


Sacrifícios da Perfeição

by Knighire



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: As outras bandas irão aparecer as vezes, F/F, Mas o foco é YukiSayo, Pode ter outros shippes de fundo, Uma fanfic brasileira no AO3
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 78,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knighire/pseuds/Knighire
Summary: O objetivo de Roselia era ser a banda perfeita. Erros não eram admitidos. Questões pessoais deviam ser deixadas longe da banda. Dentro de Roselia não havia espaço para coisas idiotas como amizade, diversão ou amor. Somente a perfeição era aceita.Mas quando a pressão de ser a melhor banda de todas começa a atingir até mesmo Yukina e Sayo, realmente valia sacrificar tudo pela perfeição?





	1. Capítulo 1: A Banda Perfeita

**Author's Note:**

> Primeiramente, se você chegou aqui é porque deu chance para uma fic brasileira, então muito obrigada <3  
> Alguns termos eu pretendo deixar em japonês, porque e acho que fica mais legal. Não é nada que dificulte a leitura, então não se preocupe.  
> Essa fanfic também é postada no site brasileiro Spiritfanfiction  
> O primeiro capitulo não tem muita coisa, é apenas uma introdução básica.  
> Boa leitura 'u')/

A era das bandas ia crescendo a cada dia que passava, e enquanto algumas pessoas achavam que o único objetivo delas eram se divertir e talvez ganhar alguma fama, nem todas pensavam assim. A verdade era que a maioria delas tinha um objetivo por trás, algo que lhes impulsionava a continuar seguindo esse caminho, e eles eram bem variados.

Hello, Happy World queria "fazer o mundo sorrir". Poppin'Party procurava por ''uma batida cintilante e pulsante", algo que Kasumi havia dito ter visto quando era criança. Afterglow foi criada para que as cinco integrantes, amigas de infância, pudessem continuar se vendo após Ran mudar de classe. Pastel*Palletes's queria formar sua própria definição do que "era ser uma Idol". 

E por fim, Roselia não era diferente. Elas existiam unicamente para ser a melhor a melhor banda de todas e um dia se apresentar no FUTURE WORLD FES, um festival de música onde somente as melhores bandas do mundo tocavam. E para chegar até esse festival, nenhuma falha era admitida.

\--E então eu estava cercada, mas isso não é uma problema para a grande e poderosa Demon Princess Ako!! Ahahahaha!!

\--Eh?? E o que você fez depois?? - a de cabelos castanhos perguntou.

\--Lisa-nee, não tinha para onde eu correr - a menina mais baixa se levantou e colocou uma das mão sobre o rosto - sem mais opções e com o meu HP quase zerado, eu fui obrigada usar meu novo ataque exclusivo!!

\--Por que ele é exclusivo?

\--Bem, ele é meio raro. Só os necromantes podem usar ele, e é super difícil de conseguir!

\--E como você conseguir ele, Ako?

\--Na verdade... Bem...

\--Foi no evento do mês passado, Ako-chan.

Rinko, que estava até o momento observando a conversa, completo a frase da amiga. Ako sorriu enquanto balançava a cabeça em sinal de confirmação.

\--Isso mesmo, Rin-rin!!

\--Ako, Rinko, Lisa, o intervalo acabou.

As três se viraram para a porta, por onde entravam Yukina e Sayo. 

\--Haaaiii!! - disseram juntas.

Minato Yukina era a vocalista da banda. Sempre se mantendo seria e com uma postura fria, chegar ao FUTURE WORLD FES era seu sonho, o qual as outras integrantes abraçaram e agora FES era o sonho das cinco. Yukina raramente sorria e era sempre a primeira a dizer que questões pessoais deviam se manter fora da banda, assim como era a primeira a fazer criticas caso alguém errasse uma nota nos ensaios. Quem olhasse toda essa frieza jamais desconfiaria que a garota de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados era loucamente apaixonada por gatos.

Hikawa Sayo foi a segunda a ser recrutada, ela era a guitarrista de Roselia. Bem semelhante a Yukina, a menina de cabelos ciano claro e olhos verdes também era fria e um tanto rude na maioria dos comentários. Sayo tinha um complexo de inferioridade com sua irmã gêmea, Hina, o que a levava a praticar o máximo possível para não cometer nenhum erro. Ela compartilhava da opinião de que questões pessoais não tinham espaço nos ensaios da banda. A garota também tinha uma paixão quase secreta por batatas-fritas e odiava cenouras.

Imai Lisa era amiga de infância de Yukina e a baixista do grupo. Com os cabelos castanhos-avermelhados e olhos de um verde escuro, era a mais calma do grupo, sempre alegre e otimista. Alguns diziam que ela era a "mãe" da banda por sempre colocar os problemas dos outros acima dos seus, as vezes chegando a atuar como intermediadora nos conflitos internos do grupo. Lisa estava disposta a tudo pelo bem de Yukina, e um de seus desejos era que um dia a melhor amiga sorrisse novamente com sinceridade, igual quando eram crianças.

Udagawa Ako era integrante mais nova do grupo e uma grande baterista. Ela tinha uma grande admiração por Yukina e uma maior ainda por sua irmã mais velha, Tomoe, sendo seu sonho ser igual a irmã quando crescer. Ako gostava de fazer comparações e comentar sobre jogos online, o que dificultava quase sempre o entendimento do que ela dizia para as outras integrantes, e era Rinko quem precisava "traduzir", já que esta era a melhor amiga da garota de cabelos arroxeados e olhos vermelhos.

Shirokane Rinko completava o grupo, sendo a última a se juntar a Roselia, ela era a tecladista. Muito tímida e com medo de falar em publico, ela perdia esse medo quando estava tocando ou digitando, o que fazia com muita velocidade A garota de cabelos pretos e olhos lilás também era boa com costura, sendo ela quem fazia os figurinos da banda. Rinko também deixava a timidez de lado quando se tratava de jogos online, os quais ela jogava junto com Ako. Ela também termina as vezes as frases da melhor amiga, quando a mais nova se atrapalha.

\--Yukina, já estava dando o nosso horário - Lisa apontou para o relógio que estava na parede.

\--Imai-san tem razão - Sayo concordou - devemos arrumar tudo e fazer a próxima reserva.

\--Certo. Vou cuidar da reserva enquanto vocês cuidam aqui.

Yukina caminhou até a porta, enquanto Lisa e Sayo começavam a enrolar os cabos. Ako e Rinko ajudavam as duas, enquanto comentavam sobre um jogo online.

\--Rin-rin, quando chegarmos em casa, vamos jogar NFO?

\--Sim... Esta tendo um novo evento... Agora é para magos.

\--Vou te ajudar a conseguir um ataque exclusivo também!!

\--Arigato, Ako-chan - Rinko sorriu.

Yukina seguiu para a recepção do CiRCLE, local onde elas ensaiavam. Enquanto ela fazia a nova reserva, uma das funcionárias perguntou como havia sido o treino daquele dia.

\--Hoje não houve nada com o que se preocupar, todas se dedicaram com perfeição - ela respondeu.

\--Você não acha que passam tempo demais aqui? Assim nunca vão ter tempo para se divertir ou talvez namorar - a funcionária continuou.

\--Isso é desnecessário. Não temos tempo para coisas sem significado como isso - ela se virou de costas - até amanhã.

\--Bye bye!!

A vocalista saiu do CiRCLE, onde se despediu das outras. Sayo seguia sozinha para um lado, Ako e Rinko iriam para o outro.

\--Vamos, Yukina? - a baixista sorriu para ela, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

\--Sim...

\--Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você demorou um pouco para fazer a reserva.

\--Nada que precise se preocupar, Lisa. Não é importante.

Roselia era a banda perfeita. Dentro dela não havia espaço para problemas pessoais ou coisas tolas como amizade, embora ainda houvesse a mesma em quantidades mínimas. Não havia espaço para o amor, porque namorar as faria perderem o foco. E Roselia não podia perder o foco. Elas existiam exclusivamente para ser a melhor banda, não importando o que precisasse ser sacrificado para atingir esse objetivo. Para chegar ao topo.


	2. Capítulo 2 - A Justificativa do Atraso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enquanto eu passeava pelo google, cheguei a uma pagina do reddit onde tinha uma tabela com aqueles complementos "chan" ou "san", que cada personagem usava para os outros personagens. Estou bem feliz pq isso vai facilitar muito a minha vida.  
> Desculpe qualquer erro e bora para o cap 2 'u')/

*No dia seguinte...*

\--Ahhh estou morta... - Ichigaya Arisa deitou a cabeça na mesa e fechou os olhos.

\--Ichigaya-san.. Você não dormiu bem? - Rinko perguntou.

\--Kasumi ficou me mandando mensagens com ideias para o nosso show do mês que vem - ela suspirou - no fim, quem vai organizar tudo será eu e a Saaya.

\--Achei que pelo menos a Ushigome-san ajudasse vocês - Sayo comentou.

As três estava na sala do conselho estudantil. Como eram os membros do conselho, as vezes elas ficavam até mais tarde para cuidar de questões escolares.

\--A Rimi ajuda quando esta concentrada, mas ela entra muito fácil nas ideia da Kasumi e da O-Tae...

\--Me chamaram?

Sayo e Rinko olharam para a porta, por onde Hanazono Tae entrou. Arisa levantou a cabeça da mesa, um pouco confusa e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\--O-Tae? O que esta fazendo aqui?

\--Arisa, você esqueceu que vamos assistir um filme na casa da Kasumi? Estamos te esperando no portão faz 20 minutos.

\--Filme...? AH!! Era hoje??

\--Arisa, não é legal esquecer quando vai sair com as amigas.

As integrantes de Roselia observaram a loira arrumar sua mochila o mais rápido possível, enquanto a guitarrista da Poppin'Party fazia comentários sobre como lhe magoava que Arisa tivesse esquecido dela e as outras.

\--Sair para ver filmes... Vocês poderiam utilizar esse tempo para organizarem melhor as ideias para seu show - Sayo disse.

\--Podemos fazer isso depois - Tae sorriu.

\--Mas assistir um filme não é perda de tempo? Por que fazer isso quando tem obrigações maiores?

\--Bem - quem começou foi Arisa - Kasumi diz que isso também nos fortalece como banda. Conhecer os gosto uma da outra permite que as ideia venham com mais facilidade.

\--Eu acho... Que é a forma delas... De trabalharem - Rinko disse, um pouco baixo - Se funciona para elas... Não acho que tenha um problema.

Com o comentário de Rinko finalizado, Arisa terminou de arrumar suas coisas. As quatro trancaram a sala do conselho estudantil e caminharam para a saída da escola.

\--Vocês não fazem coisas assim? - Tae perguntou.

\--Minato-san diz que questões pessoais devem ser mantidas fora da banda e eu compartilho dessa ideia - Sayo respondeu - mas nós jantamos juntas após os shows... As vezes.

\--Uma vez elas... Ajudaram eu e a Ako-chan... Com um jogo online - Rinko disse.

\--Ehh... Não consigo imaginar a Yukina-senpai jogando jogos online - Arisa comentou.

Chegando ao portão da escola, elas encontraram as outras integrantes da Poppin'Party esperando. Kasumi convidou a guitarrista e a tecladista da Roselia para ir com elas, mas as duas educadamente agradeceram e depois recusaram o convite. Além de ser um momento exclusivo da Popipa, elas tinham ensaio com a banda.

***

As duas caminharam para o ensaio em um silêncio confortável, pois não havia o que ser dito. O dia estava limpo e agradável, perfeito para um passeio em algum parque, mas Roselia não tinha tempo para passeios ou admirar as poucas nuvens no céu.

Elas entraram no CiRCLE, onde encontraram Marina, que lhes indicou qual dos estúdios elas usariam hoje. Rinko pegou a chave, as duas agradeceram e desceram para a sala que ocupariam naquele dia.

O fato que terem pegado a chave intrigou Sayo e sua suspeita se confirmou quando elas entraram no estúdio. Yukina, Lisa e Ako estavam atrasadas. 

\--Elas ainda não chegaram... - a morena disse, enquanto se encaminhava para o teclado.

\--Minato-san não costuma atrasar. Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa - a guitarrista começou a arrumar os cabos.

Tendo terminado de organizar tudo, as duas sentaram e esperaram. Lisa e Ako chegaram 10 minutos depois, mas apenas as duas. Yukina não estava presente.

\--Ah!! Rin-rin e Sayo-san chegaram primeiro!

\--Udagawa-san, Imai-san, vocês estão atrasadas - Sayo foi rápida e fria em sua repreensão.

\--Gomen gomen, nós sabemos - Lisa respondeu - mas vamos ter que esperar mais um pouco até começar o ensaio.

\--Ako-chan, Yukina-san não veio com vocês?

\--Rin-rin, a Yukina-san ficou presa na escola!!

Enquanto a baterista e a baixista iam até seus instrumentos, Sayo lhes observou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\--Presa na escola? Como assim? Explique isso direito, Imai-san - a de cabelos ciano claro se virou para Lisa.

\--Vocês sabem que as notas da Yukina, apesar de serem o suficiente para ela passar nas matérias, não são exatamente altas - a de cabelos castanhos respondeu, enquanto afinava seu baixo - e ela não entregou um trabalho, então o sensei pediu para falar com ela depois da aula.

\--Nós esperamos um tempão na frente da escola, mas como a Yukina-san não vinha nunca, resolvemos vir na frente.

\--Vocês acham que ela... Vai ter problemas? - Rinko perguntou.

\--Provavelmente ele deve estar repreendendo ela por focar tanto na banda e não se dedicar tanto a esco-

Antes que Lisa pudesse concluir sua frase, a porta da sala se abriu mais uma vez e Yukina entrou, com a expressão seria de sempre.

\--Minato-san, você esta atrasada - Sayo disse.

\--Permita-me me desculpar. Gomen'nasai. Não vai se repetir - a vocalista caminhou até o microfone.

\--Yukina, ele brigou com você?

\--Isso não é importante agora, Lisa. Devemos começar a ensaiar imediatamente para aproveitar o máximo do tempo que ainda temos.

Seguindo as ordens da garota de cabelos prateados, Roselia começou seu ensaio diário com os aquecimentos. Após todas estarem prontas, Ako bateu suas baquetas e iniciou a primeira das muitas músicas que elas ensaiariam naquele dia. Sem pausas dessa vez, por conta de que isso só geraria mais tempo desperdiçado, as meninas só pararam de tocar quando observaram que o sol estava quase se pondo.

\--Rinko, você estava atrasada na última estrofe da música - Yukina se virou para a tecladista.

\--Vou ensaiar mais essa parte em casa... Não vou errar novamente... - a morena respondeu.

\--Muito bem. Com isso podemos encerrar o ensaio de hoje.

\--Ahhh - Ako suspirou - estou cansada. Vamos para casa, Rin-rin!

\--Sim, Ako-chan.

As duas arrumaram suas coisas e se despediram, indo embora. Sayo estava guardando sua guitarra enquanto escutava a conversa de Yukina e Lisa.

\--Yukina, vamos também?

\--Você pode ir na frente. Eu vou ficar mais um pouco.

\--Certo... Não exagere - ela sorriu de leve - até amanhã, Sayo.

\--Até amanhã, Imai-san.

Assim que Lisa saiu, só sobraram Sayo e Yukina na sala.

\--Minato-san, podemos conversar por 1 minuto?

\--Claro. Sobre o que?

\--Imai-san comentou que o motivo do seu atraso foi um problema escolar. Enquanto eu concordo que a banda é nossa unica obrigação, também espero que questões escolares não se tornem um problema grave para você. Então por favor, reserve alguns minutos para estudar e fazer seus trabalhos, para que atrasos como o de hoje não se tornem frequentes.

Yukina escutou atentamente cada palavra de Sayo. Raramente a vocalista dava motivos para ser repreendida, então ela apenas concordou com a cabeça após a guitarrista terminar.

\--O que aconteceu hoje não ira se repetir, Sayo. Irei me certificar de assuntos relacionados a escola não se tornem motivos de atrasos ou outros problemas para a banda.

\--Muito bem.

A mais alta começou a caminhar para a porta, mas parou ao observar que Yukina não lhe seguia.

\--Não vai ir para casa, Minato-san?

\--Vou ficar por mais alguns minutos, para compensar o tempo que perdi hoje.

\--.... - Sayo voltou para seu lugar ao lado de Yukina, abriu o estojo da guitarra e pegou novamente seu instrumento - qual música vai repassar?

\--A última.

A de cabelos prateados deu um breve sorriso antes de começar a cantar a última música que haviam ensaiado naquele dia, logo sendo acompanhada pelo som da guitarra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se você gostou, fique a vontade para deixar um comentário se quiser e até o próximo cap <3


	3. Nossas Prioridades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O fato aleatório de hoje é que eu estou com tantas ideias que nem sei por qual começar kkkkkkkkk   
> Desculpe qualquer erro e bora pro capitulo de hoje 'u')/

*Na mesma noite...*

\--Não tem fim... - Yukina suspirou - Desse jeito não vou conseguir escrever nem uma linha da nova música...

A vocalista estava em seu quarto, fazendo o trabalho que devia ter sido entregue naquela manhã. O professor compreendeu que ela estava ocupada com questões da banda na maior parte do tempo, então decidiu que a garota poderia entregar o trabalho no dia seguinte, mas se houvesse outro atraso ele não lhe daria outra chance.

Yukina agradeceu a nova oportunidade e, agora em casa, aproveitou para cuidar de todas as tarefas e trabalhos pendentes, assim ficaria livre dos assuntos relacionados a escola e poderia enfim continuar a escrever a nova música de Roselia.

\--Certo, terminei este - ela olhou para sua mesa, bagunçada com os papéis dos trabalhos - agora o próximo... Hum?

A caneta parou de se mover no mesmo segundo em que a tela de seu celular brilhou, mostrando que ela havia recebido uma mensagem. Seus olhos dourados deixaram de lado a atenção que deveria ser dada ao caderno e se focaram no aparelho, que ela pegou e desbloqueou para ler a mensagem.

""Imai Lisa, recebida as 23:46 - Yukina, estou vendo a luz do seu quarto acesa. Não fique acordada até tarde. Bons sonhos""

Suspirou ao terminar de ler a mensagem. A preocupação de Lisa era desnecessária, além de que ela não devia estar dizendo para Yukina dormir cedo quando a baixista também estava acordada aquela hora.

""Minato Yukina, enviada as 23:49 - Você também devia estar dormindo, em vez de vigiar minha janela. Oyasumi""

Deixando o celular de lado, ela voltou a se focar nos trabalhos que precisava terminar. 

***

*No dia seguinte...*

\--Sensei, aqui esta o meu trabalho.

\--Muito bem, Minato-san. Espero que não atrase eles novamente.

\--Não ira acontecer de novo. Com licença.

Lisa, que estava encostada na parede do corredor mexendo no celular, levantou os olhos quando Yukina saiu da sala. As duas começaram a caminhar para fora da escola, onde esperariam Ako para as três irem juntas ao CiRCLE.

\--E então? O que ele disse? - a garota de cabelos castanhos iniciou a conversa.

\--Apenas para eu não atrasar novamente.

\--Você realmente não é muito responsável com a escola.

\--Não tenho tempo para me preocupar com provas e trabalhos. Roselia é mais importante.

Os olhos escuros de Lisa olharam para Yukina por alguns segundos, uma leve preocupação sendo vista neles. Ela sabia que esse sempre seria o discurso pronto, o que sua melhor amiga diria em qualquer situação, por mais grave que fosse. A baixista conseguia muito bem visualizar a vocalista se levantando de um caixão e dizendo coisas como "Não tenho tempo para morrer. Roselia é mais importante". Ela riu sozinha com o pensamento.

\--Do que esta rindo? - a garota ao seu lado levantou uma sobrancelha, enquanto lhe olhava.

\--Nada não - segurou outra risada.

A partir desse ponto, as duas seguiram em silêncio até chegarem ao portão, onde Ako já lhes esperava. A baterista conversava com sua irmã mais velha, Udagawa Tomoe. Ao lado das duas estava as outras quatro integrantes da Afterglow, esperando sua baterista.

\--Ako, vamos - Yukina foi curta e direta.

\--Ahh, Yukina-san saiu rápido hoje! Como foi com o sensei? - a mais baixa perguntou.

\--Sensei? Minato-san tem arrumado problemas?

Todas olharam para a dona da voz. Mitake Ran, a vocalista da Aflterglow, era quase uma rival de Yukina e gostava de lhe provocar quando era possível.

As duas vocalistas se encararam por alguns segundos, e as outras meninas quase podiam ver raios saindo de seus olhos e se chocando.

\--Ran, você não perde a oportunidade de incomodar a Minato-san - Aoba Moca deu um sorriso debochado, enquanto passava um braço pelo pescoço da amiga - assim a Moca-chan vai ficar com ciúme.

\--Não é nada que lhe diga respeito, Mitake-san. Vamos vocês duas. 

Sem mais nada para dizer, a vocalista de Roselia se virou e saiu andando em direção ao CiRCLE.

\--Haaii! Até mais tarde, Onee-chan!! - Ako sorriu.

\--Sim, bom ensaio!! - Tomoe sorriu também.

\--Me solte, Moca!! - Ran gritou.

\--A Ran não gosta mais da Moca-chan - a guitarrista da Afterglow desfez o sorriso.

\--N-não é isso!!

\--Elas formariam um casal fofo - Uehara Himari e Hazawa Tsugumi disseram ao mesmo tempo.

As outras duas integrantes de Roselia se despediram do resto da Afterglow, que ficou rindo da pequena briga entre sua vocalista e guitarrista, e começaram a seguir a garota de cabelos prateados, que já estava relativamente longe.

***

Chegando ao CiRCLE, elas cumprimentaram Marina, que lhes entregou a chave do estúdio que elas usariam naquela tarde. Entrando na sala, começaram a arrumar as coisas e esperaram Sayo e Rinko chegarem, o que não demorou.

\--Yoo, Rin-rin!!

\--Ako-chan - a tecladista sorriu - como foi sua aula hoje?

\--Aconteceram várias coisas leg-

\--Shirokane-san, Udagawa-san, tenho certeza de que vocês podem conversar quando fizermos uma pausa - Sayo interrompeu as duas, após terminar de afinar sua guitarra - podemos começar agora?

\--Sim - Yukina concordou - vamos começar.

Novamente as baquetas de Ako iniciaram o ensaio, que continuou pelas 4 horas seguintes. Elas deixaram de lado a ideia de fazer um intervalo naquele dia, uma vez que os olhos dourados da vocalista lhes lançou um olhar ameaçador, claramente dizendo que não era uma opção fazer um intervalo naquele dia. A perfeição era algo que se levava tempo para atingir, e pausas custavam esse tempo.

No final do ensaio, todas mostravam sinais de cansaço, aquela havia sido uma sexta-feira produtiva. Os treinos, além de serem quase todos os dias, vinham sendo cada vez mais intensos. Roselia não podia perder um segundo, não podia errar uma nota. 

\--Rinko, você conseguiu acompanhar, mas ainda esta atrasando nos últimos segundos.

\--Gomen, Yukina-san... 

\--Por favor, se certifique de não passar tanto tempo jogando com a Udagawa-san e ensaie mais a última parte - a guitarrista concluiu a critica de Yukina.

\--Hai, Hikawa-san...

\--Ei, por que não vamos jantar naquele restaurante aqui perto? - Lisa sugeriu.

As outras quatro negaram com a cabeça e começaram a arrumar suas coisas.

\--Eu já prometi que ia sair com os meus pais e a Onee-chan hoje - Ako começou - nós vamos ao cinema!! Esta passando um filme super legal!!

\--Eu... Vou ficar em casa... Quero corrigir meu erro... - Rinko abaixou um pouco o olhar para o teclado.

\--Imai-san, você sabe que os restaurantes são após os shows - os olhos verdes de Sayo lhe lançaram um olhar de advertência.

A garota de cabelos castanhos deu um sorriso sem graça, enquanto apertava levemente a alça do estojo de seu baixo.

\--S-sim... Eu só queria sair um pouco com vocês, fora dos ensaios ou da escola...

\--Lisa, já conversamos sobre isso. Se você tem tempo para sair, gaste ele praticando. O mesmo vale para você, Ako.

\--Eeehh?? Mas eu estou tocando muito bem!! - a mais baixa cruzou os braços.

\--Tocar bem não é tocar com perfeição, Udagawa-san. Você entende isso, não é? - Sayo cruzou os braços.

\--S-sim...

Rinko suspirou. Por mais que ela fosse a última a reclamar de todos os ensaios, a ideia de perfeição de Yukina estava começando a pesar. Ela se perguntava quando esse peso iria começar a incomodar a vocalista e a guitarrista.

\--Tenham sempre em mente que Roselia é a banda perfeita. A melhor banda. Se vocês tem tempo para se preocupar em sair para jantar fora ou coisas assim, gastem esse tempo praticando para que ninguém cometa erros na hora do show - as palavras frias de Yukina encerraram o assunto.

Elas terminaram de arrumar o estúdio e saíram para fora, onde conversaram novamente com Marina e deixaram o próximo ensaio reservado para segunda-feira. 

Já estava anoitecendo e por-do-sol parecia ainda mais lindo do que o do dia anterior. Com o final de semana livre, Ako e Rinko se despediram das três e foram na direção de suas casas, enquanto pensavam no que fariam.

\--Minato-san - Sayo chamou a garota de cabelos prateados - desculpe a curiosidade, mas você resolveu o problema do trabalho escolar?

\--Sim. Não é mais uma preocupação - Yukina respondeu.

\--Entendo. Tenha um bom final de semana. Você também, Imai-san.

\--Até segunda, Sayo - Lisa sorriu.

E seguindo o exemplo de Ako e Rinko, as três foram para suas casas descansar. De fato, Yukina resolveu um trabalho... Dos muitos que ela passaria o final de semana fazendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu shippo muito Ran x Moca, é isto.   
> Eu estou deixando alguns caps prontos de reserva, então posso dizer que o próximo é um dos meus preferidos até agora.   
> Fique a vontade para deixar um comentário se você quiser e até o próximo cap ^^)


	4. Diferenças e Gatinhos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu amo ler capítulos grandes, mas geralmente tenho dificuldade em escrever eles. Então posso dizer que estou muito feliz com o tamanho desse cap <3   
> Esse também é um dos meus preferidos rsrs   
> Desculpe qualquer erro e bora pro cap 'u')/

*Na mesma noite...*

\--Rin-rin - Ako começou, após Rinko atender sua ligação - você não acha que a Yukina-san e a Sayo-san estão exagerando um pouco sobre o tempo dos treinos?

\--Eu não sei... Talvez um pouco... - a garota de cabelos pretos respondeu - Eu sei que errei... E passei as últimas horas arrumando meu erro... Mas acho que os ensaios poderiam ser um pouco menos frequentes... Não temos nenhum show agendado...

\--Sim... Ah! Rin-rin! Já sei! Vamos falar com a Lisa-nee e ver se ela iria no shopping com a gente amanhã!! Vamso chamar a Yukina-san e a Sayo-san também, mas se elas não quiserem vamos só nós três mesmo!!

\--Acho uma boa ideia... Ako-chan, como foi o filme?

\--Ah!! Eu vou te contar, foi muito divertido!!

***

\--Não esta bom...

Sayo suspirou e fechou os olhos, recuperando um pouco de folego. Embora ela tivesse praticado a semana toda com maestria, sem errar uma nota, ela não estava feliz.

O som que vinha de sua guitarra não lhe agradava. Não era o suficiente para ela. Não era o suficiente para Roselia. Era a sétima vez que ela repassava aquela música e na sua visão, parecia que o som sempre piorava.

\--Por que não esta bom? - ela se perguntou, enquanto olhava a partitura - Por que continua saindo esse som vazio..?

Para os outros, o som que vinha da guitarra da garota de cabelos ciano era lindo. Nenhuma nota fora do lugar, acompanhava o tempo da música impecavelmente. As pessoas sabiam que ela havia colocado muito esforço para que seu som fosse bom. Fosse digno de Roselia.

Mas Sayo não estava feliz. Sozinha em seu quarto, tendo somente o som da guitarra no ambiente, o que ela escutava não era algo digno da banda perfeita. Era algo vazio, frio, escuro.

Assim como o seu coração. Sem espaço para amizades, sem espaço para problemas comuns de uma adolescente, sem espaço para o amor.

\--Ai!!

Ela fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, sentindo a dor invadir seus dedos. Cometeu o erro de se distrair. Distrações geravam problemas, e o problema dessa vez eram cortes em seus dedos, causados pelas cordas do instrumento.

Retirou a guitarra do colo e a colocou no estojo, enquanto avaliava o estado dos cortes. O sangue escorria aos poucos, sinalizando que ela não tocaria mais pelo resto da noite e talvez pelos próximos dias.

Frustrada, Sayo caminhou até uma caixinha de curativos que ficava em sua mesa, apenas para ver que a mesma estava vazia. 

\--Já acabou? - sussurrou para si - E agora... - ela olhou distraidamente para a porta - ... Acredito que não tenho outra escolha...

Sem mais opções, a guitarrista saiu de seu quarto e caminhou até a porta que ficava ao lado. Respirando fundo e verificando que realmente não havia outro meio, ela bateu na porta do quarto. Alguns segundos se passaram até a porta abrir e revelar Hikawa Hina, sua irmã gêmea mais nova e guitarrista da Pastel*Palettes's

\--Onee-chan??

\--Você esta ocupada - Sayo começou, olhando o celular na mão da irmã - eu volto depois - e se virou para sair.

\--Não não!! - Hina segurou seu ombro - Pode entrar!!

Fazia bastante tempo que a Hikawa mais velha não entrava no quarto da irmã. Geralmente era a mais nova era quem ia ao quarto de Sayo, e nunca batia na porta antes de entrar.

\--Aya-chan, eu te ligo depois - Hina desligou a ligação com Maruyama Aya e se virou para a irmã - é meio raro você vir me procurar... Como posso ajudar? - ela sorriu.

Apesar de serem gêmeas, Sayo e Hina tinham personalidades completamente opostas. A mais velha era como a noite, fria e escura. A mais nova era como o dia, alegre e quente, sempre colocando um sorriso no rosto das pessoas.

\--Bem... Meus curativos acabaram... - a Hikawa mais velha levantou a mão, mostrando os dedos feridos - Poderia me emprestar alguns seus? Prometo que depois eu entrego outr-

\--Onee-chan, você se machucou!! - a mais nova pegou a mão machucada e olhou.

\--N-não é nada demais, só preciso de alguns curativos...

\--Eu cuido disso para você. Sente na minha cama.

Enquanto Hina pegava os curativos e um algodão para limpar o sangue seco, Sayo observou o quarto da irmã. A guitarra dela estava em um canto e pela leve camada de poeira ali, podia ser dito que ela não era usada desde o último show da Pastel*Palettes's duas semanas atrás.

Os olhos verdes de gêmea mais nova voltaram a olhar para a mão da gêmea mais velha, quando ela se sentou ao seu lado na cama.

\--Deixa eu ver.

\--Realmente, isso não é necessário...

\--Não seja teimosa, Onee-chan! Precisa cuidar disso certo ou vai demorar para curar.

Demora significava perda de tempo e Sayo não podia perder nenhum segundo além do necessário. Ela voltou a estender os dedos machucados para Hina, enquanto observava a mais nova cuidar dos cortes.

Após alguns minutos de um silêncio que era levemente incomodo, a guitarrista da Roselia procurou algo para iniciar um assunto.

\--Hina... Vocês não tiveram ensaio essa semana também?

\--Estamos de folga. Chisato-chan esta ocupada com algumas filmagens, então decidimos esperar ela terminar para depois voltarmos a ensaiar.

\--Então você deveria ensaiar enquanto esta em casa.

\--Mas ai não vai ser divertido - a mais nova comentou - além disso, não preciso treinar nada agora.

É claro que ela não precisava. Hina era um mini gênio, sempre tirando as melhores notas sem estudo, sempre sendo melhor que Sayo sem nenhum esforço. E ali estava mais uma vez a grande diferença entre elas. Enquanto a mais velha precisava gastar dias com dedicação para conseguir fazer o seu melhor, a mais nova dominava qualquer coisa em questão de horas. 

Guitarra era um instrumento que Hina não tinha interesse, e foi esse o motivo que levou Sayo a aprender a tocar esse instrumento. Finalmente ela iria ser melhor que a mais nova em alguma coisa, finalmente sairia da sombra de sua irmã e seria reconhecida por seu próprio mérito.

Mas Hina admirava sua irmã e queria ser como ela, então começou a tocar guitarra também e sem nenhum esforço ela dominou o instrumento em pouco tempo. Sayo não odiava sua irmã, mas ela tinha tanta inveja e raiva. Por que a Hikawa mais nova sempre era melhor em tudo que fazia, enquanto mesmo dando o seu máximo, a mais velha ainda ficava em último?

\--Terminei! Você pode ficar com a ca-

Sayo se levantou antes que Hina pudesse terminar sua frase. Com a franja cobrindo seus olhos verdes, escondendo a raiva que poderia ser vista ali, ela saiu do quarto sem ao menos agradecer.

\--Onee-chan...?

*No dia seguinte...*

Yukina bocejou enquanto caminhava. Ignorando totalmente as advertências de Lisa, ela havia ido dormir tarde mais uma vez pois estava focada em continuar escrevendo a nova música de Roselia.

Em algum ponto da madrugada as ideias já não vinham mais e ela decidiu continuar no dia seguinte. Na manhã de sábado, a vocalista não saiu de seu quarto até a hora do almoço e após este, resolveu ir até um dos parques da cidade.

Sempre que Roselia tinha um dia de folga, ela gostava ir aos parques e alimentar os gatinhos que não tinham um lar. Ela não podia levar nenhum deles para casa, mesmo que fosse sua vontade, porque animais exigiam tempo e atenção e no caso de Yukina os dois eram exclusivos da banda.

Entrando no parque, ela foi para o lado onde os gatos costumavam ficar. Alguns, já reconhecendo a dona dos cabelos prateados, se animaram quando a menina entrou em seu campo de visão.

\--Como vocês estão hoje? - ela sorriu, vendo eles se juntarem a sua volta.

Um dos gatinhos se esfregou em sua perna, enquanto os outros miavam. Yukina realmente tinha fraco muito grande pelos pequenos felinos, logo se sentando na grama enquanto começava a alimentar e fazer carinho neles.

Entre as outras bandas, ela podia dizer que Toyama Kasumi era sua pessoa preferida. O penteado que a garota usava se assemelhando a orelhas de gato sempre atraia a atenção dos olhos dourados.

\--Você cresceu desde a última vez que te vi - ela pegou um dos gatinhos - outras pessoas estão dando comida para vocês?

O gatinho soltou um miado, enquanto estendia a patinha para tocar o rosto de Yukina. A mesma esboçou um sorriso bobo enquanto continuava o carinho no animal.

Depois de algum tempo, os petiscos que ela havia trazido acabaram, o que era sinal para iniciar a hora da leitura. Sim, ela lia para os gatinhos dormirem.

Abrindo a mochila que havia levado, selecionou um livro e começou a leitura. Os animais se juntaram envolta dela, felizes com o calor que seu corpo emanava e a paz que a garota passava. Yukina continuou lendo pelo resto da tarde, perdendo a noção do tempo e só parou quando um voz chamou por seu nome.

\--Minato-san..?

Desviando a atenção do livro, seus olhos dourados se encontraram com os verdes de uma Sayo levemente confusa.

\--Sayo. Posso ajudar?

\--B-bem... Eu estava passando e pensei ter escutado sua voz... O que esta fazendo?

\--Lendo para os gatos - ela apontou para o livro que agora estava apoiado em suas pernas.

\--L-lendo para os...

Sayo não conseguiu terminar sua frase. Tinha pelo menos dez gatos envolta de Yukina, um deles em sua cabeça, o que a vocalista parecia não notar.

\--Entendo... É um dos seus hobbies ler para... Gatos?

\--Você tem algo contra gatos, Sayo? - os olhos dourados brilharam perigosamente.

\--Nada!! - Sayo recuou um passo - Apesar de preferir cachorros, não tenho nada contra gatos.

Checando o horário e vendo que seria bom voltar para casa antes que ficasse escuro, Yukina retirou os gatos que estavam sobre si e levantou, mas uma leve tontura fez com que ela se apoiasse na árvore ao seu lado.

\--Minato-san? Você esta bem? - era possível ouvir uma leve preocupação na voz da guitarrista.

\--Sim... Devo ter ficada sentada tempo demais.

Sayo se aproximou e colocou uma mão na testa da vocalista. Yukina precisou levantar um pouco o rosto para olhar a menina de cabelos ciano claro, já que esta era mais alta que a de cabelos prateados.

\--Você esta um pouco quente. 

\--Provavelmente porque eu fique a tarde inteira sob o sol... Você se machucou?

Antes que a mais alta pudesse afastar sua mão, Yukina segurou seu pulso e examinou os dedos que possuíam curativos.

\--Você se cortou, Sayo?

\--N-não é nada para se preocupar - ela desviou o olhar - vai estar melhor para o próximo ensaio...

\--Você exagerou quando estava treinando em casa?

\--Apenas me desconcentrei por um segundo. Não vai acontecer novamente - e esse era o sinal de que a vocalista não devia insistir, porque a guitarrista não ia dizer nada.

Yukina então se despediu dos gatinhos enquanto Sayo observava, achando um tanto fofo como a mais baixa sorria ao dizer que voltaria outro dia para ler de novo para eles. As duas saíram do parque e seguiram na direção da casa da vocalista, o que fez a mesma ficar confusa já que a casa da guitarrista era para o outro lado.

\--Você vai para algum lugar nessa direção?

\--Vou acompanhar Minato-san até sua casa. Não seria prudente da minha parte deixar você voltar sozinha enquanto esta com febre.

\--Eu não estou com febre... Mas agradeço a preocupação - Yukina sorriu - arigato.

As duas seguiram em silêncio até a metade do caminho, onde trocaram breves palavras sobre o que Sayo estava fazendo perto do parque. A de cabelos ciano respondeu que havia ido comprar uma caixa nova de curativos e que daria alguns para Hina como agradecimento por ela ter emprestado os seus quando a mais velha precisou.

\--Chegamos - Yukina disse depois de um tempo, quando pararam a frente de sua casa - arigato por ter me trago até aqui.  
\--Certifique-se de cuidar desta febre antes que ela piore.

\--Hai. Você gostaria de entrar?

\--Agradeço o convite, mas preciso voltar para a minha casa - Sayo sorriu - até segunda, Minato-san.

\--Até segunda, Sayo.

Encostada na porta da frente de sua casa, Lisa observou Yukina entrar em sua casa e Sayo ir embora. Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, se perguntando por que as duas estavam juntas em vez de terem ido passar a tarde no shopping junto com ela, Ako e Rinko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu realmente gosto disso de a Sayo ter um coração "escuro e frio" e acho que a diferença entre ela e a Hina deixa uma atmosfera bem legal.   
> Posso afirmar que a Lisa não vai descansar enquanto tirar algumas satisfações e.e   
> Se você gosto, fique a vontade para deixar um comentário se quiser e até o próximo capitulo ^^)/


	5. Resultado do Descuido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estou pensando em postar no wattpad também, mas provavelmente a capa e o meu nome de usuário lá fiquem diferentes daqui. Se eu postar lá, aviso no próximo cap.   
> E falando em cap, desculpe qualquer erro e bora ler o de hoje 'u')

*Alguns dias depois...*

A segunda-feira chegou e com isso mais um inicio de semana escolar e ensaios da banda. A leve febre de Yukina agora já não era mais tão leve, mas ela não tinha tempo para se preocupar com isso. 

Como a vocalista não participava de nenhum clube, ela se encaminhou para o portão da escola e ficou esperando Lisa e Ako. Retirou uma garrafa de água da bolsa junto com um remédio para dor de cabeça e engoliu o mesmo, esperando que a insistente dor fosse embora para que não atrapalhasse os ensaios que teriam durante a tarde.

\--Ora, se não é a Minato-san.

Yukina fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, sentindo que a dor de cabeça já não seria a única coisa que iria lhe incomodar naquele dia. Ela desencostou do portão e se virou para a dona da voz, se deparando com o brilho arrogante nos olhos azuis de CHU2, a dj da banda RAISE A SULEIN.

\--But wait, Minato-san não estuda na Haneoka?

\--Você esta na frente da Haneoka - Yukina apontou para a escola.

\--Aqui é a Haneoka?? - a dj desviou o olhar, enquanto sussurrava para si - E-errei o caminho...

\--Esta procurando a escola Hanasakigawa? 

Pela reação de CHU2, a vocalista percebeu que havia acertado. A mais baixa passou a mão pelos cabelos que tinham um tom entre rosa escuro e vermelho claro, enquanto pensava no que dizer.

\--Yes - ela respondeu por fim - a RAS combinou de sair hoje com a Hanazono e vamos encontrar ela em sua escola. 

\--E você se perdeu? - Yukina não pode deixar de esboçar um sorriso travesso - Precisa de ajuda?

\--Não preciso da sua ajuda!! 

A dj se virou para sair, mas parou depois de dois passos e voltou a olhar para a garota de cabelos prateados. Agora quem dava o sorriso travesso era ela.

\--Minato-san, perdoe minha curiosidade, mas você esta perdendo o foco da Roselia?

\--Como é? - o sorriso no rosto de Yukina sumiu no mesmo segundo - O que esta insinuando?

\--Eu vi você no parque no outro dia. Ler para os gatinhos não é exatamente algo que os fãs esperam da vocalista solitária da banda perfeita, não é?... Or maybe - o deboche passou a ser visível em sua voz - Roselia não seja mais a banda perfeita? Acho que o nível de vocês esta caindo um pouco.

Yukina deu um passo a frente, seus olhos dourados encarando a arrogância nos azuis da menina mais baixa. 

\--Não ouse comparar Roselia as outras bandas. Nós somos melhores do qualquer outra banda, inclusive melhores do que a RAS.

\--Gastando your time com felinos em vez de se esforçar em melhorar? Eu diria que isso é coisa de amadores - a dj cruzou os braços, vendo a calma da mais alta sumindo aos poucos.

\--Yukina?

As duas olharam para o portão, de onde Ako e Lisa lhes observavam.

Tendo conseguido tirar Yukina de seu estado controlado e frio, mesmo que por breves segundos, fez um sorriso satisfeito aparecer no rosto de CHU2 enquanto ela se afastava.

\--Continue com esse pensamento enquanto pode. RAISE A SULEIN vai esmagar vocês a absolutamente nada nesse ritmo!! Goodbye!!

A vocalista cerrou os punhos, enquanto começava a andar na direção do CiRCLE, sendo seguida por sua baterista e baixista.

\--Yukina-san, o que ela queria? - Ako perguntou.

\--Apenas confundiu as escolas e perguntou para que lado ficava Hanasakigawa.

\--Yukina... Você esta bem? Seu rosto esta um pouco vermelho... - Lisa tentou colocar a mão no rosto da melhor amiga.

\--Estou bem - respondeu, desviando da mão de garota de cabelos castanhos.

Vendo que a vocalista não queria continuar o assunto, as três seguiram em silêncio o resto do caminho. 

***

Dessa vez elas chegaram ao mesmo tempo que Rinko e Sayo, por conta dos horários dos clubes de Lisa e Ako se igualarem ao horário que a tecladista e a guitarrista gastavam no conselho estudantil naquele dia.

As cinco entraram juntas e pegaram a chave com Marina, descendo para o estúdio, com a de cabelos arroxeados e a morena contando sobre uma nova missão do NFO para Lisa.

\--Lisa-nee, eu fiquei tão legal naquela roupa de... Ahn...

\--Comandante, Ako-chan.

\--Isso mesmo, Rin-rin!! Ela aumentou o status dos meus ataques em... Quanto era...

\--3% - Rinko completou a frase da melhor amiga mais uma vez.

\--Ahahahaha - Lisa sorriu - eu queria ter ficado mais tempo com vocês no shopping com vocês, mas precisava voltar para casa.

Entraram na sala que iriam usar naquele dia e cada uma foi arrumar seu instrumento, quando o assunto se voltou para Yukina e Sayo.

\--E vocês, Yukina-san e Sayo-san?? Por que vocês não foram no shopping com a gente? - Ako questionou as duas.

\--Udagawa-san, como eu disse pelo celular, agradeço o convite, mas passar a tarde no shopping não é do meu interesse.

\--Igualmente. E eu já tinha compromissos - os olhos dourados se focaram no pedestal do microfone, no qual ela se apoiava.

\--Seus compromisso incluíam sair só com a Sayo, Yukina?

As quatro olharam para Lisa, que estava sorrindo enquanto lembrava de ter visto a vocalista e a guitarrista chegando juntas a casa de Yukina. 

Ako e Rinko, que estavam aquecendo enquanto conversavam, pararam de tocar quando o tom levemente acusatório veio junto com a pergunta da baixista.

\--Eehhh? Elas saíram juntas sozinhas em vez de saírem com a gente?? - a mais nova cruzou os braços, enquanto fazia bico - Que injusto!!

\--Do que esta falando, Imai-san? - a garota de cabelos ciano se virou para Lisa.

\--Eu vi vocês duas chegando juntas na casa da Yukina no sábado, no fim da tarde. E sei muito bem que a sua casa ficava para o outro lado do parque, Sayo. - o tom acusatório mudou para um provocativo - Então, vocês saíram juntas em vez de irem ao shopping com a gente?

Ako e Rinko também olhavam as duas acusadas, esperando uma resposta. A guitarrista, mesmo sabendo que Lisa só estava brincando, não pode deixar de responder com certa frieza.

\--Imai-san, em primeiro lugar acredito que eu a Minato-san também temos o direito de sair para algum lugar, que não seja o CiRCLE, sozinhas. É um direito de todas nós e não devemos satisfação de nossas ações. 

\--Eu... Entendo o que a Imai-san... Esta querendo dizer - Rinko abaixou um pouco o olhar - Yukina-san e Hikawa-san sempre dizem... Que assuntos pessoais devem ser mantidos fora da banda... Por isso é um pouco estranho imaginar... Vocês duas saindo sozinhas...

\--Mas se vocês não saíram juntas, por que chegaram juntas na casa da Yukina-san? - Ako perguntou.

\--Eu me machuquei na sexta, enquanto ensaiava em casa - Sayo levantou a mão, mostrando os dedos que ainda estavam com curativos - tive que pegar alguns curativos da Hina, porque os meus tinham acabado. No sábado eu fui comprar novos e quando estava passando pelo parque, encontrei a Minato-san praticando um de seus... Hobbies.

\--Yukina-san tem hobbies?? - Ako e Rinko disseram juntas, surpresas.

\--Não falem de mim com se eu não estivesse aqui.

Todas se viraram para Yukina, que permanecia quieta até esse momento da conversa. A garota de cabelos prateados ainda estava se apoiando no pedestal do microfone, o que fez Lisa ficar confusa. Sua melhor amiga estava estranha...

\--Sim, eu tenho hobbies - sua expressão permanecia séria - estava lendo e alimentando gatinhos sem lar.

A conversa morreu por alguns minutos. Todas sabiam que Yukina era apaixonada pelos felinos, mas saber que ela gostava de ler para eles quando não estava focando em assuntos da banda...

\--Yukina-san... - Rinko começou.

\--Isso é... Tão fofo!!! - Ako deu alguns pulinhos, empolgada com a nova descoberta - Você é uma guardiã!!

\--Guardiã? - Yukina questionou.

\--Sim!! - a baixista cruzou os braços, fazendo uma de suas posses - Yukina-san é a fofa Guardiã dos Demônios Abandonados!!

\--E-eu não sou fofa! E eles não são demônios!

Enquanto as duas discutiam, as outras três reparavam como o rosto da vocalista ficava mais vermelho conforme os minutos passavam. 

\--Vamos começar o ensaio logo, já perdemos tempo demais.

\--Mas... - Rinko chamou a atenção delas - Entendemos que a Hikawa-san encontrou a Minato-san no parque... Mas isso não explica porque elas foram juntas para a casa da Minato-san...

\--É verdade - Ako e Lisa disseram juntas.

Yukina suspirou, elas estavam perdendo tempo demais com uma conversa sem sentido. Ela iria explicar o motivo, mas Sayo foi mais rápida.

\--Minato-san estava com febre. Não seria prudente da minha parte deixar ela voltar sozinha e doente para casa.

\--Febre...? - Lisa abaixou seu baixo e se aproximou de Yukina.

Dessa vez ela não conseguiu desviar, e os olhos escuros de Lisa se arregalaram, sendo tomados completamente pela preocupação quando ela encostou sua mão na bochecha da melhor amiga.

\--Yukina, você esta queimando de febre!! - a de cabelos castanhos gritou.

As outras três também deixaram seus instrumentos de lado e se aproximaram, exibindo a mesma preocupação de Lisa.

\--Yukina-san esta doente? - Ako e Rinko perguntaram juntas.

\--Minato-san, você não foi no médico desde sábado? - Sayo colocou uma mão em sua testa.

\--Desde sábado?! - Lisa segurou os ombros da vocalista - Yukina você não esta se cuidando?? Doente desde sábado, indo dormir tarde, não comendo durante o intervalo, apoiada no pedestal do microfone desde que chegamos... No que esta pensando?! Você precisa se cuidar - ela gritou mais uma vez.

\--Não é nada para se preocupar!! - a de cabelos prateados retrucou gritando, se afastando das quatro - Eu não estou doente...

\--Não esta?? Yukina você esta ardendo em febre e diz que não esta doente?! - Lisa tentou se aproximar, mas a vocalista se afastou novamente.

\--Eu já disse que não estou doente, Lisa!! Pare de pensar... - ela deu um passo em falso - Nisso...

\--YUKINA-SAN!! 

\--YUKINA!!

\--MINATO-SAN!!

A última coisa que seus olhos dourados viram foi as quatro integrantes de Roselia correndo em sua direção, enquanto gritavam seu nome. E então tudo ficou escuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHU2 já jogando lenha na fogueira e.e   
> Lisa fazendo insinuações e.e   
> E nossa querida Yukinya acabou desmaiando.   
> Se você gostou, fique a vontade para deixar um comentário se quiser e até o próximo cap ^^)


	6. Os Primeiros Sinais

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No capítulo anterior a nossa querida Yukinya acabou desmaiando e hoje vamos descobrir como tudo isso acabou.   
> Não tem muito o que eu falar aqui hoje, então desculpe qualquer erro e bora pro cap 'u')/

Yukina levou algum tempo para se orientar quando abriu os olhos. Tentou entender quando havia ido dormir, pois ela não se lembrava de ter deitado em sua cama na noite anterior.

Então ela se lembrou da pequena discussão que havia tido com Lisa no CiRCLE sobre não estar doente, depois foram as vozes das integrantes de Roselia gritando seu nome e por fim, a escuridão que lhe envolveu. Sua conclusão foi de que ela havia desmaiado.

O que sua melhor amiga tinha questionado era verdade, Yukina não andava se cuidando muito bem. Indo dormir de madrugada por estar trabalhando nas músicas da banda, levantando cedo por causa da escola, não se alimentando corretamente. O cansaço chegou ao ponto de lhe fazer desmaiar. 

\--Lisa vai me matar... - ela suspirou, pensando no sermão que escutaria assim que visse a garota.

\--Eu diria que Imai-san esta quase se mudando para cá em vez de te matar - uma voz disse ao seu lado - mas seria inteligente aproveitar essa oportunidade para executar um homicido.

Os olhos dourados se viraram para o lado, encontrando os verdes de Sayo. Ela não havia notado a presença da guitarrista, que estava sentada ao lado de sua cama, em um futon. 

\--Sayo... O que...?

\--Como esta se sentindo, Minato-san?

\--... Com um pouco de sede - Yukina se sentou devagar na cama.

Ela observou Sayo desligar o celular enquanto se levantava. A mais alta caminhou até a mesa de Yukina, onde pegou um copo com água e um comprimido e depois os entregou para a vocalista.

\--Esse é o remédio que o médico passou. Disse para você tomar ele assim que acordasse.

\--Arigato - a dona do quarto agradeceu.

Enquanto ela engolia o comprimido e bebia um pouco da água, a garota de cabelos ciano voltou a se sentar no futon. As duas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. 

Geralmente o CiRCLE era usado para suas reuniões e as vezes a casa de Rinko, por ter mais privacidade já que seus pais sempre estavam fora, então era a primeira vez que a guitarrista entrava no quarto de líder de Roselia.

O quarto dela era organizado, como Sayo imaginava. Em um quanto estava uma guitarra, a qual ela se lembrava de Yukina ter mencionado uma vez que sabia tocar e que as vezes usava para criar uma prévia de como seria a melodia das músicas. A mesa estava cheia de papéis, a maioria sendo de ideias que surgiam para novas músicas.

\--Sayo - a de cabelos prateados chamou a atenção da guitarrista - o que aconteceu depois que eu desmaiei?

\--Fico feliz em dizer que Imai-san foi rápida e conseguiu te segurar antes que caísse no chão, do contrário você poderia ter se machucado. - Sayo começou a contar, enquanto respirava fundo - Tentamos te acordar, mas vendo que você estava desmaiada e a febre só aumentava, decidimos que o melhor era te levar para um hospital.

\--Vocês ligaram para os meus pais?

\--Shirokane-san disse que poderia ser tarde demais se fossemos esperar eles chegarem, enquanto Udagawa-san dizia algo sobre "sua alma estar vulnerável e ser possuída pelas trevas" - ela fez aspas com os dedos.

Yukina conseguia imaginar as duas desesperadas, citando feitiços na tentativa de fazer ela acordar.

\--Eu consigo imaginar isso - o pensamento fez ela soltar uma breve risada.

\--Por favor, não ria. Não é exatamente fácil controlar a Udagawa-san quando a única pessoa que consegue também estava desesperada - Sayo suspirou.

\--Gomen'nasai. Por favor, continue - voltou a ficar séria.

Os olhos dourados viram Sayo levar uma das mechas do cabelo ciano para atrás da orelha, enquanto ela continuava.

\--Concordando com a Shirokane-san, eu sugeri te levar para o hospital primeiro. Falamos com a Marina-san, ela ajudou eu e a Imai-san a te colocar no carro.

\--Marina-san ajudou? - Yukina levantou as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

\--Sim - Sayo concordou com a cabeça - ela e a Imai-san foram com você para o hospital, enquanto eu, Shirokane-san e Udagawa-san ficamos arrumando o estúdio. Depois que terminamos, entregamos a chave para uma das funcionárias e nós três fomos para o hospital. Quando chegamos, Imai-san disse que seus pais estavam conversando com a médica e que Minato-san não podia receber visitas ainda.

Sayo fez uma pausa, não querendo sobrecarregar Yukina com toda a história de uma vez. Ela se levantou e sentou na cadeira da mesa, de forma que agora as alturas se igualavam.

\--Nós ficamos esperando até ter notícias e acabou anoitecendo. Os pais da Udagawa-san vieram buscar ela, e eu e a Shirokane-san aproveitamos a carona e fomos embora também. Mais tarde Imai-san nos mandou mensagens, dizendo que você havia tomado soro e que a médica lhe liberou para voltar para casa, já que era apenas um cansaço e tudo que Minato-san precisava era dormir bem e se alimentar corretamente. 

\--Então eu estou dormindo desde ontem a tarde?

\--Sim. Imai-san passou a noite aqui, ela não queria te deixar sozinha.

Yukina fechou os olhos, percebendo como uma simples falta de cuidados havia causado tantos problemas. Abaixou um pouco a cabeça, abrindo os olhos novamente e encarando o copo que ainda tinha um pouco de água.

\--Gomen'nasai... Perdemos dois dias de ensaio por causa da minha irresponsabilidade...

\--...Minato-san.

A vocalista focou seu olhar na companheira de banda, diante do tom de voz que Sayo usou. Não era de raiva, de repreensão... Era uma visível preocupação.

\--Enquanto eu concordo que Roselia é nossa prioridade diante de qualquer coisa, você não pode deixar sua saúde de lado e sacrificar ela pelo bem da banda.

\--Mas... Tem razão... Se eu estiver doente, situações como a de ontem vão se repetir e prejudicar os ensaios e os sho-

\--Isso vai além de ensaios e shows!!

\--!!!! 

Yukina viu a mais alta se levantar e caminhar na direção da cama, se sentando na beirada da mesma. Por uma momento ela pensou que Sayo fosse lhe bater, mas ela fez algo ainda mais inusitado. Segurou sua mão.

\--Não se trata de prejudicar ensaios ou shows, isso nós podemos repor com o tempo. Se trata de que seu descuido pode lhe prejudicar muito além de um desmaio!! Dessa vez não foi algo tão grave... Mas a próxima vez pode ser... Então... - ambos o dourado e o verde de seus olhos se fitavam - Se coloque acima da banda quando ficar doente, para que não chegue ao ponto do que aconteceu ontem ou passe desse ponto.

Elas permaneceram se encarando por algum tempo, enquanto Yukina tentava entender o que aconteceu no último minuto. Escutar de Sayo para deixar a banda de lado pela primeira vez foi algo... Inesperado. 

\--Entendi... Arigato, Sayo - ela apertou um pouco a mão da garota de cabelos ciano, enquanto dava um leve sorriso.

\--N-não me agradeça - a guitarrista virou o rosto para o lado, sentia suas bochechas ligeiramente quentes - você deixou todas nós preocupadas.

Sayo se afastou e voltou a se sentar na cadeira da escrivaninha. Yukina pegou seu celular, que estava ao lado da cama e começou a checar as mensagens.

""Shirokane Rinko, recebida as 22:12 de segunda - Yukina-san, Imai-san disse que você foi liberada e esta voltando para casa, mas ainda esta dormindo ;-; espero que esteja melhor quando acordar. Avise quando puder receber visitas ^^ não faça esforço desnecessário.""

""Udagawa Ako, recebida as 22:16 de segunda - Lisa-nee disse que vai dormir na sua casa hoje. Espero que nosso feitiço anti-possessão tenha sido rápido o suficiente. Quando acordar, responda com algo que só a Yukina-san diria, para checar se sua alma ainda esta ai!!""

Ela levou alguns minutos para responder, tentando pensar em algo que só ela saberia para responder Ako.

""Minato Yukina, enviada as 17: 07 de terça - Rinko, arigato pela preocupação e gomen'nasai por te deixa preocupada. Estou melhor sim. Acredito que já posso receber visitas.""

""Minato Yukina, enviada as 17:09 de terça - Ako, eu não estou possuída por demônios ou algo do tipo. E não tenho porque responder algo que só eu diria... Isso é algo que só eu diria""

Pelo horário, ela imaginou que Lisa estivesse trabalhando. Rezou internamente pra que, se ela comentasse com Moca o ocorrido, a guitarrista da Afterglow não falasse nada para Ran. Ela não queria ter que aguentar a vocalista rival lhe atormentando.

\--Sayo - ela chamou a atenção da mais alta - você não tinha atividades do conselho estudantil para cuidar hoje?

\--Shirokane-san e Ichigaya-san ficam sozinhas nas terças, eu tenho clube de arco e flecha hoje, mas me dispensaram - suspirou.

\--Entendo... Os cortes fecharam?

\--Sim - ela levantou a mão, mostrando os dedos já sem curativos - quando voltarmos a ensaiar, assim que você melhorar, já vou poder tocar normalmente.

Vendo que a conversa havia morrido novamente, Yukina se levantou, pegou algumas roupas limpas e caminhou até o banheiro, mas reparou que Sayo estava seguindo ela.

\--Algum problema? - questionou.

\--Tenho ordens da Imai-san para não te deixar sozinha, até que ela volte do trabalho.

\--Lisa e sua preocupação excessiva... Eu vou tomar um banho - Yukina sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem um pouco.

\--O-obviamente não pretendo entrar - Sayo desviou o olhar - vou esperar no corredor.

Yukina entrou no banheiro e se despiu, ligando o chuveiro e iniciando seu banho. Ela deixou a água cair sobre seu corpo, enquanto pensava nos acontecimentos do dia anterior, e seu pensamento se voltou para as palavras de CHU2. Deixar as coisas chegarem a esse ponto foi anti-profissional. Não foi uma atitude que se esperava da líder de Roselia.

Do lado de fora, a garota de cabelos cianos estava encostada na parede, escutando a água cair. Olhou para a própria mão, pensando na sensação de quando segurou a da vocalista. Foi diferente das vezes que havia segurado no palco. Ela não sabia explicar a diferença, mas era boa. Não percebeu o sorriso que apareceu em seus lábios.

Depois de um tempo Yukina saiu do banheiro, já vestida com outra roupa e com os cabelos molhados.

\--Por que esta sorrindo? - ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, vendo a expressão da guitarrista.

Mas antes a mais alta pudesse responder, um barulho alto veio do quarto da vocalista, chamando a atenção das duas. Elas correram para o quarto e viram um mochila na varanda, enquanto Lisa acenava da varanda de sua casa.

Antes que elas pudessem dizer algo, viram a baixista pular de uma casa para outra, caindo do lado da mochila.

\--Lisa!! - Yukina levou a mão ao peito, soltando um suspiro de alivio.

\--Yukina!! Você acordou - ela entrou no quarto e abraçou a melhor amiga.

\--Imai-san, essa casa tem uma porta. Por favor, não entre pela janela - Sayo cruzou os braços - isso é falta de educação.

\--Eu já te disse para não pular da sua varanda para a minha, você pode cair e se machucar - a vocalista retribuiu o abraço.

\--Era mais rápido pela janela, e eu não vou cair. São anos de prática ahahaha!

Lisa voltou para a varanda e puxou a mochila para dentro do quarto, colocando em um canto.

\--Arigato por cuidar dela, Sayo. Ela se comportou direitinho?

\--Sim. Já tomou o remédio e acabou de sair do banho.

\--Não falem de mim como se eu fosse uma criança irresponsável - Yukina revirou os olhos.

\--Você é um pouco sim quando não se trata da banda - Lisa sentou na cama e bateu a mão a seu lado - venha aqui, vou enxugar seu cabelo antes que você pegue um resfriado e ele fique com nós.

Os olhos escuros da baixista acompanharam Yukina, que se sentou ao seu lado e lhe entregou a toalha. Lisa começou a enxugar e pentear os cabelos da amiga, enquanto contava sobre o seu dia.

A guitarrista não pode deixar de pensar em como a intimidade das duas era grande, pois a vocalista não recuou nenhuma vez enquanto a garota de cabelos castanhos passava a mão por seu cabelo.

\--O que vocês fizeram enquanto eu não chegava? - perguntou, após terminar seu pequeno relato.

\--Sayo me explicou o que aconteceu - os olhos dourados se voltaram para a melhor amiga - Lisa, eu-

\--Vamos conversar mais tarde sobre isso. Temos a noite toda para você escutar minhas palavras.

\--A noite toda? - Yukina questionou - Eu já estou melhor, você não precis-

\--Nem mais uma palavra, senhorita Minato. Eu vou dormir aqui de novo e ponto final.

Sayo observou as duas se encararem e por fim Yukina ceder. Vendo que já eram quase 18h, ela percebeu que havia passado quase toda a tarde ali e deveria voltar para casa.

\--Bom... Minato-san esta em boas mãos, eu provavelmente deveria ir - a guitarrista se levantou da cadeira.

\--Você vai cozinhar hoje, não é? Hina mencionou que é a sua vez hahaha - Lisa comentou.

\--Sim. Imai-san, cuide bem da nossa vocalista. 

\--Pode deixar - a baixista ainda passava as mão no cabelo de Yukina - arigato por ter ficado aqui.

\--Não foi nenhum problema - Sayo parou na porta - Minato-san, por favor se cuide.

\--Eu vou - um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto - arigato, Sayo.

A garota de cabelos cianos fechou a porta do quarto e desceu as escadas. No andar inferior, ela se despediu dos pais de Yukina e foi para a porta da frente, saindo da casa dos Minato e caminhando para a sua.

Agora que já estava longe, ela se permitiu pensar em como seria a conversa das duas amigas durante a noite. Em como Lisa dormiria mais uma de muitas noites no quarto de Yukina. Inconscientemente, o ciúme se fez presente em seus olhos verdes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu também consigo imaginar a Ako falando todos os feitiços possíveis com a Rinko desesperada no fundo.   
> Também acho que não seria nada complicado para a Lisa pular de uma varanda pra outra. Ela faz parte do clube de dança, então deve ter uma boa flexibilidade, fora que eu não imagino as varandas tão distantes assim.   
> E o ciúme ta vindo e.e Sayo não gostou da Lisa dormir ali dnv hehe.   
> Se você gostou, fique a vontade para deixar um comentário se quiser e até o próximo cap ^^)


	7. Motivos Ocultos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No capítulo de hoje teremos alguns fatos que a principio podem não ser tão relevantes, mas vão fazer diferença lá na frente, eu garanto.   
> Desculpe qualquer erro e bora pro cap 'u')/

*Alguns dias depois...*

Yukina voltou para a escola ainda naquela semana, quando seus pais e Lisa finalmente concordaram que ela estava melhor. Ela gostaria de ter dito que foi um volta tranquila, mas não foi exatamente assim.

Primeiro Ako ficou lhe fazendo várias perguntas para garantir que realmente era a vocalista de Roselia que estava ali, e não algum demônio fingindo ser ela para enganar todas e dominar o mundo.

Outra que frequentemente perguntava se ela estava bem era Hina, que ficou sabendo por Sayo. Ela usava a desculpa para abordar Yukina sempre que elas se encontravam no corredor, de que era seu dever como presidente do conselho estudantil verificar se a Yukina estava bem.

Moca e Tomoe, a última ficou sabendo da história através de garota de cabelos arroxeados, contaram para Ran e a vocalista da Afterglow não perdeu a oportunidade de provocar um pouco a garota de cabelos prateados.

\--Logo você, a defensora da perfeição, foi ficar doente e causar tudo isso? O que os críticos vão dizer se souberem?

Comentários como esse eram frequentes quando as duas se cruzavam no corredor, mas acabou perdendo a graça com o tempo e elas voltaram a sua guerra silenciosa. 

***

Enquanto as coisas seguiam normais na medida do possível em Haneoka, não podia ser dito o mesmo de Hanasakigawa. 

Se tornou do conhecimento de todos que Arisa estava evitando Kasumi por algum motivo, até mesmo na sala de aula. A tecladista da Poppin'Party começou a passar mais tempo na sala do conselho estudantil, o que causou curiosidade em Rinko e Sayo.

\--Ichigaya-san... - a morena começou, em mais um dos dias que Arisa se trancava na sala com as duas integrantes de Roselia - Aconteceu algo entre você... E a Toyama-san?

Elas viram a postura da loira ficar rígida e seu rosto corar um pouco. A mais nova abaixou a caneta, enquanto olhava para as duas.

\--O que querem dizer com isso..? 

\--Ichigaya-san, por mais que seja ótimo você se dedicar a questões do conselho todos os dias, a escola inteira está ajudando Toyama-san a te procurar quando você some - Sayo cruzou os braços - e nós estamos te escondendo sempre que alguém vem aqui. Vocês brigaram para estar evitando ela?

\--N-nós não brigamos!!... - o rosto da mais nova ficou mais vermelho - N-na verdade... 

Antes que Arisa pudesse concluir sua frase, elas ouviram batidas na porta. A loira se levantou em um pulo, recolhendo seus materiais e saiu correndo para atrás de uma estante.

\--S-se for alguém me procurando, eu não estou!!

Sayo e Rinko suspiraram, aquilo já estava virando rotina. Mas a garota de olhos verdes estava sendo consumida aos poucos pela curiosidade e se Arisa não ia contar, ela iria descobrir de outra forma.

A garota de olhos lilás andou e abriu a porta, revelando Kasumi e Saaya.

\--Toyama-san, Yamabuki-san - Rinko as cumprimentou - em que podemos ajudar?

\--Na verdade é o mesmo da semana toda - Saaya coçou a bochecha, um pouco envergonhada por já estar virando rotina.

\--Rinko-senpai, a Arisa veio para cá hoje??

O motivo do problema das duas parecia ser do conhecimento de toda a Poppin'Party, visto que as outras integrantes também ajudavam sua líder. Enquanto o resto da escola ajudava Kasumi a procurar Arisa, mesmo sem saber o motivo da confusão, Sayo e Rinko ajudavam a esconder. Mas a garota de cabelos ciano estava cansada de toda aquela correria todos os dias.

\--Ichigaya-san n-

\--Toyama-san - Sayo cortou a fala de Rinko - O que aconteceu entre você e a Ichigaya-san?

Elas viram Kasumi ponderar se devia contar ou não, mas vendo que poderia vir uma informação útil das integrantes de Roselia, a vocalista e guitarrista da Popipa decidiu abrir o jogo.

\--Na verdade... Foi depois que assistimos o filme na minha casa - ela suspirou - eu chamei a Arisa para subir no meu quarto e me confessei pra ela.

Sayo e Rinko levantaram as sobrancelhas, surpresas que o motivo de toda aquela confusão era uma confissão amorosa.

\--Toyama-san tem sentimentos amorosos... Pela Ichigaya-san...

\--Sim - Kasumi corou um pouco, diante da afirmação da morena.

\--Eu, Rimi e O-Tae encorajamos ela a se confessar - Saaya colocou a mão no ombro da amiga - apesar da personalidade meio tsundere, a gente não achou que a Arisa ia fugir...

\--Então ela recusou?

As quatro se viraram para ver que estavam cercadas pelas integrantes de Hello, Happy World! Quem havia perguntado foi Tsurumaki Kokoro.

\--Kokoro, isso não é jeito de entrar na conversa - Okusawa Misaki advertiu ela.

\--Tudo bem, Misaki-chan... Ela disse que precisava de um tempo para pensar... Mas então ela passou a me evitar - uma nota de frustração saiu na voz da líder da Popipa.

\--Talvez ela ainda esteja pensando - Matsubara Kanon disse - ela vai dar sua resposta quando estiver pronta!

\--Arigato, Kanon-sanpai.

Elas ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo e nisso Tae e Rimi chegaram, parando ao lado de Saaya.

\--Não achamos ela... Gomen, Kasumi-chan...

\--Procuramos por todo o pátio...

\--Tudo bem Rimi-rin, O-Tae.

Enquanto pensava se respondia a verdade que Arisa estava atrás de uma estante escutando tudo, Sayo não pode deixar de notar no número de casais que havia se formado entorno dela. 

Hina estava saindo com Aya. Himari e Tomoe namoravam a alguns meses. Ran e Moca deviam ter algo escondido. Tae estava saindo com Wakana Rei, vocalista e baixista da RAS. Embora fossem ótimas atrizes, Shirasagi Chisato e Seta Kaoru as vezes demonstravam ter algo além da amizade.

\--Toyama-san - Sayo começou, após concluir o pensamento de que eram muitos casais - Ichigaya-san esteve aqui hoje sim, mas ela já foi embora.

\--Entendo... Arigato, Sayo-senpai, Rinko-senpai.

\--Ka-kun, talvez ela ainda esteja na escola - Kitazawa Hagumi disse - vamos procurar nas salas dos clubes!! 

\--Sim, vamos!!

Popipa e HHW se despediram das integrantes de Roselia e foram embora, enquanto as duas fechavam a porta e voltavam para dentro. Arisa saiu de trás da estante com o rosto mais vermelho que um tomate.

\--Ichigaya-san... Você vai recusar? - Rinko perguntou.

\--E-eu... - ela desviou o olhar.

\--Ichigaya-san, se posso ser sincera e dar minha opinião, não demore mais. Levando em conta a possibilidade de você recusar a confissão, quanto mais tempo demorar, mais a Toyama-san vai sofrer. Ela teve a coragem de revelar seus verdadeiros sentimentos, então você devia ter a mesma coragem para aceitar ou recusar. Essa história já levou tempo demais.

\--Sayo-senpai... Sim - Arisa respirou fundo - vou resolver isso agora. Com licença - e saiu da sala.

A guitarrista e a tecladista guardaram o resto das coisas, fecharam a sala e foram para o CiRCLE. Roselia havia perdido tempo demais e estavam tentando recuperar ele, sem exagero nos ensaios dessa vez.

Perto do portão elas puderam escutar os gritos de alegria de Kasumi junto com algumas palmas. Parece que agora tinha mais um casal entre as bandas.

***

Sob o olhar cauteloso de Lisa em Yukina, Roselia inciou o ensaio. A vocalista tinha terminado de escrever a música que tirou seu sono por dias e agora elas estavam se ajustando a nova melodia.

Depois de horas, onde uma boa parte dos erros iniciais foram corrigidos, elas encerraram o ensaio daquele dia. Enquanto arrumavam as coisas para irem embora, Ako iniciou uma nova conversa.

\--Yukina-san, Sayo-san - a baterista chamou a atenção das duas - eu sei que não é o estilo de vocês, mas... Eu, a Rin-rin e a Lisa-nee vamos ir ver um filme hoje a noite... Vocês podiam vir com a gente.

\--Ako, acredito que já conversamos sobre isso.

\--Mas o filme daquele dia era de romance, esse de hoje é um musical!! Por favor - ela juntou as mãos - é sobre música, então vocês vão gostar!!

\--Yukina, vale a pena dar uma chance - Lisa disse, enquanto enrolava uma das mexas do cabelo em seus dedos - além do mais, você esta com tempo livre hoje, não é?

Os olhos dourados e verdes se encontraram por um momento, ponderando se era uma boa ideia. Os detalhes que precisavam ser arrumados só podia ser feitos em grupo, então ela e Sayo realmente não tinham nada para fazer aquela noite.

\--O que você acha, Sayo?

\--Se Minato-san aceitar, suponho que não tenha problema - Sayo fechou os olhos - e um filme musical por ser uma boa experiencia.

\--Sim. Tudo bem, nós vamos - ela sorriu.

Enquanto Ako comemorava ao lado de Rinko, Lisa não pode deixar de pensar como sua melhor amiga andava sorrindo muito ultimamente. Ela se perguntava se aquele sorriso tinha algum significado oculto.

As cinco saíram da sala e deixaram a próxima reserva marcada, se despediram e foram para casa, combinando de se encontrar na frente do shopping as 20:00.

\--Yukina - Lisa perguntou, enquanto voltavam para casa - você tem sorrido bastante esses dias. Esta feliz com alguma coisas?

\--Nenhum motivo em particular.

\--Tem certeza que não esta me escondendo nada? - a garota de cabelos castanhos insistiu.

\--Já disse que não tem nenhum motivo. 

\--Se tivesse você me contaria?

\--Lisa, você seria a primeira pessoa a saber. Talvez descobrisse primeiro do que eu.

Era verdade, a baixista provavelmente descobriria primeiro do que ela. Seja o que fosse, ela rezava silenciosamente para que não fosse embora, porque Yukina depois de muito tempo parecia feliz com algo que não era Roselia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ran não perde a oportunidade   
> Kasuari is real <3 Eu consigo imaginar perfeitamente a Kasumi mobilizando a escola inteira para achar a Arisa rsrs   
> Próximo cap tem cineminha e as coisas vão ficar interessantes u.u   
> Se você gostou, fique a vontade para deixar um comentário se quiser e até o próximo cap ^^)/


	8. Verdes de Inveja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No capítulo de hoje tem o cineminha e as coisas vão ficar... Interessantes e.e   
> Desculpe qualquer erro e bora pro cap 'u')/

*Na mesma noite...*

\--Onee-chan, você vai sair? - Hina perguntou, parando na porta do quarto.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo a gêmea mais nova viu a cama da irmã bagunçada, com várias roupas espalhadas enquanto a mais velha parecia tentar decidir o que vestir.

\--Sim - Sayo olhou pensativa para as roupas - ... Hina, o que se usa quando vai ao cinema?

\--Eeehh, você esta pedindo a minha ajuda para se vestir?? 

\--B-bom... Você é uma idol, deve entender dessas coisas... E... Esquece, não precisa me ajudar - a mais velha voltou sua atenção para as roupas.

\--Mas eu quero ajudar!!

Feliz por sua irmã estar pedindo uma opinião dela, a guitarrista da PasuPare entrou no quarto e começou a ajudar Sayo a escolher uma roupa.

\--Mas... Você geralmente não se importa com que roupa veste - Hina inclinou a cabeça para o lado - vai sair em um encontro??

\--É claro que não - a dona do quarto revirou os olhos - mas considerando que Imai-san, Udagawa-san e Shirokane-san sempre usam roupas diferentes para coisas assim... Devo fazer o mesmo.

\--Você é quem diz, onee-chan hahaha!!

Após algum tempo olhando, Hina ajudou Sayo a escolher a roupa. Durante esse período, a mais velha percebeu que a mais nova também usava roupas diferentes das que usava em casa.

\--Você também vai sair?

\--Aya-chan vai passar aqui e nós vamos jantar fora - ela sorriu.

Seus olhos verdes brilhavam quando falava o nome da vocalista da PasuPare. Sayo se perguntou se aquele brilho era resultado do amor que a irmã sentia pela garota de cabelos rosados.

Amor... Como era namorar? Ela nunca havia se feito aquela pergunta, porque Roselia não tinha espaço para membros que gastassem seu tempo com coisas idiotas como amar... Mas Roselia era realmente o único motivo para ela nunca ter se apaixonado, ou seu coração frio e escuro não tinha espaço para tal sentimento?

***

\--Vamos Yukina!! É só um brilho labial!!

\--Lisa, eu deixei você escolher minha roupa - a vocalista cruzou os braços - maquiagem já é demais.

\--Mas é só um brilho!! E faz bem, ele não vai deixar seus lábios racharem.

\--... Ok - ela revirou os olhos - um brilho e nada mais.

A garota de cabelos castanhos sorriu vitoriosa. Ela se sentou em sua cama, de frente para Yukina e começou a passar o brilho labial na melhor amiga.

\--... Lisa-

\--Você pode perguntar depois, me deixe acabar primeiro.

Yukina concordou com a cabeça, observando os olhos escuros da garota a sua frente se concentrarem na tarefa. Lisa tinha insistido em ajudar com a roupa daquela noite, pois não era todo dia que a vocalista deixava as preocupações da banda de lado para se divertir.

\--Terminei - ela se afastou - não passe a língua sobre os lábios - se virou para o espelho de seu quarto - o que queria perguntar?

\--Sua preocupação comigo naqueles dias... Eu sei que é por causa da nossa amizade, mas... Você ainda tem sentimentos por mim?

Depois de Sayo e Rinko comentarem sobre a confusão que a confissão de Kasumi para Arisa causou, a lembrança da confissão de Lisa para Yukina a alguns anos voltou para a mente da vocalista.

Os olhos dourados viram a baixista terminar de passar o brilho labial em si mesma e se virar para ela. As duas se encararam por alguns minutos.

\--Não me diga que resolveu retribuir agora hahaha?

\--Não é isso. Minha resposta continua sendo a mesma. Só perguntei por curiosidade.

\--Fique tranquila Yukina, o amor que eu tenho por você deixou de ser romântico a muito tempo. Não vou ficar chateada se você estiver namorando outra pessoa - ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado - na verdade... Vou sim, por você estar escondendo isso de mim.

\--E-eu não estou namorando ou gostando de ninguém!! 

\--Huuumm, se você diz... Mas quando estiver, não esconda de mim - Lisa sorriu.

\--Isso seria impossível - e Yukina sorriu também - ... Esse brilho é de morango?

\--Eu disse para não passar a língua!!!

***

Quando o relógio marcou 20h em ponto, Ako e Rinko já estavam na frente do shopping esperando as outras. A baterista andava de um lado para o outro, impaciente.

\--Como nós fomos chegar primeiro que a Yukina-san e a Sayo-san?? - os olhos vermelhos fitaram Rinko - Rin-rin, será que elas desistiram??

\--Ako-chan, fique calma... Elas já devem estar chegando.

\--E se elas tiverem sido atacadas por alguma horda de demônio assassinos sugadores de almas??... E se a Yukina-san for algum deles e estiver trazendo todos aqui para nos matar??

\--Nós já confirmamos que Yukina-san não esta possuída... - a morena sorriu meio sem graça - Ah... Olha elas ali.

Ako virou o rosto na direção que Rinko apontava, vendo a vocalista e a baixista se aproximarem devagar enquanto conversavam.

\--Aaahh!! Yukina-san, você esta parecendo um grande imperatriz dos demônios!! 

\--... Era pra ser um elogio? - a líder de Roselia questionou.

\--Sim!! Ela é muito poderosa e tem os... Como era...

\--Atributos altos, Ako-chan.

\--Isso Rin-rin!!

\--Bem, parece que valeu o esforço de se arrumar um pouco, Yukina - Lisa sorriu - agora só falta a Sayo.

Se passou alguns minutos, nos quais a garota de cabelos arroxeados comentava que Rinko era quem tinha feito a roupa que ela usava, a qual foi elogiada pelas outras duas integrantes da banda.

Logo elas avistaram Sayo vindo em sua direção, com Hina e Aya ao seu lado. As duas integrantes da Pastel*Palettes's acenaram para as outras quatro que esperavam sua guitarrista, enquanto iam para a entrada do shopping. Elas escutaram Aya gritar algo como "boa sorte", fazendo a Hikawa mais nova rir e a mais velha revirar os olhos.

\--Elas estão em um encontro? - a baixista perguntou, quando a garota de cabelos ciano chegou até elas.

\--Sim. Elas vão jantar em algum restaurante lá dentro.

\--Que romântico... - Rinko comentou.

\--Nós deveríamos ir também, ou vamos pegar fila - Yukina disse.

\--Yukina-san tem razão!! Vamos andando!! 

Com Ako liderando o caminho, Roselia se dirigiu para o cinema do shopping. O lugar estava cheio como sempre, mas elas não demoraram a chegar até o local do filme. Elas compraram os ingressos a entraram no fim da pequena fila que já estava se formando, assim como Yukina previu.

Enquanto esperavam sua vez, a guitarrista percebeu o brilho que enfeitava os lábios da líder da banda. Parecia ser o mesmo que Lisa usava, quando passou a analisar melhor as duas amigas.

Quando chegou a vez das cinco, elas entregaram o ingresso e entraram na parte destinada a comprar comida antes de entrar na sala do filme. 

\--Acho que vou comprar só um suco - Sayo cruzou os braços.

\--Hikawa-san, eles tem batata-frita - Rinko apontou para as batatas.

\--B-batata-frita... B-bem, acho acho um pacotinho não vai me fazer mal... - seus olhos estavam brilhando - batata-frita e um suco.

\--Yukina, você quer dividir a pipoca grande? - Lisa perguntou.

\--Eu e a Rin-rin sempre dividimos - Ako apontou para o balde maior.

\--Tudo bem - Yukina confirmou.

Sayo acabou pegando três pacotinhos de batata-frita e um suco de laranja. Ako e Rinko dividiram a pipoca grande e cada uma pegou uma latinha de refrigerante. Lisa e Yukina também dividiram a pipoca grande, a baixista também pegou um suco também enquanto Yukina optou por café com muito açúcar.

Quando pegaram os pedidos, elas entraram na sala do filme e escolheram um lugar. Se sentaram na quinta fileira de cima para baixo, começando por Sayo na ponta, Yukina, Lisa no meio, Rinko e depois Ako fechando a outra ponta.

\--Minato-san não devia estar tomando café com açúcar esse horário. Vai dificultar seu sono quando for dormir - a garota de cabelos ciano comentou.

\--Eu consigo dormir melhor quando bebo coisas doces - ela respondeu, enquanto roubava uma das batatas-fritas de Sayo.

As cinco também decidiram comprar vários doces e dividir o custo entre todas, assim não ficava desigual para ninguém. Alguns minutos depois o filme começou.

***

Seja quem fosse o diretor daquele filme, Yukina tinha algumas críticas a fazer para ele. As cenas musicais eram boas até, mas não eram perfeitas. Em alguns momentos os atores não estavam sincronizados com a música de fundo, fazendo ela pensar como aquele filme podia ter tanto sucesso.

Realmente era um musical, mas era um romance musical. O desenvolvimento dos casais eram um tanto forçados para as poucas horas de duração. Seus olhos dourados já não prestavam tanta atenção no filme quando ele chegou a metade.

Em algum momento ela deitou a cabeça no ombro de Lisa, enquanto tomava seu café e comia os doces. Quanto tempo faltava para acabar?

\--Yukina, você não pode dormir agora - Lisa sussurrou para a amiga, sem tirar os olhos da tela - ... Ah eles vão se beijar!!

\--Ako-chan, eles formam um casal bonito, não é? - Rinko sussurrou.

\--Sim sim!! Ah, agora é a música do trailer!! - a baterista também sussurrou, tentando conter a empolgação.

Sayo já tinha acabado com as batatas e bebia os últimos goles de seu suco. Enquanto ela abria um dos doces observou o cinema a sua volta, vários casais tinham uma pessoa com a cabeça deitada no ombro da outra. Assim como Yukina e Lisa.

Pelo canto do olho ela viu a garota de olhos escuros começar a fazer um leve carinho nos cabelos prateados. As duas encostaram as mãos enquanto pegavam pipoca ao mesmo tempo.

Os olhos verdes brilhavam em um ciúme desconhecido. Por que ela estava se importando com gestos tão pequenos? Várias pessoas que não eram casais também estavam fazendo isso.

\--Pare de pensar nessas coisas... - sussurrou para si mesma, voltando a olhar a tela.

O filme em si não tinha sido tudo aquilo que a guitarrista esperava. As músicas não tinham aquela força que te prendia e o enredo estava bem corrido por conta de ter que focar nas músicas e no romance. 

E por falar em romance, a cena que passava agora era um beijo. Sayo escutou Lisa soltar um suspiro, provavelmente emocionada com o casal do filme. 

Pelo canto do olho, sua atenção se voltou para Yukina, que ainda estava com a cabeça deitada no ombro da melhor amiga. Seus lábios brilhavam mais agora por conta da luminosidade excessiva da tela na sala escura. Mas.. Porque a vocalista também estava usando, sendo que era sempre só a garota de cabelos castanhos que usava...?

Teria Lisa emprestado para a líder de Roselia, só por essa noite? Ou talvez elas tivessem compartilhado de outra forma... Então seu pensamento se voltou para o começo da semana, com Lisa dormindo na casa da melhor amiga, enxugando e penteando seus cabelos... 

Por que quando se analisava os pequenos detalhes, elas agiam com um casal? Aquele brilho teria sido igualmente repartido entre ambas através de um beijo, como aquele no filme? Por que Sayo estava com aquela sensação estranha e desconhecida novamente?

\--Sayo?

A voz de Yukina chamou sua atenção, os olhos dourados encarando os verdes. 

\--Minato...san?

\--Eu eu só ia perguntar se posso pegar outra batata... Você esta bem? - uma nota de preocupação veio da garota de cabelos prateados.

\--S-sim... Eu... Vou comprar mais batata-frita.

\--Não precis-

E sem dar chance de Yukina terminar sua frase, Sayo saiu da sala de cinema. Agora mais calma ela percebeu que a sensação não era desconhecida. 

Era inveja. Mas não a mesma inveja que sentia das habilidades de Hina, era um tipo diferente. Seu coração escuro nunca havia sentido daquele jeito antes...

Ela voltou para a sala com as novas batatas-fritas, se sentou em seu lugar e voltou a fitar o filme, mas uma mão que se estendia em direção a comida lhe tirou novamente a atenção.

\--Minato-san?

\--A batata-frita - ela apontou - posso pegar?

\--Ah, verdade... Pode sim.

Sayo acompanhou discretamente Yukina levar a comida a boca, enquanto voltava a olhar o filme. Agora só existia uma pergunta nos pensamentos da garota de cabelos ciano: que gosto teria os lábios da vocalista de Roselia?

***

Enquanto Lisa, Ako e Rinko iam comentando sobre o filme, elas saíram do shopping e ficaram na entrada conversando mais um pouco. Uma pergunta sem volta escapou de Sayo antes que ela pudesse perceber.

\--Imai-san, esse brilho labial é de que sabor?

As quatro se viraram para a garota de cabelos ciano, que corou um pouco com todos os olhares voltados para si. Agora que tinha perguntado, não tinha mais volta.

\--Quero dizer... Maruyama-san parecia estar usando um igual e a Hina disse que tinha um sabor bom... Apenas fiquei curiosa - ela desviou o olhar.

\--Huummm, isso algo muito bom para se usar contra a Hina - Lisa sorriu - é de morango.

\--Hina-chin deveria comprar um pra ela, se gosta do que a Aya-senpai usa - Ako comentou.

\--A-Ako-chan... - Rinko não estava surpresa com a inocência da mais nova.

Logo a mãe da tecladista apareceu para buscar ela e Ako. Ofereceu carona para as outras três também, mas estas educadamente recusaram e se despediram das companheiras de banda, que foram embora.

\--Nós devíamos ir também, Lisa.

\--Sim - a baixista concordou com a vocalista - você vai ficar aqui, Sayo?

\--Hina me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que ela e Maruyama-san já estão vindo.

\--Entendo. Até mais então.

\--Boa sorte com a vela!

Enquanto ela e a garota de cabelos castanhos se afastava, Yukina olhou para trás discretamente, vendo as integrantes da PasuPare se juntarem a guitarrista de Roselia e as três se afastarem também.

Seu pensamento se voltou para vários minutos atrás, quando foi pedir outra batata-frita e vi que Sayo estava lhe encarando. Os olhos verdes exibiam um brilho que a líder da banda nunca tinha visto. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo quando se lembrou daquele olhar... Por que se coração batia mais rápido agora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sim, a Lisa já teve um crush na Yukinya, mas ela não aceitou a confissão... Mas a Sayo acha que elas tem alguma coisa escondida...   
> Eu entendo completamente a Yukina a Sayo, não consigo ver filme romântico com tanta melação kkkkkkkkkkk   
> E esses pensamentos ai em... u.u   
> Se você gostou, fique a vontade para deixar um comentário se quiser e até o próximo cap ^^)/


	9. Calor Inesperado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As notas hoje vão ser um pouco mais grandes que o comum, então sem mais delongas:   
> Talvez algumas pessoas estejam achando o desenvolvimento um pouco lendo, já é o cap 9 e ainda não rolou beijo. O motivo disso é que eu realmente não consigo escrever um enredo acelerado, pq levando em conta a personalidade da Yukina e da Sayo, jogar uma paixão do nada não ficaria legal na minha opinião.   
> Se fosse uma oneshot tudo bem acelerar, mas por ser uma long-fic eu quero mostrar esse romance se desenvolvendo passo a passo, as pequenas coisas, então o beijo ainda vai demorar um pouquinho, sorry.   
> Desculpe qualquer erro e bora pro cap 'u')/

*Uma semana depois...*

Mesmo depois de vários dias, Yukina ainda não tinha conseguido esquecer aquele olhar. Sua mente procurava respostas, olhares similares para que ela pudesse entender melhor o que aquilo significava. Ela se via agora encarando os olhos de todos a sua volta, em busca de respostas. 

Os escuros de Lisa sempre exibiam uma confiança de que tudo era possível, por mais difícil que fosse a situação. Os vermelhos de Ako eram brilhantes e transmitiam uma energia inocente, junto com a coragem de proteger os outros. O lilás de Rinko eram calmos, mostrando sua gentileza e atenciosidade, a timidez e a vontade de superar ela. Mas esses olhares não eram o que ela procurava. 

Até mesmo prestar atenção em Hina, para tentar encontrar algo em comum com a irmã, a vocalista tentou. Mas o verde de Hina não era igual ao de Sayo, porque a Hikawa mais nova passava um calor acolhedor e uma alegria contagiante.

Quando os ensaios voltaram ela também prestou atenção nos olhos da guitarrista, mas o olhar do cinema já tinha sumido. O que restava era apenas o comum vazio gélido, a determinação, o foco em seus objetivos e somente neles.

\--Estou pensando nisso novamente... - Yukina suspirou - Por que ando me distraindo tanto com coisas idiotas...?

Roselia não tinha tempo para distrações, mas mesmo assim os ensaios tiveram que parar novamente. Era época de competição dos clubes, apenas mais um evento escolar. Mas a banda não podia ensaiar com o fato de Lisa, Ako e Sayo estarem ocupadas tentando ganhar o primeiro lugar.

Assim como o festival cultural, Haneoka e Hanasakigawa resolveram fazer a competição dos clubes juntas, com as escolas competindo entre si. Já os clubes que só existiam em uma das escolas teriam uma competição interna. Rinko não fazia parte de nenhum clube, mas como presidente do conselho estudantil de Hanasakigawa, ela precisava supervisionar e ajudar.

Então Yukina agora tinha as tardes livres, porque Roselia não estava ensaiando. Ela tentou treinar sozinha, mas logo percebeu que não estava rendendo, pois ficava difícil arrumar seus erros sem saber como ficaria no ritmo da música.

\--Ahh... - suspirou novamente - Quando ficar sozinha se tornou tão entediante... - um miado veio do seu lado - Tem razão, não estou sozinha. 

Sem os ensaios todos os dias, ela passou a visitar os gatinhos do parque durante a tarde com mais frequência. A vocalista amava a companhia dos pequenos felinos e perdia completamente a noção das horas quando estava com eles.

\--Humm... Vocês sabem o que era aquele olhar?

O gatinho preto em seu colo miou novamente como se quisesse ajudar a garota de cabelos prateados. Yukina sorriu bobamente enquanto fazia carinho, mas um barulho alto chamou sua atenção.

Os olhos dourados se viraram para o céu e seus ouvidos escutaram outro trovão. Antes que ela pudesse se questionar, começou a chover e ia engrossando rapidamente.

\--Tsc, quando eu vim o tempo estava limpo - se levantou.

Os gatos a sua volta começaram a miar e correr. Sem muita opção e supondo que eles já tinha algum lugar pra se abrigar da chuva, a vocalista começou a seguir os felinos.

Depois de correr um pouco a garota e os gatinhos chegaram a uma área coberta do parque. Era apenas um local pequeno com algumas mesas, onde os gatinhos se aconchegaram. Tinha também algumas cobertas para forrar o chão, alguma alma bondosa devia se importar com o bem-estar dos bichinhos.

\--Essa chuva parece que não vai acabar tão cedo... Quanto tempo passei aqui?

Pegando seu celular e checando a hora, ela viu que já passava as 18h. Como não tinha levado guarda-chuva pelo céu estar limpo a tarde toda, faltando pouco tempo para anoitecer e sem sinais de que aquela chuva acabaria tão cedo, ela se viu obrigada a esperar.

Os minutos foram passando e quando já era 19h, Yukina estava tremendo por causa do uniforme molhado e o vento que vinha com a água. Uma gripe era tudo que ela não precisava agora, mas seus pais não estavam na cidade para irem lhe buscar.

\--Eu poderia ligar para Lisa... Provavelmente vou levar outra bronca, mas não tenho escolh-

\--Minato-san?

Olhando para trás, ela se deparou com a figura da guitarrista, embaixo de um guarda-chuva. Sayo se aproximou, olhando surpresa para a vocalista. Avaliou Yukina de cima a baixo, vendo que todo o corpo dela estava molhado.

\--O que faz aqui embaixo dessa chuva?

\--Quando eu cheguei não estava chovendo... 

Os olhos verdes se desviaram da garota de cabelos prateados para abaixo de uma das mesas, onde ela viu os pequenos felinos dormindo tranquilamente. Não foi preciso muito para ligar os pontos.

\--O que você faz aqui?

\--Hina me pediu para comprar algumas coisas - a garota de cabelos ciano levantou uma sacola -... Minato-san, você esta tremendo.

\--N-não estou. 

A guitarrista deixou a sacola sobre a mesa e colocou o guarda-chuva ao lado. Rapidamente ela tirou seu casaco e jogou sobre os ombros da vocalista.

\--S-Sayo..? - Yukina corou com ato repentino.

\--Você vai pegar uma gripe se continuar a tomar vento com o corpo molhado. Vou te levar para casa.

\--Você vai se atrasar. Não precisa se incomodar, eu vou ligar para a Lisa.

\--Imai-san vai demorar até chegar aqui - a garota de cabelos ciano pegou de volta a sacola de compras e o guarda-chuva - não queremos que você fique doente novamente. 

Vendo que Sayo não aceitaria uma resposta negativa, Yukina concordou com a ajuda da guitarrista. Ela se despediu dos gatinhos, entrou embaixo do guarda-chuva e as duas seguiram na direção da casa da vocalista.

Elas precisavam ficar com os ombros colados para que nenhuma das duas se molhasse. O casaco da mais alta era quentinho, fazendo a mais baixa não sentir tanto frio agora.

\--Minato-san estava passando a tarde novamente com os gatinhos?

\--Sim... Não vi o tempo se fechar, por isso quando percebi já estava chovendo.

\--Seus pais não poderiam ter lhe buscado?

\--Eles estão fora da cidade - os olhos dourados fitaram a mais alta pelo canto do olho - tenho passado mais tempo com os gatinhos agora que não estamos ensaiando.

\--Peço desculpas pelos clubes estarem gerando atraso nas questões da banda...

Yukina entendia que Sayo odiava tanto quanto ela ficar sem ensaiar, mas não havia o que ser feito já que eram questões escolares... E nem com a pequena ganância da guitarrista de vencer. 

\--Espero que você vença a competição - concluiu com um sorriso.

\--A-arigato pela confiança - o rosto da mais alta ficou levemente vermelho - estou dando o meu máximo, assim como na banda.

\--Não tenho dúvidas.

***

O silêncio entre as duas se seguiu até chegarem a casa da vocalista. Yukina tirou a chave do bolso e abriu a porta da frente, mas não entrou.

\--Minato-san?

\--Sayo, você poderia ir até o banheiro e pegar minha toalha? Não quero entrar molhada e espalhar água pela casa. É a de cor roxa.

\--Tudo bem. 

A vocalista tirou o casaco e entregou para a guitarrista, que deixou ele no sofá, as compras na mesa e subiu para o banheiro.

Enquanto a garota de cabelos ciano não voltava, a dona da casa fechou a porta e ficou em pé no hall de entrada. Voltando rapidamente, Sayo entregou a toalha para Yukina.

\--Aqui esta.

\--Arigato.

A líder da banda começou a enxugar as roupas, tirando o excesso de água. Depois passou para os cabelos molhados, mas ela estava com preguiça. Um pensamento repentino passou por sua cabeça, e embora ela só deixasse Lisa fazer isso, a garota na sua frente era de confiança.

\--Sayo, você poderia enxugar meu cabelo?

\--E-eu??

\--Sim.

Viu as bochechas da mais alta ficarem levemente vermelhas mais uma vez, enquanto ela se aproximava e colocava devagar as mãos na toalha que estava sobre a cabeça da vocalista.

Yukina fechou os olhos enquanto sentia a toalha voltar a se esfregar em seus fios prateados. Um suspiro baixo saiu de seus lábios. Sayo era tão boa naquilo quanto Lisa... Na verdade, era um pouco melhor que a garota de cabelos castanhos.

\--Minato-san as vezes parece um gato - a guitarrista sorriu levemente.

\--Como assim?

\--Não desiste fácil do que você quer, mas é preguiçosa para coisas menos importantes.

A mais baixa se virou e fitou a mais alta, vendo o sorriso em seu rosto desaparecer rapidamente. As duas se encararam por alguns minutos, um pouco próximas por Sayo ainda estão com as mãos na toalha.

\--B-bom... Você parece com um cachorro.

\--Por que?

\--É protetora com quem é importante para você, mas fica mansa quando vê uma batata-frita.

A mais alta desviou o olhar, um pouco irritada por sempre usarem batatas-fritas como seu ponto fraco. E quando voltou a olhar para Yukina, viu que a mesma começava a desabotoar a blusa do uniforme.

\--M-Minato-san??? - Sayo se afastou - O q-que esta fazendo?

\--Tirando a roupa molhada. Você mesma disse que posso pegar uma gripe.

\--V-você deveria fazer isso no banheiro. A-aproveite e tome banho quente... E eu deveria ir. 

A guitarrista foi até a mesa e pegou a sacola de compras. Voltou para o hall, onde se despediu da vocalista.

\--Você vai ficar bem?

\--Sim. Arigato por ter me trago em casa novamente, Sayo.

\--Não foi nenhum incomodo. Por favor, não hesite ligar para mim ou chamar Imai-san se precisar de algo - ela abriu a porta e o guarda-chuva - até mais, Minato-san - sorriu.

\--Sim. Até mais, Sayo.

Quando a guitarrista foi embora, Yukina subiu para o banheiro onde tirou a roupa enquanto se olhava no espelho. Seus olhos dourados eram sérios e críticos, mostrando que ela não tinha tempo para brincadeiras idiotas... Mas ainda não era o que ela estava procurando durante a semana toda.

Tomou se banho, sentindo a água quente relaxar o corpo gelado. Um tempo depois ela saiu e foi até o quarto se trocar, colocando uma roupa mais quente enquanto escutava seu estômago roncar por ela não ter comido nada desde o almoço. 

Desceu as escadas até a sala e se encaminhou na direção da cozinha enquanto pensava no que jantar, quando algo de cor cinza pálido chamou sua atenção.

\--O casaco...

Sobre o sofá estava o casaco de Sayo, um pouco úmido das roupas molhadas que a vocalista vestia antes. A garota de cabelos ciano tinha esquecido de pegar a roupa novamente para si. Yukina se aproximou e segurou o tecido entre os dedos.

\--Quentinho...

Sem perceber, levou a roupa até o peito e respirou fundo, inalando o cheiro do perfume da guitarrista. Seu coração começou a bater rapidamente mais uma vez, sendo tomado por um calor inesperado e quente.

Fechou os olhos dourados enquanto se lembrava da forma como os verdes da mais alta lhe fitaram no dia do cinema, como suas mãos passavam pelo cabelo prateado algum tempo atrás e como se fitavam quando Yukina ficou de frente para ela naqueles breves momentos, mais próximas que o comum

Respirou fundo mais uma vez, abraçando a peça de roupa. Ela podia devolver o casaco de Sayo outro dia... Talvez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A competição dos clubes vai ser importante e vai desencadear algumas ações boas e ruins. Ou seja, tretas rsrs.   
> Yukinya sempre dedicando seu amor aos nekos <3   
> Eu gosto bastante dessas cenas de uma pessoa colocar um casaco ou uma jaqueta nos ombros da outra. E esse casaco ai vai ter outras aparições e.e   
> Se você gostou, fique a vontade para deixar um comentário se quiser e até o próximo cap ^^)/


	10. Proposta Interessante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cap novo chegando pra vocês <3  
> Desculpe qualquer erro e boa leitura 'u')

*Na mesma noite...*

\--Onee-chan!! O jantar estava bom?

\--Sim. Você esta melhorando.

Por mais que Hikawa Hina fosse boa em 99% do que fazia, ela não era tão boa quando se tratava de cozinhar. Sayo ficava feliz, tendo pelo menos uma coisa na qual ela podia superar a irmã, mas a mais nova vinha melhorando a cada dia.

Agora que o jantar já havia passado, as duas cuidavam da louça enquanto seus pais assistiam algum filme na sala. A integrante de Roselia voltou o olhar para o prato que ela estava lavando, mas seu pensamento não estava focado no que fazia.

Estava focado em Yukina e como a vocalista podia ser descuidada quando se tratava de gatos. Ficar o dia inteiro brincando com eles e nem perceber uma chuva se aproximando... Ela realmente se parecia com um dos pequenos felinos.

\--Aconteceu alguma coisa, Onee-chan?

\--Não. Por que a pergunta? - Sayo se virou para a irmã.

\--Você esta com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

\--E-eu não estou!!

A mais velha voltou a olhar a louça, enquanto a mais nova segurava uma risada. Hina sabia que tinha algo de diferente com a mais velha, sua irmã andava sorrindo muito nos últimos dias quando estava distraída.

\--Nee Hina... Você e a Maruyama-san estão namorando oficialmente agora, não é?

\--Sim sim!! - os olhos verdes da gêmea mais nova brilharam - Você tinha que ter visto a cara dela quando eu fiz o pedido!!

\--Na verdade eu consigo imaginar perfeitamente, levando em conta a personalidade dela... Acredito que não lhe dei os parabéns ainda... Parabéns pelo namoro - Sayo mostrou um breve sorriso.

\--Onee-chan não precisa me dar parabéns, mas arigato!!

Mesmo tendo inveja e raiva das habilidades de gênio da mais nova, a guitarrista de Roselia ficava feliz em ver que Hina também estava feliz. Era bom ver o brilho alegre e quente que seus olhos exibiam sempre que ela falava de Aya.

Mas as duas integrantes da Pastel*Palettes namorarem causaria algum problema interno na banda? Até onde sabia, Chisato, Maya e Eve tinham aceitado sem problemas e sempre apoiaram. Mas e se as duas ficassem só de paquera e parassem de focar no que era importante?

\--Hina, espero que não use o namoro como desculpa para ensaiar menos ou deixar suas obrigações escolares de lado.

\--Eu não vou fazer isso. Vou continuar me dedicando na banda e no conselho estudantil!!

Sayo não tinha dúvidas de que Hina fazia um ótimo trabalho como presidente do conselho estudantil de Haneoka, mas namorar era ter um peso a mais. Algo que poderia causar problemas para a banda delas.

É por isso que Yukina dizia que não havia espaço para amor dentro de Roselia. Amar poderia fazer elas perderem o foco... E então seu pensamento se voltou para a noite do filme. Poderia a vocalista sempre repetir isso, mas na verdade estar tendo um romance escondido com Lisa?

Era bem possível quando se analisava os pequenos sinais... E isso fazia o coração gélido de garota de cabelos ciano se apertar. Ela não entendia o motivo, mas sempre sentia esses sentimentos confusos quando imaginava um romance entre entre a vocalista e baixista.

\--Onee-chan? - a voz da mais nova tirou a mais velha de seus pensamentos.

\--O que foi, Hina?

\--Você esta lavando o mesmo copo faz 3 minutos... Ter certeza que não aconteceu nada?

Uma nota de preocupação veio junto com a pergunta de irmã. A verdade é que nem Sayo sabia se havia acontecido alguma coisa. Pessoalmente ela não gostava de se abrir com Hina, mas visto que não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo com si mesma, talvez a mais nova pudesse lhe ajudar a entender.  
\--Bem... - ela respirou fundo - Minato-san sempre diz que não podemos deixar coisas como romance interferir nos assuntos da banda, mas... Na noite do cinema, ela e a Imai-san estavam agindo como... Um casal... Pelo menos quando se olha os pequenos detalhes, como usar o mesmo brilho labial... Me pergunto se elas estão escondendo um relacionamento...

A guitarrista da PasuPare viu a mais velha desviar o olhar. Mas Hina não tinha dúvidas do que viu nos olhos da irmã. Eram ciúmes. E isso lhe deixou surpresa, porque Sayo nunca demonstrou ciúmes com absolutamente nada.

Raiva, inveja, insatisfação, frieza... Isso era comum, mas nunca ciúmes. E sabendo que a mais velha não iria admitir o sentimento, a gêmea mais nova resolveu começar sua investigação pelos cantos.

\--Bem... Conhecendo a Yukina-chan, acho difícil elas estarem namorando - cruzou os braços, pensativa - afinal tem o que você disse de Roselia não permitir relacionamentos... Mas não é impossível. 

Vendo Sayo voltar a lavar o mesmo copo de antes, sem prestar atenção, fez Hina continuar seu raciocínio filosófico.

\--Elas são amigas de infância, tem uma boa intimidade, moram uma do lado da outra... Fora quer a Lisa-chi faz de tudo para deixar a Yukina-chan feliz e a Yukina-chan tem sorrido bastante nos últimos dias... Mas não acho que as duas deixariam provas.

\--Provas...?

\--Sim sim! Você comentou que elas estavam usando o mesmo brilho labial. Se estivessem namorando escondidas, Yukina-chan não cometeria um deslize desses.

\--Roselia não tem espaço para coisas assim. Minato-san foi a primeira a dizer isso!

Sayo apertou o copo com força, deixando os nós dos dedos brancos. Roselia não tinha espaço para isso, era contra os princípios da banda. Elas deviam focar em serem perfeitas, serem as melhores e um romance só iria lhes distrair.

Então ela sentiu a mais nova se aproximar e a mão da irmã segurar a sua, ainda molhada. Os olhos verdes de Hina agora mostravam que ela estava seria.

\--Onee-chan, quando se ama alguém, coisas como "não tem espaço" param de existir. Você não escolhe quando começa ou termina de amar uma pessoa, mas escolhe como isso vai afetar a sua vida. Se você vai ter a coragem de admitir isso para a outra pessoa, seja a resposta positiva ou negativa... Ou se você vai reprimir isso e sofrer com a dor e as ilusões que imaginar.

Sayo podia sentir a pontada de dor que surgia quando pensava em Yukina e Lisa... E no fundo ela sabia que Hina tinha razão. Que o amor era maior do que os princípios de Roselia.

\--Você não teve tempo de ensaiar hoje, não é? Esta ocupada com o clube de arco e flecha. Deixa que eu termino aqui - a mais nova sorriu.

A guitarrista de Roselia concordou com a cabeça, se afastando e enxugando as mãos. Ela se lembrou de como foi boa a sensação de tocar as fios prateados da vocalista. Começou a sair da cozinha, mas parou depois de alguns passos.

\--Você reprimiu seus sentimentos pela Maruyama-san?

\--Não. Aya-chan retribuiu eles sem hesitar... Mas eu teria me machucado se deixasse isso guardado por muito tempo.

A mais nova viu Sayo se afastar e subir para o seu quarto. Hina suspirou, se perguntando quanto tempo a irmã iria demorar para tomar uma decisão quanto a Yukina e o amor por ela que estava se tornando mais claro a cada dia.

***

*No dia seguinte*

Com uma rara oportunidade entre aquela semana agitada, Roselia teve a chance de fazer um ensaio com todas presentes, por ninguém ter compromissos com os clubes naquele dia.

Ako e Lisa comentavam animadas sobre a coreografia em trio que estavam ensaiando com Tomoe, confiantes de que seriam as vencedoras no clube de dança. Sayo perguntava para Rinko como ela e Arisa estava indo sem sua ajuda no conselho estudantil.

E Yukina observava as quatro enquanto desciam para a sala que usariam naquele dia. Tendo marcado o ensaio de última hora, ela não teve a oportunidade de pegar o casaco da garota de cabelos ciano para devolver. E inconscientemente ela não queria devolver.

\--O que vamos ensaiar hoje? - a baixista perguntou.

\--Vamos continuar acertando o ritmo da música nova.

As baquetas de Ako deram inicio ao ritmo e pelas duas horas que se seguiram, as cinco fizeram os ajustes que achavam necessários a curto prazo.

\--Nee... - Rinko chamou a atenção delas, na metade do ensaio - Bem... Meus pais vão estar fora no fim de semana... Como geralmente eu durmo na casa da Ako-chan nesses dias... O que acham de virem todas dormir na minha casa...?

\--Shirokane-san, isso-

\--Ótima idea Rin-rin!! Nós podemos fazer coisas divertidas e ainda tirar o atraso dos ensaios!! 

\--Eu concordo com a Ako - Lisa sorriu - uma noite de diversão e música. O que vocês duas acham?

Yukina e Sayo se olharam, avaliando silenciosamente o convite. Normalmente ambas recusariam, mas a chance de ensaiar era tentadora, visto que estavam sem tempo durante a semana.

\--Bem... Se Minato-san concordar, por mim tudo bem - a guitarrista disse - além do mais, as integrantes da banda da Hina vão dormir na minha casa no final de semana e não teria como eu ensaiar.

\--Se for pelos ensaios, então eu concordo - a vocalista deu seu veredito.

\--Isso!! Vai ser tão divertido!! - Ako pulou de alegria - Podemos fazer várias coisas!! Assistir filmes, fazer biscoitos, jogar NFO!!

\--Eu gosto da ideia dos biscoitos! - Lisa se empolgou junto com a mais baixa.

Sayo e Yukina suspiraram, com a animação da baterista e da baixista. Provavelmente só elas estavam pensando em aproveitar aquela noite para ensaiar.

\--Deixem para planejar o que vamos fazer depois - a garota de cabelos ciano cruzou os braços.

\--Ainda temos alguns minutos, podemos ensaiar mais duas vezes - a de cabelos prateados deu suas ordens - do começo.

Seguindo o comando de sua líder, Roselia voltou a treinar no tempo que ainda tinham no estúdio. Quando esse tempo acabou, elas arrumaram tudo e foram para suas casas, absorvidas no próprio pensamento.

E embora o principal motivo da vocalista e a guitarrista estarem indo era a oportunidade de ensaiar, as duas não podia deixar de imaginar o que aconteceria no decorrer da madrugada daquele final de semana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hina já esta sacando os esquemas do que esta acontecendo rs eu pretendia fazer essa conversa dela com a Sayo só no próximo cap, mas resolvi adiantar pra poder deixar o próximo focado na festinha do pijama  
> E posso adiantar que essa noite na casa da Rinko promete em e.e  
> Se você gostou, fique a vontade para deixar um comentário se quiser e até o próximo cap <3


	11. Dúvidas Esclarecidas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O motivo de o cap não ter saído ontem foi que eu estava doente e por ser páscoa. Doente na páscoa, que maravilha   
> Mas mesmo estando 1 dia atrasada: Feliz Páscoa anjinhos <3 <3 como foi a de vocês? A minha teve tretas na família :v   
> Mas voltando ao cap, eu gosto muito desse e do próximo, então espero que vocês também gostem   
> Desculpe qualquer erro e bora pro cap 'u')/

*Alguns dias depois...*

Como esperado, a banda não ensaiou mais durante a semana. As atividades nos clubes estavam custando muito tempo e a única banda que parecia se aproveitar disso era a Poppin'Party. Elas tinha aceitado tocar na festa que encerraria a competição dos clubes, então eram as únicas que ensaiavam.

Yukina não estava feliz com toda essa perda de tempo, mas seu humor melhorou conforme o fim de semana chegou. A noite de sábado vinha com o sentimento de que Roselia finalmente poderia ter um ensaio com calma.

\--Você ainda não decidiu o pijama?

\--Não é algo tão simples.

\--É só uma roupa, Lisa. Você vai usar ela para dormir e não fazer um show.

\--Tenho certeza que até a Sayo esta gastando um pouco de tempo com isso em vez de pegar o primeiro que viu e jogar na mochila como você fez, Yukina.

A vocalista revirou os olhos com o exagero. Sua melhor amiga estava parada na frente do guarda-roupa fazia quase 10 minutos para decidir um pijama.

Incomodada com a demora, ela empurrou a baixista para o lado e passou os olhos pelas roupas. Por fim puxou um conjunto vermelho e entregou pra a dona do quarto.

\--Esse? É o que eu sempre uso quando vou dormir na sua casa.

\--Por isso é perfeito - Yukina concluiu - agora termine a sua mala e vamos logo.

\--Quanta pressa, nem parece você - a garota de cabelos castanhos colocou a roupa em sua mochila e fechou - você esta feliz por ir dormir na casa da Rinko?

\--De certa forma. Nós vamos poder ensaiar.

Lisa fitou a amiga por alguns segundos. Com um suspiro, ela se aproximou e segurou as mãos da vocalista. 

\--Nós vamos ensaiar, mas você promete que vai participar das outras coisas com a mesma energia que coloca na banda? Que vai se divertir?

\--Lisa...

\--Por favor, Yukina. Só uma noite.

\--.... - suspirando, a vocalista sorriu - Tudo bem.

***

\--Você vai sair, Ako-chan?

\--Sim!! Hoje eu dormir na casa da Rin-rin!!

Uehara Himari sorriu vendo a alegria da mais nova, que estava com uma mochila nas costas. Tomoe desceu as escadas, indo até as duas que estavam paradas na porta.

\--Você chegou cedo, Himari - a baterista da Afterglow abraçou a namorada.

\--Eu não não tinha nada para fazer, então vim mais cedo - a baixista respondeu.

\--Vocês vão sair? - Ako perguntou.

\--Não. Apenas fazer uma pipoca e ficar conversando - a irmã mais velha respondeu.

\--Ehh? Onee-chan, seja mais legal. Só isso é entediante.

A baixista da Afterglow abafou a risada com as mãos, vendo Tomoe corar diante do comentário da mais nova, levemente envergonhada.

\--Você não concorda comigo, Hi-chan?

\--Completamente, Ako-chan!!

\--Oe, de que lado você esta?! - Tomoe olhou incrédula para a namorada.

Enquanto provocavam a Udagawa mais velha, a garota de cabelos arroxeados comentou que Yukina e Sayo tinham aceitado o convite para irem dormir na casa de Rinko também.

\--Não consigo imaginar Minato-san indo em coisas assim, muito menos a Sayo-san - a ruiva cruzou os braços - vocês usaram ensaio como argumento?

\--Sim!! Não temos conseguido ensaiar muito por causa dos clubes, então vamos treinar hoje a noite.

\--Nem me fale dos clubes - Himari suspirou - treinar tênis todo dia é complicado. De qualquer forma, depois conte como foi a noite de vocês!

Se despedindo das duas, Ako saiu e fechou a porta... Mas voltou abrir, interrompendo o beijo que estava quase começando.

\--Onee-chan, não namore demais. Só pipoca e beijo é entediante.

\--Já entendi, Ako!! - Tomoe corou, enquanto Himari segurava outra risada.

***

\--Chisato-chan, você esta atrasada!!

\--Gomen, Hina-chan. Eu fiquei presa nas filmagens.

Enquanto descia as escadas, Sayo viu Chisato e Hina colocarem as coisas da baixista na sala e irem para a cozinha, onde as outras integrantes da Pastel*Palettes já estavam adiantando as coisas.

Como seus pais estavam jantando fora e a mais velha iria dormir na casa de Rinko, a mais nova e suas amigas ficaram com a responsabilidade de cozinhar.

\--Chisato-san pode ajudar a Aya-san a cortar os legumes - Yamato Maya disse - ela não... É muito boa nisso.

\--Aya-san, acredite no poder do Bushido!!

\--Sim!! Vou dar o meu melhor!! - a vocalista gritou, determinada.

Sayo parou na porta da cozinha e observou enquanto as cinco cozinhavam e conversavam. Provavelmente elas teriam que cozinhar na casa de Rinko... Mais precisamente, ela e Lisa.

\--Hina - ela disse, chamando a atenção da mais nova - estou indo.

\--Hina-chan comentou que você ia dormir na casa da Rinko-chan - Aya se encostou no balcão - mas pra que levar sua guitarra?

\--Nós vamos ensaiar também, já que não conseguimos nos últimos dias por causa dos clubes - Sayo respondeu.

As quatro levantaram as sobrancelhas, um pouco surpresas que Roselia realmente utilizava qualquer oportunidade para ensaiar. 

\--Bem, se é a forma como Roselia se diverte, acredito que não tem problema - Maya concluiu.

\--Ensaie com a determinação do Bushido!! - Eve a encorajou.

\--S-sim... Hina, não faça muita bagunça ou incomode os vizinhos.

\--Relaxa onee-chan, pode ir tranquila e se divertir!!

\--Muito bem, até amanhã.

Se despedindo das outras, Sayo saiu de sua casa e foi em direção a de Rinko.

***

\--Yukina-san, Imai-san - Rinko sorriu - bem vindas.

\--Arigato por nos receber. Com licença - Yukina entrou.

\--As outras já chegaram? - Lisa entrou atrás.

\--Sim, elas então no meu quarto.

Como todas já conheciam a casa de Rinko devido as reuniões que fizeram ali as vezes, elas subiram direto para o quarto que era bem espaçoso.

O piano da tecladista estava mais para o canto, de forma que a bateria de Ako tinha ficasse ao seu lado e ainda sobrava espaço para colocar os colchões no chão.

\--Então vocês trouxeram e montaram ela mais cedo? - a baixista perguntou, colocando seu instrumento ao lado do seu Sayo.

\--Poderiam ter pedido ajuda - a vocalista disse.

\--Não foi necessário - Ako comentou, se virando na cadeira da escrivaninha de Rinko - e eu upei mais um nível ahahaha!!

\--Udagawa-san, o que acha de nos focarmos aqui e deixa o computador de lado um pouco? - Sayo disse.

Então elas resolveram organizar as atividades que fariam, decidindo que cada uma escolheria algo para todas fazerem.

Yukina e Sayo eram a favor do ensaio, de forma que esse levaria bastante tempo para compensar o tempo perdido. Ako escolheu jogar NFO, o que era possível para todas através dos celulares. Lisa decidiu que elas fariam biscoitos em algum momento da madrugada e Rinko escolheu assistir algum filme, que não fosse de romance.

A vocalista questionou se estava tudo bem elas ficarem acordadas até tarde, mas a baixista disse que em ocasiões como aquela não teria problema.

\--Considerando que já são 21h, deveríamos começar a fazer o jantar - a guitarrista disse - eu e a Imai-san vamos começando enquanto vocês arrumam os colchões e depois descem para nos ajudar.

Com todas de acordo, Sayo e Lisa desceram para a cozinha. Decidindo fazer strogonoff de frango com arroz, elas separaram os ingredientes e começaram a cozinhar. Enquanto a garota de cabelos ciano fazia o arroz, a de cabelos castanhos cortava o frango e fazia o molho.

Mas após algum tempo, o silêncio começou a se tornar incomodo. O fato de estar sozinha com a baixista após as suposições da última semana deixavam a guitarrista estranha.

Ela pensou muito no que Hina disse. Em como o amor poderia vencer a lei de "Roselia não tem espaço para isso e aquilo". Se a banda não tinha espaço para amizade, o que era aquela noite? Se não tinha espaço para paixão, então como... Como as duas melhores amigas podiam ter um romance...?

\--Imai-san, posso te perguntar algo?

As palavras saíram sem controle, e agora que os olhos escuros se fixaram nela não tinha como voltar atrás.

\--Claro! O que é?

\--Você... - respirou fundo - Você gosta da Minato-san?

Lisa parou de adicionar os ingredientes ao molho e se virou totalmente para Sayo. Ela viu em sua expressão, mesmo que não intencional, grande necessidade de ter sua dúvida esclarecida.

\--C-como?

\--Você gosta da Minato-san... Sendo mais direta, são apaixonadas uma pela outra? Vocês namoram?

\--... O que te fez pensar algo assim? - a baixista inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

\--Vocês... Quando se percebe os pequenos detalhes, vocês agem como um casal... Cuidam uma da outra, são tão intimas uma da outra, se dão opinião com roupas e essas coisas, dormem uma no quarto da outra... Até o mesmo brilho labial vocês usam...

Enquanto falava, viu aqueles olhos verdes se enxerem de algo que muito raramente ela tinha visto em Sayo antes: inveja, um pouco de raiva. Então viu ciúme e tudo começou a fazer sentido... Poderia ser que...

\--Você acha que a Yukina só esta usando aquele brilho por que eu beijo ela e fica um pouco ali?

\--.....

\--Não, Sayo - Lisa respondeu - eu a Yukina não estamos namorando ou apaixonadas uma pela outra... Bom, ela nunca esteve por mim e eu já superei.

\--S-superou?

\--A verdade é que eu já fui apaixona por ela.

A guitarrista congelou diante da afirmação. Sentiu as mãos ficarem frias. Então era verdade, Lisa já foi apaixonada por Yukina... Já foi, no passado...

\--Já foi? Então... - ela viu a garota de cabelos castanhos terminar de colocar os ingredientes.

\--Eu me confessei e ela recusou. Doeu um pouco no começo, mas o tempo passou e o sentimento sumiu. Não é bom continuar nutrindo algo por alguém quando essa pessoa não vai corresponder... Você só vai se machucar mais.

As duas ficaram em silêncio, tendo apenas como som do ambiente o strogonoff na panela. Então no fim, não tinha nada entre elas. Yukina não estava apaixonada. 

Pelo canto do olho, a baixista viu a expressão de alívio que invadiu o rosto de Sayo. Se aproximando, ela colocou a mão no ombro da mais alta, fazendo os olhos escuros e os verdes se encararem.

\--Eu não estou mais apaixonada por ela... Mas você esta, não é?

\--... Eu não sei.

Eu não sei. Não era um "não", ou um "jamais" ou até um "amor é para pessoas idiotas e com tempo livre". Era um simples e curto "eu não sei".

\--Tem sido diferente nas últimas semanas... Ela ter ficado doente, depois foi o cinema, teve o dia de chuva... É complicado por que... Estou sendo clichê - ela desviou o olhar.

\--Não não!! Continue! - Lisa a encorajou - Deixe sair tudo!

\--... - a guitarrista respirou fundo - Eu não gostei de imaginar que vocês poderiam estar juntas. Doeu pensar nisso... Sempre que estou sozinha com a Minato-san, meu coração bate mais rápido e eu não quero que ninguém nos interrompa... Por que o tempo que a gente passa juntas fora da banda é tão curto... É algo tão... Eu não sei descrever.

\--Ela te deixa feliz?

\--Sim... Mas é diferente da felicidade que a Hina me passa, que a banda me passa... É algo único. Ficar a maior parte dessa semana sem ver ela foi complicado... Minato-san ficou com um casaco meu e eu pensei em usar isso como desculpa para ir até a casa dela, embora esse casaco não me faça falta, mas... Mas eu não sei o que fazer, não sei se é certo ir lá porque... Eu nunca senti nada como isso antes...

O sorriso bobo que foi surgindo junto com o rosto corado e as palavras sussurradas não deixou dúvidas para a baixista, que sorriu também. Sayo estava muito apaixonada pela garota de olhos dourados.

\--O jantar esta pronto? 

As duas se viraram para a entrada da cozinha, por onde as outras três integrantes de Roselia entravam. Se afastaram e voltaram para os fogão, onde desligavam o fogo.

\--Só falta colocar a mesa - Lisa disse.

\--Nós colocamos!! - Ako puxou Rinko para o armário.

\--Por que vocês demoraram tanto? - a garota de cabelos ciano perguntou.

\--Ako não estava colaborando para encher os colchões de ar - Yukina cruzou os braços.

\--Não foi você ficou apertando a bombinha até seus braços caírem!! - a mais nova se virou para Yukina, um pouco irritada enquanto agitava os braços.

\--Aaaahhhh Ako-chan!! C-cuidado com os p-pratos!!

Enquanto a tecladista tentava salvar os pratos da baterista, que ainda estava discutindo com a líder, a garota de cabelos castanhos se aproximou de Sayo e sussurrou.

\--Vamos terminar essa conversa mais tarde, ou amanhã. Não vou contar para ninguém sobre o que falamos aqui - e sorriu.

A guitarrista também sorriu. Embora ela ainda não tivesse certeza do que sentia, sabia que agora poderia contar com a ajuda de Lisa. Com uma sensação de leveza, ela e as outras quatro iniciaram o jantar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lisa se juntou ao time que também tem parcialmente a Hina. E finalmente a Sayo tirou um peso das costas e se abriu com alguém sobre o que ela sente pela Yukinya.   
> O próximo cap vai ser a continuação dessa festinha e coisas interessantes vão acontecer u.u   
> Se você gostou, fique a vontade para deixar um comentário se quiser e até o próximo cap ^^)/


	12. Resposta Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queria começar essas notas agradecendo a todos vocês que deram uma chance pra essa fic! Passamos de 100 visualizações, o que eu realmente não esperava. Levando em conta que é uma fic brasileira, imagino que talvez a maioria leia usando o google tradutor (o que todos sabemos, não é muito bom)  
> Então eu realmente agradeço de coração a vocês que tiram alguns minutos do seu dia para ler essa história, seja usando o tradutor ou lendo em português mesmo. O fandom brasileiro de BanG Dream não é tão grande, então eu fico muito feliz mesmo quando vejo que tantas pessoas deram uma chance pra essa fic.  
> Muito obrigada <3 <3 <3  
> Sem mais enrolações, desculpe qualquer erro e bora pro cap 'u')/

Depois de terminarem o jantar, Roselia se dividiu para cuidar da louça. Ako e Yukina foram lavando enquanto Rinko, Lisa e Sayo iam guardando nos locais indicados pela tecladista. 

Quando terminaram resolveram iniciar o que tinham planejado para aquela noite com o ensaio tão aguardado pela vocalista e a guitarrista. Subiram de volta para o quarto da morena, esta que iria usar o piano no lugar do teclado.

Uma a uma elas trocaram as roupas normais pelos pijamas. Rinko e Ako se trocaram no quarto da garota de olhos lilás, enquanto as outras três foram revisando a vez no banheiro. Depois voltaram para o quarto e foram até os instrumentos, prontas para começar o ensaio.

\--Rinko, você não vai ter problema com os vizinhos por causa do barulho? - Yukina perguntou, enquanto tirava o microfone da mochila.

\--Eles já estão acostumados... E quase nunca chegam cedo no sábado... - ela respondeu, sentando a frente do piano.

\--Os vizinhos da Rin-rin são incríveis!! As vezes eles até pedem para a gente tocar mais alto!! 

\--Imagino que os seus também estejam acostumados, Ako, ou não teria como ter duas baterias na sua casa hahaha - Lisa disse.

Após terminarem de afinar os instrumentos, as outras três se espalharam pelo quarto, de forma que não fossem tropeçar nos cabos. As baquetas da garota de olhos vermelhos iniciaram o ensaio. Elas se focaram na nova música, pois quase não tinham conseguido ensaiar e criar um ritmo para ela.

\--Imai-san, você esta atrasando no segunda estrofe, enquanto Shirokane-san esta adiantada - a garota de cabelos ciano advertiu.

\--Vamos indo estrofe por estrofe e depois juntamos tudo - a vocalista disse.

\--Ok!! - as duas concordaram.

Das 22h as 2h as cinco ficaram corrigindo erros e fazendo ajustes. Foi um treino produtivo e embora Yukina e Sayo quisessem ficar tocando mais e os vizinhos de Rinko fossem compreensivos, o resto da rua poderia não ser.

\--Acho que conseguimos... Terminar o instrumental... 

\--Sim - a garota de olhos dourados disse - conseguimos adiantar bastante coisa que ficou pendente por causa dos clubes.

\--Terça já vamos poder voltar a ensaiar normalmente - Lisa disse, enquanto guardava o baixo no estojo - e agora? O que vamos fazer?

\--Ahahaha... Eu estive esperando por essa pergunta!!

Ako se jogou na cadeira da escrivaninha de Rinko, enquanto cruzava as pernas e os braços. Um brilho passo por seus olhos vermelhos enquanto a tela de login do NFO brilhava nos 3 monitores da tecladista.

\--Agora chegou a hora da grande e poderosa Demon Princess Ako lhes levar para missões perigosas, divertidas, com recompensas fabulosas!! Ahahahaha!!

Com agilidade, a tecladista desconectou os 3 monitores um do outro, de forma que ela, Ako e Yukina, que foi a escolhida, pudessem jogar cada uma em uma tela. Sayo e Lisa logaram o jogo em seus celulares e assim elas começaram a mais nova missão evento do NFO.

É claro, até a vocalista começar a ter dificuldade e questionar certas coisas. Porém foi mais fácil explicar uma vez que ela estava no computador, pois a tela era maior. Uma sábia decisão, as quatro concordaram.

\--Yukina-san, use sua ult!! - Ako gritou,

\--M-minha ult..? - ela encarou os botões.

\--Tudo bem, já defendi - Sayo disse - não se preocupe.

\--Rinko, atrás de você!!

\--Já vi! Arigato, Imai-san - a morena agradeceu ao aviso da baixista.

***

Por estarem em cinco, a missão foi fácil e elas acabaram em uma hora. Vendo no relógio que já eram 3h e por seus estômagos começarem a roncar, resolveram fazer os biscoitos e depois ver o filme.

Pelo jantar ter sido feito com o que tinha na casa de Rinko, as outras quatro integrantes combinaram pelo celular naquela manhã que levariam os ingredientes para fazer os biscoitos. Cada uma pegou o que lhe tinha sido designado e as cinco desceram para a cozinha.

Seguindo as ordens de Lisa, elas começaram a adicionar os ingredientes na massa e estava correndo tudo bem, até uma certa baterista resolver pegar um pouco de farinha sem ninguém ver.

\--Rin-rin, olha aqui!!

\--O que, Ako-ch-

Antes que Rinko pudesse terminar a frase, Ako assoprou a farinha no rosto dela. A morena deu um passo para trás, tossindo um pouco enquanto limpava os olhos. Vendo a mais nova rindo, a tecladista também pegou um pouco de farinha e jogou nela, mas a baterista abaixou e...

\--Rin-rin, você brincou com fogo... - Ako engoliu seco.

\--...Rinko - Yukina se virou para ela, com o rosto completamente branco.

\--A-a-aahh!! G-g-gomen Y-Y-Yukina-san!!!

\--Você fez um ótimo trabalho Rinko hahaha!! - Lisa sorriu - Você ficou linda Yuk-

A garota de cabelos castanhos se calou quando sua visão foi tomada pela farinha que atingiu seu rosto. Ela soltou a colher que usava para mexer a massa e limpou a região dos olhos.

\--Você ficou linda, Lisa - a vocalista abriu um sorriso irônico.

\--Ora, sua... - retribuiu com um sorriso irritado - Você vai ver!!

Pegando uma quantidade generosa de farinha na mão, os olhos escuros passaram a perseguir os dourados enquanto Lisa corria atrás da melhor amiga, envolta da cozinha. Ako e Rinko se abrigaram em um canto, observando a pequena guerra que acontecia.

Yukina viu quando a baixista jogou o punhado de farinha e conseguiu se abaixar a tempo, mas o grito surpreso da pessoa atrás de si fez as quatro congelarem. Sayo, que tinha voltado do banheiro, limpou um pouco da farinha e abriu os olhos, vendo a bagunça que as quatro tinham feito em sua ausência. 

\--Muito bem... Quem vai me explicar o que esta acontecendo aqui? 

As três viraram os olhares para Ako, que tremeu com o brilho assassino nos olhos verdes.

\--Udagawa-san... - Sayo se aproximou.

\--Rin-rin, me salva!!

\--Foi muito bom te conhecer, Ako-chan - Rinko se afastou.

\--Rin-rin!!!!!!

Elas colocaram os biscoitos para assar, e durante esse tempo limparam toda a bagunça. Felizmente Sayo deixou Ako viva, com a desculpa de que Roselia não poderia ter outra baterista. Quando os biscoitos ficaram prontos, Lisa tirou eles da forma e colocou em alguns pacotinhos que ela tinha levado. Entregou um para cada uma e elas foram para a sala.

Mas para surpresa de todas, até da garota de cabelos arroxeados, o filme que Rinko escolheu era de terror. Sayo e Yukina não teriam que se preocupar em dormir de tédio, porque provavelmente elas não iriam dormir depois do filme.

\--Shirokane-san gosta desse tipo de filme? - Sayo levantou uma sobrancelha.

\--Na verdade... Foi a Tsurumaki-san que me emprestou. O filme é dela... - ela disse, colocando o cd no aparelho que estava ligado a televisão.

\--Conhecendo a Kokoro, é possível ela rir do assassino matando as pessoas a-ahaha.. - Lisa soltou uma risada nervosa.

\--Se parar pra pensar, assistir um filme assim é quase auto-tortura - Yukina comentou.

As cinco se sentaram no sofá e o filme começou, já com uma cena sangrenta e algumas pessoas gritando. Elas se perguntaram se não seria um problema Ako estar vendo aquele tipo de filme, mas considerando os jogos que ela jogava, decidiram que estava tudo bem.

O tempo foi passando e já eram 4:30 da manhã. A tecladista e a baixista estavam em uma das pontas do grande sofá, comendo os biscoitos, completamente vidradas no filme. A baixista estava no meio, abraçando um travesseiro que usava para esconder o rosto as vezes. Na outra ponta estavam a guitarrista e a vocalista, tensas e prestando atenção.

\--E-ele vai entrar... P-por que ele é tão idiota de entrar? P-por que os personagens sempre são idiotas de entrar nos lugares sozinhos?? - Ako sussurrou.

Como nos clássicos filmes, o personagem entrou onde não devia e quando se abaixou para pegar algo, o assassino apareceu atrás dele.

\--AAAAAAHHH!!! - as cinco gritaram.

Ako e Rinko se abraçaram, fechando os olhos. Lisa escondeu o rosto atrás do travesseiro. Yukina segurou a mão de Sayo com força e escondeu o rosto em seu ombro.

A garota de cabelos ciano prendeu a respiração. A respiração quente e descompassada da vocalista bateu em seu pescoço. Sayo fechou os olhos, sentindo um leve arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Segundos depois, voltou a abrir eles e desviou o olhar para a líder ao seu lado, que tremia um pouco pelo susto.

\--M-Minato-san...? - sussurrou.

\--J-já acabou..?

Lentamente e um pouco hesitante, a guitarrista levou a mão livre ao topo da cabeça de Yukina e começou um leve carinho. Sentiu o corpo da menina relaxar aos poucos, enquanto ela levantava o rosto devagar. Os olhos dourados e verdes se fitaram por alguns segundos, os rostos corados.

\--Sim, aquela cena já acabou - Sayo disse, com a voz baixa.

A vocalista concordou com a cabeça e voltou a olhar para a tela do filme, mas sua cabeça ficou deitada no ombro da mais alta, enquanto ela abraçava um dos braços da mesma. Mas sentindo aqueles olhos verdes continuarem lhe fitando, Yukina voltou a olhar para a companheira de banda. 

\--P-posso... Ficar assim, Sayo...?

\--S-sim... 

As duas voltaram novamente a ver o filme, que parecia estar entrando eu seus minutos finais. A garota de olhos dourados respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro do perfume de Sayo por estar tão perto. 

Então repentinamente, a guitarrista encostou sua cabeça na de Yukina, fazendo a mais baixa prender um pouco da respiração pela proximidade entre elas ter aumentado.

\--Posso ficar assim, Minato-san...?

\--Sim...

Suspirou baixo. A mais alta lhe passava uma calma tão incomum que nem as cenas assustadoras agora lhe faziam gritar, diferente de Ako, Rinko e Lisa que continuaram gritando até o filme acabar.

Quando finalmente acabou, elas chegaram a conclusão de que nunca mais pediriam dicas de filme para Kokoro. Vendo que já era 5h da manhã, resolveram subir para o quarto e tentar dormir, mesmo sabendo que ninguém ia conseguir.

\--A-acho melhor... Deixar a l-luz do c-corredor acesa - Rinko disse - T-tudo bem para v-vocês?

\--A-apoiada, Rin-rin - Ako concordou.

\--Ótima ideia - as integrantes restantes também concordaram.

E elas foram deitar. A baterista ao lado da tecladista, em sua cama que era grande o suficiente para as duas. As outras três ficaram nos colchões que tinham levado. Se deram boa noite e fecharam os olhos para dormir... Ou tentar.

Talvez por conta da exaustão, logo a respiração de Ako e Rinko suavizaram, indicando que elas tinham caído no sono. Um tempo depois a de Lisa e Yukina também. Agora só Sayo estava acordada.

Ela abriu os olhos, apenas para segurar a respiração quando viu que a vocalista estava virada de frente para ela. Com a expressão tão calma, nem parecendo que estava tremendo minutos atrás, alguns fios prateados caíam em seu rosto.

A dona dos fios ciano levou uma das mãos ao rosto de Yukina, afastando os cabelos que estavam ali. Um sorriso tranquilo apareceu na expressão da garota que estava dormindo.

\--Minato-san... - Sayo soltou um suspiro, agora tendo certeza de sua resposta enquanto também abria um sorriso.

Depois dos vários dias com os sentimentos confusos, da conversa com Hina e Lisa, dos vários eventos que ocorreram recentemente e depois daquela madrugada, ela finalmente tinha certeza.

Se aproximou um pouco de Yukina, deixando suas respirações se misturarem. Com o coração acelerado, ela desviou rapidamente o olhar para os lábios da vocalista, que ainda estavam com o brilho labial. Teria mesmo gosto de morango? Como seria ter a boca da líder de Roselia colada a sua? Quem sabe deixar uma marca no pescoço da garota?

Sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem com os pensamentos que surgiam em sua mente cada vez mais rápido, desejou ver novamente aqueles olhos dourados. Gostava tanto do brilho que eles exibiam quando ela estava no palco, sendo a melhor entre todas cantoras. Liderando a melhor entre todas as bandas.

Segurou uma risada, com medo de acordar as outras. A ideia de que seu coração frio podia amar era tão irônica, mas ao mesmo lhe deixava tão feliz. Feliz porque ela podia amar. Feliz por ele ter escolhido amar Yukina.

\--Se eu contasse que me apaixonei por você, qual seria sua resposta...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não posso negar que gosto de cenas clichês em histórias como jogar farinha ou ver filme de terror. E eu me identifico com todas ali pq não gosto de filmes de terror.  
> Essa respiração ai no pescoço u.u  
> E a Sayo finalmente admitiu que ama a Yukina, resta saber como ela vai seguir daqui para frente.  
> Se você gostou, fique a vontade para deixar um comentário se quiser e até o próximo cap ^^)/


	13. Esquadrão YS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estava pensando e decidi que vou começar a postar a cada 2 dias em vez de dia sim dia não   
> Fica menos corrido para mim e tenho mais tempo para pensar e escrever os caps   
> Dito isso, o próximo será postado só na segunda.   
> Desculpe qualquer erro e bora pro cap 'u')/

Lisa se orgulhava de ter conseguido dormir sem ter nenhum pesadelo, mas ela ainda teria que deixar a luz do abajur acesa pelos próximos dias. Em sua visão, pelo menos toda a confusão do filme de terror valeu em uma coisa: Yukina não tinha desgrudado de Sayo da metade do filme até o final.

Precisava cobrir o sorriso com o travesseiro sempre que olhava pelo canto do olho e via a vocalista com a cabeça deitada no ombro da guitarrista. Sua melhor amiga nem se assustava mais com os sustos do filme.

Agora as duas estavam voltando para a casa e a baixista repassava em sua mente a conversa da noite anterior. A mais alta ter se aberto com ela foi uma surpresa e ao mesmo tempo uma alegria. Lhe deixava feliz ver como a garota de cabelos ciano sorria enquanto falava de sua paixão por-

\--Lisa, você esta bem?

\--Gomen Yukina, não estava prestando atenção. Você perguntou alguma coisa?

\--Você esta com um sorriso estranho - levantou uma sobrancelha - esta se sentindo bem? 

\--Estou ótima hahaha!! E você? O filme ontem te assustou bastante, até agarrou a Sayo na hora do susto.

Viu os olhos dourados se desviarem para o lado, enquanto seu rosto corava um pouco. Lisa queria saber se o sentimento da amiga pela guitarrista era reciproco, então ia tentar através das pequenas provocações "inocentes".

\--Hummm, você esta vermelha haha que fofinha!

\--E-esqueça isso!! F-foi uma ação involuntária na hora do susto...

\--Eehh, mas você continuou abraçando ela até o filme acabar.

\--P-porque você estava com o travesseiro, então não tinha como eu te abraçar!! 

\--Sinto muito, na próxima vou ser inteiramente sua!

Yukina não teria ligado para uma provocação dessas em circunstâncias normais, então ela estava escondendo algo. Lisa tinha quase certeza que a amiga devia ter algum sentimento por Sayo além do profissional com a banda, mas admitir isso não ia ser tão simples.

Enquanto as duas caminhavam para suas casas, a garota de cabelos castanhos sentiu o celular vibrar em seu bolso. Retirando o aparelho, ela viu que era justamente uma mensagem da pessoa que movimentou toda aquela conversa.

""Hikawa Sayo, recebia as 11:12 - Imai-san, não tivemos tempo de terminar aquela conversa. Depois de pensar, eu já tenho minha resposta. Se você não estiver ocupada, poderia me encontrar no café na frente do CiRCLE as 16h?""

Então ela já tinha uma resposta. Provavelmente surgiu quando ela e Yukina ficaram tão próximas durante o filme. Segurando uma risada, respondeu a mensagem.

""Imai Lisa, enviada as 11:14 - Não estou ocupada, te encontro lá!!""

\--Era a sua mãe? - a vocalista perguntou, quando a baixista colocou o celular de novo no bolso.

\--Sim, querendo saber se eu ia chegar para o almoço.

***

\--Hum? Lisa-nee também foi chamada?

Os olhos escuros de Lisa se afastaram do celular e viu os vermelhos de Ako e os lilás de Rinko lhe olhando. 

\--Sayo também mandou mensagem para vocês?

\--Sim - a morena disse - Hikawa-san pediu uma pequena reunião aqui... Disse que era um assunto importante.

\--Lisa-nee já sabe sobre o que é? - a mais nova perguntou.

\--Mais ou menos ahahaha.

Enquanto esperavam a guitarrista chegar, Ako disse que ia comprar um sorvete. Lisa e Rinko também pediram, e quando a baterista voltou com os pedidos, elas resolveram conversar para passar o tempo.

\--Vocês levaram sua bateria de volta para casa, Ako?

\--Sim!! A onee-chan e a Hi-chan ajudaram!

Himari tinha dormido lá então... A baixista imaginou como seria abrir as cortinas de seu quarto e se deparar com Sayo e Yukina dormindo na mesma cama. Com certeza ela iria provocar muito a vocalista.

Nesse meio tempo de conversa a guitarrista chegou, mas ela também não estava sozinha. Hina vinha andando alegremente ao seu lado. 

\--Hina-chin também? Então não vai ser uma reunião da banda? - Ako inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

As gêmeas acenaram enquanto também compravam sorvetes. Depois de pagarem foram até a mesa onde as outras três estavam esperando.

\--Agradeço por todas terem vindo. O assunto que quero tratar é... Sobre a Minato-san - Sayo iniciou a conversa.

\--Bem, eu já desconfiava - Hina cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça - onee-chan não pede pra eu sair com ela se não for algo importante.

\--Aconteceu algo sério com a Yukina-san?? Ou ela fez algo sério?... Ela finalmente admitiu que foi possuída quando desmaiou?!

\--Ako-chan, vamos deixar a Hikawa-san falar - Rinko acalmou a amiga - e já descartamos a possibilidade da Yukina-san estar possuída.

Todas ficaram em silêncio olhando para a gêmea mais velha. Respirou fundo, agora não tinha como voltar atrás. Já tinha admitido isso para si e se ia seguir em frente, precisava da ajuda das outras quatro que estavam na mesa.

\--Eu... Estou apaixonada pela Minato-san.

E o ambiente continuou em silêncio, tendo apenas o barulho do vento perto delas. Lisa e Hina não esperavam que Sayo fosse tão direta, ainda mais na frente de Ako e Rinko. As duas por sua vez, estavam surpresas demais pra dizer algo.

\--Sayo-san... EEEHH???

\--Hikawa-san... Tem sentimentos amorosos pela Yukina-san?

\--Sim - a expressão da mais alta não deixava dúvidas - eu estou apaixonada pela Minato-san. 

Aos poucos a garota de cabelos ciano explicou para todas o que tinha dito para Lisa na noite anterior. E novamente ela começava a sorrir bobamente ou corar enquanto dava os detalhes. 

Após terminar, as cinco ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo processando tudo que tinham escutado. Hina se jogou sobre a irmã, abraçando ela pelo pescoço.

\--Onee-chan esta apaixonada... Isso é tão fofo!!

\--Hina me solta!

\--Então... Por que esta contando isso para nós? - Rinko perguntou.

\--Por que... Eu não sei o que fazer... Eu quebrei a regra.

Sayo abaixou um pouco a cabeça. As outras já tinham entendido. Roselia não tinha espaço para amor, então a garota de cabelos ciano não podia amar Yukina. Ia contra os princípios da banda, princípios que ela mesma tinha concordado no dia que aceitou entrar na banda.

\--Hikawa-san... Sendo sincera, nenhuma regra pode te impedir de amar alguém... - a tecladista disse.

\--Foi o que eu disse também - Hina soltou a irmã - a banda de vocês pode ter regras assim, mas não tem como a onee-chan deixar o que ela sente de lado. Ela não pode se sacrificar pra que tudo seja como antes, porque não vai voltar a ser.

\--Amor reprimido machuca. Se você realmente ama a Yukina, então as regras da banda vão ter que ficar de lado - Lisa concordou com a Hikawa mais nova.

Ficar de lado. Sayo sempre foi a primeira a apoiar a vocalista em tudo e agora ela iria deixar o que Roselia preservava de lado, por causa de uma paixão?

E se a líder se sentisse traída? Como ela poderia encarar aqueles olhos dourados? Como poderia continuar tocando no mesmo palco que a garota que amava, se soubesse que Yukina estava chateada com ela? Como-

\--Vocês estão fazendo muito barulho por nada - Ako disse, chamando a atenção das quatro - Sayo-san não pode ficar teorizando como vai ser a batalha sem entrar nela e ver todas as opções. Primeiro precisa contar para a Yukina-san e depois da resposta ver como as coisas vão acontecer.

\--Udagawa-san...

\--Além do mais, existem vários casais internos em outras bandas e nenhuma delas deixa os compromissos de lado para ficar namorando. Se a Yukina-san aceitar sua confissão - a mais nova sorriu - e ela vai aceitar, tenho certeza que vocês vão ser o casal que melhor vai saber dividir as duas coisas.

Para a mais nova da mesa e a mais inocente nesse assuntos, Ako entendia melhor a situação do que a próxima Sayo. E ela tinha razão, não adiantava teorizar sem saber a resposta de Yukina. O que levava a outro ponto da conversa.

\--... Então como se confessa para alguém? 

Lisa e Hina seguraram a risada. A guitarrista de Roselia perguntou com tanta seriedade que chegava a ser fofo a forma como ela realmente não sabia quase nada sobre assuntos assim.

\--Existe várias formas. Confessar na verdade é fácil, o que complica é achar o momento perfeito, se você querer encontrar um - a gêmea mais nova disse. 

\--Geralmente a maioria dos casais preferem estar sozinhos... Imagino que você também prefira deixar isso reservado por enquanto, Hikawa-san. 

\--Sim - Sayo concordou com o comentário de Rinko - se ela corresponder, ai conversamos sobre quando contar para todas.

\--Namorar escondido não é... Eu acho fofo divertido - Lisa sorriu.

Então elas passaram a avaliar qual seria o melhor momento. A primeira opção era Sayo ir diretamente até a casa de Yukina e se confessar ali, mas logo foi descartada porque a gêmea mais velha preferia um local mais aberto.

A segunda opção era o CiRCLE depois do ensaio, mas uma vez que questões pessoais deviam ficar fora da banda, o estúdio de treino não parecia tão bom assim. A líder poderia achar anti-profissional.

A terceira opção foi o parque, por já ser comum as duas se cruzarem ali as vezes, mas achando que Yukina poderia achar que Sayo estava lhe perseguindo, esse local também foi descartado. E ela realmente não queria vários pares de olhos de gatos lhes observando.

\--E se fosse no final da competição de clubes? - Lisa sugeriu - Nós vamos arrumar um motivo pra vocês ficarem sozinhas e ai você se confessa.

\--...Sim. Gosto dessa ideia - a guitarrista de Roselia concordou.

\--Onee-chan, é um lugar aberto. Se a Yukina-chan tentar te bater, você corre e pede ajuda pra gente!!

As quatro olharam ameaçadoramente para Hina, que pediu desculpas pelo comentário desencorajador. 

A gêmea mais velha suspirou, agora estava decidido. Ela iria fazer isso e não ia travar na hora. Ela iria se confessar para Yukina, revelar todo o seu amor e receber sua resposta.

\--Imai-san... Quais são as chances da Minato-san aceitar?

\--Olha, eu não diria para você ficar totalmente confiante de que ela vá retribuir, porque estamos falando justamente da Yukina... Mas ela esta diferente. Ela também parece apaixonada por você - Lisa sorriu - tenha confiança em você mesma e vai dar tudo certo!!

Sayo sorriu de volta. Tinha chances, mesmo que baixas, de Yukina retribuir aquele amor... Ela queria sentir mais daquilo. Sentir os bons sentimentos que amar a vocalista criaram. Seu coração já não era tão frio e escuro.

O som alto das mãos de Ako batendo na mesa assustou todas. A mais nova sorriu animada como sempre.

\--E com isso, acho que podemos encerrar com sucesso a primeira reunião do Esquadrão YukiSayo!!

\--YukiSayo? - as outras perguntaram juntas.

\--Sim!! Vai ser o nome do nosso time!! E o nosso objetivo é ajudar Yukina-san e Sayo-san a ficarem juntas por toda a eternidade!!

Após um breve silêncio, elas começaram a rir juntas. Por toda a eternidade parecia ótimo para a Hikawa mais velha, dormir e acordar ao lado da vocalista. Ver seus olhos dourados em todas os momentos. Ver eles transmitirem todo o tipo de emoção...

\--Onee-chan, esta tendo pensamentos pervertidos? Você esta corada ahahaha!!

\--Huuumm então você tem esses pensamentos com a Yukina, em Sayo ahahaha?? - Lisa entrou na provocação junto com Hina.

\--F-fiquem quietas as duas!! - os olhos verdes se desviaram delas para Ako - E Udagawa-san, esse nome... Mude ele.

\--Eeehh?? Por que?? Ficou tão legal!! - a mais nova protestou.

\--Porque se acabarmos conversando em público com esse nome, todas vão descobrir - a guitarrista cruzou os braços.

\--E se... Ficasse só YS? - Rinko sugeriu - Esquadrão YS.

As outras concordaram com a tecladista. E com isso a primeira reunião estratégica estava encerrada. Agora era esperar até o dia da competição dos clubes. O dia em que Sayo finalmente iria revelar para Yukina o que sentia e que iria receber uma resposta.

E todas ali torciam para que essa resposta fosse positiva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esquadrão YS ao ataque   
> Vamos esperar que de tudo certo com essa confissão e que a Yukinya não mate a Sayo.   
> Se você gostou, fique a vontade para deixar um comentário se quiser e até o próximo cap ^^)/


	14. Competição dos Clubes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Passando pra deixar mais um capitulo pra vocês <3   
> Desculpe qualquer erro e bora pro cap 'u')/

*No dia seguinte...*

Quando ela passou passou pelos portões de Haneoka junto com a irmã, a ficha finalmente caiu de que em alguns horas ela estaria se confessando para Yukina. Talvez finalmente estivesse começando a ficar nervosa.

\--Eh? Hina-san chegou mais cedo que o normal.

\--Ohayo, Maya-chan - a Hikawa mais nova bocejou - a onee-chan não aguentava esperar até o horário normal para vir.

\--Esse é o horário normal - Sayo cruzou os braços - como presidente, você deveria chegar nesse horário todo dia.

Enquanto as duas discutiam sobre qual horário era o certo, Hazawa Tsugumi veio correndo até elas. Com uma prancheta na mão, ela parecia aliviada em encontrar as três.

\--Ohayo!! Hina-senpai, preciso de ajuda para terminar alguns preparativos!

Antes que a gêmea mais nova pudesse contestar, Tsugumi saiu arrastando ela para dentro da escola. Maya se despediu de Sayo, dizendo que iria esperar as outras integrantes da Pastel*Palettes na frente da escola.

Agora sozinha, a guitarrista não pode deixar de pensar em quanto trabalho os alunos de Haneoka tiveram para arrumar os lugares onde cada competição seria realizada. Hanasakigawa estava encarregada da festa que ocorreria no final daquela semana. Suspirou, já pensando em quanta coisa teria para fazer.

Então suas preocupações se dissiparam quando viu Yukina entrando pelo portão junto com Lisa. Seu coração acelerou quando a vocalista sorriu para ela, indo em sua direção. Será que ela continuaria sorrindo no fim daquele dia?

\--Achei que só fosse chegar mais tarde, junto com a Hina - a baixista disse.

\--Ela precisava terminar algumas coisas, então viemos mais cedo... Embora na verdade esse seja o horário que eu chego na escola todo dia.

\--Q-que disposição ahahaha.

\--Ohayo, Sayo. Pronta para a competição? - Yukina perguntou.

\--Ohayo, Minato-san. Sim, pronta ser a melhor e vencer - Sayo respondeu.

As três continuaram conversando. Ako chegou alguns minutos depois, junto com Tomoe e Himari. As duas integrantes da Afterglow continuaram ali até Ran e Moca chegarem. Algumas farpas foram trocadas entre as duas vocalistas e depois as quatro seguiram para dentro, em busca de Tsugumi.

Seta Kaoru veio até elas quando chegou, entregou uma rosa para cada uma e seguiu para dentro assim que percebeu o olhar com intenções assassinas que vinha de Chisato, que entrava junto com a PasuPare. Outras estudantes foram chegando também, entre elas Rinko.

\--Ohayo Rin-rin!! - Ako cumprimentou a amiga.

\--Ohayo - a tecladista disse para todas.

A voz de Hina foi ouvida pelo auto-falante, dizendo que todas deveriam se encaminhar para o anfiteatro da escola. As competições iam começar.

***

Encontrando um lugar vago reservado para elas, por Rinko também ser presidente, as cinco se sentaram ali. Arisa e as integrantes da Popipa sentaram atrás delas.

A primeira competição seria a do clube de Cerimônia do Chá, de Hanasakigawa. As integrantes se levantaram e caminharam até o palco. Kanon ia entre elas.

\--Boa sorte Kanon!! - Kokoro gritou, no meio das estudantes.

\--A Eve-chan também não é desse clube? - Kasumi perguntou.

\--Ela resolveu competir pelo clube de Kendo - Saaya respondeu.

Veio o anúncio das regras. Todas as etapas de preparo dos chás seriam julgadas pelos jurados e quem fizesse o melhor chá venceria.

Cada uma foi até sua mesa e começou quando o cronometro disparou. Quem assistia podia ver o quanto cada garota se concentrava para fazer tudo certinho sobre a pressão que era ter os jurados andando a sua volta.

\--Não acho que isso seja algo que exige tanto esforço - Ako comentou.

\--Pelo contrario - Rinko disse - eu a Hikawa-san participamos uma vez... Precisa de muita concentração para fazer tudo sem errar...

Kanon não parecia estar tendo problemas. Fazendo tudo com calma e tranquilidade, conseguiu terminar dentro do tempo sem se afobar, diferente de outras competidoras.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, o alarme soou e elas se afastaram da mesa. Os jurados se aproximaram e começaram a degustação. Um a um eles provarão o chá que cada uma tinha feito e depois se afastaram para discutir.

Cada um fez suas anotações e por fim entregaram o papel com a resposta para Hina. A garota de cabelos ciano pegou e após uma breve olhada, pegou o microfone para o anúncio.

\--Já temos a resposta!! Quem venceu e ficou com o primeiro lugar foi... Matsubara Kanon!!

Algumas pessoas levantaram e começaram a aplaudir, entre elas a HHW, Aya e Chisato. A baterista foi até Hina enquanto tentava limpar algumas lágrimas que escorriam de emoção. 

A gêmea mais nova lhe entregou a medalha de primeiro lugar e anunciou as segunda e terceira colocadas. Essas também ganharam medalhas e todas as integrantes do clube desceram de volta para os seus lugares.

\--A próxima competição é do clube de Astronomia. - Tsugumi disse, agora em posse do microfone - Se alguém do clube de Dança precisa colocar figurino, vocês devem ir agora porque vão ser as próximas.

\--Lisa-nee, vamos nos trocar rapidinho para voltar e continuar assistindo - Ako se levantou.

\--Sim sim, voltamos daqui a pouco - Lisa também se levantou.

As duas saíram para os bastidores junto com Tomoe e as outras garotas do clube de dança. Enquanto isso, Kokoro tinha se levantado também e subido no palco.

Como só ela estava no clube de Astronomia de Hanasakigawa e só Hina estava no de Haneoka, a disputa entre elas seria um debate para ver quem acertava mais perguntas. Quem fizesse 200 pontos primeiro vencia.

Sayo não tinha dúvidas de que sua irmã iria vencer, afinal ela era um gênio... Ou era isso que pensava. O tempo foi passando e nenhuma das duas erravam. 

\--Desse jeito vão ter que fazer mata-mata - Tae comentou.

E foi o que fizeram. Quando elas empataram juntas com 200 pontos, o professor que estava fazendo as perguntas anunciou que agora seria mata-mata. A primeira a errar perdia.

Mas o fato era que elas ainda não erravam. As garotas da dança voltaram e elas ainda estava disputando. Para a grande surpresa de todos, 10 minutos depois as perguntas acabaram e elas ainda estava empatadas.

\--Kokoron realmente sabe muito de astronomia - Hagumi comentou.

\--Q-quem diria, não é - Misaki disse.

Por fim o professor resolveu considerar um empate, o que não era esperado por ninguém. As duas ganharam medalhas de primeiro lugar e comemoraram. Kokoro voltou para o seu lugar e Hina voltou para o lado de Tsugumi.

\--O próximo clube é o de Dança!! - a guitarrista da PasuPare anunciou - E se alguém do clube de Teatro também precisa colocar figuro, aproveite esse momento porque você vão ser as próximas!!

\--É a nossa vez!!

\--Sim, Ako! Vamos lá!! - Lisa se levantou, junto com a baterista.

\--Boa sorte - Roselia e Poppin'Party disseram juntas.

\--Tomoe, traga aquela medalha para cá!! - Ran gritou, enquanto a ruiva subia no palco.

\--Pode deixar!! - a Udagawa mais velha gritou de volta.

As garotas do clube de Teatro se levantaram, entre elas Maya e Kaoru, e foram para os bastidores.

O clube de Dança tinha se dividido em grupos e montado sua própria coreografia, que seria julgada pelos jurados. Um a um os grupos foram indo, todas mostrando que queriam vencer.

Depois de vários grupos, finalmente chegou a vez de Ako, Lisa e Tomoe. Elas colocaram a música que iriam usar, se posicionaram e começaram a dançar uma coreografia ousada, com passos difíceis. Até alguns mortais foram colocados no meio e toda a coreografia mostrava suas determinações em conseguir aquela vitória. 

\--Elas são muito boas - Sayo comentou.

\--Ako-chan se dedicou bastante. Ela entrou bem pouco no NFO nas últimas semanas para ensaiar - Rinko sorriu, vendo a empolgação da amiga no palco.

\--Lisa também. Eu conseguia escutar a música vindo do quarto dela até tarde todos os dias - Yukina olhou para os jurados - espero que eles também vejam essa dedicação.

Sendo o último grupo a se apresentar, quando elas terminaram os jurados fizeram suas anotações e começaram a discutir sobre qual grupo foi melhor.

Tendo seu veredito, um deles levou o papel para Hina. Ela abriu o mesmo e começou a ler, depois pegou o microfone e começou o anuncio.

\--Temos o resultado. O grupo que ficou em primeiro lugar foi... Imai Lisa, Udagawa Ako e Udagawa Tomoe!!

\--Isso!! A vitória é nossa!! - Ran e Himari gritou.

\--Vocês estão bem empolgadas hahaha - Moca sorriu.

Roselia também se permitiu gritar brevemente com a vitória, enquanto as campeãs iam pegar as medalhas. Tsugumi anunciou os grupos que ficaram em segundo e terceiro lugar e todas as garotas desceram.

\--O próximo clube é o de Teatro!! - Hina disse - Depois vai ser o de Kendo, então é o mesmo esquema. Se alguém for trocar de roupa, esse é o momento!!

Eve se despediu das amigas e foi para os bastidores. Ako e Lisa se sentaram, com o rosto vermelho e sorrisos abertos mostrando o quanto estavam felizes com a vitória.

\--Vocês foram ótimas - Rinko sorriu - parabéns pela vitória.

\--Por um momento achei que fosse errar o último passo - a garota de cabelos castanhos limpou um pouco de suor que escorria. 

\--Nenhum houve nenhum erro, foram perfeitas. Honraram Roselia - Yukina sorriu também. 

A competição do clube de Teatro seria no mesmo estilo do clube de Dança, mas cada grupo só teria 5 minutos para apresentar sua peça. Maya e Kaoru tinham feito dupla, com a baterista da PasuPare cuidando da iluminação e a guitarrista de HHW atuando.

Assim que chegou a vez dela, todas as estudantes romperam em gritos quando a garota mais popular de Haneoka pisou no palco. Ela jogou algumas rosas para a plateia enquanto sorria e acenava. Rimi e Himari pareciam que iam desmaiar a qualquer momento.

\--Ela realmente é popular - Aya olhou para a loira ao seu lado - Chisato-chan? 

\--Sim. Kao-chan é popular demais... Terei que ter uma pequena conversa com ela hahaha.

Mas os créditos não iam só para Kaoru. As pessoas também gritavam pelo incrível trabalho de luzes que Maya administrava, fazendo com que os curtos 5 minutos fossem muito bem aproveitados.

Quando todas as apresentações acabaram, os jurados se reunirão mais uma vez para discutirem suas opiniões de quem deveria vencer. Depois de definido, passaram o papel com a resposta para Hina, que olhou e começou o anuncio.

\--Aqui esta a resposta. Em primeiro lugar... Yamato Maya e Seta Kaoru!!

Os gritos ensurdecedores começaram novamente quando as duas foram pegar as medalhas. Maya logo desceu do palco e voltou a se juntas as companheiras de banda. Já Kaoru...

\--Hahahaha!! Arigato!! Arigato minhas gatinhas!! - ela jogou um beijo no ar - Foi tudo por vocês!!

\--Kao-chan - Chisato disse, parando na frente do palco - desça dai. Agora - e sorriu.

\--T-tudo bem, Chi-chan!

Ela logo desceu do palco e as duas voltaram para seus lugares, sobre os olhos atentos e perigosos da loira. 

\--Rimi, você esta bem? - Tae perguntou.

\--M-muito bem, O-Tae-chan - ela disse, enquanto segurava uma rosa.

As integrantes do clube de Kendo subiram no palco. A disputa delas também ia ser 1x1, mas foi feito sorteio para ver quem ia contra quem. 

O tempo foi passando e as batalhas também, as garotas que perdiam voltavam para seus lugares. O assento de Eve continuava vazio, porque a tecladista estava vencendo todas e avançando as rodadas. E então chegou as semi-finais e Eve venceu, avançando para o final junto com a outra vencedora. Houve uma pausa ali para as duas perdedoras disputarem o terceiro lugar.

\--Eve-chan esta bem concentrada - Aya disse, cruzando os dedos - espero que ela vença a final.

Como terceiro lugar decido, foi iniciada a disputa final. A tecladista não deixava nenhuma emoção transparecer em seu rosto e com a calma e a benção de Bushido, ela marcou o ponto vitorioso.

\--A vencedora é Wakamiya Eve!! - Hina anunciou.

Junto com a tecladista, que pulava de felicidade, a segunda e a terceira colocada foram pegar suas medalhas. Depois cada uma voltou para seu lugar.

\--Bem - Tsugumi pegou um microfone - com isso se encerra as competições internas. Agora serão 30 minutos de intervalo e depois vão ser as competições ao ar livre, todas na quadra. 

\--Mas antes de vocês saírem - Hina pegou novamente o microfone - eu queria dizer que todo esse trabalho só foi possível com a colaboração de todas, principalmente dos dois conselhos estudantis. Então eu queria pedir para a presidente e a vice-presidente de Hanasakigawa que também subam aqui pra receber uma medalha por todo o empenho!!

\--...Eh?

Todos os olhares se voltaram para Rinko e Arisa, que começaram a corar furiosamente enquanto se encolhiam na cadeira.

\--H-Hina-senpai - Tsugumi disse - o que-

\--Você também vai receber uma, Tsugu-chan!! - ela voltou o olhar para as estudantes - Onee-chan, pelas regras, competidoras que fazem parte do conselho não podem receber medalhas, gomen.

Sayo acenou com a cabeça em concordância. A medalha que Hina tinha ganhado foi por sua dedicação na competição, e a da guitarrista de Roselia também seria assim.

Sob a insistência de Kasumi e Ako, Arisa e Rinko subiram no palco para receber suas medalhas junto com Tsugumi. As duas apenas acenaram para as estudantes enquanto todas saiam para tomar o lanche antes de voltarem para as competições da tarde.

E isso incluía a disputa de arco e flecha, a qual Sayo estava decidida a vencer. Vencer e correr para Yukina, para confessar o seu amor por ela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As competições vão continuar no próximo cap, que sai na quinta.   
> E no próximo, será que essa confissão vai dar certo??   
> Se você gostou, fique a vontade para deixar um comentário se quiser e até o próximo cap ^^)/


	15. Retribuindo um Roubo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olha mais um cap chegando!   
> Hoje tem a conclusão das competições e mais algumas coisinhas. O cap ficou grande, o que me deixa super feliz u.u   
> Desculpe qualquer erro e bora pro cap 'u')/

As cinco bandas resolveram juntar algumas mesas e se sentar juntas. Com a conversa alta e alegre reinando, o assunto era a quantidade de medalhas ganhas até agora.

\--Arisa!! Você ganhou uma para a Popipa!! - Kasumi abraçou a namorada.

\--Agora todas as bandas tem pelo menos uma vencedora - Saaya pontuou.

\--N-não foi minha intenção ganhar - a tecladista olhou para Hina - Você deveria ter avisado que ia fazer isso!

\--Eu queria fazer uma surpresa - a gêmea mais nova sorriu.

Embora Rinko estivesse silenciosa, era possível ver a felicidade em seus olhos. Agora ela e Ako analisavam os detalhes das medalhas.

Outra pessoa que estava feliz era Ran, com Afterglow tendo duas vitórias até aquele momento. A vocalista direcionou seu olhar para Yukina, que olhava para o lado, distraída de todo o barulho da mesa.

\--Bem, parece que Roselia vai terminar o dia só com três vitórias. Um pouco baixo para a banda perfeita.

\--Ran, pare de provocar elas - Moca disse.

\--Mitake-san, eu ainda não competi - Sayo falou - é um tanto equivocado da sua parte presumir que vou perder.

\--Bem, também não tem como prever se você vai ganhar - Ran retrucou.

Antes que Sayo pudesse rebater, Yukina se levantou, fazendo todos os olhares se voltarem para ela. Com o olhar sério de sempre, ela não iria ficar calada sobre a pequena insinuação de que Roselia poderia perder.

\--Mitake-san, eu confio nas habilidades da minha guitarrista. Sayo não vai perder, observe que será um primeiro lugar perfeito. E você não deveria se gabar tanto quando o máximo de vitórias que Afterglow pode terminar o dia são 3, se a Uehara-san ficar entre os três primeiros lugares.

\--Eu não pretendo perder - Himari disse - esteja preparada Misaki-chan, porque vou com tudo!!

\--Digo o mesmo, Uehara-san.

Com a pequena troca de farpas finalizada, Hina e Tsugumi se levantaram dizendo que iriam anunciar pelo auto-falante para todas as estudantes se encaminharem para o local das competições da tarde. Já sabendo o que seria o anuncio, as cinco bandas foram direto para a quadra primeiro.

Chegando nas arquibancadas, elas se sentaram e quando todas as estudantes chegaram, os clubes da tarde começaram. As próximas horas passaram um tanto devagar, pelas disputas serem mais demoradas. 

Depois de um bom tempo, finalmente era a vez do clube de Tênis. Foram sorteados jogos 1x1 entre todas as competidoras e também seria mata-mata, quem perdesse era eliminada. 

\--Misaki-chan e Himari-chan ficaram em chaves diferentes - Kanon comentou - será que elas conseguem chegar na final e se enfrentar?

\--Misaki, boa sorte!! - Kokoro gritou.

Conforme os jogos iam avançando, Misaki e Himari avançavam junto. Nas semi-finais, cada uma estava em um jogo diferente e assim que venceram, tiveram a certeza que se enfrentariam na final.

\--Kano-chan-senpai é vidente!! - Hagumi comentou.

\--Himari!! Vai com tudo!! - Tomoe e Ran gritaram.

\--Realmente, muito empolgadas - Moca sorriu.

Do outro lado das arquibancadas, Sayo tinha acabado de voltar do vestiário, já vestida com a roupa de arco e flecha. Observou o jogo final começar.

Ambas as duas eram muito boas, mas Misaki parecia ter uma leve vantagem em ser mais rápida. O motivo provavelmente era porque ela precisava ser rápida para executar todos os movimentos de Michelle. Embora Himari não ficasse muito atrás, ela já estava se cansando e foi em uma bola perdida por não ter conseguido chegar a tempo, que aquele jogo terminou.

\--A vencedora é Okusawa Misaki!! - Hina disse, pegando o microfone - Em segundo lugar, Uehara Himari!!

As duas se cumprimentaram enquanto iam receber as medalhas. Algumas ajudantes entraram na quadra e começaram a posicionar os alvos de arco e flecha. Sayo respirou fundo, tinha chegado a sua vez.

\--O último clube é o de Arco e Flecha!! - Tsugumi falou.

\--Sayo-san, boa sorte!! - Ako disse empolgada.

\--Você consegue!! Lisa e Rinko disseram juntas.

\--Mostre para elas o que a guitarrista de Roselia consegue fazer - Yukina sorriu.

Aquele sorriu iluminou sua mente e com um aceno positivo, a garota de cabelos ciano desceu junto com as outras competidoras. Seria um total de dez disparos e quem somasse a maior pontuação vencia.

Todas se posicionaram de um lado da quadra, na frente dos alvo que estavam do outro lado e quando foi autorizado, soltaram a primeira flecha. A guitarrista viu uma ajudante levantar uma placa com a cor vermelha, indicando que ela tinha acertado o centro do alvo. Os disparos foram seguindo um após o outro e Sayo tinha conseguido acertar o meio todas as vezes, porém ela não foi a única.

\--Aquela garota do lado dela... Também esta acertando tudo... - Rinko comentou.

\--É o último disparo - Lisa cruzou os dedos - ela não pode errar.

\--Ela não vai errar - Yukina disse.

Com as flechas já posicionadas, Sayo respirou fundo. Mais um acerto e ela venceria. Uma linha de suor escorria pelo canto do rosto e se permitindo desviar o olhar rapidamente, ela encontrou os olhos dourados da vocalista focados em si.

Expectativa foi o que ela viu ali. Yukina confiava em si, confiava em seu potencial. Confiava que ela era a melhor... A melhor. Hina já tinha sua vitória, agora a guitarrista de Roselia também iria conquistar a sua.

Voltou a olhar para frente, os olhos verdes se focando no alvo. O apito autorizando o disparo foi ouvido e ela soltou a flecha. Dessa vez não foi levantado nenhuma placa porque o resultado final só seria anunciado por Hina.

\--Ela conseguiu, não foi? - Ako forçou um pouco seus olhos - Não da pra ver sem a placa. Ela acertou?

Foi somado o resultado junto com os outros pontos. Uma das ajudantes entregou o papel com os nomes para Hina, que deu uma breve olhada e depois pegou o microfone.

Mas Sayo conhecia sua irmã. E sabia muito bem o que aquele olhar quando ela leu o papel significava. Sua mão apertou o arco com força quando a gêmea começou a falar o resultado e a garota ao seu lado pulou de alegria por ter ficado em primeiro.

\--Em segundo lugar, Hikawa Sayo!

Por alguns centímetros ela não acertou o centro. Ela não ficou em primeiro. Se recusando a olhar para a arquibancada, ela recebeu a medalha de prata e quando todas foram liberadas para voltar ao vestiário, foi a primeira a sair da quadra.

\--E com isso se encerra a Competição dos Clubes - os olhos de Hina seguiram a irmã, a voz já não estava tão energética - agradecemos a todas que participaram, ajudaram e assistiram! Fiquem atentas para as novidades da festa que vai acontecer na sexta.

***

\--Vocês acharam ela? - Lisa perguntou, quando se juntou as outras quatro.

\--Não... - Ako e Rinko disseram juntas.

Fazia 1h que todas as alunas já tinham ido embora, mas a escola ainda estava aberta para limpeza. Desde que entrou no vestiário para se trocar, ninguém tinha visto a gêmea mais velha. 

\--Talvez ela já tenha ido embora - a baixista cruzou os braços - já procuramos pela escola inteira e não achamos ela.

\--Onee-chan não iria pra casa - Hina negou - ela esta triste, ir pra casa seria a última opção agora. Ela não vai querer ficar perto de mim... Eu sei do complexo de inferioridade que ela sente as vezes... E mesmo tenha sido um empate, eu ainda ganhei um primeiro lugar...

Yukina não estava prestando atenção na conversa. Ela também tinha procurado pela guitarrista e durante aquele tempo, desde o mesmo segundo que foi anunciado o resultado até agora, não conseguia deixar de se sentir culpada.

Ela tinha colocado muitas expectativas sobre a companheira de banda, afirmado e reafirmado que Sayo iria conseguir o primeiro lugar. Ela tinha colado pressão para que a gêmea mais velha fosse perfeita até no arco e flecha.

Embora soubesse que a garota de cabelos ciano se dedicasse ao máximo em tudo que fazia, Yukina percebia agora que não tinha o direito de exigir perfeição em um hobby.

\--Vamos procurar ela mais uma vez - sugeriu - quem sabe dessa vez a gente consiga achar ela. 

Todas concordaram e voltaram a andar pela escola. Como as salas de aula ficaram trancadas o dia todo, elas não foram para dentro da escola. Andaram por todo o pátio, pelo anfiteatro, foram novamente ao vestiário e por fim voltaram para a quadra.

Dessa vez avistaram a guitarrista sentada no fim da arquibancada, sozinha. Discutiram quem deveria ir falar com ela e Lisa viu ali a tão esperada oportunidade das duas ficarem sozinhas para Sayo se confessar... Se ela ainda fosse fazer isso naquele dia.

\--Yukina é a melhor pessoa para ir agora - a garota de cabelos castanhos disse.

\--Lisa-chi tem razão - Hina concordou - ela não vai falar comigo e com mais ninguém. 

\--Yukina-san deve ser a única pessoa que entende o que ela esta sentindo agora... - Rinko disse - Vocês pensam igual.

\--Vai lá e conversa com ela!! - Ako encorajou.

Sem ter como rebater todas as esperanças depositadas em si, Yukina concordou e foi na direção de Sayo. Enquanto se aproximava em silêncio, ela escutou soluços baixos vindo da guitarrista. Seu coração se apertou.

Parando ao lado dela, notou a fina linha de lágrimas que escorria de seus olhos cobertos pela franja. Em silêncio, ela se sentou ao seu lado.

\--Sayo.

\--.......

\--Sayo, olhe para mim.

Vendo que a mais alta não fez nenhum movimento, a vocalista se aproximou um pouco e segurou o rosto da guitarrista, levantando e fazendo as duas se olharem. 

Ela nunca tinha visto aqueles olhos verdes chorarem e embora as lágrimas não fossem muitas, era o suficiente para fazer Yukina se sentir ainda mais culpada de ter colocado tanta pressão em algo que era apenas uma brincadeira entre as escolas.

\--Minato-san... E-eu sinto muito... Eu manchei o nome de Roselia... Eu-

\--Você é a última pessoa que faria algum mal a Roselia. Foi minha culpa ter colocado tanta pressão sobre algo que não tinha nenhuma importância. O que aconteceu mais cedo foi uma simples provocação da Mitake-san, acontece o tempo todo. 

Enquanto falava, começou a passar o polegar pelo rosto de Sayo, limpando as lágrimas que ainda estavam ali. A guitarrista corou um pouco.

\--Mas... Eu perdi... Eu perdi mais uma vez... Segundo lugar mais uma vez... Não fui perfeita...

\--Ficar em segundo mostra que você ainda pode aprender com seu erro para melhorar. É melhor errar estando em segundo do que errar estando em primeiro. Quanto a ser perfeita, você é perfeita quando toca - Yukina sorriu - não tem como ser o ser humano perfeito. Isso é impossível. Eu estou tentando até hoje e minhas notas dizem o contrário.

\--Mas a Hina-

\--Ela também não é perfeita em tudo. Sua irmã pode ter facilidade em muitas coisas, mas isso só mostra que ela conquista tudo sem esforço. Este segundo lugar não significa que você é ruim, significa que você se esforçou e se dedicou para chegar até aqui e conquistar essa vitória. E se você ainda não estiver feliz, lembre-se que arco e flecha é apenas um hobby. Quando se trata de tocar, você é a melhor guitarrista. É a melhor que eu conheço e é a melhor que Roselia poderia ter.

Quando a vocalista terminou de falar, Sayo permaneceu em silêncio. As lágrimas já não escorriam, mas Yukina ainda estava segurando seu rosto, passando os dedões pelas bochechas coradas.

O toque da garota de cabelos prateados era quente. Fechou os olhos, desejando poder sentir mais daquele toque. Desejando que aquele momento fosse eterno.

\--Então Minato-san não esta brava ou triste comigo?

\--Não, não estou brava ou triste com você. Apenas preocupada, fiquei te procurando pela escola inteira por 1h. 

Yukina tinha ficado preocupada com ela. Sayo não pode deixar de sorrir, abrindo os olhos e vendo de fato um pouco de preocupação no dourado que lhe analisava com atenção.

\--Preocupação não é algo que apenas amigas sentem?

\--Embora eu diga que não tem espaço para amizade em Roselia, acho que vamos ter que apagar essa regra. Eu sou melhor amiga da Lisa, Ako e Rinko também são melhores amigas... Então eu e você também somos, já que nos preocupamos uma com a outra.

Mas a guitarrista não queria ser só amiga da vocalista. Ela queria ser algo mais. O pensamento de que finalmente estavam sozinhas lhe veio a mente, agora seria um bom momento para se confessar.

\--Minato-san... Aproveitando que estamos sozinhas... Eu queria conversar sobre algo com você.

\--Tudo bem. Sobre o que?

Yukina não parecia ter percebido que ainda segurava o rosto de Sayo. Os olhos verdes se desviaram rapidamente para baixo, observando os lábios que sorriam a espera de uma resposta.

\--Eu... Eu espero que você me perdoe.

\--Como assi-!!!!!!!

Sem deixar ela terminar, a garota de cabelos ciano fechou a distância entre as duas, selando um beijo entre elas. Os olhos dourados se abriram em surpresa pelo ato repentino.

***

Lisa teve que colocar as duas mãos sobre a boca para conter o grito de empolgação que estava prestes a sair. Ela e as outras três tinham ficado observando de longe enquanto Sayo e Yukina conversavam e parecia estar indo tudo bem. Tão bem que elas se beijaram.

\--Elas estão se beijando?? - Ako forçou um pouco a visão novamente.

\--Parece que sim - Rinko respondeu a mais nova - será que a Yukina-san aceitou a confissão?

\--Eu tinha certeza que ela também gostava da Sayo!! - a baixista sorriu por sua suspeita estar certa.

\--Onee-chan não perde tempo mesmo!! - Hina estava tão empolgada quando Lisa.

Enquanto as quatro surtavam olhando de longe, Yukina ainda estava estática. Era apenas um simples encostar de lábios, mas ela não conseguia descrever como isso tinha um efeito tão inesperado sobre si. Seus olhos se fecharam sem perceber, em busca de tentar apreciar melhor o momento. Com toda certeza ela iria perdoar a mais alta.

Sayo também estava com os olhos fechados, mas era pelo leve medo que tinha de ver a expressão da vocalista. Porém a guitarrista não estava arrependida porque aquela tinha sido a melhor decisão impulsiva que ela já tinha tomado. E finalmente ela tinha a confirmação de que os lábios de Yukina realmente tinham gosto de morango.

Depois de um minuto, talvez dois, a garota de cabelos ciano se afastou e fitou a líder da banda. Sentindo as bochechas queimarem um pouco, ela viu que a garota de cabelos prateados também estava corada. E os seus olhos... Aquele olhar fez Sayo se arrepiar.

Yukina se levantou a virou de costas, tocando a boca com a ponta dos dedos. Seu coração batia tão rápido que ela tinha medo de morrer ali... Mas ela não ia morrer agora. Não sem provar aquela sensação novamente.

\--Minato-san... Eu...

\--...Você roubou um beijo meu... Presumo que seja a minha vez de roubar um de você.

A guitarrista não teve tempo de questionar, porque a vocalista se virou novamente e se sentou no colo dela, logo fechando a distância entre elas mais uma vez.

Ainda observando de longe, dessa vez as quatro tiveram que segurar os gritos enquanto observavam a cena.

\--Yukina-chan é bem ousada também!! - Hina sorriu.

\--Se ela comentar disso comigo, com certeza vou garantir que não esqueça tão cedo - Lisa também sorriu, pensando no quanto provocaria a amiga com aquilo.

\--Nós deveríamos sair... Dar privacidade a elas - Rinko comentou já se afastando.

\--A primeira missão do Esquadrão YS foi um sucesso!! - Ako comemorou.

Seguindo o conselho da tecladista, as quatro se afastaram enquanto ainda conversavam empolgadas sobre a retribuição do beijo.

Retribuição essa que estava tirando o folego das duas aos poucos. Yukina passou os braços pelos ombros da mais alta abraçando seu pescoço enquanto Sayo levou as mão as suas costas, lhe abraçando e trazendo para mais perto.

Se alguém dissesse que a líder de Roselia faria algo assim, ela discordaria na hora, mas ela estava vendo com os próprios olhos. Vendo naqueles olhos dourados o desejo de que aquele momento fosse eterno, vendo que o sentimento era reciproco. Yukina também gostava dela. Sentindo a mais alta apertar levemente os fios prateados, a vocalista também apertou um pouco os fios ciano. Quando Sayo sorriu, Yukina não pode deixar de sorrir também, vendo os olhos verdes emitirem um brilho único e hipnotizante. 

O beijo foi se tornando mais urgente conforme os minutos passavam. O coração de ambas batia tão rápido talvez fosse possível escutar de longe, mas elas não ligavam. Elas aproveitaram o máximo até o último segundo e então se separaram, ofegantes e sorridentes, e Yukina ainda continuava sentada no colo da guitarrista.

\--Minato-san... Arf... - Sayo respirou fundo, tentando recuperar um pouco do ar perdido.

A vocalista abaixou um pouco o olhar para a boca da mais alta, surpresa de como aquele beijo foi tão bom. Seus pensamentos só conseguiam se focar fazer aquilo mais uma vez. Só mais uma vez, ter a guitarrista só para si.

\--Sayo... E-eu vou te levar para casa...

\--Mas a sua casa fica para o outr-

\--Sem objeções. Você fez isso comigo várias vezes - Yukina se levantou - então é a minha vez.

Sendo impossível contestar, a mais alta concordou. As duas arrumaram rapidamente o uniforme, que estava levemente amassado pelos abraços trocados.

Não tendo encontrado nenhuma das outra quatro, as duas começaram a caminhar na direção da casa da guitarrista. Olhando pelo canto do olho, a vocalista viu que já não era possível ver qualquer sinal de choro no rosto da garota de cabelos ciano. Apenas felicidade.

A de cabelos prateados também estava feliz. Uma felicidade que ela não sabia explicar porque existia. Foi apenas um beijo... Um que provavelmente não lhe deixaria dormir aquela noite.

Elas ficaram em um silêncio agradável por todo o caminho ambas pensando no que tinha acontecido. Quando pararam na frente da casa de Sayo, o silêncio se tornou um tanto constrangedor, pois elas não sabiam como se despedir.

\--Então... Vamos voltar a ensaiar amanhã, no horário normal - Yukina começou o assunto.

\--Sim. Temos que recuperar o tempo perdido... Então eu te vejo no ensaio, Minato-san?

\--Sim. Até amanhã, Sayo.

Inesperadamente, a guitarrista se aproximou e beijou a bochecha da vocalista, fazendo essa corar mais uma vez.

\--Até amanhã, Minato-san.

Sayo entrou em casa e Yukina começou a voltar para a sua. Ela tocou mais uma vez os lábios, percebendo que a maior parte do brilho labial tinha sido retirado.

Suspirou lembrando da sensação, do momento único. O momento em que as regras de Roselia tinham sido completamente esquecidas por causa de algo mais forte. Por causa do amor.

\--Quando foi que eu me apaixonei por ela? - Yukina se questionou e então parou de andar, percebendo o que tinha falado - ... Meu deus, eu estou apaixonada pela Sayo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Um minutos de silêncio* ... FINALMENTE!!!   
> Eu gostei muito de escrever essa cena final, o beijo finalmente saiu aaaaaaaa e a Yukina também admitiu estar apaixonada aaaaaaaaaaaaa!!   
> Mas agora como será que ela vai lidar com isso? Vamos descobrir no próximo cap   
> Se você gostou, fique a vontade para deixar um comentário se quiser e até o próximo cap ^^)/


	16. Pense no Melhor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Passando pra deixar mais um capítulo pra vocês   
> Desculpe qualquer erro e bora pro cap 'u')/

*No dia seguinte*

Quando olhou no relógio e viu que era 4:30 da manhã, Yukina resolveu fazer qualquer outra coisa em vez de tentar dormir, porque ela não conseguia. Desde o momento em que chegou em casa até aquela hora da madrugada, não tinha conseguido focar o pensamento em outra coisa que não fosse a guitarrista.

Se levantou e foi até a mesa, pegando um papel limpo e tentando escrever alguma ideia para músicas novas, mas isso se provou uma tarefa tão difícil agora quanto as vezes anteriores. 

Procurando algo para fazer no quarto, seu olhar parou no guarda-roupa. Andou até ele e abriu uma das portas, se deparando com o casaco de Sayo que ainda estava ali. Puxou a peça de roupa e voltou para a cama, deitando embaixo das cobertas novamente.

O perfume da garota de cabelos ciano ainda estava presente no casaco, mesmo depois de tanto tempo longe da dona. Yukina respirou fundo enquanto abraçava a roupa, sentindo o corpo relaxar aos poucos até ela finalmente conseguir dormir.

***

\--O que você acha desse?

\--... Um pouco ousado, mas combina com você.

\--Então eu vou provar!!

Lisa pegou o vestido vermelho e foi até o provador, deixando a vocalista olhando as outras roupas sozinha. Haneoka não estava tendo aula naquela terça, pois os funcionários estavam arrumando tudo do dia anterior.

E falando no dia anterior, seu pensando se voltou para o que Sayo estaria fazendo naquele momento. Talvez alguma prova? O fato era que Yukina ainda só pensava no beijo e na sua admissão de sentimentos românticos pela companheira de banda.

Ela estava apaixonada. Ela tinha gostado de beijar a guitarrista e queria fazer aquilo mais uma vez... E isso era tão problemático na sua visão, porque ela tinha quebrado uma das principais regras de Roselia.

\--Como ficou?

A voz de Lisa chamou sua atenção. A melhor amiga tinha chamado Yukina para as duas irem comprar a roupa da festa que teria na sexta a noite. A baixista voltou, vestindo a roupa que tinha levado ao provador.

\--Como eu disse, combina com você.

\--Ficou bom mesmo? Vou levar então. E você, escolheu algo?

\--Não estou tão interessada nisso..

\--Yukina, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Lisa sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas se fez de desentendida esperando que a vocalista lhe contasse sobre o ocorrido do dia anterior. Até aquele momento Yukina tinha se mantido calada, mas a baixista viu nos olhos dourados que sua melhor amiga estava pensando muito sobre algum assunto.

\--... Sayo me beijou.

Certo, ela não esperava que a garota a sua frente fosse tão direta. E ser direta fez a de cabelos castanhos ficar surpresa, o que serviu muito bem para Yukina não desconfiar que ela já sabia.

\--...E eu beijei ela de volta.

A garota de cabelos prateados desviou o olhar para as roupas, sentindo o rosto esquentar com a revelação em voz alta pra outra pessoa. Como a garota de olhos escuros conhecia mais sobre o assunto, a vocalista decidiu que era melhor se abrir de uma vez.

Lisa ficou em silêncio por um tempo, fingindo que era a primeira vez que escutava algo sobre aquilo. Então pensou em qual seria sua primeira pergunta.

\--Isso aconteceu quando você foi falar com ela?

\--Sim... Ela estava chorando e ai nós começamos a conversar... E quando ela parecia estar melhor, disse que tinha algo para me falar e... Me beijou - sentiu o rosto esquentar mais.

O plano era Sayo se confessar, mas a baixista sorriu internamente ao ver que a guitarrista tinha adotado uma abordagem mais direta.

\--E ela se confessou depois?

\--Eu não dei tempo... Porque eu beijei ela de volta.

\--Você gosta dela?

\--... Sim, eu acho que me apaixonei por ela... Na verdade eu acho que já estava apaixonada a um tempo e isso foi só um empurrão para eu perceber.

Lisa fez um grande esforço para conter o grito de empolgação que estava prestes a sair. Yukina estava admitindo que também gostava da garota de cabelos ciano. Admitindo os sentimentos mais fácil do que se podia esperar...

\--E o que esta te preocupando? Se ela beijou primeiro é porque também gosta de você. 

\--O que me preocupa é que nós duas quebramos a regra de Roselia.

O sorriso no rosto da garota de cabelos castanhos se desfez as poucos. Não era possível que vocalista fosse falar das regras da banda. Que ela fosse ignorar o que sentia por causa de uma regra idiota e sem sentido.

\--Yukina, não estou entendendo...

\--Amor é proibido em Roselia. Nós somos a banda perfeita e precisamos manter os problemas fora dos ensaios, fora dos shows, fora de tudo.

\--Esta mesmo dizendo que vai enterrar seus sentimentos por causa de um motivo assim? - Lisa cruzou os braços - Que problema isso pode causar?

\--O primeiro deles foi o fato de que eram mais de 4h da manhã essa madrugada e eu ainda não tinha dormido porque só conseguia pensar naquele beijo.

\--Se estava pensando é porque você gostou!

A garota de olhos dourados suspirou, sua melhor amiga tinha razão. Ela tinha gostado tanto que nem sabia como descrever aqueles minutos... Seu coração acelerou ao lembrar do brilho que os olhos verdes de Sayo tinham emitido.

\--Sim, eu gostei - Yukina mordeu o lábio inferior - e o fato de eu ter gostado me deixou querendo mais e esse é o problema!! Se coisas assim continuarem a acontecer, eu vou continuar pensando só nisso e esquecer dos compromissos da banda.

\--De todas as pessoas, eu tenho certeza que você seria a última a deixar os compromissos de Roselia de lado.

\--Lisa, eu não posso-

\--Yukina - a baixista disse seria - você pode sim amar. E se o sentimento é reciproco, melhor ainda. Não sacrifique algo tão puro como o amor por causa da banda. Pense em como amar faz você sentir, pense na resposta que você vai dar. Considere todas as opções. Você não toma decisões impulsivas, então considere essa com a mesma atenção que você da para todas as outras. Pense no que é melhor para você.

Retribuir o beijo tinha sido algo impulsivo... A melhor coisa impulsiva que a vocalista tinha feito em toda sua vida. Quanto mais pensava, mais se apaixonava e era por isso que ela tinha que decidir de uma vez o que iria fazer. Amar Sayo era perigoso para Roselia, e Roselia estava acima de tudo.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, só pensar que nunca mais poderia ter um momento como aquele, nunca mais poderia receber um olhar como aquele... Isso fazia seu coração doer.

\--Certo, vou pensar - se deu por vencida.

\--Isso, não aja com impulso - Lisa sorriu - agora, que roupa você vai comprar?

***

\--Vocês gostaram do filme?

\--Tsurumaki-san, por favor considere perguntar a uma pessoa que tipo de filme ela quer antes de emprestar - Sayo cruzou os braços.

\--Mas terror é perfeito para festas de pijama!! - Kokoro deu um pulo de animação - Vocês não se divertiram assistindo?

\--S-se divertir não foi exatamente... A palavra certa... - Rinko estremeceu, lembrando de algumas das mortes.

As duas integrantes de Roselia estavam na frente da escola junto com os membros de HHW, para devolver o filme a Kokoro. Kanon também estremeceu ao ver a capa do filme que a vocalista animada tinha emprestado para a garota de olhos lilás.

\--Esse filme... É... - Kaoru desviou o olhar, colocando a mão sobre os olhos - N-não gosto muito de lembrar...

\--De qualquer forma, arigato por ter emprestado o filme - a garota de cabelos ciano disse - Shirokane-san, devemos ir.

\--Sim. Arigato, Tsurumaki-san - Rinko se curvou um pouco.

\--Bom ensaio para vocês - Hagumi acenou - vamos também, Michelle deve estar nos esperando!

As duas se despediram de HHW e começaram a andar para o CiRCLE. Como a competição dos clubes tinha terminado, Roselia finalmente iria voltar a ensaiar normalmente... Ou era o que Sayo esperava.

Ela não tinha visto Yukina desde o dia anterior e também não tinha parado de pensar sobre o beijo. Em como foi bom e como queria repetir... Como a vocalista tinha retribuído de forma tão ousada se sentando em seu colo.

\--Hikawa-san - Rinko chamou sua atenção - você esta pronta para encontrar a Yukina-san?

A guitarrista tinha comentado com todas as integrantes do Esquadrão YS pelo celular sobre o beijo, e se arrependia de ter envolvido Hina, pois ela tinha provocações de sobra por um bom tempo.

\--Sim... Eu acho. De qualquer forma, questões pessoais ficam fora da banda e eu não vou puxar assunto sobre isso durante o ensaio. Vou esperar Minato-san ter seu tempo e quando estiver pronta, ela vai vir falar comigo.

Quando o assunto se encerrou, elas voltaram a andar em silêncio para o CiRCLE, o que não demorou muito. Cumprimentaram Marina, e esta disse que as outras três já estavam lhe esperando.

Com um aceno, Sayo e Rinko desceram para o estúdio que usariam naquele dia. Ao chegar na porta, a guitarrista respirou fundo antes de girar a maçaneta e entrar. A conversa na sala parou quando os três pares de olhos de voltaram para elas.

O dourado e o verde se fitaram por alguns segundos e ambas prenderam a respiração, pensando em como agir diante dos novos sentimentos.

\--Vocês estão atrasadas - Yukina desviou o olhar para o microfone, voltando a ajustar os cabos.

\--F-foi minha culpa... - Rinko se pronunciou - Como nós já temos aula hoje... Aproveitei para devolver o f-filme... Para a Tsurumaki-san..

\--Rin-rin, olhe a capa do filme da próxima vez - Ako choramingou - ainda estou tendo que dormir com a luz acesa.

Rinko e Sayo foram para suas posições e começaram a fazer os ajustes finais. Com tudo pronto, Roselia finalmente deu inicio a volta dos ensaios regulares.

E como precisavam recuperar o tempo perdido, repassaram todas as músicas e as mais novas. Colocaram todo seu esforço ali, porque elas precisavam honrar o título de banda perfeita. E como prometido, a guitarrista agiu profissionalmente como se o beijo nunca tivesse acontecido, e a vocalista agiu igual.

Só pararam de ensaiar quando viram por uma das janelas que o céu já estava quase completamente escuro. Decidindo finalizar por aquele dia, guardaram suas coisas, arrumaram tudo, fizeram a próxima reserva e se despediram.

\--Até amanhã, Sayo. Sem atrasos, eu espero.

\--Não vai acontecer novamente. Até amanhã, Minato-san.

E foram embora. Yukina e Sayo não conversaram sobre o ocorrido e sobre o que ele significava. A garota de cabelos prateados não se manifestou, levando a crer que ela ainda estava pensando no que dizer. E a de fios ciano não forçou nenhuma resposta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Só posso dizer que o próximo cap vai ter fortes emoções u.u  
> Gente, eu nunca exijo comentário, porque vocês comentam se quiserem, é uma opção de vocês comentar ou não. Mas eu imagino que talvez ninguém comente por se tratar de uma fic brasileira. Se esse for o caso, podem comentar em inglês, espanhol e qualquer outro idioma que eu vou ler e responder.   
> Se você gostou, fique a vontade para deixar um comentário se quiser e até o próximo cap ^^)/


	17. A Vontade de Roselia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Só pelo tanto de palavras vocês já devem perceber que hoje a coisa vai ser louca   
> Peguem uma pipoca e se preparem   
> Desculpe qualquer erro e bora pro cap 'u')/

*Alguns dias depois*

Paciência era algo fundamental na vida de quem tinha Hina como irmã gêmea, mas nem toda a paciência de Sayo estava aguentando o silêncio de Yukina. 

Roselia continuou os ensaios normalmente durante o resto da semana, até se permitiram passar do horário normal em busca de repor todo o atraso, fato que deixou Ako meio chateada por estar com menos tempo para jogar NFO. E durante toda a semana, a vocalista não disse uma palavra sobre o beijo.

A guitarrista continuou com seu compromisso de dar espaço e deixar que a líder viesse conversar com ela... Mas a dona dos fios prateados nem ao menos ameaçou iniciar uma conversa sobre aquilo. E isso estava fazendo Sayo criar todas as teorias possíveis do motivo para o silêncio eterno.

Yukina ainda estava pensando? Estava pensando sobre o que dizer? Sobre como expulsar Sayo de Roselia? Sobre como punir a guitarrista por ter quebrado uma regra? Será que ela pelo menos se lembrava do que tinha acontecido? Ou ela teria ignorado por considerar que aquilo não valia seu tempo?

\--Sayo-san? - a tecladista da Afterglow chamou sua atenção - Esta me escutando...?

\--Eu... Perdão, Hazawa-san. O que você perguntou?

O silêncio de Yukina passou junto com a semana e já era sexta. Hanasakigawa não estava tendo aula naquele dia, porque as estudantes estavam organizando a quadra, onde seria a festa de encerramento da competição de jogos naquela noite.

E como Rinko e Arisa tinha ido a Haneoka várias vezes conferir os preparativos da competição enquanto Sayo ficava cuidando de outros assuntos, Hina e Tsugumi também foram até a outra escola conferir os preparativos da festa.

\--Perguntei se precisamos comprar mais alguma coisa.

\--Não. Tudo que é necessário já foi comprado.

\--Você parece meio distraída. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\--Não - Sayo olhou para o lado - ... Ainda não.

Arisa estava terminando de posicionar algumas plantas enfeitar um painel onde seriam tiradas fotos. Ela parecia estar sussurrando algo para as plantas, fazendo Saaya segurar a risada enquanto lhe ajudava.

No palco, o restante da Popipa junto com Rinko e Hina terminavam de arrumar os instrumentos. Chisato, Aya e Eve estavam arrumando a mesa onde ficaria os comes e bebes. Misaki esta arrumando as caixas de som, enquanto Kokoro, Hagumi e Kanon ajudavam as outras estudantes a terminar a decoração.

\--Fique tranquila - Tsugumi sorriu - vai ser uma noite divertida!

\--Eu espero que sim... 

***

\--Você vai ficar parada ai ou vamos entrar? - Lisa perguntou.

Era 19h quando Lisa e Yukina chegaram aos portões de Hanasakigawa. Algumas estudantes se encaminhavam para o ginásio, onde era possível ver as luzes acesas e escutar música. Suspirou pensando que Sayo estava em algum lugar ali dentro

A vocalista tinha conseguido desviar o assunto durante a semana, ao perceber que a guitarrista não faria o primeiro movimento. Mas ali não teria como escapar, ali ela teria que dar sua resposta e dessa vez não era tão simples como rejeitar a confissão de Lisa anos atrás tinha sido.

Porque a garota de cabelos prateados tinha admitido para si mesma que estava apaixonada pela dona dos fios ciano... Mas Roselia era mais importante e estava acima de tudo. As duas quebraram uma regra. Como Yukina iria resolver isso?

\--... Sim, vamos entrar - ela disse.

Dentro do ginásio, Sayo andava junto com Rinko e Ako conferindo tudo para garantir que não haviam esquecido nada. Algumas mesas tinham sido espalhadas pelo lugar, para caso alguém quisesse sentar.

\--Vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho Rin-rin!! Ficou incrível!! Digno da decoração do castelo de um lorde das trevas!!

\--Arigato, Ako-chan - Rinko sorriu.

A guitarrista levantou uma sobrancelha, se perguntando como aquilo poderia ser um elogio. Ela olhou para a entrada mais uma vez, frustrada por Yukina ainda não ter chegado ainda.

E então ela viu as duas melhores amigas entrando. Lisa estava bem como sempre, mas a vocalista... Soltou um suspiro apaixonado, encantada com a beleza da garota. Ela estava com uma blusa branca e uma saia preta, uma maquiagem leve e o mesmo penteado de sempre. Simples, mas incrivelmente linda.

Seus olhos se cruzaram enquanto a líder de Roselia olhava envolta. Yukina corou um pouco quando percebeu com Sayo lhe olhava, mas ela não pode deixar de olhar para a guitarrista também. Com um vestido azul escuro, uma maquiagem básica e os cabelos soltos... Isso só aumentava o amor que sentia e dificultava pensar em uma resposta.

\--Olha, elas chegaram!! - Ako acenou, enquanto as duas iam na direção delas. 

Quando as cinco se juntaram, começaram a andar pela festa enquanto conversavam e trocavam elogios. Era permitido trazer um convidado de fora e embora a maioria das estudantes não tivesse levado ninguém, elas notaram Wakana Rei junto com Tae e a Popipa. Layer lhes cumprimentou rapidamente quando passaram ali perto. Embora ela nunca tivesse feito nada contra Roselia, o fato de estar na RAS deixava o clima meio tenso. 

Andaram para o lugar onde estavam tirando fotos sob a insistência de Lisa, que decidiu que elas precisavam de uma nova foto em grupo. Depois andaram até a mesa onde estavam as comidas e bebidas, pegaram um pouco em um pratinho e foram até uma mesa vazia.

Alguns minutos depois, checando o horário, Rinko pediu licença e se encaminhou para o palco. Poppin'Party foi atrás, e algumas alunas já se animaram ao perceberem que o show iria começar. As seis subiram no palco e Arisa foi para o lado de Rinko, que tinha pegado o microfone.

\--Hum... Q-queria começar a-agradecendo a todas q-que ajudaram durante a manhã e a t-tarde na decoração do ginásio... A-antes de iniciar o show da Poppin'Party, a Tsurumaki-san veio até mim m-mais cedo e disse que p-precisava de alguns m-minutos para dizer algo, então...

Todas as meninas se viraram para olhar Kokoro, que estava na mesa de comidas, enchendo um pratinho. Quando seu nome foi chamado, ela jogou o prato para Kanon e saiu correndo para o palco.

\--Arigato, Rinko! - a vocalista de HHW se virou para as estudantes - Pessoal, boa noite!! Como vocês sabem, daqui alguns dias vai ter aquele feriado prolongado nas cidades da região. Em uma dessas cidades, vai acontecer um festival com shows e quem esta organizando é um amigo do meu pai!! Hello Happy World! vai tocar nesse festival, então estou convidando as outras bandas para tocar lá também!! Depois falem comigo para confirmar os detalhes. Happy! Lucky! Smile! Yay!!

Seguida com aplausos, Kokoro desceu do palco e voltou para mesa de comida. Rinko voltou para o microfone.

\--A-agora, o show da Poppin'Party - e passou o microfone para Kasumi.

\--Pessoal, vamos começar a festa!!!

Enquanto a Popipa começava a tocar, algumas meninas foram para frente do palco cantar e dançar junto. Rinko voltou para a mesa em que estava Roselia.

\--Você sabia algo sobre isso, Shirokane-san? - Sayo perguntou.

\--Não...

\--O que você acha, Yukina-san?? Vamos tocar nesse festival?? - Ako perguntou empolgada.

\--Tocar em outra cidade vai aumentar nossa popularidade. É uma ótima oportunidade de reconhecimento, um passo mais perto do FES... Vamos ter que aumentar mais o tempo de ensaio. 

\--Tocar no festival de outra cidade - Lisa sorriu - parece divertido.

Conforme o tempo foi passando, o show também e a Popipa tocou por quase uma hora. Como elas também precisavam aproveitar a festa, agora estava tocando músicas de um pendrive, as quais tinha sido selecionadas por Misaki e Maya. 

Ako tinha puxado Rinko para dançar e Lisa se juntou a elas minutos depois. Quando as músicas lentas começaram, a maioria das meninas saiu do meio do ginásio, deixando o espaço para os casais e quem ainda quisesse dançar. As três avisaram que iriam ao banheiro, deixando a vocalista e a guitarrista sozinhas.

Até aquele momento da festa, elas não tinham tido a oportunidade de conversar sozinhas e vendo que se não fosse agora talvez a chance demorasse a aparecer novamente, Sayo respirou fundo e caminhou até o outro lado da mesa onde Yukina estava sentada. 

\--Minato-san - ela chamou a atenção da líder.

\--Sim, Sayo?

\--Você... Você aceita dançar essa música comigo?

Vendo que a mais alta tinha estendido a mão, a garota de cabelos prateados prendeu a respiração. Agora ela não tinha mais como fugir da conversa. Sem mais opções, resolveu encarar o assunto de frente.

\--Sim... Eu aceito.

Se levantou e segurou a mão estendida. As duas sentiram um pequeno arrepio passar pelo corpo enquanto caminhavam até o meio do ginásio. De longe Ran levantou um sobrancelha, confusa por Yukina ter aceitado dançar com alguém. Hina que estava dançando com Aya, abriu um pequeno sorriso enquanto observava pelo canto do olho.

\--Hina-chan? Esta sorrindo por que?

\--Apenas o pensamento de que algo bom pode acontecer hoje, Aya-chan.

Como no dia do beijo, a vocalista segurou os ombros da guitarrista, enquanto essa passava os braços por suas costas. E assim elas iniciaram a dança enquanto a música lenta continuava tocando.

***

\--Ela admitiu que gosta da Sayo-san??

\--Sim - Lisa respondeu a pergunta de Ako - espero que pelo menos uma das duas tenha entendido que essa era uma oportunidade para conversar.

As três saíram do banheiro e voltaram para o ginásio, mas pararam assim que viram as outras duas integrantes de Roselia dançando.

\--Imai-san - Rinko disse - acho que seu plano funcionou.

Discretamente elas voltaram para a mesa que a banda estava ocupando e sentaram, observando suas amigas dançarem. 

A primeira música já estava acabando e nenhuma palavra tinha sido dito ainda. Elas olhavam para direções opostas, mas vez ou outra seus olhares se cruzavam e isso só aumentava os pequenos arrepios que iam e voltavam. Quando a música acabou, Sayo segurou Yukina perto.

\--Podemos dançar mais uma?

\--Sim, não vejo problema.

A nova música inciou e elas voltaram a dançar, dessa vez um pouco mais perto e quando seus olhares se cruzaram mais uma vez, nenhuma delas ousou desviar. Algumas vezes se desviavam para os lábios, pensando em como seria prova-los novamente. 

Era tanta vontade envolvida que a guitarrista quase cedeu a tentação, encantada com o quanto a mais baixa mexia com seu psicológico. Mas antes de repetir o ato do começo da semana, ela precisava se confessar. Dessa vez, com palavras.

\--Então... Eu me mantive afastada a semana toda, para dar a oportunidade de você pensar. Embora tenhamos nos beijado, talvez você possa pensar que foi coisa do momento, mas... - Sayo fez uma pequena pausa, o coração acelerado - Minato-san, eu estou apaixonada por você.

Yukina sentiu sua respiração desregular um pouco, pois sabia que aquilo era verdade. Mais uma vez, ela viu a convicção, a seriedade, a determinação naqueles olhos verdes. A mais alta também estava corada, o que lhe deixava fofa. 

\--Entendo... Eu também estou apaixonada por você, Sayo.

O coração da dona dos olhos dourados também acelerou quando viu o brilho naqueles olhos verdes aumentar. Devagar, a garota a sua frente abriu um sorriso tão lindo, um que a vocalista jamais tinha visto. 

\--Então... Se Minato-san também me ama... Então você aceitaria namorar comigo?

Namorar. Aquela situação tinha chegado a esse ponto, onde a resposta da líder faria toda a diferença. A guitarrista lhe fazia tão bem que por um longo tempo, Yukina esqueceu o que estava em jogo ali. O que era mais importante. Roselia era mais importante que o amor.

\--Eu... Sinto muito Sayo, mas isso não vai ser possível. Sugiro que nós duas devemos esquecer aquele beijo e o que sentimos uma pela outra..

Imediatamente a mais alta parou de dançar, mas ainda se manteve com os braços envolta de Yukina. O sorriso se desfez, e um pouco do brilho sumiu de seus olhos. A garota de cabelos prateados manteve a expressão seria, embora por dentro seu coração estivesse doendo por fazer aquilo.

\--Esquecer..? Por que, se o sentimento é reciproco?

\--Não é a minha vontade, mas estou fazendo isso pelo bem de Roselia.

\--Pelo bem de... Roselia?

Da mesa, as três pararam de conversar quando viram que as duas companheiras de banda tinham parado de dançar. Lisa olhou para todos os casais que dançavam e encontrou os olhos de Hina, que também estavam confusa. Em uma conversa silenciosa, a Hikawa mais nova entendeu o pedido da baixista.

\--Aya-chan, podemos dançar mais para aquele lado?

\--Por mim tudo bem.

As duas integrantes da PasuPare discretamente foram dançando para mais perto de onde Yukina e Sayo estavam. A música ainda era alta, mas dava para escutar um pouco da conversa.

\--Sayo, eu espero que você não tenha esquecido as regras de Roselia. Amar é proibido. Nós duas quebramos essa regra e se queremos o bem da banda, precisamos deixar esse sentimento do lado. Não queremos problemas

\--Mas... Minato-san, todas as bandas tem casais e até agora não ouve problemas em nenhuma delas. Roselia é a mais profissional entre todas, tenho certeza que nós duas saberíamos separar muito bem uma relação das prioridades da banda. Ainda nem tentamos.

\--Não ouve problemas com nenhuma delas até agora. E nenhuma delas tem a ambição que Roselia tem. Nós somos a banda perfeita e não temos tempo a perder com questões idiotas como namorar.

\--Esta chamando nossos sentimentos de idiotas...? - a guitarrista se afastou um pouco de Yukina, separando o abraço.

\--Sim, eu estou. É algo que não vai nos ajudar a crescer e chegar no FES. Você sempre concordou com isso, sempre concordou com as regras.

\--Mas eu não concordo mais!!

Hina não teve tempo de olhar de volta para a mesa que as outras três estavam, porque o grito de Sayo foi mais alto que a música que tocava. Alguns casais olharam para elas, outros pararam de dançar. Lisa, Ako e Rinko levantaram e começaram a se aproximar.

\--Você... Não concorda? - Yukina ficou surpresa com o grito repentino.

\--Não, eu não concordo mais!!... Minha vida inteira foi cercada por sentimentos ruins e quando finalmente aparece um bom, você me pede para esquecer por causa de simples regras?

\--Não são simples regras. São para evitar problemas, evitar que Roselia perca o foco. Amor é inútil!

\--Não diga que amor é inútil quando faz menos de cinco minutos em que você confessou também estar apaixonada por mim!!!

Agora todas as garotas do ginásio olhavam para a briga. Aya olhou para Hina e viu pela sua expressão que ela temia o que podeira sair daquela discussão. Apertou a mão da Hikawa mais nova em sinal de apoio.

Lisa, Ako e Rinko estavam ao lado do casal da PasuPare, também um pouco assustadas de como uma dança que estava indo tão bem caminhava para uma briga.

\--Yukin- Ako tentou começar.

\--Não diga nada, Udagawa-san - Sayo lhe interrompeu - essa conversa é entre nós duas. 

\--Isso não é uma convers- Lisa também tentou.

\--Você também fique quieta, Lisa - Yukina cortou a fala da baixista.

Algumas pessoas que estavam longe começaram a se aproximar, em busca de escutar melhor a discussão que parecia aumentar. 

\--Então, se Minato-san considera amor algo inútil e pretendia apagar o que sente por mim desde o começo... Por que me retribuiu quando eu te beijei? Você podia ter me empurrado, me dado um tapa, me expulsado da banda... Mas você retribuiu. 

\--...

\--Responda! Por que você retribuiu? - Sayo segurou Yukina pela gola da blusa - Por que me deu falsas esperanças, se confessou e agora me pede para esquecer isso?! Você acha divertido o que esta fazendo?

\--Esta vendo o que eu disse sobre os problemas que isso causa? Mesmo que não seja intencional, eles aparecem!!

\--Não, Minato-san!! Esse problema só apareceu por que você admitiu que me ama e depois me pediu para esquecer o que eu sinto!! Você criou um problema onde não existia!!

\--O problema inteiro começou quando você resolveu se apaixonar por mim, Sayo!! Você e esse seu jeito protetor e dedicado que me conquistou aos poucos e tudo fez sentido quando você me beijou!! É sua culpa!!

\--NÃO DIGA QUE É MINHA CULPA!!!

Se Yukina ainda tinha algum pingo de indiferença com a situação, ele foi embora quando ela viu as lágrimas começarem a descer pelos olhos de Sayo. Ela odiava ver a guitarrista chorar e dessa vez, ela tinha sido a culpada. Uma expressão assustada tomou conta da vocalista.  
\--Sayo-

\--Não... Não diga que é minha culpa...

O ambiente estava quieto, até a música tinha parado. Algumas estudantes também se assustaram quando viram as lágrimas aumentarem. As outras bandas tinham se juntado as integrantes de Roselia e Pastel*Palettes que observavam mais de perto que as outras garotas.

Sayo apertou a blusa de Yukina com mais força, sem desviar o olhar da expressão assustada de Yukina.

\--N-não diga que é minha culpa... N-não se escolhe por quem se apaixona... Se eu tivesse escolha, você sabe... Você sabe que de todas as pessoas, eu seria a última a te trair... A trair Roselia... Algumas semanas atrás eu teria escolhido sem hesitar em nunca me apaixonar... Talvez assim todo esse problema teria sido evitado... Problema hahaha... Se apaixonar realmente causa isso...

\--S-Sayo...

\--Mas se eu soubesse mais cedo que amar é tão bom... Eu teria aceitado. Eu teria aceitado, Minato-san... P-porque... P-porque eu te amo e eu descobri que não é nenhum pecado amar alguém, querer estar com essa pessoa sempre e fazer essa pessoa feliz... Você não tem ideia de como eu fiquei feliz quando você retribuiu o meu beijo... De como eu fiquei feliz quando você disse que também me amava... E isso acabou.

Sayo soltou a blusa de Yukina e se afastou um pouco. A vocalista se desesperou mais quando percebeu e aqueles olhos verdes já não tinham mais nenhum brilho. Eles voltaram a ser tão frios e escuros quanto eram no dia que as duas se conheceram.

\--N-não... Sayo, eu-

\--Não era a sua vontade, mas era a vontade de Roselia. A banda perfeita exige sacrifícios e não seria justo você apagar esse sentimento sozinha... Peço perdão pelo problema que eu causei - sua voz era tão fria quanto seu olhar - não vai acontecer novamente.

A guitarrista de Roselia ainda chorava quando começou a andar para a porta do ginásio e saiu. Yukina tentou se mover para ir atrás dela, mas não conseguiu. Era como se várias correntes estivessem lhe segurando ali.

\--Onee-chan!.... Aya-chan, eu já volto.

\--Sim.

Hina saiu correndo atrás de Sayo e também desapareceu atrás da porta do ginásio. Yukina desviou o olhar para as bandas, todas lhe olhando sem reação de como a situação tinha chegado até aquele ponto. Ako segurava a mão de Tomoe. Rinko cobria a boca com as duas mãos. Ran, Kasumi, Aya e Kokoro ainda estavam assustadas.

Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por sua bochecha enquanto seu olhar parou em Lisa. Os olhos escuros se recusavam a acreditar no que haviam visto.

\--L-Lisa...

\--Yukina...

A porta do ginásio abriu, chamando a atenção de todas. Hina voltou para o lado das outras e abraçou sua namorada. Então seus olhos se voltaram para a vocalista, que ainda estava parada no meio do ginásio.

\--Hina... - Yukina falou.

\--A onee-chan disse que queria voltar para casa sozinha... Ela disse pra ninguém seguir ela...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se você estava achando que ia dar tudo certo nessa festa, errou o palpite. Eu quase chorei escrevendo a briga delas pq eu conseguia imaginar muito bem a expressão de cada uma, de quem estava assistindo   
> Na minha visão, a Yukina não ia aceitar um namoro tão fácil assim, ainda mais algo que pode futuramente talvez se tornar uma problema pra banda. E a Sayo já tinha se iludido toda achando que ia dar tudo certo e ai a Yukina vem e taca uma pedrada dessa   
> Resta agora saber como elas vão lidar com essa briga.   
> Se você gostou, fique a vontade para deixar um comentário se quiser e até o próximo cap ^^)/


	18. Dois Lados Diferentes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom final de semana pra vocês! Mais um capitulo chegando!   
> Como será que as meninas estão após aquela briga? Você descobre agora   
> Desculpe qualquer erro e bora pro cap 'u')/

*Dois dias depois*

Reunidas no CiRCLE naquele domingo, nenhuma das 21 garotas que estavam ali conseguia acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Em questão de 10 minutos, a festa tinha ido de várias garotas se divertindo para uma briga que até aquele momento, poderia ser decisiva para o futuro de Roselia.

Claro, todas mantinham a esperança de que Yukina e Sayo iam se entender com o tempo... Mas e se isso não acontecesse? Era possível manter os ensaios e os shows com as duas fingindo estar tudo bem, quando na verdade estava desmoronando?

\--Entendi... Arigato, Hina-chan. Boa sorte - Aya desligou o celular.

\--Certo... Boa sorte, Lisa-san - Moca também desligou o seu.

Aquela reunião tinha sido marcada por Kokoro durante a festa, minutos antes da briga acontecer. Yukina e Sayo não estavam presentes por motivos óbvios, já Lisa e Hina estavam uma de cada lado tentando ver o que poderiam fazer para ajudar a remendar a situação, então também não estavam ali.

\--Hina-chan disse que a Sayo-chan esta trancada no quarto desde que chegou em casa na sexta e não quer falar com ninguém - a vocalista da Pastel*Palettes disse.

\--Lisa-san falou que a Minato-san não esta respondendo as mensagens dela e que ela vai ir lá agora - a guitarrista da Afterglow disse.

\--Considerando que todas vimos a briga e entendemos parcialmente o motivo dela - Tsugumi começou - vocês duas poderiam explicar a história toda?

Ako e Rinko concordaram e começaram a explicar tudo desde o momento em que Sayo admitiu até a briga dois dias atrás. Realmente não tinha muito o que esconder naquele ponto, já que todas as garotas escutaram a Hikawa mais velha falar abertamente que amava a vocalista de Roselia.

Longos minutos se passaram depois que as duas terminaram de contar tudo. As quatro bandas permaneceram quietas, absorvendo tudo o que tinham escutado.

\--Então o motivo da briga foi por causa de uma regra? - Tae perguntou.

\--Como Minato-san pode criar algo assim e achar que vai funcionar? - Ran cruzou os braços.

\--Sempre funcionou... - Rinko disse - Yukina-san sempre disse que amor iria atrapalhar o desempenho da banda. Roselia não era um passa-tempo para permitir coisas assim...

\--E a Sayo-san sempre concordou com isso - Ako suspirou - elas sempre proíbem coisas comuns que possam causar problemas para a banda... 

\--...E agora?

Todos os olhares se voltaram para Kasumi, que até o momento tinha se mantido em silêncio.

\--Vocês não vão mais tocar no festival com a gente? - ela perguntou.

\--Sobre isso - Kokoro se pronunciou - as duas me mandaram mensagem dizendo para não cancelar nada.

\--Se tratando daquelas duas, elas não vão deixar algo assim atrapalhar os ensaios e os shows - Maya falou.

\--Provavelmente enquanto tudo não se acertar, elas vão acabar atuando - Chisato concluiu o argumento da colega de banda - vão manter nos palcos a aparência de que nada esta errado. Isso acontece as vezes em filmes e teatros.

\--Mas fora deles... - Rimi olhou para Ako e Rinko.

Todas olharam para elas. Sozinhas ali, sem saber como concertar a situação, elas só podia rezar para que Lisa e Hina tivessem sucesso em seus argumentos na hora de conversar com Yukina e Sayo.

\--Não tem como se manter assim para sempre... - Kanon falou.

\--Nós não podemos fazer nada pra ajudar elas? - Himari perguntou.

\--Quem tem alguma chance de sucesso já esta fazendo isso... Mas o máximo que a Lisa-san e a Hina-san podem fazer é convencer as duas a conversarem - Misaki disse.

\--Isso é verdade. Quem tem que se entender são as duas - Tomoe concordou.

\--Que situação dramática - Kaoru suspirou - qual será o desfecho dessa história...

Ficaram em silêncio mais uma vez. E surpreendentemente quem quebrou aquele silêncio e tentou animar todas foi Arisa.

\--Bem, elas pediram pra não cancelar o show no festival. Talvez queiram se acertar... - a loira comentou.

\--Arisa tem razão - Saaya concordou - é uma oportunidade para elas conversarem com calma.

\--Temos que manter a positividade!! - Hagumi se levantou.

\--O poder de Bushido vai fazer elas se acertarem!! - Eve levantou do outro lado.

Ako e Rinko sorriram para as 19 garotas que tentavam elevar seu animo. Aquela viagem era sim uma oportunidade para Yukina e Sayo se acertarem, mas o que a vocalista disse não foi algo simples de reparar. Elas esperavam que sua líder tivesse consciência disso.

\--O que a Yukina-san disse realmente machucou a Sayo-san... - a baterista começou - eu queria que tivesse uma poção de cura pra esse momento...

\--Ako-chan, eu também queria... Mas eu tenho a sensação de que as coisas vão encontrar seu rumo... Mesmo que isso demore um pouco - a tecladista respondeu.

\--Rin-rin, Roselia não vai acabar né? - a garota de cabelos arroxeados olhou para a melhor amiga.

\--Eu espero que não chegue a esse ponto...

***

Yukina ignorou outra mensagem que Lisa tinha mandado. Sozinha em seu quarto, ela não tinha coragem para sair de casa e olhar as pessoas, porque todo olhar sobre si parecia se transformar nos que ela tinha recebido na noite da festa. E ela sabia que mereceu eles.

Quando ela decidiu que seria melhor ignorar o sentimento amoroso pelo bem de Roselia, o que não foi uma decisão fácil, ela nunca imaginou que a reação de Sayo poderia ocasionar em uma briga entre as duas. Tudo só se tornou pior quando ela jogou a culpa para cima da guitarrista. E então os olhos verdes se enxeram de lágrimas e perderam seu brilho.

Dessa vez a culpa foi inteiramente dela. Ela tinha feito a garota que amava chorar. Depois de dois dias repassando a briga mentalmente, como ela poderia ter exigido que Sayo negasse o que sentia pelo bem da banda? Yukina realmente era tão insensível para ter pedido aquilo?

\--Yukina, posso entrar?

A voz de Lisa veio de trás da porta. É claro que a melhor amiga iria ir até ela depois de ter tantas mensagens ignoradas. Parece que ela não ia conseguir fugir da conversa que ia vir.

\--Esta aberta...

Recebendo a autorização, a baixista entrou no quarto e fechou a porta novamente. Yukina estava sentada em sua cama, abraçando os joelhos e segurando um casaco de cor cinza-pálido contra o peito.

\--Esse casaco não é seu - Lisa comentou, pois sabia quem era a verdadeira dona.

\--... - a vocalista permaneceu em silêncio.

\--Yukina, você precisa conversar com ela - a de olhos escuros se aproximou - e eu sei que você ainda não tentou.

\--Do que adianta tentar? Ela não vai me escutar... Eu machuquei ela... Estraguei tudo...

\--Você não me escutou quando eu pedi para pensar com cuidado, não é? - Lisa suspirou - Aquela noite poderia ter acabado de uma forma em diferente.

\--Eu não tinha outra opção... Foi o melhor para a banda... Um relacionamento amoroso só ia atrapalhar nosso desempenho...

\--Não diga que foi o melhor para a banda quando vocês duas saíram brigadas!! Não tem como ser o melhor quando existe a hipótese de a tensão entre vocês crescer mais durante os ensaios... Como você sabe que não tinha outra opção se nem tentou dar a ela uma chance?

Sayo também tinha falado aquilo. Elas nem tentaram namorar e ver como isso afetaria o desempenho das duas. Tinha inúmeras chances daquilo prejudicar Roselia e tudo acabar em problemas... Mas e se não fosse algo ruim? E se um relacionamento só trouxesse benefícios?

\--Era arriscado tentar...

\--Um possível término no futuro machucaria menos do que essa briga de vocês... 

\--... Você falou com ela? - Yukina perguntou.

\--Não. Ninguém falou com ela. Nem a Hina teve sucesso nisso até agora. Ela esta trancada no quarto desde que chegou em casa.

Isso fez o coração da vocalista se apertar mais. Fechou os olhos se lembrando quando disse que era tudo culpa de Sayo. A garota de cabelos ciano não era culpada de nada.

\--Eu não sei como as coisas chegaram naquele ponto, Lisa. Eu achei que ela fosse me entender por causa das regras, porque ela sempre me apoiou e ai... Quando eu percebi ela estava chorando e... Eu fiz ela chorar.

\--Yukina, sobre essas regras... Você precisa dar um fim nelas.

\--Mas-!

\--Sem mas! - Lisa cruzou os braços - Se não vai acabar com elas, então as mude. Olhe onde essa obsessão em seguir regras estúpidas chegou. Você disse que ia se obrigar a esquecer que ama ela e pediu pra ela fazer o mesmo! Amor não é algo que se controla com regras, Yukina. Eu sei que você sabe disso.

Sua melhor amiga tinha razão, Yukina sabia disso. Porque ela tentou fingir que não amava mais Sayo e isso foi impossível. A vocalista apertou o casaco com força.

\--E eu também sei que você não conseguiu esquecer ela.

\--Eu tentei... Mas você tem razão, eu não consegui... Lisa, eu não quero que ela tenha me esquecido... Eu não quero que ela volte a ser como era antes... Mas se ela aceitar minhas desculpas e a gente começar um namoro... E se não der certo? - seus olhos dourados fitaram os escurou da melhor amiga - E se for só perda de tempo?

\--Ela não vai te esquecer, mesmo que volte a agir como era antes na sua frente, no fundo ela ainda vai te amar. E se não der certo, pelo menos termine as coisas da forma certa dessa vez. Pense com calma em como você vai se desculpar e chame ela pra conversar.

\--E se ela não quiser conversar...?

\--Ela vai querer - Lisa se sentou ao lado da amiga e lhe abraçou - ela te ama e mesmo que esteja magoada, uma hora ela vai querer conversar e resolver as coisas. Sayo não lutou tanto para chegar até aqui e desistir tão fácil desse sentimento. E você também não. 

Sim, as duas não tinham lutado e quebrado regras para voltarem ao que era antes. Yukina respirou fundo, já começando a pensar em como iria conversar com a guitarrista. As duas precisavam se acertar pelo bem delas mesmas e pelo bem de Roselia.

\--Eu não vou desistir do que sinto por ela. E se ela já tiver deixado de me amar, eu vou reconquistar ela!

\--Isso mesmo!! - Lisa sorriu com a determinação da melhor amiga.

Dali pra frente Roselia não teria mais regras idiotas. Elas não tinham tentado ainda e estava na hora de começar a ser a banda perfeita com algumas modificações. 

***

Demorou um bom tempo para que Hina conseguisse explicar para seus pais o porque de Sayo ter chegado em casa chorando naquela noite. Ela teve que explicar todas as regras que giravam em torno de Roselia e como aquilo tinha sido o estopim para a briga entre as duas integrantes estourar no meio da festa.

A gêmea mais nova pediu que nenhum dos dois interferisse, pois ela ia resolver a situação... Ou era o que ela esperava. Dois dias depois, a mais velha permanecia trancada no quarto e não abria a porta pra ninguém entrar. Algumas vezes era possível escutar o som da guitarra, indicando que mesmo triste, Sayo não parava de ensaiar as músicas da banda. Pelo menos era um sinal que Roselia ainda não estava perto de acabar. 

Mas quando não estava tocando as músicas da banda, ela tocava notas aleatórias tentando expressar sua tristeza. E o som que saia era um perfeito sucesso do que ela queria reproduzir.

\--Mesmo que ela tenha dito para eu esquecer... Como eu faço isso?

Agora se olhando no espelho do quarto, a mais velha só conseguia enxergar um olhar frio e sem brilho nos olhos verdes, o que era estranho pois ela já estava acostumada com a alegria que viu neles durante as semanas atrás. Antes de se apaixonar por Yukina, seu olhar sempre foi assim?

Olhou para a escrivaninha, onde estava uma foto das cinco integrantes de Roselia após um de seus shows. Felizes e sorrindo pelo bom trabalho, a guitarrista e a vocalista da foto nem sabiam o que iria acontecer meses depois. 

\--Minato-san...

Se pensar já doía, olhar Yukina na foto machucava mais ainda. Não tinha sido culpa dela se apaixonar, não tinha como controlar algo assim. E a vocalista também admitiu estar apaixonada por ela. Pensar que literalmente foi do céu ao inferno em menos de 10 minutos só aumentava a ferida em seu peito.

Desviou o olhar para o relógio, vendo que já passava das 23h. Para evitar ter que conversar com os pais ou com Hina, ela esperava os três dormirem para depois ir tomar banho e comer alguma coisa na cozinha. Por mais que isso talvez fosse exagero, ela não se sentia bem para falar com nenhum deles agora.

Pegou suas roupas e foi até o banheiro, se despindo e iniciando o banho. Embaixo da água quente, sua mente se voltou mais uma vezes para as palavras de Yukina. Sayo não tinha cometido nenhum pecado, mas sempre que repassava a conversa... A lágrima solitária que escorria logo se misturou com a água do chuveiro.

Quando terminou seu banho, se enxugou e se vestiu. O ronco de seu estomago lhe direcionou até a cozinha, onde ela encontrou seu jantar guardado no forno. Em silêncio, tentando pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse Yukina, ela jantou sem pressa.

Enquanto isso, Hina tinha saído de seu quarto e entrado no da irmã. Ela esperou o dia todo por uma oportunidade de falar com Sayo e como outra não ia aparecer tão cedo, tinha que aproveitar aquela. Se sentou na cama da irmã e esperou.

Vários minutos depois, a gêmea mais velha voltou para o quarto e se deparou com a mais nova sorrindo para ela. A primeira reação foi gritar com Hina, mas levando em conta a hora, reprimiu o grito e apenas suspirou.

\--Já disse para você não entrar sem bater na porta.

\--Mas a onee-chan não estava aqui para eu poder bater na porta... E todas as vezes que eu bati, você não respondeu...

\--Hina eu não quer-

\--Mas nós precisamos conversar... Por favor, onee-chan.

Vendo que a mais nova não ia embora facilmente, Sayo se deu por vencida. Ela fechou a porta e se sentou ao lado de Hina na cama, e as duas permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo.

\--Eu não vou perguntar como você esta se sentindo, porque sei que esta triste - Hina começou - então... Vou começar dizendo que sinto muito pela briga. Ninguém imaginou que fosse chegar naquele ponto...

\--...Eu deveria tentar esquecer esse amor idiota, como ela disse... Mas eu não consigo... - a mais velha abaixou o olhar - Não consigo deixar de amar ela, mesmo depois do que aconteceu... Eu não quero deixar de amar ela e voltar a ser como eu era antes...

\--Você não tem que deixar de amar ela. Vocês duas só precisam de um tempo para se acertar. Yukina-chan sabe que exagerou com as palavras. Ela se arrependeu do que disse, eu vi isso quando voltei para o ginásio.

Yukina tinha se arrependido? Então por que ela não tinha ido atrás de Sayo e pedido desculpas? 

\--Não importa se ela se arrependeu... Isso não vai mudar o fato de que essa hora ela já esqueceu tudo o que sentia por mim... Hina, eu... Eu fiquei tão feliz quando ela disse que me amava... Você entende isso? - a mais velha olhou para a mais nova.

Sorrindo de volta, Hina se sentou encostada na parede e puxou Sayo para deitar a cabeça em seu colo. Começando um leve carinho nos cabelos ciano, ela sentiu algumas lágrimas molharem suas pernas.

\--Sim, eu entendo essa felicidade - a guitarrista da PasuPare respondeu.

\--E ela me pediu para apagar isso... Pelo bem de Roselia... Mas eu não quero. Eu não consigo... É egoísmo querer namorar a Minato-san e continuar tocando na banda?

\--Não, onee-chan. No momento as opções parecem poucas, mas eu acho... Acho que a Yukina-chan também não quer esquecer o que sente por você. Não estou te dizendo para manter as esperanças, mas a onee-chan que eu conheço vai conseguir separar as duas coisas. Vai ser doloroso estar perto dela nos ensaios, mas se você mostrar que nem toda essa briga afetou o desempenho da banda, vai mostrar também que vocês podem ter uma relação sem causar problemas para Roselia.

\--Sim... Você tem razão... - Sayo fechou os olhos - Você deveria ir para a sua cama... Já esta tarde...

\--Essa noite eu vou ficar aqui. Dessa vez eu vou ser a onee-chan e cuidar de você ahahaha.

Quando não houve resposta, Hina retirou a cabeça da mais velha de seu colo com cuidado e arrumou ela certinho na cama. Depois deitou ao lado da mais velha e sorriu, fechando os olhos e dormindo ali mesmo. Provavelmente Sayo gritaria com ela no outro dia, mas no momento ficar ao lado de sua irmã era mais importante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lisa e Hina tentando salvar a pátria com conselhos enquanto as outras bandas junto com Ako e Rinko mantem a positividade e pensam no que fazer.   
> Sayo ta triste, Yukina ta arrependida... Será que elas se acertam?   
> Se você gostou, fique a vontade para comentar se quiser e até o próximo cap ^^)/


	19. Você é Inteiramente Devotado?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiro quero agradecer a todos vocês que estão acompanhando a fic!! Passamos de 200 visualizações <3 <3   
> Muito obrigada a você que não desistiu dessa história e continua acompanhando!!  
> Mais um capitulo chegando pra vocês <3  
> Talvez os próximos atrasem 1 ou 2 dias porque meus caps prontos acabaram, mas vou fazer o possível pra entregar no dia.  
> Desculpe qualquer erro e bora pro cap 'u')/

*Alguns dias depois...*

Yukina geralmente não se destacava na escola. Ela não era popular como Kaoru e Tomoe, não era do conselho estudantil como Hina e Tsugumi. Ela era uma vocalista solitária que só abria espaço para Lisa e Ako se aproximarem dentro dos portões de Haneoka.

E por não se destacar, embora fosse obvio que isso iria acontecer, ela não pode deixar de ficar constrangida com todos os olhares que se voltavam para si quando passava no corredor ou entrava em locais cheios de alunas. Afinal, todas ali tinham visto como ela agiu na noite da festa e quem não viu já estava sabendo, mas não era só as alunas. 

Alguém tinha postado um texto sobre com briga, com detalhes, na internet. Os fãs de Roselia ficaram quietos, apenas esperando que novas notícias fossem divulgadas. Esperando que elas não anunciassem o fim da banda.

Outra pessoa que tinha se mantido quieta foi a guitarrista. Talvez fosse um pouco extremo exigir que ela fosse ao ensaio no começo daquela semana, então todas aceitaram a desculpa de que ela estava indisposta. Rinko comentou que em Hanasakigawa estava acontecendo o mesmo, que a garota de cabelos ciano também era alvo de olhares e que alunas até foram solidarias ao ponto de dizer que estariam ali caso Sayo estivesse precisando de algo. 

Porém a desculpa de estar indisposta para ensaios não podia durar mais tempo. O feriado prolongado estava se aproximando e Roselia não tinha desistido de tocar naquele festival. Elas iam fazer o show, mesmo se a vocalista e a guitarrista ainda não estivessem se falando até lá.

Então quando Sayo disse que ia ensaiar, Yukina se tocou de que ia ver a guitarrista pela primeira vez dias depois da briga. A garota de cabelos prateados não sabia como a mais alta ia reagir, mas ela pretendia se desculpar e pedir uma segunda chance.

\--Eu nem acredito que finalmente vamos voltar a ensaiar!! - Ako pulava enquanto elas caminhavam para o CiRCLE - Estava começando a ficar estranho não ver vocês durante a tarde toda.

\--Mas você não aproveitou esse tempo para jogar NFO? - Lisa perguntou.

\--Aproveitei!! Eu upei vários leveis junto com a Rin-rin, fizemos várias missões especiais... Mas também estava com vontade de ensaiar junto com a banda de novo.

\--Bom saber, porque precisamos compensar todo o tempo perdido por minha causa para ficarmos prontas para o festival - Yukina falou.

Elas apenas concordaram com a cabeça.

\--Então... Você já sabe como vai falar com a Sayo-san? - Ako perguntou.

\--Mais ou men-

A líder parou de falar e andar quando seus olhos encontraram um azul repleto de arrogância lhe encarando, CHU2 sorriu pra ela. A RAS estava saindo da lanchonete que ficava na frente do CiRCLE. Lisa e Ako também pararam de andar e assim o silêncio reinou entre todas as meninas.

\--Oh my god, Minato-san! Faz tempo que não te vejo - a dj acenou. 

\--Roselia, boa tarde! - Pareo, a tecladista da RAS, acenou também. 

\--Sim, boa tarde e até mais - Masking, a baterista, saiu andando - CHU2, estou indo na frente.

\--Eu também. Boa tarde para vocês - Layer acenou e seguiu a loira.

\--Pareo, vá com elas. Eu quero falar em particular com a Minato-san - a mais nova falou.

\--Certo, CHU2-sama!! Até mais, Roselia!!

Seguindo as duas, a tecladista deixou sua líder sozinha com as outras três. Yukina já tinha entendido o rumo daquela conversa. Layer estava na festa, tinha visto a briga e provavelmente contado para a companheira de banda. E mesmo que não tivesse sido ela, a notícia estava na internet para qualquer um ler.

\--Yukina...

\--Tudo bem, Lisa. Vocês duas entram na frente, eu vou daqui alguns minutos.

\--Tem certeza? - Ako perguntou.

\--Sim.

Então a baixista e a baterista se despediram educadamente da dj e entraram no CiRCLE, deixando as duas líderes sozinhas. 

\--Então, fiquei sabendo da sua briga com a guitarrista.

Mais julgamento não era o que a vocalista de Roselia precisava agora, porém a garota a sua frente não ia deixar aquele oportunidade passar. Assumindo uma postura mais seria, Yukina respondeu.

\--Wakana Rei te contou?

\--Not. Layer nem teve a chance, eu li pela internet. Love não é... Quem diria que você também pode se apaixonar.

\--Eu sou um ser humano como qualquer outro, tenho esse direito.

\--Um ser humano como qualquer outro? Maybe. But you não é uma cantora como qualquer outra. Achei que sua banda fosse seria - CHU2 sorriu - acho que me enganei e vocês são só mais uma banda amadora.

A garota de cabelos prateados apertou a alça da mochila. A dj não sabia nem metade dos esforços que Roselia teve que fazer para chegar onde estavam hoje. As noites mal dormidas, dedos machucados de tanto tocar, deixar coisas divertidas de lado para se focar inteiramente nos ensaios, brigas internas.

Mas ela não ia se rebaixar ao nível das provocações da líder da RAS. Respirando fundo, Yukina soltou o aperto. Ela não precisava do reconhecimento ou da opinião de alguém como CHU2.

\--O que você acha ou deixar de achar não me importa. Com tanto que as pessoas ao meu redor continuem acreditando na minha determinação é o bastante. Essas pessoas sabem o valor do meu esforço.

\--Se você diz... Mas entre nós, a jogada de se apaixonar não funcionou muito bem.

\--Não foi uma jogada - a vocalista cruzou os braços - meus sentimentos por Sayo são verdadeiros. 

\--Bem, acho que eles atrapalharam mais o desempenho da sua banda do que você esperava.

Rapidamente a garota mais nova pegou seu celular e após mexer um pouco virou a tela para Yukina. Nela mostrava um site com o ranking de popularidade das principais bandas da região e naturalmente Roselia estava no meio, mas sua posição...

\--Segundo... Lugar? 

Os olhos dourados se abriram mais com a surpresa. Roselia sempre ocupou o primeiro lugar do ranking e agora elas estavam em segundo. E quem tinha assumido o primeiro lugar...

\--Eu te disse, Minato Yukina. Eu disse que ia ficar em primeiro - os olhos azuis da outra garota brilharam em maldade - eu disse que ia vencer. You and your friends ficaram tempo demais de um lado para o outro brincando e esqueceram do que era importante. De que adianta simples ensaios sem colocar eles em pratica.

\--Quando isso...?

\--No mesmo dia que a sua briga com a guitarrista. Parece que as fãs reconhecem que Roselia se tornou uma banda como qualquer outra. Perdeu a essência única, perdeu tempo, ainda se apaixonaram e brigaram.

Por mais que odiasse admitir, CHU2 estava certa. Elas tinham perdido tempo, perdido o foco, criado problemas e tudo junto resultou em Segundo lugar. A banda perfeita estava em segundo lugar.

\--Mas... Nós somos...

\--Vocês não são mais a banda perfeita. Agora a RAS esta por cima. Eu disse que ia te derrubar, mas não esperava que você me ajudasse nisso. Arigato.

A dj guardou o celular e começou a andar na direção em que as outras integrantes de sua banda tinham ido, mas parou quando estava do lado de Yukina.

\--Minato-san, are you fully devoted? Eu acho que não.

***

\--Yukina-san esta demorando um pouco... - Ako comentou, girando uma das baquetas entre os dedos.

\--Espero que ela esteja bem... - Rinko disse.

Lisa não achava nada boa a ideia de deixar Yukina sozinha com CHU2 uma vez que as duas não se davam bem e a mais nova queria destruir a vocalista. Já tinha passado quase 20 minutos desde que a baixista e baterista tinham entrado no estúdio. Para uma conversa rápida, estava demorando.

Seu olhar se virou discretamente para Sayo, que estava sentada afinando sua guitarra. Ela não tinha visto a guitarrista desde a noite da festa e para alguém com o coração partido, ela não parecia tão triste. Mas era só um disfarce. No fundo dos olhos sem brilho estava escondido a apreensão e o medo do que aconteceria quando Yukina entrasse por aquela porta.

Lisa esperava que a conversa com a dj não tivesse irritado sua melhor amiga ou a situação iria ficar mais tensa do que já estava. O barulho da porta abrindo lhe tirou de seus pensamentos.

\--Yukina, até que enfim. O que ela queria? - a garota de cabelos castanhos perguntou.

Sayo parou de afinar sua guitarra e olhou para Yukina, que estava parada na porta. Verde e dourado se fitaram. Ela ficou feliz em rever a vocalista, por um momento esqueceu toda a briga, mas então as lembranças voltaram e ela abaixou o olhar, voltando a afinar seu instrumento.

\--Esta atrasada, Minato-san.

A súbita notícia de estar em segundo tinha feito a líder esquecer que Sayo estaria ali, porém agora ela tinha se lembrado. A primeira reação foi procurar qualquer sinal de brilho naqueles olhos, mas tudo que ela encontrou foi a frieza e seriedade que reinou durante tanto tempo, junto com tristeza.

\--S-sim... Peço desculpas pelo meu atraso. Gomen.

Rinko, Ako e Lisa prenderam a respiração quando Yukina fechou a porta e se aproximou delas. Mesmo com as poucas palavras trocadas, elas perceberam que aquele não seria um ensaio fácil.

\--A conversa era sobre... Nós não estamos mais em primeiro lugar no ranking de popularidade.

\--O que???? - perguntaram as outras quatro juntas.

Cada uma pegou seu celular e entrou no site do ranking, para conferir se a informação era verdadeira. Tendo a confirmação de que Roselia realmente tinha caído e agora estava em segundo lugar, elas se entreolharam e depois olharam para sua líder.

\--Como isso foi acontecer...? - Rinko perguntou.

\--Nós sempre estivemos em primeiro - Ako cruzou os braços - a RAS deve ter usado algum programa hacker para passar e ficar em primeiro!!

\--Não, Ako. Elas estão em primeiro por próprio esforço - Yukina respondeu - com tudo que aconteceu nas últimas semanas, esquecemos de nos manter focadas aqui. Roselia caiu de colocação porque fomos desatentas. E é claro que a CHU2 não ia perder a chance de falar isso na minha frente, ela me odeia.

\--Não vamos deixar isso assim, certo? - Lisa colocou a mão no ombro da melhor amiga - Vamos recuperar esse primeiro lugar e caminhar rumo ao FES!!

A vocalista olhou para Sayo sobre os ombros da baixista. A guitarrista seria a primeira a dizer que elas precisavam se dedicar e recuperar a primeira colocação, mas dessa vez ela se manteve quieta. 

Seus olhos se encontraram e Yukina viu apoio naqueles olhos verdes. Mas também viu culpa e podia imaginar muito bem que Sayo estava se culpando por ter ajudado na queda de posição.

\--Elas podem apreciar o gosto do primeiro lugar por enquanto porque não vai durar muito tempo. Vamos voltar ao topo antes que elas possam ver... Mas antes, tenho que conversar com vocês sobre algumas alterações.

\--Alterações? - Ako e Rinko perguntaram juntas.

A líder indicou para que todas se sentassem nas cadeiras que ficavam ali. Concordando, elas olharam atentas esperando a garota de cabelos prateados se pronunciar. Lisa desconfiava sobre o que eram as alterações e esperava que dessa vez sua amiga usasse as palavras certas, não precisavam de mais brigas ali.

\--Após eventos recentes... Lisa me fez perceber que eu não tenho agido corretamente com vocês e com a banda. Eu impus regras impossíveis de serem seguidas, como pedir para deixar assuntos pessoais de fora da banda ou pedir para manter relacionamentos longe, sejam eles amigáveis ou amorosos. Foi insensato da minha parte esquecer que antes de sermos Roselia, somos cinco adolescentes que tem dilemas comuns como qualquer outra pessoa e que em algum momento não vai ter como aguentar tudo isso em silêncio. De agora em diante vamos tratar de todos os assuntos aqui dentro, para que nenhuma de nós tenha que aguentar nada sozinha. Então eu quero pedir desculpas se em algum momento, alguma de vocês estava com um problema que precisava de ajudar e guardou isso para si por causa das regras sem sentido que eu criei - Yukina se curvou - gomen.

As outras quatro permaneceram em silêncio, escutando o que sua líder falava. Lisa olhou para Sayo pelo canto do olho, vendo que a guitarrista se mantinha seria com o olhar fixo na vocalista. Até agora estava correndo tudo bem. Yukina se levantou e então se virou para a garota de cabelos ciano. 

\--E também... Quero pedir desculpas principalmente para você, Sayo. Enquanto eu tinha a Lisa, Ako e Rinko tinham uma a outra, você não tinha ninguém. E quando você se abriu com a gente, se abriu comigo e confessou seus sentimentos, eu fui extremamente insensível e te pedi para esquecer tudo que sentia por mim e voltar a ser como você era antes. Disse que você era culpada quando não tem nenhum problema em se apaixonar. Eu fui a pior pessoa possível com você nos últimos dias - a vocalista respirou fundo - E-eu... Eu não quero que você volte a ser como era antes. Não quero que você esqueça o que sente por mim porque eu não apaguei o que sinto por você. Eu te amo, Hikawa Sayo.

A guitarrista não conseguiu evitar de corar diante das palavras de Yukina. Então a garota mais baixa não ia desistir de amar ela, assim como Sayo não ia desistir. Dessa vez tinha tudo pra dar certo... Ou quase tudo. A dona dos fios ciano se levantou e fitou a vocalista. 

\--Mesmo sendo sua fiel apoiadora durante tanto tempo, fico feliz que as regras mudaram para melhor. Quanto aos nossos sentimentos... Eu preciso de tempo. Você reconheceu seu erro e pediu desculpas, mas o que aconteceu naquela festa não é algo fácil de esquecer e perdoar. Eu até deixei a Hina dormir junto comigo em algumas noites... Ainda doi e eu preciso de tempo para pensar sobre como prosseguir sobre esse assunto, porque agora não é uma decisão fácil... Espero que me compreenda, Minato-san.

\--Perfeitamente, Sayo - Yukina respondeu.

\--Sendo assim, eu não entrei em Roselia para ficar em segundo. Nós temos um primeiro lugar para recuperar e aquele festival é a nossa chance. Vamos ensaiar - a guitarrista concluiu.

Lisa, Ako e Rinko se entreolharam e sorriram. Yukina tinha aprendido com seu erro e Sayo tinha prometido pensar sobre o assunto. O clima ainda estava um pouco tenso, mas já era um sinal de que Roselia iria continuar junta por enquanto.

Juntas, elas começaram a ensaiar. A vocalista olhou uma última vez para a garota a sua direita, vendo a mesma concentrada no instrumento. Ela tinha pedido tempo e a líder iria dar esse tempo. Não era algo fácil de se perdoar, então iria esperar em silêncio por sua resposta.

Olhando para frente sorrindo, ela começou a cantar a música que estavam ensaiando. Ainda existia a chance de ser uma resposta negativa, mas Yukina se agarrou ao pequeno fragmento de esperança de que elas iam acabar bem. Bem e juntas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sim, a CHU2 voltou pra colocar mais fogo no parquinho!! E as nossas rainhas caíram sim de colocação ;-;  
> Quando a Yukina disse que a Sayo "não tinha ninguém", ela se referiu ao fato de que em um momento de crise antes a Sayo não iria procurar a Hina, pq elas não se davam bem antes como estão agora.  
> Agora é a vez da Sayo pensar no que responder e.e  
> Se você gostou, fique a vontade para deixar um comentário se quiser e até o próximo cap ^^)/


	20. Retornando os Conselhos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calma, eu ainda estou viva!!   
> Sim, eu sei que demorei bem mais que o meu normal pra atualizar, mas eu tenho motivos.   
> Entre as coisas comuns da minha rotina, eu levei alguns dias pra resolver os problemas de um jogo que minha amiga recomendou e eu baixei... Mas mesmo com tudo resolvido, o jogo trava mais do que a Rokka quando a Popipa esta perto.   
> Outro fator foi que eu também tive um pouco de dificuldade em escrever esse, mas o motivo vou explicar nas notas finais, então elas são bem importantes.   
> Sendo assim, desculpe qualquer erro e bora pro capitulo 'u')/

*Uma semana depois...*

Durante aquela semana, Roselia honrou seu lema de ensaiar o máximo possível. Com treinos começando imediatamente após o fim das aulas e terminando quase 21h da noite, elas se esforçaram ao máximo. Elas tinham um primeiro lugar para recuperar.

A mudança nas regras feita por Yukina logo mostrou uma melhora significativa entre as cinco. O clima dentro do estúdio se tornou mais leve, abrindo mais espaço para conversas sobre suas vidas pessoais entre o intervalo de uma música para outra. Porém essa leveza sumia aos poucos sempre que a vocalista e a guitarrista trocavam palavras. 

Sayo não fazia de proposito, mas ainda era possível perceber que ela evitava falar e até olhar para a líder. Quando as duas trocavam ideias, as palavras eram curtas e breves. A garota de cabelos prateados continuou com sua promessa de respeitar o tempo que a de cabelos ciano pediu. Perdoar suas ações não era algo fácil e rápido de se fazer.

Felizmente as duas não deixavam que essa ausência de palavras atrapalhasse os ensaios. Elas continuavam tão profissionais quanto eram antes de toda a paixão surgir. 

E foi com esse profissionalismo que elas entraram no ônibus naquela manhã de quinta, rumo a cidade onde seria o festival e onde as cinco bandas ali presentes iam tocar.

\--Muito bem - Marina começou, com uma lista na mão - vamos fazer uma chamada para conferir se todas estão presentes.

Marina tinha aceitado o convite de Kokoro para ir como responsável por todas elas, já que não era permitido viajar sem um adulto lhes acompanhando. Uma a uma, todas falaram seus nomes e com a chamada finalizada um dos homens de terno preto da família Tsurumaki começou a dirigir. 

\--É um festival bem popular - Maya comentou, enquanto olhava o celular - devemos esperar um publico grande.

\--Espero que tenha jogos - Tomoe falou - vou vencer todos!

\--Não conte com isso, onee-chan!! - Ako fez uma de suas poses enquanto cruzava os braços - Eu, a grande e poderosa Demon Princess Ako, pretendo vencer todos os inimigos que entrarem no meu caminho com as novas skills que ganhei!! Ahahahaha!! Não é, Rin-rin?

\--Isso mesmo, Ako-chan - Rinko sorriu.

A conversa seguiu alegre até ser interrompida por um som alto. Algumas garotas olharam pela janela, achando que poderia ser algum problema com o caminhão que as seguia. Ali estava sendo levado os instrumentos e as malas, mas confirmando que ele seguia o ônibus normalmente, voltaram a conversar.

O som alto foi ouvido novamente. Seguindo os olharem em sua direção, elas encontraram uma Aya com o rosto vermelho que se encolheu no banco ao lado de Hina.

\--Aya-chan, foi o seu estomago...? - Kanon perguntou.

\--G-gomen, eu acordei atrasada e não deu tempo de tomar o café - a vocalista da PasuPare ficou mais vermelha.

\--Você podia ter dito antes - Saaya falou.

A baterista da Popipa abriu sua mochila e tirou algumas sacolas de dentro, o simbolo da padaria Yamabuki no centro de todas elas.

\--Meus pais falaram para comer durante a viajem - Saaya sorriu - quem vai querer?

\--Padaria Yamabuki?? - os olhos de Moca brilharam.

As garotas foram para o fundo do ônibus, onde os pães e salgados começaram a ser partilhados entre elas. Sayo não estava com fome, então se manteve sentada em seu banco enquanto olhava para fora.

Yukina suspirou enquanto observava a guitarrista. Era complicado manter a promessa de não perguntar qual tinha sido a decisão dela, se é que a mais alta já tinha decidido se perdoaria ou não. Provavelmente não por estar em silêncio ainda.

A garota de cabelos ciano também não dava muitas brechas para a vocalista se aproximar. Suas conversas eram rápidas só envolviam música. A verdade era que na visão da líder, a relação das duas tinha regredido para um nível abaixo do que estava quando elas se conheceram.

\--Yukina-senpai? - a voz de Arisa foi ouvida ao seu lado.

\--Ichigaya-san.

\--Você esta bem?

\--Não é comum você se preocupar com outras pessoas - voltou seu olhar para tecladista - mas sim, estou bem.

A loira desviou o olhar enquanto cruzava os braços, assumindo sua postura tsundere. Yukina sabia que Arisa não iria falar com ela por vontade própria, então a ideia devia ter vindo de outra pessoa. Sua suspeita se confirmou quando viu Kasumi se aproximando de Sayo.

\--N-não estou p-preocupada! Foi ideia da Kasumi.

\--Imaginei que fosse. Sente-se.

Um pouco relutante ainda, Arisa se sentou. Sua namorada lhe chamou minutos atrás dizendo que iria falar com Sayo e que a tecladista deveria falar com Yukina. Nada mais justo ajudar elas, pois a garota de cabelos ciano tinha ajudado as duas quando Kasumi se confessou. Mas como exatamente se puxava assunto com Minato Yukina?

\--Então... Vocês não estão se falando?

\--O minimo para que Roselia consiga ensaiar normalmente. Eu me desculpei e pedi perdão, mas... Você estava na festa, escutou o que eu disse... Não é fácil me perdoar depois de como agi... - a vocalista abaixou o olhar.

\--Você se desculpou. Admitiu seu erro. Não tem como voltar no tempo e apagar o que você disse, mas ela sabe que você esta arrependida e vai te perdoar. Ela te ama. Amor supera o que você disse naquele dia.

\--Ela me pediu tempo para pensar no que responder... É complicado esperar, mas não vou colocar pressão.

A loira viu na expressão de Yukina que ela realmente estava arrependida de como tinha agido durante a festa. Era incrível como um sentimento conseguiu mudar duas pessoas que só viviam para a música e nunca sequer pensavam em amar.

\--Mesmo que as situações não se comparem - Arisa começou - Sayo-senpai foi quem me fez entender que o meu silêncio estava machucando a Kasumi... Então eu quero ajudar ela também. Talvez você não precise exigir uma resposta, mas quem sabe pequenas ações ao redor não ajudem ela a se decidir mais rápido. 

\--Pequenas ações... Ichigaya-san, você é boa em dar conselhos - a vocalista sorriu - Arigato.

\--N-não me agradeça! - a tecladista desviou o olhar - A-apenas quero ver vocês duas a-agindo normalmente uma c-com a outra novamente!!

Enquanto Arisa conversava com Yukina, discretamente Kasumi se aproximou e sentou ao lado de Sayo. As duas se olharam em silêncio, esperando alguma delas iniciar a conversa.

\--Toyama-san, posso ajudar em alguma coisa? 

\--Na verdade quem esta aqui para ajudar sou eu!!

\--Como assim? 

\--Eu vim ajudar a Sayo-senpai com a Yukina-senpai!!

A resposta foi um tanto inesperada e pegou Sayo de surpresa. Rapidamente ela se recompôs e voltou a olhar para a paisagem pela janela.

\--Aprecio a oferta, mas não preciso de nenhuma ajuda em relação a Minato-san.

\--Você aconselhou a Arisa a vir falar comigo, então eu vou te ajudar também. Você e a Yukina-senpai estão conversando?

\--... - suspirando, a guitarrista respondeu - sim, o minimo para não atrapalhar o desenvolvimento de Roselia.

\--Yukina-senpai pediu desculpas?

\--Sim. Ela me pediu desculpas e perdão, mas ainda estou pensando se devo perdoar ou não... 

\--Você ainda gosta dela, não é? Então é simples perdoar.

\--Não é. O que Minato-san fez ainda machuca e não é algo simples de esquecer. É complicado agir como se aquela briga nunca tivesse acontecido.

\--Mas ela te pediu desculpas, não é? - Kasumi sorriu - Ela admitiu que errou e esta disposta a mudar as coisas por você. Yukina-senpai te ama e não vai desistir. Ela vai esperar sua resposta mesmo que demore.

Era verdade que mesmo depois de vários dias, Yukina não tinha questionado a resposta. Ela estava dando o tempo que Sayo tinha pedido.

\--Vou dizer a mesma coisa que você disse para Arisa, mas com outras palavras. Sayo-senpai, não demore muito. Yukina-senpai admitiu que errou e vai aceitar sua decisão, seja qual for. É difícil decidir algo assim, mas quanto mais você demorar, mais ela pode nutrir esperanças de ser uma resposta positiva e se for uma negativa, ela vai se machucar também. E eu sei que você não quer machucar ela.

\--Arigato pelo conselho, Toyama-san. Vou pensar nele.

Sorrindo, Kasumi voltou para o seu lugar. Enquanto observava a líder da Popipa se afastar, os olhos verdes se cruzaram com o dourado. Elas se fitaram por algum tempo, antes de Sayo voltar a olhar para a paisagem.

***

Por terem parado em um restaurante para almoçar, quando elas chegaram a cidade do festival era quase 14h. Descendo do ônibus, todas pegaram suas malas e seguiram para dentro do hotel enquanto o caminhão ia deixar os instrumentos no camarim do palco. 

O hotel estava relativamente cheio, várias pessoas deviam ter vindo de outras cidades. A hospedagem delas tinha sido pago pelo organizador, amigo do pai de Kokoro. Ele insistiu que era uma cortesia por todas terem aceitado tocar.

Junto com algumas pessoas de terno preto, Marina foi até a recepção pegar as chaves dos quartos e a lista de onde cada uma iria ficar. Kokoro tinha passado os nomes alguns dias atrás, para que tudo estivesse pronto quando elas chegassem.

\--Garotas, vamos nos organizar - Marina chamou elas - bem, o hotel tem vinte andares. Cada andar tem seis quartos, então cada banda vai ficar em um andar junto com uma das seguranças. Todas entenderam?

Recebendo a concordância delas, todas foram para um dos cantos da recepção se organizar. Olhando a lista, começaram a distribuir os andares.

\--No décimo quinto andar vai ficar a Pastel*Palettes. No décimo sexto a Popin'Party. No décimo sétimo fica Roselia. No décimo oitavo é Afterglow. E no décimo nono fica Hello Happy World junto comigo - Marina concluiu.

\--D-décimo nono? - Kaoru estremeceu - P-por que ficamos no mais alto?

\--Porque é mais divertido - Kokoro deu um pulo - pedi para deixarem a gente nesse andar.

\--Kao-chan, você esta pálida - Chisato comentou, segurando educadamente a risada.

Depois fizeram um pequeno tour para conhecer melhor o térreo do hotel. O restaurante era grande, um dos funcionários explico que era servido comida em todos os horários. Entrando por uma porta lateral elas viram que também tinha uma piscina, que abria as 7h e fechava as 22h.

Quando terminaram de explorar, todas voltaram para a recepção e uma a uma as bandas foram subindo no elevador, junto com as seguranças. 

Quando as portas se abriram no 17° andar, Roselia entrou em um corredor decorado com algumas plantas, quadros e seis portas, que estavam nomeadas em ordem alfabética. Sendo assim, a primeira em que pararam foi a de Ako.

\--Nós vamos descer para jantar que horas? - Lisa perguntou.

\--O horário que vocês decidirem esta ótimo para mim - Rinko falou.

\--Concordo com a Shirokane-san - Sayo disse - porém ainda precisamos revisar quais músicas vamos tocar, então o ideal não seria jantar muito tarde.

\--20:00 esta bom? - Yukina perguntou.

Todas concordaram. A segurança permanecia em pé ao lado do elevador. Ela não tinha o dever de acompanhar as cinco, apenas ficar ali para o caso de precisarem de algo durante a noite.

\--Então nos vemos 20:00!! - Ako concluiu.

Se despedindo, a baterista entrou em seu quarto. As outras seguiram e pararam no de Lisa, que também se despediu e entrou. Depois foi o de Rinko. Sayo e Yukina seguiram sozinhas até parar na porta da guitarrista. 

\--Até o jantar - a garota de cabelos ciano disse, entrando em seu quarto.

\--Até, Sayo.

O próximo quarto era o da segurança, que era o nome escrito na porta. A líder ficou levemente curiosa se perguntando qual era o nome real da mulher de terno preto. Por fim, Yukina entrou no último quarto daquele andar pensando em quais pequenos gestos ela poderia fazer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentem porque as notas vão ser grandes.   
> Quando vou escrever, eu costumo me organizar pensando no que colocar no cap de hoje, como posso dar sequencia nos seguintes partindo do que coloquei hoje e coisas assim.   
> Quando eu disse que estava como dificuldade é porque não quero deixar nenhum detalhe de fora. Depois de me organizar sobre como serão os próximos capítulos, a fic esta entrando na sua reta final. Esse festival vai ser o último arco e se der tudo certo como eu quero, a fic deve acabar no cap 24 ou 25. Sim, é muito triste ;-;   
> Porém eu tive algumas outras ideias e talvez eu faça uma segunda temporada. Não é nada confirmado, então não criem expectativa. Mais pra frente vamos conversar sobre isso.   
> Não tenho certeza se o próximo cap sai daqui alguns dias ou daqui uma semana.   
> Se você gostou, fique a vontade para comentar se quiser e até o próximo cap ^^)/


	21. Primeira Noite no Hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Novamente peço desculpas pela demora. Essa semana eu consegui fazer funcionar um jogo que não funcionava a muito tempo, então eu empolguei voltando a jogar ele kkkkkkkkkkkkk.   
> Sem mais enrolações, desculpe qualquer erro e bora pro cap 'u')/!!

Depois que deixou sua mala ao lado da cama, Yukina começou a explorar seu quarto. Não era tão grande, mas era um pouco maior do que os de outros hotéis que ela esteve.

Uma lado possuía uma cama de casal com um abajur ao lado e um guarda-roupa médio, provavelmente para os hospedes que ficavam bem mais do que alguns dias. Também tinha uma mesa com duas cadeira, um computador e algumas plantas enfeitando, de frente para a janela. Se aproximando dela e olhando para fora, ela podia ver as várias ruas onde aconteceria o festival.

Um pouco mais ao longe era possível ver o palco onde elas iriam tocar na noite seguinte. O primeiro show desde os recentes acontecimentos. A vocalista respirou fundo, mentalizando que tudo iria dar certo, sem nenhum problema ou imprevisto de última hora.

Voltando sua atenção para o quarto ela viu que também tinha uma mini-geladeira, a qual dentro estava algumas garrafas de água. Pegando uma, ela deixou o líquido gelado descer por sua garganta enquanto andava para outra porta que tinha no local.

Abrindo esta, ela viu um banheiro. Algumas toalhas brancas estavam cuidadosamente dobradas dentro de um armário na parede. 

\--Tem até uma banheira... Relaxar nela seria muito bom.

Yukina abriu a torneira, deixando a banheira encher enquanto pegava alguns itens para o seu banho. Quando decidiu que a água já estava em um nível bom, amarrou o cabelo em um coque desajeitado para não molhar, tirou suas roupas e entrou na água quente.

Enquanto aproveitava o calor sobre seu corpo, seu pensamento se voltou para a única outra coisa que lhe preocupava além do show. A guitarrista que estava no quarto ao lado. 

\--Pequenas ações... Que tipo de ações?

A dona dos fios prateados não estava acostumada a fazer coisas para que os outros lhe notassem. Não estava acostumada a ser gentil com as pessoas quando não envolvia música. Música... 

\--Eu poderia elogiar como ela toca?... Mas já faço isso sempre... Ela toca tão bem...

Fechando os olhos, Yukina começou a imaginar o que Sayo poderia estar fazendo agora. Os instrumentos estavam no camarim ao lado do palco, então não era possível ensaiar agora. Talvez ela estivesse no computador? Não, provavelmente só Ako e Rinko fariam uso dele, quem sabe Lisa também.

\--Ela pode estar tomando banho também...

Imediatamente a visão de Sayo usando biquíni quando elas foram a praia apareceu em sua mente. Naquela época a vocalista não via nada demais, mas agora... Agora ela não podia negar que a garota de cabelos ciano tinha um ótimo físico e ficava linda usando trajes de banho.

\--Tem uma piscina aqui... Pare de pensar nessas coisas!!

A garota sentiu seu rosto esquentar com os pensamentos ligeiramente indecentes. Afundando o rosto na água, ela tentou se focar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse imaginar Sayo de biquíni.

***

*Na mesma noite*

Depois de seu banho, Yukina deitou na cama e passou a maior parte do tempo navegando por redes sociais. Em algum momento ela parou em um fórum onde alguns fãs de Roselia comentavam empolgados sobre poderem ir no show. Aquele show era importante para as cinco. Importante para recuperar seu primeiro lugar e para que todos vissem que um briga não significava o fim da banda. 

Quando se cansou disso, ela voltou a pensar no que poderiam ser as pequenas ações que Arisa comentou, mas nenhum ideia veio. Talvez fosse algo que só surgisse na hora de ser feito. 

O alarme de seu celular tocou as 19:20 indicando que faltava 40 minutos para elas descerem para jantar. Yukina se arrumou e passou uma maquiagem leve. Terminando de pentear o cabelo, ela pegou seu celular e saiu do quarto, trancando ele e colocando a chave no bolso da calça. Todas já estavam no corredor, menos Lisa. A vocalista tinha certeza que a melhor amiga ainda estava escolhendo a roupa. 

\--Yukina-san, você ligou o computador?? - Ako perguntou animada.

\--Não cheguei a ligar ele - ela respondeu.

\--Eles tem NFO baixado!! Eu e a Rin-rin ficamos jogado a tarde toda!! Nós temos que agradecer aos lacaios por isso!!

\--Lacaios? - Sayo olhou para Rinko.

\--Empregados - A tecladista explicou o que Ako queria dizer.

As 20:20 o som de uma porta se trancando finalmente foi ouvido e Lisa veio em direção a elas. O cabelo perfeitamente arrumado como sempre.

\--Demorei muito? - a baixista perguntou.

\--Um pouco - Yukina respondeu.

\--Gomen. Eu acabei dormindo e perdi o horário ahahaha.

\--Tudo bem, Imai-san - Sayo falou - Vamos então.

A segurança que ainda estava ao lado do elevador cumprimentou elas enquanto saia para seu quarto. As cinco entraram no elevador e apertaram o botão que ia em direção ao térreo do hotel. Quando finalmente chegaram, viram que a entrada já não estava mais tão movimentada. Pelas portas de vidro era possível ver a rua iluminada, com algumas barraquinhas de comida e jogos já funcionando. 

Elas caminharam em direção ao restaurante, que pelo horário já estava ligeiramente cheio. Encontrando uma mesa vazia, as cinco se sentaram e começara a olhar o menu, enquanto esperavam algum garçom livre ir até elas.

Quando esteve veio, ele explicou que naquela noite o especial era um rodizio de pizza. Se dando um pouco ao luxo que tinham por tudo ser pago pelo organizador do festival, elas aceitaram o rodizio. Para beber, Sayo, Lisa e Rinko optaram por um suco enquanto Ako pegava um refrigerante e Yukina um café.

\--Café com açúcar antes de dormir de novo Yukina? - a de cabelos castanhos perguntou.

\--Até a hora de dormir já vai ter passado o efeito, você sabe - vocalista revirou os olhos diante da preocupação sempre exagerada da melhor amiga.

O jantar seguiu animado com elas comentando sobre suas tardes e que elas fariam nos próximos dias. Elas tinham o show, mas também queriam aproveitar o festival.

\--Nós vamos passar o dia todo amanhã fazendo os ajustes finais para o show a noite - Yukina falou.

\--Então vamos passear no festival no sábado. Ficamos nele de manhã e a tarde e de noite vamos ver os fogos - Lisa sorriu.

\--Mas eu também quero ir na piscina!! - Ako cruzou os braços, enquanto lhe serviam outro pedaço.

A palavra piscina trouxe Yukina de volta ao pensamento de mais cedo. Pior ainda agora porque Sayo estava ao seu lado. A vocalista bebeu o café tentando disfarçar o rosto vermelho.

\--Podemos ir sábado de manhã até umas 11h - Rinko respondeu - Ainda vai sobrar bastante tempo... Para passear pelo festival.

\--Então já temos o sábado planejado. Agora precisamos decidir a lista das músicas que vamos cantar, ainda não falamos sobre isso - Sayo pontuou.

Cada banda podia cantar até cinco músicas, o que daria um total de vinte e cinco músicas cantadas no show. Durante a viagem no ônibus, foi decido a ordem das bandas. Por ter sido a única inicialmente convidada a cantar, decidiram e Hello Happy World iria primeiro. Depois seria Afterglow, Pastel*Palettes, Popin'Party e por último Roselia.

Enquanto o tempo ia passando, ela resolveram que como todas as músicas estavam perfeitamente ensaiadas, cada garota iria escolher uma música. Yukina escolheu Neo Aspect, Sayo escolheu BRAVE JEWEL, Lisa escolheu PASSIONATE ANTHEM, Ako escolher R e Rinko escolheu BLACK SHOUT.

\--Aaahh, acho que não aguento mais pizza - a de cabelos arroxeados comentou, afastando o prato.

\--Sobrou espaço para a sobremesa hahaha? - a baixista perguntou.

\--É claro!! - a baterista sorriu.

Um garçom veio retirar os pratos do jantar enquanto outro anotava os pedidos da sobremesa. Ako pediu bolo com sorvete. Sayo pediu somente o bolo de chocolate igual Rinko, enquanto Yukina pediu somente o sorvete e Lisa pediu pudim.

As sobremesas não demoraram muito para chegar e todas voltaram a comer e conversar. Olhando para a porta, elas viraram a Popipa entrar no restaurante e caminhar para outra mesa. 

\--Udagawa-san, você esta com um pouco de chocolate no rosto. 

\--Sayo-san também esta com chocolate no rosto!! - Ako apontou para a mais alta.

\--Aqui, Ako-chan - Rinko passou um guardanapo para a mais nova.

Pequenas ações. Aquilo era uma pequena ação positiva. Olhando discretamente, Yukina viu que a guitarrista também procurava um guardanapo. 

Lisa, que não deixava nada escapar, notou a oportunidade e lançou para a vocalista um olhar de que ela deveria agir agora. Entendendo facilmente dessa vez, a líder pegou o seu guardanapo e entendeu para Sayo.

\--Você pode usar o meu - ela sorriu.

\--...Arigato, Minato-san.

Pegando o tecido um pouco corada, a garota de cabelos ciano levou ele até o rosto, mas ela passou do lado errado.

\--Saiu?

\--Não - Lisa tentou se manter seria percebendo a pequena cena que viria a seguir.

\--Deixa que eu limpo para você.

Antes que Sayo pudesse questionar, Yukina pegou o guardanapo de sua mão e passou em seu rosto, limpando o chocolate que estava ali. Por um rápido momento seus olhos se encontraram e depois a vocalista afastou a mão.

As outras três integrantes ficaram em silêncio fingindo que não olhavam a cena, mas elas também viram aquela pequena troca de olhares. Era um sinal positivo.

\--Agora saiu.

\--A-arigato, Minato-san...

O momento fofo foi interrompido pela mais nova quando o mesmo garçom que atendia elas passou novamente ao lado da mesa.

\--Ei!! Vou querer outro bolo com sorvete!! - Ako falou.

\--E-eu também vou querer outro pedaço... De bolo... - Rinko disse.

Concordando, o garçom saiu para ir buscar os pedidos. Lisa olhava um tanto assustada para elas, sendo seguida por Yukina e Sayo.

\--Como vocês ainda tem espaço? - a baixista perguntou.

\--Minha cara Lisa-nee, gamers precisam de muita energia para enfrentar as dungeons mais perigosas!! Ahahaha!!

O jantar terminou após Ako e Rinko repetirem a sobremesa, elas certamente sabiam como se aproveitar do fato de não ter que pagar nada ali dentro. Se despedindo do garçom, elas saíram do restaurante.

Ao longe, a Popin'Party observava elas saírem do local. Uma dúvida surgiu entre elas.

\--Como foi sua conversa com a Sayo-senpai, Kasumi? - Tae perguntou.

\--Acho que ela entendeu o que eu queria dizer - Kasumi falou.

\--Espero que elas se resolvam logo. Formam um casal lindo - Saaya comentou.

\--E a sua com a Yukina-senpai, Arisa-chan? - Rimi perguntou.

\--Ela entendeu o que eu disse sobre as pequenas ações - Arisa sorriu, após também ter visto a cena do guardanapo.

De volta ao 17° andar, Roselia notou que a segurança não tinha voltado para perto do elevador, então ela provavelmente iria permanecer em seu quarto até o dia seguinte.

Como o horário de encontro para ir ao lugar do show também já tinha sido combinado, elas conversaram mais um pouco antes de se despedir e cada uma ir para seu quarto.

\--Boa noite, Sayo - Yukina sorriu, indo para a sua porta.

\--Boa noite, Minato-san - a guitarrista respondeu.

Entrando em seu quarto, a garota de olhos verdes fechou a porta e se encostou nela. Ela tocou a bochecha onde a vocalista tinha limpado o chocolate. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido enquanto seu rosto esquentava e um sorriso involuntário aparecia em seus lábios.

\--Minato-san esta realmente tentando me reconquistar... - Sayo suspirou apaixonada - E ela esta conseguindo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yukina estava imaginado a Sayo de biquíni u.u o que será que vai dar nessa piscina.   
> As músicas que Roselia vai cantar são minhas preferidas. Eu pensei em colocar FIRE BIRD no lugar de BLACK SHOUT, mas como ainda não saiu a versão full dela resolvi deixar BLACK SHOUT mesmo. E se caso você tiver curiosidade sobre minha ordem de preferência:   
> 1° Neo Aspect, 2° R, 3° BRAVE JEWEL, 4° PASSIONATE ANTHEM e 5° BLACK SHOUT.   
> Aliás, o evento de Neo Aspect começa hoje no servidor inglês. Estou pronta pra pegar top 1000 (porque top 100 eu não consigo).   
> Não vou enrolar vocês mais.   
> Se você gostou, fique a vontade para deixar um comentário se quiser e até o próximo cap ^^)/


	22. Este é o Fim de Roselia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu só ia postar amanhã, mas deu vontade de postar agora 'u'   
> Atualização dos meus objetivos no evento Neo Aspect:   
> Pegar top 1000 - falhei   
> Conseguir Yukina, Lisa ou Ako - falhei miseravelmente duas vezes.   
> Pelo menos vou conseguir top 2500 ;u;   
> Sem mais enrolações, desculpe qualquer erro e bora pro cap 'u')/

*No dia seguinte*

O alarme de Yukina começou a tocar 8h da manhã. Ela pegou o celular e desligou o alarme, soltando um suspiro. A claridade do sol atravessava as cortinas indicando que mesmo que ela quisesse continuar na cama, isso não seria possível.

Se levantando, ela pegou suas roupas e caminhou até o banheiro, pois nada era melhor que um bom banho frio para lhe despertar totalmente. Enquanto lavava o cabelo, a vocalista repassava o cronograma.

\--Nós vamos sair as 10h e ir para o local do show. É um palco aberto, então espero que não chova... Depois tem o ensaio final... Provavelmente não vamos voltar para o hotel até acabar as apresentações.

Os figurinos já tinham sido levados para o camarim junto com os instrumentos, então Yukina não precisava se preocupar com isso. Almoço e jantar também não era uma preocupação já que teria uma mesa cheia de salgadinhos.

Depois de terminar seu banho, a líder de Roselia se enxugou e terminou de se arrumar. Agora o grande problema era seu cabelo molhado. Ela pensou em pedir ajuda para Lisa, mas com certeza a melhor amiga estava ocupada escolhendo qual roupa usar até o momento do show. 

Ela poderia pedir ajuda para Sayo. Talvez um dos efeitos de se apaixonar fosse o fato de que Yukina tinha amado a vez em que a guitarrista tinha enxugado seu cabelo, mas mesmo que o clima entre elas estivesse um pouco melhor, ainda não parecia abrir espaço para um pedido assim. Sem mais opções, uma vez que ela não pediria isso para Ako ou Rinko, a vocalista passou um bom tempo arrumando seu cabelo. 

Vários minutos depois, ela finalmente estava pronta. Pegando o celular e o que mais achou necessário para aquele dia, a garota de cabelos prateados saiu do quarto e trancou a porta. O primeiro som que ouviu foi a porta de Sayo se abrindo e em seguida Hina foi empurrada para fora, e a porta se fechou novamente.

\--Onee-chan!! - a gêmea mais nova protestou - Que cruel... Ah, Yukina-chan!!

\--Por que Sayo te expulsou do quarto dessa vez? - Yukina perguntou enquanto Hina ia em sua direção.

\--Eu queria ver como era a decoração do quarto dela, mas ela me expulsou por atrapalhar seu banho. 

\--Achei que todas as decorações fossem iguais.

\--Não. Cada andar tem uma diferente.

A próxima porta a se abrir foi a de Lisa, que logo a trancou e foi na direção delas. Após uma conversa rápida, as integrantes de Roselia disseram que iriam descer. Hina avisou que iria esperar pela irmã ali mesmo, se despedindo e sentando no corredor.

Quando chegaram ao elevador, as duas melhores amigas cumprimentaram a segurança que tinha voltado mais uma vez para seu posto. Elas entraram no elevador e apertaram o botão do térreo, iniciando sua descida.

\--O que você fez ontem foi muito fofo - Lisa comentou - limpar a bochecha dela em vez de mostrar o local correto. Na verdade acho que você esta um pouco menos densa, entendeu meu olhar de primeira.

\--Lisa, ainda é cedo para começar com as brincadeiras - Yukina cruzou os braços. 

\--Ok ok hahahaha!

O elevador se abriu e as duas saíram. Sua primeira visão foi que na verdade quase ninguém tinha descido ainda. Chisato estava sentada em um sofá com Kaoru, e mais alta ainda parecia um pouco pálida devido a altura do andar de HHW. Kanon, Misaki, Aya e Marina estavam conversando em outro sofá.

\--Vamos ver o que tem de café da manhã? - Lisa perguntou.

\--Sim - Yukina concordou.

***

Quando voltaram do restaurante, já estava um pouco mais cheio. Toda a Poppin'Party já tinha chegado, assim como Eve e Maya. Ako e Rinko foram as próximas junto com Sayo e Hina, que falava animada sobre algum assunto fazendo a gêmea mais velha revirar os olhos as vezes. Depois chegaram Kokoro e Hagumi. 

O tempo foi passando e quando faltava 15 minutos para elas saírem, o elevador se abriu revelando a Afterglow. Em sua defesa pelo atraso, elas argumentaram que não conseguiam acordar Moca.

\--Ela é uma pedra quando dorme - Ran falou.

\--Ainda tivemos que esperar ela se arrumar - Tomoe complementou.

\--O que ela faz bem devagar quando esta com sono - Himari finalizou.

Rapidamente a Afterglow foi até o restaurante e voltaram com algumas torradas. Finalmente com todas prontas, as vinte e cinco estudantes acompanhadas por Marina e duas mulheres de terno preto saíram do hotel. Como as ruas estavam fechadas para o festival, elas foram até o local do show andando.

O palco não ficava tão longe, então elas iam observando as barracas pelo caminho enquanto andavam. As 10:30 elas chegaram ao palco. Ele era ligado a um corredor com algumas salas, sendo uma delas uma grande sala de reuniões. Toda a estrutura pertencia ao amigo do pai de Kokoro, que lhes disse que o lugar geralmente era usado para reuniões de negócios.

Pela televisão dentro dessa sala, era possível ver os ajudantes de palco finalizando o treinamento das trocas de bateria e teclado. Os instrumentos estavam todos posicionados em outra sala grande perto da entrada do palco, que também tinha se transformado em camarim, facilitando e diminuindo o tempo de troca.

A grande mesa da sala de reuniões, que agora era a sala de espera, tinha se transformado na messa do buffet repleta de comida.

\--Estamos prontos para começar o ensaio e passagem de som - disse um dos homens da equipe de ajuda, parado na porta com uma prancheta.

\--Certo. Hello Happy World são as primeiras - informou Marina.

As horas foram passando junto com os ensaios de cada banda. Ajustes de som e iluminação eram feitos aqui e ali, e com Roselia não foi diferente. Já nos primeiros minutos de ensaio algumas coisas tiveram que ser mudadas, tudo para que aquele fosse um show perfeito. Nada podia estar fora do lugar.

***

Era 19h quando as apresentações foram inciadas. Hello Happy World começou com tudo, levantando a plateia e lhes fazendo cantar junto com elas. Entre uma música ou outra, comentários eram feitos por elas, assim como algumas conversas que faziam o público rir.

Afterglow entrou em seguida, não deixando a animação acabar. Nas palavras ditas, elas agradeceram o convite de tocar ali e falaram sobre os planos de explorar o festival no dia seguinte. Em seguida veio Pastel*Palletes que começou com agradecimentos e um discurso atrapalhado de Aya, fazendo Hina rir junto com o público. Logo começaram a tocar. 

Dentro da sala de espera, já usando seus figurinos, as outras bandas observavam a apresentação pela televisão enquanto comiam os salgadinhos. Ou pelo menos a maioria observava...

\--...Vou sair um pouco - Sayo disse inesperadamente.

Sem dar a chance de alguém perguntar o porque, ela saiu. Roselia sabia o motivo. Sayo não gostava de assistir aos shows de Hina.

\--Achei que ela já tinha superado essa fase - Ako comentou.

\--Não é algo tão simples - Yukina se levantou - eu vou falar com ela.

\--Boa sorte - Lisa e Rinko disseram juntas.

Antes de sair, uma mulher da equipe de ajuda entrou na sala, colocando novos lanches sobre a mesa. A vocalista pegou um pacotinho de batatas-fritas.

Yukina saiu da sala de espera e se perguntou para que lado a guitarrista poderia ter ido. A porta no fim do corredor que levava para os fundos do local estava aberta. Indo para aquela direção, seu palpite se confirmou quando viu Sayo em pé encostada em uma parede, olhando para o celular.

\--Achei que sua relação com a Hina tinha melhorado um pouco. 

\--A relação sim. A questão da guitarra nem tanto...

Pelo canto do olho, Sayo viu Yukina ir para o seu lado e se encostar na parede também. 

\--Batata-frita? - a vocalista estendeu o pacotinho.

\--Arigato, Minato-san - a guitarrista aceitou.

Elas permaneceram em silêncio por três músicas. Yukina não sabia exatamente como puxar assunto, pois falar de Hina talvez não fosse bom naquele momento, então decidiu que permanecer em silêncio era melhor. Surpreendentemente, quem puxou o assunto foi a mais alta.

\--... Eu já tentei, mas... É difícil assistir sabendo que ela não precisa fazer o minimo de esforço para tocar bem... Para tocar melhor que eu.

\--Para mim você toca melhor que ela.

\--Você diz isso porque me ama.

As palavras foram sussurradas contra o vento. Era quase possível escutar o coração de ambas acelerando naquele momento.

\--Não. Eu já dizia isso antes de te amar e vou continuar dizendo. Eu reconheço o seu esforço e sei que você demorou para chegar até aqui, por isso você toca com mais vontade. Toca com pureza.

\--Não tem nada de puro no meu som... - Sayo abaixou o olhar - É um som vazio e sem emoção.

\--Isso não é o que os outros escutam. Eu escuto o som que alguém que toda dia mostra a sua devoção, mostra o melhor de si e mostra que ainda vai melhorar mais. É o segundo som mais lindo que já escutei.

Mesmo no escuro, Yukina conseguiu ver o rosto da mais alta ficar um pouco vermelho. 

\--Arigato, Minato-san - Sayo sorriu.

Pela primeira vez depois da briga entre elas, Sayo sorriu diretamente para ela. Aquilo definitivamente era um avanço. 

A música parou, indicando que o show da Pastel*Palletes tinha acabado e a Popipa devia estar se preparando para subir ao palco.

\--Vamos voltar para dentro? - a garota de olhos dourados perguntou.

\--Vou em alguns minutos - a guitarrista respondeu.

Concordando com a cabeça, Yukina desencostou da porta e começou a voltar para dentro, mas parou quando sentiu a mão de Sayo segurar seu ombro.

\--Minato-san, posso perguntar uma coisa?

\--Sim, Sayo.

\--Qual é o som mais lindo que você já escutou?

Os olhos verdes observaram o rosto da vocalista corar. Isso só aumentou a curiosidade.

\--É um segredo - a líder sorriu.

***

O show da Poppin'Party foi brilhante como sempre. As vezes Kasumi dizia algumas coisas que faziam Arisa se irritar e corar, nada fora do comum para o casal e para os fãs. 

Enquanto elas saiam do palco, a equipe e ajuda entrou em ação. A bateria de Saaya e o teclado de Arisa foram tirados, dando lugar a bateria de Ako e os teclados de Rinko.

\--Muito bem Roselia, chegou a nossa hora - Yukina começou - vamos mostrar a eles poder da nossa música e recuperar aquele 1° lugar.

\--Sim!!! - as quatro disseram juntas.

Assim que Roselia entrou em palco, indo para suas posições, a conversa do público parou. O motivo, desconfiava a vocalista, era as dúvidas que ela tinha lido no fórum. Apertando um pouco o pedestal do microfone, ela tomou sua decisão.

\--Boa noite - Yukina começou - nós somos Roselia. Começo agradecendo o convite para tocar aqui e peço para que continuem com a gente por mais alguns minutos... Antes de começar a primeira música, não é nosso costume, mas eu gostaria de dizer algumas palavras.

Ako abaixou as baquetas, olhando confusa para sua líder. Rinko, Lisa e Sayo também olharam para a dona dos fios prateados, assim como o público, esperando suas palavras.

\--Ao longo dos últimos dias, vocês devem ter ouvido falar ou até mesmo lido em um site a notícia de que ouve uma briga interna na banda. Gostaria de esclarecer algumas coisas quanto a isso - ela respirou fundo - a primeira coisa é que sim, realmente ouve uma briga interna. O motivo porém, vou manter oculto por ser uma questão pessoal nossa. Eu li em alguns fóruns que vocês tinham dúvidas se essa briga poderia causar o fim da banda e se esse seria o último show.

Direto ao ponto como sempre. As pessoas prenderam a respiração, esperando a resposta que viria. Ela poderia ser motivo de alegria ou de tristeza.

\--Lisa, este é o fim de Roselia? - Yukina perguntou.

\--Não Yukina, não é - a baixista sorriu.

\--Rinko, este é o fim de Roselia?

\--Não, Yukina-san - a tecladista disse.

\--Ako, este é o fim de Roselia? 

\--A banda mais legal nunca vai se separar!! - a baterista falou animada.

\--Sayo, este é o fim de Roselia?

\--Não, Minato-san - a guitarrista respondeu.

\--Então Yukina, este é o fim de Roselia? - Lisa perguntou.

\--Não, não é. Vocês escutaram, não é o fim da banda. Com isso esclarecido, vamos começar esse show. BLACK SHOUT!

As pessoas gritaram diante da declaração. Todas as cinco integrantes tinham confirmado que não era o fim da banda. O pequeno discurso devolveu as respirações e os suspiros de alívio de quem estava ali e de quem soube daquilo nas próximas horas.

Naquela noite, Roselia brilhou mais do que das outras vezes. Roselia mostrou porque elas sempre estiverem no 1° lugar e porque elas retomariam ele de qualquer banda que lhes desafiasse. Mostrou que a banda perfeita não tinha chegado ao seu fim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não é o fim de Roselia \0/!!   
> Me perguntou se eu trollei alguém com esse título. Eu sei que eu seria trollada se lesse um título assim, é em fácil me enganar.   
> Tivemos um momento fofo, Sayo esta começando a amolecer de novo. Qual será o som mais lindo que nossa vocalista já escutou u.u??   
> Nos vemos no próximo cap com mais novidades!!   
> Se você gostou, fique a vontade para deixar um comentário se quiser e até o próximo cap ^^)/


	23. Explorando o Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olha eu aqui mais uma vez rs   
> Capitulo novinho direto do forno   
> Gente, no meio do cap vocês vão encontrar a palavra = Espreguiçadeira   
> Caso você não saiba o que é uma espreguiçadeira, são aquelas cadeiras grandes que se coloca do lado da piscina para deitar e tomar sol. Para mais detalhes, pesquisem no google imagens   
> Sem mais enrolação, desculpe qualquer erro e bora pro capitulo 'u')/

*No dia seguinte...*

Quando seu despertador tocou as 8h da manhã, Yukina decidiu que a piscina já não era mais tão atrativa e que sua cama com certeza estava mais confortável. O show da noite anterior tinha sido incrível e cansativo, ela merecia dormir até mais tarde, então desligou o despertador e virou para o lado.

Batidas começaram a ser ouvidas em sua porta, as quais ela fez o melhor para ignorar, cobrindo os ouvidos com o travesseiro. Ela já levantava cedo a semana inteira para ir a escola, a vocalista realmente queria dormir até tarde. Mas as batidas ficaram insistentes e vozes foram ouvidas.

\--Será que ela morreu?

\--N-não é melhor chamar a segurança??

\--Udagawa-san, não assuste a Shirokane-san.

\--Yukina, você já acordou??

\--Talvez devêssemos deixar ela dormindo - Rinko falou - o show ontem foi bem cansativo.

\--Aahhh, eu queria que ela viesse na piscina com a gente - a voz de Ako perdeu um pouco da empolgação.

\--E se a gente falar que alguém esta flertando com a Sayo? - Lisa sugeriu - É uma piscina, com certeza vai ter outras pessoas além de nós.

\--Imai-san - Sayo disse com advertência - nós não vamos fazer isso.

A ideia da baixista fez Yukina abrir os olhos imediatamente. O simples pensamento de alguém flertando com Sayo acendeu uma chama de ciúmes por todo o seu corpo. E Lisa não estava errada, teria outras pessoas além delas, então a situação era totalmente possível.

\--Vou descer daqui a pouco - a vocalista falou alto para as outras ouvirem, já se levantando - podem ir na frente.

***

\--Você não precisava ter me esperado.

\--É o que melhores amigas fazem e eu também não tinha tomado café da manhã ainda.

Depois do aviso, Sayo, Ako e Rinko foram na frente. A baterista estava realmente empolgada com a piscina, mas elas ainda precisavam comer alguma coisa. Lisa tinha esperado Yukina se arrumar e agora que as duas tinham terminado sua refeição, elas caminhavam rumo a piscina.

\--O seu plano era realmente ficar dormindo? - a baixista perguntou.

\--Sim, mas a conversa de vocês não deixou.

\--A conversa... Aaahh, então você escutou minha ideia sobre dizer que alguém estava flertando com a Sayo.

\--N-não escutei não - a vocalista desviou o olhar.

\--Você esta com ciúme de ter outra pessoa olhando para ela de biquíni, não é Yukinaaa?

Aquele sorriso travesso de Lisa realmente irritava Yukina. Ela nunca iria admitir que a melhor amiga estava certa, isso só iria dar mais oportunidade para a baixista lhe provocar.

\--N-não estou!

\--Você fica tão fofa com raiva ahahaha!!

\--Lisa!!

\--Tudo bem, eu paro.

O assunto se encerrou quando elas perceberam que já estavam perto das espreguiçadeiras. Sayo estava deitada em uma delas, os olhos focados em um livro. Ako e Rinko estavam ao lado, a tecladista passando protetor solar na baterista.

No momento em que os olhos dourados se viraram para a guitarrista, Yukina parou de andar. Dias atrás ela tinha imaginado como seria ver a garota de cabelos ciano usando biquíni novamente, e agora ela tinha certeza que seus olhos jamais tinha visto uma imagem tão linda.

As pernas estavam cruzadas, com o livro apoiado sobre o colo. A expressão calma e concentrada, sem desviar os olhos verdes da leitura. A leve brisa fazendo algumas mexas do cabelo caírem sobre o rosto.

Ako e Rinko tinham notado a chegada das duas, e junto com Lisa, tentavam segurar a risada ao verem o sorriso bobo no rosto de sua líder.

\--Yukina-san finalmente pulou da cama? 

A voz da mais nova tirou Yukina de seus pensamentos e Sayo de sua leitura. A vocalista desviou o olhar, um pouco envergonhada ao perceber que esteve encarando o corpo da mais alta por bons minutos.

\--Terminei, Ako-chan - Rinko disse.

\--Isso!! Vamos entrar na piscina Rin-rin!! 

A de cabelo arroxeado começou a andar com a garota de olhos lilás para a escada da piscina. Enquanto isso a vocalista sentou em outra espreguiçadeira, deixando sua bolsa ao lado. Lisa sentou na sua frente, entregando o protetor solar.

\--Passa nas minhas costas?

\--Tudo bem.

Olhando discretamente por cima do livro, Sayo viu a dona dos fios prateados passar o protetor nas costas da de cabelos castanho. Embora soubesse que a baixista não gostava de mais Yukina no sentido romântico, involuntariamente uma pontinha de ciúme surgiu enquanto observava a proximidade das duas.

Os minutos foram passando e mais hospedes chegaram. Era uma piscina grande, então Roselia preferiu se manter em um canto mais afastado. Isso até uma ideia surgir na mente de Lisa.

\--Terminei - Yukina anunciou.

\--Arigato. Você tem que passar também, mesmo que não entre na água. Não quer se queimar, não é? Sua pele é sensível ao sol.

\--Sim... Você pode pa-

\--A Sayo passa!

Escutando seu nome ser colocado no meio da conversa, Sayo virou a cabeça na direção das duas. 

\--Eu? 

\--Sim - Lisa se levantou - eu esqueci meu celular no quarto. Você pode passar o protetor solar nela, não é Sayo?

\--E-eu...

\--Não precisa - Yukina disse - eu posso esperar a Lisa volt-

\--Eu passo - a guitarrista respondeu.

Sorrindo para as duas, Lisa se despediu e correu de volta para dentro do hotel. Sayo marcou onde tinha parado no livro e guardou ele na bolsa que estava seu lado, enquanto indicava pra Yukina se sentar na sua frente. Percebendo agora que tinha sido tudo uma armação para deixar as duas sozinhas, a garota de olhos dourados não sabia se agradecia ou brigava com a melhor amiga por deixar ela naquela situação.

\--Você não precisava ter aceitado.

\--Imai-san tem razão, quanto mais rápido Minato-san passar o protetor, menos vai se queimar.

\--Isso é um exagero, minha pele não é tão sensível assim...

Afastou os fios prateados das costas e se sentou na frente da guitarrista, enquanto esta despejava um pouco de protetor solar nas mãos e espalhava.

O primeiro contato dos dedos de Sayo em suas costas fizeram Yukina arrepiar, o que não passou despercebido pela mais alta.

\--Algum problema, Minato-san?

\--N-nenhum. É o protetor solar que esta gelado...

Como a líder não podia ver seu rosto, Sayo sorriu se permitindo pensar que na verdade Yukina não tinha arrepiado por causa do protetor solar. O que era verdade.

Enquanto passava o protetor por suas costas, a vocalista chegou a conclusão de que as mãos da mais alta eram frias. Talvez um reflexo da sua personalidade. Mas com o passar do tempo eles foram ficando quentes, e então surgiu uma dúvida: Os dedos de Sayo estavam ficando quentes ou era o corpo de Yukina? Bem, seu rosto definitivamente estava quente, então a opção de que o corpo também estava era a resposta certa. 

As mãos da guitarrista continuaram a subir e descer por suas costas, causando novos arrepios. A líder de Roselia não pode deixar de sentir como o toque das mãos de garota trás de si era firme, devido a todos os anos de pratica com a guitarra.

Somado a isso vinha a respiração quente de Sayo, que parecia estar mais perto do que o necessário. Ou ela não tinha consciência ou estava fazendo de proposito. Seja qual for a resposta, Yukina não estava reclamando. Fechando os olhos, ela aproveitou o silêncio confortável entre as duas.

\--Terminei. Você pode passar na parte da frente, certo?

\--S-sim. Arigato, Sayo.

\--Minato-san. Antes de você levantar, será que poderia passar o protetor nas minhas costas também? 

\--Sim, sem problemas.

Sorrindo para Yukina, a guitarrista virou de costas e afastou os fios ciano. Segundos depois as mãos da vocalista começaram a passar o protetor solar em Sayo.

Diferente das suas, percebeu a de olhos verdes, as mãos da mais baixa eram bem macias já que segurar um microfone não exigia tanta pratica. Macias e quentes. Arrepios foram surgindo, fazendo seu rosto esquentar diante do toque da companheira de banda. 

Ela sentiu Yukina se mexer um pouco atrás de si e se aproximar, fazendo a respiração bater levemente no pescoço de Sayo. Fechando os olhos, ela segurou um suspiro que estava prestes a sair e permaneceu em silêncio enquanto pensava no que dizer. Ela queria dizer alguma coisa.

\--Ontem... O seu discurso realmente tranquilizou as pessoas.

\--Sim. Você também parecia mais tranquila. 

\--A sua conversa comigo mais cedo ajudou - Sayo comentou - ... Eu ainda estou curiosa a respeito de qual é o som mais lindo que Minato-san já escutou.

\--Huuumm, talvez eu te conte no fim da viagem.

Olhando por cima do ombro, ela viu Yukina sorrir. Subindo um pouco o olhar, verde e dourado se fitaram mais uma vez.

\--Estarei esperando - Sayo também sorriu.

\--Terminei - Yukina disse, se levantando.

\--Voltei!!

As duas olharam na direção da voz de Lisa. A baixista guardou o celular na bolsa, enquanto Ako e Rinko observavam da beirada da piscina.

\--Terminaram de passar o protetor? - Lisa perguntou.

\--Sim - disseram juntas.

\--Então vamos brincar!! - Ako gritou.

\--A-Ako-chan não faça isso!!

Tarde demais para Rinko ser ouvida. A baterista segurou as mãos de Yukina e Sayo e puxou elas para dentro da água.

\--Ako esta certa! Vamos brincar ahaha! - Lisa concordou, pulando dentro da água.

***

\--E agora que nós já almoçamos... Vamos aos jogos do festival!!

Os olhos vermelhos de Ako brilhavam enquanto ela andava e olhava para os lados, tentando decidir em qual barraca ir primeiro.

Roselia permaneceu na piscina até 11h da manhã e quando os estômagos começaram a roncar, elas decidiram que já tinham se divertido o suficiente ali, mesmo com Yukina e Sayo um pouco bravas por terem se molhado.

Cada uma voltou para seu quarto, onde se arrumaram e depois desceram para o restaurante. Agora, devidamente alimentadas, vinha a parte 2 do guia de diversão para aquele sábado: explorar o festival.

\--Eu fiz uma pesquisa... E descobri que alguma barracas de comidas vieram de outras cidades para participar - Rinko disse.

\--De outras cidades? Batata-frita de outras cidades... Preciso provar - Sayo falou consigo mesma, então olhou para Rinko - Shirokane-san, me passe o nome dessas barracas.

\--Quanta determinação ahahaha - Lisa disse - mas batata-frita demais pode te fazer mal.

\--Estou ciente, por isso vou tomar cuidado. Arigato pela preocupação, Imai-san.

Enquanto andavam, elas passaram por uma barraca de prêmios. Essas barracas trocavam as fichas ganhas nos jogos por diferentes prêmios, e alguns deles não passaram despercebidos pela dupla gamer de Roselia.

\--Rin-rin, você viu aquelas action figures?? Eu quero muito uma delas!!

\--Custam muitas fichas Ako-chan... Mas vamos conseguir!!

Outro prêmio que não passou despercebido foi travesseiros em formato de gatinho. No momento em que os olhos de Yukina viram, ela decidiu que iria conseguir um.

A primeira parada foi em uma barraca de acertar argola. Algo bem fácil para as habilidades de Ako e Rinko, que conseguiram acertar todas as argolas e pegar 15 fichas.

\--Só consegui 4 fichas - Sayo comentou - e vocês?

\--Só 2 - Lisa sorriu sem graça - esse jogo é difícil. E você, Yukina?

\--Nenhuma - a vocalista suspirou.

A próxima parada era o jogo de pescar o peixe. Infelizmente nem Ako e Rinko tiveram sorte ali, pois a rede de todas rasgou. 

\--Devemos focar em jogos que sabemos que vamos ganhar - Ako disse - criar uma estrategia se queremos conseguir prêmios bons!! Não temos tanto dinheiro para gastar em todos os jogos.

O tempo foi passando enquanto elas jogavam. Quando elas saírem da sétima barraca, seguindo a estrategia de só ir nas que teriam certeza de conseguir fichas, Ako estava com 95, Rinko com 93, Sayo com 40, Lisa com 35 e Yukina com 20. 

Elas resolveram fazer uma pausa em uma barraca de salgados, que por coincidência era uma das que a tecladista tinha dito vir de outra cidade. Para a alegria da guitarrista, ali também vendia batata-frita.

\--Esse é o segundo pacotinho que você compra? - Lisa perguntou.

\--Terceiro - Sayo corrigiu - eu comprei o segundo enquanto o vocês estavam na roda gigante.

Além das barracas de jogos e comida, alguns brinquedos tinham sido espalhados pelos locais com mais espaço. 

\--Mais algumas barracas e vamos conseguir fichas suficientes para as action figures!! - Ako sorriu.

\--Sim - Rinko sorriu também.

Yukina observava a conversa enquanto comia seu pastel em silêncio. O pensamento focado tentando calcular quanto faltava para conseguir aqueles travesseiros.

\--Já passou das 16h. Que horas são os fogos? - Lisa perguntou.

\--21:30 - Sayo respondeu - ainda temos 5h para passear. 

\--Acho que já vimos tudo desse lado, e os fogos vão ser soltos do outro lado... Podemos ir para lá agora - Rinko sugeriu.

\--Eu concordo com a Rin-rin!!

\--O que você acha, Yukina? - a baixista perguntou.

\--Acho que preciso ganhar mais fichas - a vocalista se levantou - vamos!

\--Isso!! Yukina-san entrou no espírito dos festivais!! - Ako se levantou também - para os jogos!!

***

A noite chegou e com isso as ruas ficaram bem mais movimentadas. Roselia cruzou com as outras bandas algumas vezes. 

Misaki comentou que a HHW estava procurando Kanon, a baterista tinha se perdido no meio da pessoas que chegavam. A Pastel*Palletes também passou por elas, com Hina e Chisato fazendo todas carregarem os prêmios que elas tinham conseguido. Afterglow tentava passar longe das barracas de comida, pois Moca já tinha gastado todo o seu dinheiro e ficava pedindo o das outras para comprar comidas novas. Popipa estava procurando o local perfeito para ver os fogos, e Rimi comentou que Kasumi já tinha feito elas mudarem de lugar 4 vezes.

Durante esse tempo, elas jogaram mais algumas vezes. Agora Ako e Rinko tinham 200 fichas cada, Sayo estava com 90, Lisa com 70 e Yukina com 50. 

\--Doces!! - a mais nova gritou, apontando para outra barraca - Acho que ainda tenho dinheiro para comprar um.

\--Tem maçã do amor... - Sayo falou.

\--Você gosta? - Rinko perguntou.

\--Sim... Mas não importa, meu dinheiro acabou no último jogo - desviou o olhar - vou esperar vocês aqui.

Concordando, as quatro foram até a barraca de doces escolher o que iam pedir. 

Yukina tinha percebido o leve tom de tristeza quando Sayo comentou que não importava. Como a vocalista não estava com fome, ela decidiu gastar suas últimas moedas de forma especial.

\--Você vai comprar maçã do amor? - Lisa perguntou, vendo a escolha da melhor amiga.

\--N-não é para mim....

\--Yukina, você consegue ser bem fofa as vezes hahaha

\--Fique quieta, Lisa.

Se afastando e voltando até onde a guitarrista estava, Yukina estendeu o doce para a mais alta. Sayo corou um pouco, sem entender.

\--É para você.

\--M-Minato-san, você não precisava...

\--É um presente... - a vocalista também corou - E-então aceite.

\--E-entendi... Arigato, Minato-san.

Reunidas novamente, sem dinheiro e vendo que já era 21h, elas decidiram ir trocar as fichas pelos prêmios e depois encontrar um bom lugar para ver os fogos.

Na frente da barraca de prêmios, Ako e Rinko ficaram felizes por conseguir pegar as action figures que elas queriam. Lisa trocou as fichas por alguns acessórios como brincos e colares.

\--E você? - perguntou a moça que trabalhava naquela barraca.

\--Vou querer aquele travesseiro em formato de gatinho - Yukina disse.

\--São 120 fichas.

\--120...?

Yukina não tinha as melhores notas, mas ela tinha clara noção de que suas fichas não eram suficientes para conseguir o prêmio que ela queria.

\--Não tem como abaixar para 50?

\--Sinto muito, não posso fazer isso, mas você pode pegar outro prêmio - disse a moça da barraca.

\--Não... Eu queria o travesseiro mesmo.

Deixando suas fichas sobre o balcão, ela se afastou da barraca de prêmios e caminhou até um banco ali perto. Depois de fazer o seu máximo, não conseguir o que ela queria era um péssimo jeito de terminar a noite.

\--E você? - a moça da barraca olhou para Sayo.

\--.....Eu vou aqueles dois.

Pegando seu prêmio, a guitarrista foi até o banco onde Yukina tinha se sentado. Praticamente nada deixava a líder de Roselia triste, e ver ela de cabeça baixa cortava o coração da garota de cabelos ciano.

\--Minato-san - Sayo parou ao lado do banco.

\--Sayo... O que você escolheu?

Os olhos dourados se abriram em surpresa quando olharam o prêmio que a guitarrista tinha escolhido. Ela segurava um dos travesseiros em forma de gatinho, esse tinha a cor lilás.

\--Minato-san parecia querer muito, então juntei as suas fichas com as minhas e peguei esse. Espero que você goste da cor.

Yukina se levantou, pegando o travesseiro que Sayo estendia para ela. Com o rosto vermelho e os olhos brilhando, seu coração acelerou um pouco.

\--Mas... Você gastou todas as suas fichas comigo? Você vai ficar sem prêmio...

\--Juntas, nós somamos 140 fichas. 120 foram para pegar o seu prêmio, com as outras 20 eu peguei isso.

Sayo levantou a mão, mostrando um chaveiro com um cachorrinho na ponta. A vocalista esqueceu de todas as pessoas ao redor por alguns segundo e abraçou a guitarrista com força. Abraço esse que foi retribuído aos poucos.

\--Minato-san...?

\--Você não precisava ter feito isso... Eu adorei... Arigato, Sayo.

\--Fico feliz em saber que gostou. 

Percebendo que o clima fofo já tinha acabado quando as duas se afastaram, as outras três que observavam de longe se aproximaram.

Elas decidiram que aquele banco tinha uma ótima vista para os fogos, então ficaram ali mesmo. Minutos depois o céu começou a ser iluminado pelas explosões. Elas ficaram felizes em saber que eram fogos de artifício silenciosos, assim nenhum animal se assustaria com a barulho.

Yukina abraçou o travesseiro, sorrindo como uma criança que tinha ganhado o presente de natal que tanto queria. Ela estava feliz. Feliz porque Roselia estava junta e sem problemas.

E no meio de toda aquela felicidade, ela sentiu Sayo se aproximar um pouco e logo palavras foram sussurradas contra o seu ouvido.

\--Eu preciso falar com você - disse Sayo - precisamos conversar sozinhas. Depois das 23h eu irei até o seu quarto. Eu tomei minha decisão, Minato-san.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu estava pensando em terminar o cap na cena da piscina e fazer o festival no próximo... Mas ai eu decidi fazer tudo nesse mesmo u.u   
> Enquanto eu escrevia, só conseguia pensar em como YukiSayo são fofas juntas. A cena da maçã do amor e do travesseiro, gente ficou mais fofo do que eu esperava kkkkkkkkkk   
> Sobre o próximo capitulo, o que será que a Sayo decidiu?? Eu também não sei e.e   
> E ainda sobre o próximo, se caso atrasar um pouquinho é porque eu estou estudando para vestibular.   
> Dito isso, fique a vontade para deixar um comentário se quiser e até o próximo capitulo 'u')/


	24. O Som Mais Lindo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um lindo capitulo chegando!! As notas iniciais são importantes, então vamos lá: 
> 
> Alguns capitulos atrás eu disse que a fic provavelmente acabaria no 24 ou 25, e eu também disse que estava pensando em uma segunda temporada. Eis o nosso esquema então:   
> Semana que vem eu vou postar o cap 24 e depois disso a fica terá uma pausa de um mês. Mas por que a pausa? Porque eu estarei estudando e prestando vestibular nesse tempo (não ta fácil entrar em uma faculdade ;-;). Talvez não seja uma pausa de mês, mas tenham certeza que depois do dia 25 de Junho, a fic não será atualiza até pelo menos o dia 15 de Julho.   
> Então recapitulando = Semana que vem tem capitulo. Depois disso a fic vai ter uma pausa até pelo menos o dia 15 de Julho. 
> 
> Finalizado isso, desculpe qualquer erro e bora pro capitulo de hoje que ta muito lindinho 'u')/

*Na mesma noite...*

Por que depois das 23 horas? 

Quando Yukina voltou para o seu quarto as 22:20, após Roselia de despedir no corredor, ela só conseguia pensar nos próximos 40 minutos que faltavam até o hora dita por Sayo.

Yukina não achava que era um horário considerado tarde, ela sempre ia dormir depois da 1h da manhã por ficar trabalhando nas músicas, mas o que tinha de tão especifico em ser depois das 23h? Por que elas não conversaram quando só sobraram as duas no corredor?

Olhando mais uma vez para o relógio, ainda faltava 38 minutos. Sentar e esperar era complicado, uma vez que o tempo parecia não querer colaborar com ela.

\--Não faz sentido eu me prender em 23h quando ela disse que só viria depois desse horário... - suspirou - o que vou fazer?

Abraçando o travesseiro em forma de gatinho, ela pensou em toda a diversão que Roselia teve naquele sábado. Pensou em como todas as cinco tinham mudado tanto ao longo dos meses, compartilhando seus medos e suas alegrias, quebrando e recriando regras. O que a Yukina do começo da banda pensaria se soubesse de tudo que ia acontecer?

\--Ela diria que é perda de tempo...

Fechando os olhos, a vocalista decidiu que por mais que pensar ocupasse tempo, não era o suficiente, então ela precisava fazer outra coisa. Banho era a melhor opção. Ako tinha feito elas andarem pelo festival inteiro várias vezes em busca de jogos para ganhar fichas, então um bom banho quente era mais do que merecido.

Colocando cuidadosamente o presente que Sayo tinha lhe dado sobre a cama, a líder reuniu o que precisava e foi até o banheiro, decidida de que isso deveria ocupar todo o tempo restante até a chegada da guitarrista.

***

\--É isso que eu ganho por não prestar atenção no que estou fazendo - suspirando, Yukina continuou a enxugar os longos fios prateados. 

Ela não tinha intenção de lavar o cabelo novamente, pois já tinha feito isso quando voltou da piscina. Em um momento a vocalista estava fazendo suposições do por que Sayo só vir depois das 23h, e no outro momento ela percebeu que tinha se inclinado demais dentro da banheira e agora seu cabelo estava molhado.

Lisa dizia as vezes que lavar o cabelo durante a noite não era bom a menos que você tivesse um secador para secar ele mais rápido, e Yukina não tinha um. Ela pensou em ir pegar emprestado o da melhor amiga, porque com certeza a baixista tinha um em sua mala, mas ela não queria acordar a garota de cabelos castanhos.

\--Talvez ela ainda não tenha dormido... Só vai levar um m- 

Uma batida foi ouvida em sua porta, e a vocalista parou de falar consigo mesma. Ainda com a toalha sobre os cabelos úmidos, lentamente ela caminhou até a porta e a abriu um pouco hesitante.

\--Sayo.

Vestindo seu pijama, a guitarrista fitou os olhos dourados de Yukina por alguns segundos, antes de seu olhar se voltar para a toalha em sua cabeça.

\--Minato-san, você estava lavando o cabelo a essa hora? E pretendia secar somente com uma toalha?

\--Eu não trouxe um secador.

\--Espere um minuto, vou buscar o meu.

Yukina observou da porta Sayo voltar para seu quarto em passos rápidos e exatos um minuto depois voltar com um secador em suas mãos.

\--Aqui esta. Não é bom você dormir com o cabelo úmido - a guitarrista disse, entregando o secador.

\--Lisa diz isso as vezes... Sayo, você se importaria de secar ele para mim?

Sentindo o calor subir devagar por seu rosto, a garota de cabelos ciano concordou com o pedido. Fechando a porta atrás de si, ela entrou no quarto da vocalista e colocou o secador na tomada perto da cama.

Yukina se sentou de costas para Sayo e retirou a toalha do cabelo, logo sentiu uma das mãos da mais alta começar a deslizar por seus fios prateados, junto ao calor que saia do secador.

Arrepios involuntários eram sentidos as vezes quando os dedos tocavam seu pescoço sem querer. Os olhos dourados se fecharam, apreciando o toque gentil e calmo dos dedos da garota de olhos verdes.

\--Se posso perguntar, por que Minato-san lavou o cabelo novamente? Você já tinha lavado ele após a piscina.

\--Foi um acidente. Eu molhei ele sem querer... Não tinha nenhuma intenção de lavar ele hoje de novo.

\--Eu acredito. Você não gosta de enxugar ele haha.

Devido a leve risada, mesmo que estivesse de costas para Sayo, a vocalista conseguia imaginar um lindo sorriso entre os fios ciano ondulados.

As duas permaneceram em silêncio e agora o único som do quarto era o do secador. Não demorou muito para terminar, já que Yukina estava na metade do processo quando a guitarrista chegou.

\--Terminei. Minato-san deve prestar mais atenção quando for tomar banho, para não se descuidar e molhar o cabelo por acidente de novo.

\--Arigato, Sayo. Vou ter mais cuidado da próxima vez.

Desligando o secador, Sayo retirou ele da tomada e colocou ao lado do abajur. Agora era um silêncio total, ambas sabendo que finalmente havia chegado a hora da tão esperada conversa.

\--Você... - Yukina começou - Você disse que queria falar comigo. Que tinha tomado sua decisão... O que você decidiu?

Inesperadamente, a Sayo não disse nada. Em vez disso, ela se aproximou e abraçou a vocalista por trás, apoiando o rosto próximo ao seu pescoço, entre alguns fios prateados. Rapidamente a líder corou com o ato.

\--S-Sayo...?

\--Minato-san... Você tinha razão no que disse aquela vez. Enquanto você tinha Imai-san ao seu lado, e Udagawa-san e Shirokane-san tinham uma a outra, eu não tinha ninguém. Talvez no começo eu tivesse Hina, mas por minha culpa nosso relacionamento se tornou complicado conforme os anos passavam... Então quando eu percebi, estava sozinha, cheia de pensamentos escuros e afastando a única pessoa que tentava se aproximar de mim... E eu permaneci sozinha até encontrar você e Imai-san no CiRCLE aquele dia... E dias depois Roselia estava formada, nos estávamos ensaiando juntas sempre... E eu comecei a perceber que minha solidão diminuiu um pouco... Minhas intenções iniciais eram apenas tocar com as melhores pessoas que eu pudesse encontrar... E sem que eu percebesse, tocar começou a ser divertido...

Sayo fez um pausa, pensando em como prosseguir. Yukina abaixou o olhar para as mão da guitarrista que estavam entrelaçadas na frente de seu corpo, mantendo ela naquele abraço.

\--Diversão não era permitido, embora Udagawa-san e Imai-san sempre falassem como era divertido tocar com Roselia... Outras coisas não eram permitidas, entre elas amar... - Sayo respirou fundo - Eu percebi que tinha me apaixonado por você na noite em que dormimos na casa da Shirokane-san. No começo eu pensei em como isso podia acontecer, como eu podia ter desenvolvido sentimentos assim... Eu fiquei feliz em saber que ainda existia algo bom dentro de mim... Minato-san fez algo bom surgir de mim... Então eu pedi ajuda para as outras, inclusive para Hina, e Imai-san disse que você tinha recusado a confissão dela.

\--V-você sabe disso? 

\--Sim. Eu fiquei com um pouco de... De ciúmes... Da forma como vocês se tratam e imaginei que talvez vocês estivessem em um namoro secreto... 

Atrás da blusa de seu pijama, Yukina sentiu a região onde a bochecha de Sayo estava apoiada esquentar e imaginou que ela estivesse com vergonha por admitir ciúmes de Lisa. A vocalista deixou escapar uma risada baixa, diante a fofura da garota de cabelos ciano.

\--N-não ria!

\--Gomen gomen, continue por favor - Yukina sorriu.

\--Imai-san esclareceu as coisas e nós marcamos uma reunião para o outro dia, com o objetivo de elas me ajudarem a planejar uma confissão. Udagawa-san nos nomeou de Esquadrão YS.

\--O que significa YS?

\--Y...YukiSayo...

Dessa vez Yukina teve que compartilhar da vergonha de Sayo. Só Ako para criar um nome como aquele.

\--O combinado era eu me confessar depois da Competição de Clubes, quando eu tivesse vencido... Mas eu não venci. Então você apareceu, nós conversamos e eu te beijei em vez de me confessar. Depois veio a festa e...

O silêncio voltou mais uma vez, enquanto as duas lembravam do beijo que tinha ocorrido semanas atrás. Elas também se lembravam da festa, o motivo da briga e tudo que aconteceu depois disso.

\--Eu sei que já disse isso, mas as suas palavras realmente me machucaram aquela noite, Minato-san... Quando eu cheguei em casa, acho... Acho que nunca chorei tanto... Eu também chorei na frente da Hina e deixei ela me consolar, o que nunca aconteceria se o motivo não fosse tão importante...

\--Eu entendo... Eu sei que te machuquei de uma forma que não mereço o seu perdão... Depois do beijo eu percebi que também estava apaixonada por você e isso me assustou. Me assustou porque de repente Roselia não era a minha principal preocupação. Não conseguia mais me concentrar na banda pois só conseguia pensar em você... Me fiz acreditar que só podia escolher uma coisa e escolhi te magoar pelo bem das regras da banda...

\--Minato-san me pediu para esquecer esse sentimento e eu tentei. Eu tentei, mas não consegui porque sabia que eu não podia fazer isso. Foi uma das poucas coisas boas que me aconteceram... Te amar foi uma das poucas coisas boas que me aconteceu...

Simples palavras com um significado tão grande. Quando a conversa silenciou novamente, o coração das duas estava acelerado. Elas entendiam como um simples sentimento que era comum para todos, mas nunca para elas, podia fazer tanta diferença.

\--Então eu me vi pensando... - Sayo voltou a falar - Que o um dos meus medos tinha se realizado. Se você não tinha aceitado a confissão de Imai-san, que sempre esteve ao seu lado, aceitar a minha era mais difícil ainda. 

\--Minha vida sempre foi voltada para música - Yukina respondeu - Lisa entendeu quando eu disse que minha vida não tinha espaço para romance. Que eu não tinha tempo para perder com isso... Mas quando você saiu chorando pela porta daquele ginásio, eu percebi que nada na minha vida teria sentido se você não estivesse ao meu lado, Sayo.

\--Minato-san pediu perdão. Você entendeu que errou comigo e me deu o tempo que eu precisava pensar. 

O abraço envolta de Yukina se apertou.

\--Eu te perdoo, Minato-san. Você também sofreu com aquela briga. Aprendeu com o seu erro, então esta perdoada sobre o que disse para mim naquela noite.

Como se um peso fosse tirado de suas costas, Yukina soltou o ar que nem percebia estar prendendo, feliz com que o assunto da briga agora fosse uma página vira na vida as duas.

Sayo soltou o abraço e se afastou um pouco. Agora que a questão do perdão estava resolvida, vinha a próxima parte. Levando uma mão até o rosto da vocalista, ela segurou delicadamente o queixo da líder, indicando para que a mesma se virasse.

E ela se virou, deixando uma de frente para a outra. Quando o dourado encontrou o verde, Yukina não pode ficar mais feliz. O brilho tinha retornado as olhos da guitarrista, o brilho que jamais devia ter saído deles.

\--Quanto a sua confissão... - Sayo começou, por algum motivo sussurrando - Ela ainda esta valendo? Você ainda me ama?

\--Nunca deixei de amar - Yukina sussurrou de volta.

\--Talvez seja um relacionamento complicado no começo, por nós duas não sermos especialistas em como agir nessas situações... Mas eu acho que justamente por nenhuma de nós saber sobre coisas assim, que precisamos descobrir... Juntas.

A mão de Sayo que ainda estava segundo o queixo de Yukina subiu para o rosto dela, iniciando um calmo carinho enquanto as duas se aproximavam devagar. Logo a respiração de ambas começou a se misturar, os corações acelerados batendo em sincronia.

\--Eu nunca deixei de te amar também. Minato-san, você aceita namorar comigo? 

\--Você não vai precisar pedir uma terceira vez, porque dessa vez eu aceito. Eu aceito namorar com você, Sayo.

Enquanto ambas abriam o sorriso mais lindo que uma já tinha visto no rosto da outra, elas fecharam a distancia e selaram seu pedido com um beijo.

Dessa vez mais calmo do que o primeiro, elas confirmaram ali o quanto estavam com vontade fazer aquilo. O quanto aquele gesto era esperado pelas duas. 

Fechando os olhos, Sayo levou a outra mão as costas de Yukina lhe aproximando mais, enquanto a vocalista abraçava o pescoço da guitarrista e entrelaçava os dedos nos longos fios ciano. A urgência de aumentar um pouco a intensidade surgiu e elas atenderam o pedido de seu corpos, continuando até o ar faltar.

Quando elas se afastaram o suficiente para respirar, palavras não precisavam ser ditas. Dessa vezes desculpas não eram necessárias, pois o novo casal estava mais do que feliz. Os sorrisos não davam sinais de sumir tão cedo.

\--Por um segundo... Por um segundo que achei que dessa vez era você não ia retribuir - Yukina começou.

\--Eu seria louca se fizesse isso. Mais louca do que as coisas que Udagawa-san fala.

\--Sabe... Acho que agora posso te contar aquele segredo.

Olhando intensamente naqueles olhos verdes, se viu refletida ali. Viu refletida a sua felicidade ali. Ela não podia acreditar no que iria perder se naquele dia, meses atrás, ela tivesse ido a loja de acessórios com Lisa em vez do CiRCLE.

\--O som mais lindo que eu já escutei é a sua voz quando diz meu sobrenome.

Sayo corou no mesmo segundo. Yukina pensou em como ela ficava fofa quando estava com vergonha. Lindamente fofa.

\--M-minha voz?

\--Sim.

\--... Entendi.

Hina tinha deixado escapar uma vez que Aya ficava com vergonha com certos tipos de ações, então talvez uma delas funcionassem na vocalista.

Se aproximando mais uma vez, Sayo respirou bem perto do ouvido de Yukina, o que fez a vocalista corar e apertar um pouco mais forte dos fios ciano.

\--S-Sayo...?

\--Entendo... - a guitarrista sussurrou bem próxima ao ouvido da namorada, com a voz levemente rouca - Então seu som preferido é minha voz dizendo seu sobrenome, Minato-san... Minato Yukina-san.

Se ela achava que seu sobrenome ficava lindo na voz de Sayo, no momento em que escutou o nome "Yukina" saindo daqueles lábios... O arrepio que a líder de Roselia sentiu com certeza foi o mais forte de toda a sua vida. A respiração quente e voz rouca... Yukina podia sentir seu rosto prestes a explodir.

Se afastando para ver o resultado de sua pequena brincadeira, a guitarrista precisou segurou a risada diante do rosto extremamente vermelho da mais baixa.

\--I-isso... I-isso é maldade, Sayo.

\--Esta tudo bem ser malvada de vez em quando para ver como você fica fofa assim, Minato-san.

\--V-vou perdoar dessa vez.

\--Suas orelhas são sensíveis como as de um gato. Acho que encontramos mais uma coisa que vocês tem em comum hahaha!

Yukina queria questionar o comentário um tanto clichê, mas ela resolveu que poderia fazer isso outra hora. Naquele momento ela só conseguia pensar em como deveria garantir que aquele sorriso jamais saísse do rosto de Sayo novamente.

\--Ainda são 23:30... Você não precisa voltar para o seu quarto agora, não é? - Yukina perguntou.

\--Achei que você quisesse dormir o máximo possível. Se eu ficar, Minato-san vai ter que ficar acordada.

\--Eu posso dormir depois. Agora eu quero correr atrás do tempo que perdemos. O que acha dessa ideia?

\--Perfeitamente de acordo.

E selando seus lábios em outro beijo, elas iniciaram sua pequena corrida noturna em busca do tempo perdido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Muitos gritos aqui*   
> Gente, as minhas reações enquanto escrevia... Eu quero tanto colocar YukiSayo em um potinho aaaaaaaaa  
> Parabéns a você que acertou o qual era o som preferido da Yukina, porém acho que agora não é mais o sobrenome u.u   
> E com isso eu termino o capitulo de hoje. Se você não leu as notas iniciais, volte lá porque elas são importantes.   
> Se você gostou, fique a vontade para comentar se quiser e até semana que vem ^^)/


	25. Explicando Algumas Coisas

Como vocês podem ver pelo número de palavras e pelo título, esse não é o capitulo 25. Eu sempre posto entre segunda e terça, então por que eu estou vindo atualizar no domingo? Bom, meus planejamentos mudaram bastante desde a última atualização.

Vamos começar pelo fato de que eu consegui um emprego. Eu quase desisti dele, mas meus amigos me fizeram perceber que, uma oportunidade boa assim e com o local sendo perto da minha casa, não se joga fora. Hoje não da pra se ter o luxo de escolher o primeiro emprego, então é oficial: agora eu tenho um trabalho (pretendo comprar muitas coisas de Roselia com o salário rsrs).

Ai vocês me perguntam: Mas autora, no que conseguir um emprego interfere? Eu respondo: Em muita coisa.

Como vocês sabem, eu estou estudando para vestibular. Esse meu emprego é em um mercado, então começa bem cedo e fecha só a noite. Isso complicou bastante meu estudo pro vestibular, quase não estou tendo tempo pra fazer nada. E é por isso que preciso estabelecer algumas prioridades e alterar algumas datas sobre a fanfic. 

Eu tinha dito que depois do cap 25, a fic iria ter uma pausa até passar o período do vestibular. Isso mudou.  **A pausa da fic começa agora.** Eu sinto muito mesmo, de verdade, mas a pausa / hiatus vai ter que começar mais cedo. Como eu disse, não estou tendo tempo pra fazer nada e se eu não tenho tempo nem para estudar (que é uma prioridade) eu também não vou ter tempo para escrever. 

Mas autora, então a fica vai acabar?  **NÃO!!** Eu só vou precisar parar ela até passar o vestibular, ai quando isso acontecer eu vou vir aqui e fazer mais uma nota explicando tudo certinho. 

Eu quero que vocês entendam:  **É só uma pausa, não é o fim.**

Hoje, o dia que estou escrevendo isso, é dia 23/06/2019. Minhas provas do vestibular são dia 14 e 15 de Julho, vulgo mês que vem. Após esses dois dias, eu irei voltar com uma nova nota para explicar como vai funcionar o novo esquema da fic. 

Repetindo mais uma vez:  **É SÓ UMA PAUSA, NÃO É O FIM DA FANFIC.**  

Mais uma vez eu peço desculpas por estar estendendo o tempo de pausa e por deixar vocês curiosos sobre o que acontece após o beijo YukiSayo. 

Desculpe qualquer erro nas notas acima e até a próxima atualização com mais novidades ^^)/


	26. Atualizando as Novidades

Como eu estava com saudade de escrever!! Meu Deus, ficar sem atualizar por tanto tempo foi tão difícil.

Meus anjos, eu voltei!! Hoje foi o último dia do vestibular e agora eu estou livre dos estudos por enquanto. O que significa que agora poderei finalmente voltar a escrever nos horários em que eu não estiver trabalhando. Posso adiantar que teremos cenas fortes e que nossas meninas não vão ter paz por muito tempo rsrs.

Atualizando um pouco mais vocês, queria contar um pouco da minha vida nas últimas semanas. Eu ganhei meu primeiro salário (que o valor de 1 semana porque eu só trabalhei 1 semana registradas em Junho), o que me deixou muito feliz.

Infelizmente, essa felicidade não durou muito porque eu acordei na manhã do dia 07 desse mês com a triste notícia de que o ator Cameron Boyce tinha morrido. Eu gostava muito mesmo dele, sou apaixonada por Descendentes e receber essa notícia me deixou triste demais. Ainda estou tentando superar, não é algo tão simples. Eu realmente amava ele e se esta difícil pra mim, nem consigo imaginar como esta sendo para a família dele e os amigos...

Sobre a fic: Agora eu estou com mais tempo? Sim. Não significa que esse tempo é grande. Peço desculpas, mas vou precisar manter as postagens sendo só uma vez por semana, aos domingos. É possível que atrase uma vez ou outra, mas vou fazer o meu máximo para nunca atrasar. Eu amo escrever e amo ver as reações de vocês <3

Finalizando, o capitulo 25 que agora vai ser 27 (na verdade a numeração não faz tanta diferença) deve ser postado já no próximo domingo. Espero ver todos vocês lá ^^)/ <3


	27. Simples Palavras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vou abrir as notas dizendo que sinto muito por não ter postado ontem. Eu passei boa parte do dia conversando com meus amigos e quando terminei de escrever já era tarde. Cheguei agora pouco do trabalho e finalmente estou postando.   
> Também quero dizer que vou deixar as postagens para toda segunda-feira. Se por acaso eu acabar de escrever cedo no domingo, posto nele mesmo, caso contrario será sempre na segunda.   
> Finalmente estamos de volta!!!   
> Agora vou deixar vocês lerem e lá embaixo conversamos mais.   
> Desculpe qualquer erro e bora pro capítulo 'u')/

*No dia seguinte...*

Depois de muitos dias, finalmente um dos desejos de Yukina tinha se realizado. Naquela manhã de domingo ela conseguiu dormir até tarde sem ter ninguém para incomodar.

Com o show concluído e o festival encerrado, todas as garotas junto com Marina e as seguranças de Kokoro estariam voltando para casa durante a tarde, após o almoço. O organizador ficou muito feliz com o desempenho de todas e resolveu que elas teriam uma última refeição paga pelo hotel, como agradecimento. 

A noite anterior também contribuía para o cansaço, pois quando Sayo voltou para seu quarto já passava da 1h da manhã. Elas conseguiram tirar o atraso como pretendiam, embora não tivesse passado de simples beijos.

Simples beijos na visão de outras pessoas. Na visão das duas integrantes de Roselia, aquela tinha sido a noite mais intensa e brilhante de suas vidas até o momento. Finalmente depois de muito tempo, de muitos problemas, elas estavam juntas e felizes.

\--Yukina, você não vai levantar?

A voz do outro lado da porta retirou a vocalista de seu tão merecido sono. Se convencendo de que era só sua imaginação, ela fechou os olhos novamente.

\--Yukina, já passou das 10h! - a voz de Lisa continuou a falar através da porta.

Afundando a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro e cobrindo seus ouvidos, ela continuou a ignorar a melhor amiga. E a baixista voltou a insistir por uma resposta.

\--Yukinaaa, você esta viva?

Se levantando, a garota de cabelos prateados caminhou devagar até a porta. Abrindo a mesma, ela se deparou com a dona dos olhos escuros sorrindo aliviada.

\--Achei que você realmente tivesse morrido. Ohay-

Lisa foi interrompida ao seu acertada por um objeto branco e macio. Olhando para o chão, ela viu que o objeto na verdade era um dos travesseiros do hotel. A vocalista sorriu triunfante vendo a expressão confusa da outra garota.

\--Você esta de mau humor?

\--Não mais. Ohayo, Lisa.

***

Cerca de 30 minutos depois, Yukina já estava pronta. Agora tudo que faltava era terminar de arrumar as malas.

\--Como você vai colocar o presente da Sayo na sua mala?

Lisa estava ajudando a vocalista, para que elas terminasse logo. É claro, não estava nos planos da líder de Roselia voltar com mais coisas do que tinha levado. 

\--Você trouxe alguma mochila extra? - Lisa perguntou.

\--Não... Você trouxe?

\--Você confia em mim para carregar algo tão valioso haha?

\--Lisa.

\--Estou brincando hahaha. Sim, eu trouxe. Vou buscar ela enquanto você termina de arrumar tudo.

Se levantando e saindo do quarto, a baixista deixou a melhor amiga sozinha. E ficando sozinha, a única coisa em que Yukina conseguia pensar é em como seria dali para frente.

Agora ela e Sayo estavam namorando. Isso significava que a relação delas ficaria cada vez mais próxima. Elas deveriam se beijar todos os dias? Yukina tinha certeza que nenhum das duas ia ter objeções quanto a isso. Mas e nos dias que não teria ensaio? Elas deveriam se ver todos os dias? Existiam regras de como se deve namorar alguém?

Regras. A vocalista não ia mais se deixar ser ditada por elas. As regras tinham mantido ela e a guitarrista longe uma da outra por tempo demais e agora tudo que Yukina mais queria era que a dona dos fios ciano nunca mais saísse de seu lado.

\--Aqui esta - Lisa disse, enquanto sentava ao lado a amiga - Yukina, você esta bem? Esta com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

\--S-sim, estou bem. Você trouxe a mochila?

\--Esta na sua frente.

Abaixando seus olhos dourados, Yukina percebeu uma mochila vermelha ao lado de sua mala roxa que já estava fechada. 

\--A-ah sim, bom trabalho Lisa.

É claro que o sorriso bobo da vocalista somado ao fato de ela estar abraçando fortemente o presente de Sayo não passou despercebido pela baixista, mas Lisa ficou quieta. Se sua amiga escondia algo, ela iria contar no momento certo. 

Juntas, as duas terminaram que arrumar o restante das coisas de Yukina, assim como também deixaram o quarto em ordem antes de sair dele e o trancar. Enquanto elas paravam no quarto da garota de cabelos castanhos para que ela pudesse pegar suas malas, a dona dos fios prateados notou que nenhum som era ouvido dos outros quartos, o que indicava que provavelmente todas já tinham descido para a recepção do hotel.

A segurança lhes cumprimentou com um breve sorriso quando elas entraram no elevador.

\--Você esta acordada desde que horas? - a líder perguntou - Suas malas já estavam arrumas e eu tenho certeza que você não arrumou elas ontem a noite.

\--Acho que era quase 8h quando a Hina invadiu o quarto da Sayo, então elas começaram a discutir um pouco. Depois a Tomoe também veio aqui porque a Ako não queria levantar da cama e a Rinko pediu a ajuda dela. Ai elas saíram para ajudar a tirar a Moca da cama e eu levantei.

As portas do elevador se abriram quando elas chegaram a recepção. A maioria das garotas já estavam lá, faltando apenas a líder e a guitarrista da Afterglow.

Com uma rápida olhada geral, Yukina encontrou Sayo conversando com Ako e Rinko em um dos cantos. Mantendo sua natural postura fria, ela caminhou na direção das três junto com Lisa. As duas tinham combinado na noite anterior de não contar para todas as meninas de uma vezes, mas sim ir com calma, começando pela banda no ensaio que teriam no dia seguinte.

\--Então a... Ah!! Yukina-san finalmente acordou!! Bom trabalho, Lisa-chi!!

\--Foi difícil, mas eu consegui haha! Arigato, Ako!

\--Ohayo Imai-san, Yukina-san - Rinko sorriu para elas.

\--Minato-san, você deveria estar acordada a pelo menos uma hora atrás. Até Toyama-san e Tsurumaki-san conseguiram levantar no horário correto. 

\--Sinto muito pelo meu atraso, Sayo. Alguma coisa me fez perder o sono ontem a noite e eu acabei dormindo demais.

No mesmo segundo o rosto da guitarrista ficou vermelho. Ela sabia muito bem que era a culpada do sono perdido e mesmo envergonhada, se orgulhava de seu dever bem feito. Precisou conter o sorriso enquanto desviada a conversa para outra direção.

\--Bem, agora só falta Mitake-san e Aoba-san para podermos ir almoçar. 

\--Almoçar agora? - Yukina questionou.

\--A viagem é longa.... Acho que não vamos parar em outro restaurante já que todas... Gastaram todo o dinheiro no festival - Rinko respondeu.

\--Por que elas ainda não desceram? Vocês não tinham ido ajudar a acordar a Moca? - Lisa perguntou.

\--Nós ficamos um tempão tentando!! - Ako enumerou as várias tentativas - Depois de nada dar certo, a Ran-chan disse para nós irmos embora porque ela ia usar uma técnica secreta na Moca-chin. Eu queria saber o que é, não é justo nos deixar curiosas!!

Sendo a mais nova, Ako ainda não conseguia associar algumas coisas, como por exemplo associar que a técnica secreta provavelmente consistia em algo que namorados faziam entre si, como beijar ou até algo mais.

\--Pela demora, eu diria que-

\--Lisa!!! - Yukina tampou a boca da baixista.

\--Imai-san, por favor nos poupe dos detalhes que sua mente pode imaginar - Sayo suspirou.

\--O que é?? Deixem a Lisa-chi falar!!

\--A-Ako-chan, v-você ainda é muito nova para saber sobre coisas assim - Rinko respondeu, muito corada.

***

\--Todas presentes? - perguntou Marina.

\--Sim!! - responderam as cinco bandas juntas.

\--Então vamos para casa!!

O almoço tinha sido tranquilo e divertido. O restaurante do hotel juntou várias mesas, de forma que formasse uma mesa grande onde todas podiam sentar lado a lado, incluindo as seguranças e o organizador.

Por volta das 11:45 o caminhão que carregava os instrumentos chegou até o hotel. As malas foram guardadas enquanto as mochilas iam com suas respectivas donas, para a alegria de Yukina que não queria ficar longe do presente de Sayo.

Diferente da vinda, não ouve problemas com o estomago de Aya roncando, ou Kasumi e Arisa precisando dar conselhos. Estava claro para todas que o relacionamento da vocalista e da guitarrista de Roselia tinha melhorado muito durante a viagem, começando pelo fato de que elas tinham sentado no mesmo banco.

De forma mais natural possível, a garota de cabelos prateados colocou a mochila que Lisa tinha lhe emprestado entre elas e por trás, fora do alcance dos olhares curiosos, segurou a mão de Sayo.

Os olhos verdes se abriram em surpresa com o ato repentino e pelo canto do olho ela viu que Yukina estava sorrindo. Mantendo sua postura séria, a garota de fios ciano encostou sua cabeça na janela enquanto aproveitada o calor que a mão da namorada lhe transmitia. Quando já estava anoitecendo elas finalmente chegaram na cidade. 

Depois de deixar Kokoro, Kaoru, Misaki, Hagumi, Eve e Maya em suas casas a pedido delas, o motorista parou na frente do CiRCLE e a partir dali os grupos se dispersaram em diferentes direções. Ako e Rinko foram juntas com a Afterglow inteira para a casa das irmãs Udagawa. Toda a PoPiPa foi para a casa de Arisa. Lisa e Yukina foram para um lado, assim como as gêmeas Hikawa, que iam junto com Aya, Chisato e Kanon, foram para outro.

***

No momento em que Sayo finalmente deitou em sua cama, tudo que ela desejou era apenas dormir.

\--Onee-chan.

Desejou, porque dormir não seria tão simples com Hina parada em sua porta. 

\--O que foi, Hina?

\--Você a Yukina-chan se acertaram?

O combinado era que o resto de Roselia deveria saber primeiro, então Sayo não poderia contar a verdade agora. Rapidamente a gêmea mais velha começou a buscar uma resposta para aquela pergunta. 

\--O que te faz pensar isso?

\--Vocês estavam sentadas juntas.

\--Minato-san é minha companheira de banda. Nós superamos nossos problemas e eu não vi mal nenhum sentar ao lado dela.

\--Então vocês se acertaram!!

\--S-sim - Sayo puxou a coberta sobre a cabeça, escondendo o rosto corado - apenas isso, agora me deixe dormir.

\--Onee-chan, vocês estão namorando?

\--Hina!!!

\--Okay okay hahaha!! Boa noite, onee-chan!!

Fechando a porta, Hina caminhou até o seu quarto. Ela não precisava exatamente de uma resposta, pois o brilho nos olhos da irmã já respondiam isso, mas mesmo assim ainda era divertido provocar a mais velha.

***

*No dia seguinte...*

\--Antes de começar o ensaio, gostaria de anunciar uma coisa.

Retirando a atenção de todas de seus instrumentos, Yukina olhou uma por uma até encontrar os olhos verdes da namorada.

\--Como vocês sabem, as últimas semanas tiveram um clima pesado sobre a banda, devido a briga entre eu e Sayo. Pouco a pouco nós voltamos conversar e hoje podemos dizer que aquela briga é passado e não vai mais ser um problema aqui. Nós nos acertamos, certo Sayo?

\--Sim, Minato-san. Além do mais...

Andando até a vocalista, a guitarrista segurou sua mão enquanto sorria. Sorriso esse que foi retribuído pela líder, que se aproximou um pouco mais.

\--Nós-

\--Vocês estão namorando!!!

Com as expressões mudando rapidamente para incompreensão de como Ako poderia saber daquilo, elas olharam para a baterista.

\--U-Udagawa-san... C-como-

\--Ako-chan! Você deveria ter deixado elas contarem... Mesmo que a gente já soubesse...

\--Mas elas são muito enroladas, Rin-rin!!

\--V-vocês sabiam?? - Yukina perguntou.

\--Yukina, nós estamos acompanhando esse romance desde o começo - Lisa sorriu - vocês duas são ruins em disfarçar sentimentos. Perder o sono foi uma desconfiança, mas sentarem juntas com a mochila escondendo as mãos foi tudo o que a gente precisou para confirmar hahaha!!

De certa forma fazia sentido. Nenhuma das duas tinha experiência em relacionamentos, então deveria ser fácil para outras pessoas próximas descobrirem.

\--Mas pra oficializar, nós queremos um beijo!! - Ako deu um pulinho.

\--Sim sim!! - Lisa concordou com a baterista.

\--E-eh... Ah... R-Rinko, diga alguma coisa!!

\--E-eu?? - a tecladista recuou um passo diante do olhar exigente de Yukina - E-eu ach-

A porta da sala foi aberta sem nenhuma delicadeza, assustando todas com o barulho. Em pé na entrada do estúdio, estava CHU2, os olhos azuis brilhando com uma raiva desconhecida. Passo a passo, a dj começou a entrar na sala e andar até elas, parando a centímetros da vocalista.

\--Minato Yukina!!!

\--CHU2. 

\--Your fault... É sua culpa!! Sua culpa!!

\--Minha culpa?

A integrante da RAS tirou seu celular do bolso e começou a mexer nele. Logo em seguida virou a tela para que toda Roselia pudesse ver.

\--Vocês voltaram para o primeiro lugar!! First place!!

Era a página do rank de bandas. Roselia tinha assumido o primeiro lugar, enquanto Raise A Sulein tinha caído para segundo.

\--Vocês não merecem o primeiro lugar!! Você nunca mereceu estar no topo, Minato Yukina!!!!

A vocalista iria retrucar, ela não tinha medo da raiva de CHU2. Porém, suas companheiras foram mais rápidas.

\--Não diga isso dela - Sayo falou, séria - Minato-san demorou muito para conseguir tudo o que tem hoje.

\--Yukina sempre priorizou música acima de tudo - disse Lisa - ela deixou muitas coisas de lado para ser quem é hoje.

\--Se Roselia é a banda mais legal, é porque a Yukina-san deu o seu máximo em todos os momentos!!

\--Ako-chan tem razão. Yukina-san merece o que tem - Rinko concluiu.

A raiva só parecia crescer naqueles olhos azuis. Segundo a segundo, como uma bomba prestes a explodir. 

\--Não é só mérito meu. Roselia é formada por todas nós. Se Roselia é a primeira banda no rank, quer dizer que nós conseguimos conquistar essa posição juntas. Você só da ordens para a RAS, não sabe o que é união de verdade. Talvez consigam permanecer em segundo, mas enquanto você estiver com elas, a RAS nunca vai permanecer em primeiro - Yukina disse.

Foi o estopim. Toda a raiva sumiu. Silenciosamente, a bomba explodiu e sua onda de choque foi representada por simples palavras de ameaça carregadas de ódio.

\--Vocês vão se arrepender de terem feito isso comigo. Os dias de Roselia estão acabados. Eu vou acabar com vocês. I will finish you, Minato Yukina. Eu vou descobrir o que você mais ama e vou destruir isso, não importa o que for.

E com sua ameaça finalizada, CHU2 se retirou do estúdio sem fazer barulho, tão quieta que quase era possível escutar as engrenagens de sua mente planejando a melhor forma de destruir Roselia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sei que não teve muita coisa interessante e que vocês provavelmente esperavam mais para a volta da fic, mas prometo que vai ficar mais interessante.   
> Talvez alguns achem a atitude da CHU2 um pouco exagerada, mas eu pretendo fazer ela ser um pouquinho mais "malvada" do que foi na Season 2 do anime. Não chamaria ela de vilã, mas quero fazer momentos em que até eu sinta raiva dela enquanto escrevo. Não pensem que eu odeio a CHU2, na verdade ela é a minha preferida da RAS, mas acho que vai ser divertido fazer ela dar trabalho para nossa querida Yukina.   
> Acho que era isso por hoje.   
> Se você gostou, fique a vontade para comentar se quiser e até o próximo capítulo ^^)/!!!


	28. Estudando Química

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estamos de volta com mais um capitulo!!!   
> Queria começar agradecendo ao apoio de vocês tanto nas visualizações quanto nos comentários! Me deixa muito feliz saber que tantas pessoas tiram alguns minutos do seu dia pra acompanhar essa fic. Vocês são incríveis <3   
> O motivo do capitulo estar saindo mais cedo hoje é porque é feriado na minha cidade, então eu não trabalho hoje (um dia pra descansar, amém senhor)   
> Desculpe qualquer erro e bora pro capitulo que hoje ele ta bem rsrs 'u')/

*Duas semanas depois...*

Quando Layer finalmente saiu do elevador, que tinha parado na cobertura do prédio onde a RAS ensaiava, ela se perguntou se aquele dia seria como todos os outros das duas últimas semanas. 

Enquanto caminhava, a vocalista olhou para a piscina e se lembrou da pequena festa que tinham feito ali assim que viram a notícia de que Raise A Suilein tinha ultrapassado a intocável Roselia. Sob a direção de CHU2 e com muito trabalho, ainda mesmo sem uma guitarrista, elas tinham retirado a banda perfeita de seu altar. Era algo para se comemorar.

Infelizmente para elas, o gostinho do primeiro lugar durou pouco. Com as dúvidas sobre o fim de Roselia esclarecidas no show do festival, RAS tinha voltado para o segunda posição tão rápido que a festa do comemoração parecia ter sido apenas um sonho. Um sonho do qual a dj tinha detestado acordar.

\--Cheguei - Layer disse, entrando no estúdio.

\--Boa tarde, Layer-sama!! - Pareo acenou para ela com um sorriso, animada como sempre.

Sorrindo de volta, a baixista se sentou no sofá ao lado da baterista, que estava decorando mais um de seus bolos. Era divertido pensar que alguém com a energia de Masking tinha como hobby fazer e decorar bolos.

\--Esse bolo é do que? 

\--Morango - respondeu a loira, concentrada - era para a gente comer depois do ensaio, mas pelo jeito que as coisas estão, acho que não vamos ensaiar hoje de novo...

Layer seguiu o olhar de Masking, que estava sob a mesa de produção. Sentada na grande cadeira, CHU2 olhava completamente focada para a tela do computador enquanto analisava alguma coisa. Se levantando, ela caminhou até a garota mais nova e viu que ela estava olhando para um fórum de Roselia. 

\--CHU2, até quando você vai continuar com isso? 

\--Não me atrapalhe, Layer. Estou ocupada.

\--O que você esta fazendo é ridículo. Se preocupa mais em derrubar Minato Yukina do que em focar na RAS. 

\--Minato Yukina é um obstaculo no nosso caminho que precisa ser removido logo.

\--O único obstaculo que estou vendo aqui é a sua raiva. 

CHU2 direcionou seu olhar para a vocalista, lhe encarando. Dois azuis de tons diferentes travando uma pequena batalha.

\--O que quer dizer com isso? - a dj perguntou.

\--Quero dizer que faz duas semanas que você só fala sobre destruir Roselia em vez de focar na RAS. A sua banda é essa, não aquela. Se preocupe com a gente e não com elas. 

\--Meus planos não vão levar tempo para se realizar. Em poucos dias Roselia vai deixar ser um problema para nós!!

\--Elas não são um problema para nós!! - Layer retrucou - Eu, Masking e Pareo nunca reclamamos delas. É você que esta obcecada com elas desde o momento em que Minato-san não aceitou sua oferta para ser produtora delas. Pessoalmente eu não ligo para o que você planeja desde que não traga problemas para a nossa banda, mas se você passar dos limites, pode encontrar outra vocalista e baixista.

E sem mais palavras, Layer se retirou do estúdio e voltou para sua casa. 

***

As férias de Yukina definitivamente nunca tinham sido tão boas. Sentada embaixo da sombra de uma das árvores do parque, ela aproveitava a leve brisa do vento enquanto fazia carinho nos gatinhos do parque.

\--Então elas descobriram antes que a gente contasse. Honestamente, Sayo e eu não somos tão ruins em esconder as coisas... Não quando se trata de música pelo menos, mas como romance é algo novo, precisamos de tempo para nos aperfeiçoar nisso.

O gato branco no colo da vocalista se esticou preguiçosamente e voltou a ronronar baixinho, enquanto aproveitada o carinho sobre sua cabeça. Os outros felinos repetiram a ação, se aconchegando mais perto da garota.

\--Honestamente, vocês estão bem preguiçosos hoje, mas entendo. Realmente esta quente...

O verão tinha chegado junto com as férias, fazendo o sol brilhar forte no céu quase todos os dias das duas últimas semanas.

O namoro de Yukina e Sayo se firmava mais a cada dia, a medida que ambas aprendiam mais sobre esse sentimento novo em suas vidas e como lidar com ele. Elas tinham se visto todos os dias, mesmo os que Roselia não tinha ensaio. Ninguém tinha lhes contado antes como era viciante estar perto da pessoa amada, e como estar longe por meros segundos podia fazer tanta falta.

Frequentemente elas eram vistas juntas passeando no shopping, o que fez suas tentativas de esconder o namoro falharem rapidamente uma vez que elas cruzaram várias vezes com as outras bandas. O começo do namoro público foi lento, mas em duas semanas elas tinham progredido consideravelmente, passando de segurar a mão uma da outra para beijos na bochecha e finalmente, nos lábios.

Era difícil decidir qual das duas era mais tímida sobre isso, mas o fato era que quando elas começavam, era complicado parar. Entre quatro paredes, quando estavam sozinhas, as vezes existia a impressão de que a temperatura subia mais do que o calor exercido pelo verão. O começo tímido logo era deixado de lado quando o sentimento assumia controle, fazendo com que os beijos ficassem intensos rapidamente.

Yukina sentiu o rosto esquentar um pouco enquanto pensava em como gostava do brilho nos olhos verdes, acompanhado das respirações ofegantes.

\--De certa forma eu estava certa quando disse que Minato-san realmente se parece com um gato. Talvez eu devesse fazer uma pesquisa mais aprofundada para entender melhor como a mente deles funciona.

Ouvir aquilo fez a vocalista abrir um sorriso, algo que estava se tornando comum para ela. 

\--Eu acho que você já entende muito bem o processo da mente de um gato, se levantar em conta que eu pareço um e você entende a minha mente, Sayo.

Ao se abrirem, os olhos dourados rapidamente se encontraram com os verdes da guitarrista. Sayo estavam em pé diante de Yukina, a postura indicava que ela provavelmente estava observando a namorada fazia alguns minutos.

\--O que esta fazendo aqui? Achei que estava fazendo cookies com a Lisa hoje.

\--Imai-san e eu já terminamos. Eu fui até a sua casa depois disso, mas seu pai disse que você tinha vindo para cá.

\--Minha casa? 

\--Sim. Nós tínhamos marcado de eu te ajudar com as atividades de química.

O sorriso no rosto de Yukina foi sumindo aos poucos a medida que a culpa por ter se esquecido de que elas iam estudar juntas hoje tomava conta. 

Mesmo que não frequentassem a mesma escola, o assunto estudado nas matérias ainda era o mesmo. Originalmente a vocalista teria pegado o caderno de Lisa emprestado para copiar todo o conteúdo, em vez de aprender a resolve-lo. Porém, agora que estava namorando Sayo, a guitarrista insistia que iria ajudar as notas da namorada a melhorarem significativamente.

\--E-estudar química? Mas estamos de férias. 

\--Justamente por estarmos de férias é o melhor momento para te ensinar. Quando as aulas voltarem vamos estar com pouco tempo, já que eu faço parte do conselho estudantil e tem os ensaios de Roselia. 

\--N-não podemos deixar para semana que vem? Ou amanhã? - Yukina perguntou.

\--Amanhã nós vamos sair para acampar, ou Minato-san também se esqueceu disso?

Era impossível se esquecer. Ako não parava de falar sobre o quão empolgada estava com o acampamento que Roselia faria no dia seguinte. Os cookies de Lisa e Sayo tinham feito era justamente para o acampamento.

\--E semana que vem voltam as aulas, caso não se lembre disso também. 

Derrotada, sem mais opções para fugir da temível química, Yukina retirou com cuidado os gatinhos que estavam em seu colo e se levantou. Sayo aproveitou o pequeno momento de distração, no qual a vocalista retirava a grama de sua roupa, para se aproximar mais. 

Com seu espaço pessoal reduzido, a garota de cabelos prateados se viu presa entre a árvore atrás de si e sua namorada.

\--S-Sayo?

\--Minato-san estava corada quando eu cheguei. - a garota de cabelos ciano sussurrou - No que estava pensando?

Por alguns segundos, a líder se viu paralisada diante da pergunta, sob os olhos verdes que lhe fitavam. Segurando sua vontade de rir, Sayo se inclinou para perto da orelha da mais baixa.

\--Se você for bem nas aulas de hoje, posso pensar em te recompensar.

***

Yukina estava determinada aprender química. Não que ela estivesse interessada em saber qual seria a recompensa, mas porque química era algo necessário na sua vida escolar e-

\--Você esta fazendo errado - disse Sayo.

Ok, ela não ligava para química. Ela tinha notas boas o suficiente para não ficar de recuperação. Tudo o que ela queria naquele momento era receber a maldita recompensa que estava tirando sua atenção do estudo.

\--Onde esta errado? - a vocalista perguntou.

\--Nessa parte o número de ligações esta errado. Você precisa distribuir elas de forma que cada elemento fique com o número de ligações corretas. Se você errar em um, vai errar em todo o restante.

\--Entendi.

Apagando toda a atividade, Yukina começou mais uma vez. A verdade era que estudar com Sayo não era tão chato quanto ela tinha pensado. A garota de cabelos ciano era rígida quanto a forma de ensinar, mas ela explicava de forma que com um pouco mais de esforço, a vocalista aprenderia grande parte da matéria do semestre anterior em um tarde. 

\--E agora?

\--...Sim, esta correto.

Pegando o caderno da líder, a guitarrista escreveu outro exercício para que a namorada pudesse resolver. A dona dos fios prateados observou a expressão concentrada da mais alta enquanto escrevia. Sayo mantinha-se séria, assim como quando estava tocando sua guitarra. Era incrível ver como ela se dedicava a tudo para ser a melhor.

Yukina tinha certeza de sua namorada era a melhor.

\--Este é um pouco mais complicado, mas como estamos progredindo bem, acredito que Minato-san não vai ter dificuldades. 

\--Muito bem, vou começar.

E assim elas continuaram pelo resto da tarde. Eventualmente a dona do quarto acabou esquecendo que teria uma recompensa se fosse bem e se focou em realmente aprender química. Se Sayo estava se dedicando a ensinar, então ela também se dedicaria a aprender.

Por sua vez, a guitarrista passou a observar o olhar focado da namorada. Yukina raramente pedia ajuda para escrever as músicas, então ela quase nunca era vista em processo de criação. Embora a criação dessa vez fosse a resposta da questão passada pela mais alta, era algo novo observar a vocalista tão séria sobre algo que não fosse música. 

\--Terminei. 

\--Me deixe ver.

Enquanto era analisado se sua resposta estava certa, a líder se levantou da cadeira e se esticou. Olhando pela janela, notou que elas estiveram estudando por tantas horas que já estava escurecendo. As cortinas do quarto de Lisa estavam fechadas, assim como as luzes estavam a apagadas, indicando que a baixista devia estar em outro comodo de sua casa.

\--Sim, esta correto - Sayo também se levantou - bom trabalho, Minato-san. Eu disse que com dedicação você conseguiria aprender química.

\--Eu só aprendi porque era você ensinando. Explica de forma que eu consigo entender facilmente.

\--Agradeço o elogio, Minato-san. Devemos estudar juntas mais vezes, foi produtivo para nós duas.

\--Não sei se estudarmos juntas daria certo - Yukina se sentou em sua cama - na verdade o mais difícil não foi a matéria, e sim me concentrar com você estando ao meu lado.

Yukina se arrependeu no momento segundo de ter dito aquilo. Ela exposto um pensamento pessoal. O pensando de que Sayo fazia ela perder a concentração.

\--Eehh... Minato-san, eu faço você perder a concentração?

Ai estava. Lentamente, a guitarrista se aproximou, fazendo a vocalista recuar na própria cama e ficar encurralada contra a parede.

\--N-não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

\--Ah não? Então o que Minato-san quis dizer?

\--E-eu quis dizer que... Que... 

Yukina já não sabia mais o que ela queria dizer. Sem perceber, Sayo tinha se aproximado o suficiente para estar frente a frente com a líder. 

\--Sabe, Minato-san... Acho que agora que já estudamos a matéria química... Podemos estudar a nossa química.

\--......

Sem conseguir se segurar, a garota de cabelos prateados caiu deitada em sua cama, enquanto ria alto. A guitarrista corou de vergonha diante do que tinha dito.

\--Você tem passado tempo demais com as outras guitarristas, Sayo hahaha!

\--N-não ria!!... Hina vai me pagar por ter me dado essa ideia!! - a garota de cabelos ciano desviou o olhar, praguejando baixo a irmã gêmea.

Quando o acesso de risos passou, Yukina se recompôs e sentou novamente, dessa vez segurando o rosto da namorada e virando em sua direção. Verde e dourado se fitaram com certa expectativa.

\--Mas sabe... Eu gosto da ideia de estudar nossa química. Acho que nela eu devo me sair bem melhor.. E eu ainda quero minha recompensa.

\--... Então pegue ela - Sayo sorriu.

E sem mais, a líder reivindicou sua tão sonhada recompensa e selou seus lábios com os da namorada.

Como sempre, o começo era lento e meio hesitante, elas ainda eram tímidas e novas nesse assunto. Porém, conforme o namoro foi avançando, a timidez foi se perdendo pelo caminho cada vez mais rápido.

Se acomodando melhor na cama, Sayo se sentou encostada na cabeceira enquanto Yukina se sentava sobre seu colo. Os beijos frenéticos mostravam todo o amor que uma sentia pela outra. Não parecia que eles tinham sido trocados no dia anterior. Sempre era como se fosse a primeira vez, e elas tinham medo de que pudesse ser a última. De que alguma hora elas acordassem e tudo aquilo não tivesse passado de um sonho.

Com as respirações ofegantes, cintura e cabelo eram apertados em buscar de se aproximarem para mais contato. Era tão intenso que o ar já começava a faltar, fazendo com que as duas se separassem para respirar fundo.

\--M-Minato-san arf... Não passou brilho labial hoje?

\--V-você percebeu? Arf... Se quiser, eu-

\--Não precisa...

Retirando a mão do rosto de Yukina, Sayo afastou os fios prateados do pescoço da vocalista e se inclinou, depositando um beijo ali. A vocalista se arrepiou inteira quando o primeiro foi seguido de outros beijos.

\--S-Sayo... - a líder sussurrou, a voz um pouco manhosa.

Aquilo foi como música para os ouvidos treinados da guitarrista. Ela amava a voz de Yukina, escutar naquele tom então... 

A outra mão da garota de cabelos ciano adentrou devagar a blusa da namorada. Os olhos dourados se abriram em surpresa com o toque frio entrando em contato com sua pele.

\--Sayo... 

\--Minato-san... G-gomen, eu-

\--Você esta gelada...

Yukina deitou a cabeça no ombro da mais alta, deixando sua respiração quente e ofegante bater diretamente contra o pescoço de Sayo. Um arrepio subiu pelo corpo da guitarrista, fazendo ela fechar os olhos enquanto os dedos frios subiam devagar sobre o corpo da vocalista.

Uma batida na porta fez as duas se separarem rapidamente, olhando para a entrada do quarto.

\--Yukina - a voz do pai de Yukina foi ouvida - a mãe da Sayo-san esta aqui para buscar ela.

\--C-certo, ela já vai descer.

Sem saber como tinha conseguido controlar a voz, ela soltou um suspiro aliviado enquanto escutava os passos de seu pai se afastarem.

\--E-eu deveria ir logo.

Se levantando da cama, Sayo começou a arrumar a roupa e o cabelo. Enquanto fazia isso, ela podia sentir o rosto ainda quente voltando aos poucos ao normal, assim como a respiração.

\--N-nos encontramos amanhã cedo na estação para irmos ao acampamento?

\--S-sim - Yukina disse, ainda sentada em sua cama.

\--Não se esqueça de fazer a mala - a guitarrista lhe deu um beijo na testa - eu te amo.

\--Eu também te amo.

Assim que Sayo saiu do quarto, a dona dos fios prateados deitou na cama e abraçou seu travesseiro em formato de gatinho, enquanto sorria e pensava em como estudar química poderia ser bem divertido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acharam que ia ter hentai? Acharam errado. Talvez mais para frente, quem sabe, eu faça uma cena assim. Agora não pq elas ainda estão no começo do namoro.   
> Mesmo assim o pai da Yukina não precisava ter batido na porta e interrompido tão rápido né, a aula de química tava muito boa. (Aliás, eu concordo que a Sayo talvez tenha passado tempo demais com as outras guitarristas)   
> E a CHU2 esta criando planos para destruir nossas meninas. A Layer não ta muito feliz com isso. Vamos ver no que vai dar e.e   
> Se você gostou, fique a vontade para deixar um comentário se quiser e até o próximo capítulo ^^)/


	29. Um Passo de Cada Vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu demorei? Sim.   
> O capítulo esta curto? Sim.   
> Peço desculpas por ambos. Na minha mente e na divisão de partes do que quero em cada cap, esse teria ficado um pouco maior. Também tem o fato de que eu usei um pouco do meu tempo livre pra procurar um presente de aniversário pro meu irmão mais novo, que esta fez 10 anos ontem.   
> Sem mais enrolações, desculpe qualquer erro e bora pro capítulo 'u')/

*No dia seguinte...*

\--Mais rápido, Yukina!!

\--Estou indo o mais rápido que posso enquanto carrego essa mochila, Lisa!

Elas pediram algumas desculpas as pessoas que trombavam, enquanto corriam pela calçada.

\--A Ako e a Sayo vão nos matar se perdermos o próximo trem para o acampamento porque chegamos atrasadas!

\--E de quem foi a culpa?

\--Sua! Você que foi dormir tarde enquanto trabalhava em músicas novas e esqueceu de arrumar a mochila!

\--... Ah, estou vendo elas.

As melhores amigas pararam de correr quando finalmente chegaram na pequena estação de trem. Enquanto respiravam fundo para recuperar o fôlego, viram os olhares das outras três integrantes de Roselia caírem sobre si.

\--Finalmente!! Eu já estava achando que vocês tinham sido sequestrada pelo exército inimigo do sul dos orcs de... Quais eram os orcs do sul...

\--Orcs de fogo infernal, Ako-chan - Rinko sorriu.

\--Isso isso!! Arigato, Rin-rin!! - Ako sorriu também.

\--Minato-san, Imai-san, podemos saber o motivo do atraso?

A única pessoa que não sorria era Sayo. Com os braços cruzados e a expressão séria, a guitarrista esperava uma explicação das duas amigas.

\--Perdão, Sayo - Lisa começou - acontece que-

\--Eu esqueci de arrumar a mochila - Yukina cortou a fala da baixista, enquanto se curvava - e fui dormir tarde, pois estava trabalhando em novas músicas. Sinto muito, não vai acontecer novamente.

\--Entendo. Tudo bem, apenas certifique-se de organizar melhor seus horários de sono e atividades, Minato-san. E você não precisa se curvar.

\--Nesse caso...

A garota de cabelos prateados se aproximou da namorada e lhe beijou. Foi rápido, um simples beijo de cumprimento, mas o suficiente para arrancar alguns gritinhos das outras três e deixar Sayo vermelha.

\--Agora sim. Ohayo, Sayo.

\--O-ohayo, Minato-san.

Agora todas as integrantes de Roselia estavam sorrindo.

***

Devido a Roselia ter perdido o primeiro trem, elas tiveram que esperar o próximo. Nesse tempo de espera, aproveitaram para comprar algumas coisas que achavam necessário, como repelente para insetos e, a pedido de Ako, marshmallows para assar na fogueira.

Quando o trem chegou, elas embarcaram e se acomodaram. A viagem foi um pouco demorada, mas o assunto entre elas fazia com que o tempo passasse mais rápido.

O local para onde estavam indo era um área fora da cidade destinada a pratica de acampar. Havia uma pequena casinha na entrada, onde elas podiam pegar mapas da região para escolher o melhor local para acampar, bem como comprar lembrancinhas. Era tudo feito por reserva, já que era um lugar popular. Elas haviam feito sua reserva duas semanas atrás.

Tempo que coincidia com a "ameaça" de CHU2. Nenhuma delas tinha levado aquilo muito a sério, não viam como a dj da RAS poderia lhes fazer mal além de difamar Roselia e se esse fosse o plano, as cinco conseguiriam contornar a situação.

\--Ah!! Esta parando!! Rin-rin, chegamos!!

\--Sim, Ako-chan.

Algumas outras pessoas desceram do trem ali, junto com elas. Placas indicavam que se seguissem a trilha, poucos minutos depois encontrariam a casinha que indicava a entrada do local.

\--Essa paisagem seria um ótimo lugar para algum show ao ar livre - Sayo comentou.

\--Vamos esquecer música um pouco. Vamos aproveitar a diversão! Não é, Ako?? - Lisa sorriu.

\--Isso mesmo, Lisa-chi!!

\--F-farei o meu melhor!! - Rinko se juntou a elas.

Um pouco atrás, Sayo observava a paisagem verde, cheia de árvores e flores. De fato, um ótimo lugar para um show ao ar livre. 

Pelo canto dos olhos dourados, Yukina observou a discreta alegria no rosto da namorada. Achando que era um bom momento, a vocalista segurou a mão da guitarrista. Esse ato fez o rosto da mais velha ficar levemente vermelho.

\--Algum problema? - Yukina perguntou.

\--N-nenhum - Sayo respondeu.

A líder achava fofo como, mesmo após várias idas ao shopping, a garota de cabelos ciano ainda era tímida a demonstrações de amor em público.

\--Aaahh!! Estou vendo a casa!! - Ako falou.

De fato, era igual a do site na internet. Quando entraram, o atendente estava ocupando, falando com dois garotos, então elas esperaram enquanto olhavam as lembrancinhas. Camisetas, chaveiros, sementes e até miniaturas dos diferentes tipos de árvores que cercavam o local do acampamento.

\--Próximas, por favor - disse o atendente.

\--Temos uma reserva no nome de Roselia - disse Yukina, se aproximando do balcão.

\--Só um segundo - o homem pegou um caderno preto na mão - .... Aqui esta. Roselia, cinco pessoas. É só assinar aqui.

A vocalista pegou o caderno preto, que continha várias assinaturas, e assinou seu nome na frente do registro de Roselia.

\--Aqui estão alguns mapas para vocês procurarem o melhor local para acampar. E este é um walkie-talkie que esta ligado a outro que fica aqui. Entrem em contato em caso de algum problema. Também pedimos cuidado com fogueiras, para que ninguém se machuque ou alguma coisa pegue fogo. A entrada para a área de acampamento é atrás dessa casa. O limite é até a cerca de madeira.

\--Arigato - Yukina pegou as coisas e agradeceu.

Roselia saiu da casinha de informações e seguiu pelo local indicado.

\--Que lugar vamos escolher? - Sayo perguntou.

\--Eu quero um lugar aberto para ver as estrelas a noite!! - Ako disse.

\--Eu concordo. E também precisa ser grande o suficiente para montarmos todas as barracas - Lisa opinou.

\--Esse lugar parece bom - Rinko apontou no mapa - e fica perto de um lago.

\--Todas de acordo? - Yukina recebeu a confirmação delas - Então se esse local não estiver ocupado, ficamos com ele.

***

Durante a caminhada, elas encontraram outras pessoas acampando, até mesmo fãs que não perderam a oportunidade de tirar uma foto com a banda.

Um bom tempo depois, elas chegaram até o local escolhido do mapa e ficaram felizes em ver que ele não estava ocupado.

\--O que fazemos primeiro? - a tecladista perguntou.

\--Devemos montar as 5 barracas - Sayo disse.

Enquanto ela estava ajudando Lisa com os biscoitos e posteriormente, Yukina com química e outras coisas, Ako e Rinko tinham ficado encarregadas de comprar as barracas.

\--Sobre isso... Nós só compramos 4 - Ako informou - a loja só tinha 3 de tamanho pequeno. Então compramos as 3 pequenas e 1 média.

\--Não tem problema - Yukina disse, soltando sua mochila no chão - duas de nós dormem juntas. 

\--Você e a Sayo podiam dormir juntas já que são um casal, não é, Yukinaa? - Lisa falou, provocando a amiga.

No mesmo segundo, os olhos das duas namoradas se encontraram, enquanto seus rostos esquentavam rapidamente. Dormir junto era algo que acontecia em todo relacionamento, elas sabiam disso, e nenhuma das duas tinha problema com essa parte em especifico, e sim com...

\--J-juntas? S-sozinhas? S-só nós d-duas? - Sayo perguntou.

\--Vocês são um casal! - Ako apoiou a ideia de Lisa - Onee-chan e Hii-chan fazem isso sempre. Aposto que a Hina-chin e a Aya-senpai também fazem. É normal. 

\--S-sim. Hina faz isso, mas... 

\--Bem - Rinko disse - não precisa ser especificamente vocês duas... Imai-san e Yukina-san também podem dormir na barraca média, assim como eu e a Ako-chan, ou Imai-san e Hikawa-san...

\--Eu não vou dormir com a Lisa - Yukina respondeu - ela ronca.

\--O-oe! Isso foi meio cruel, Yukina! - a baixista retrucou.

\--Eu também passo a oportunidade de dormir junto com Imai-san - Sayo disse.

\--Então eu e a Rin-rin ficamos com a barraca média!! - Ako deu um pulinho.

Decidido essa parte, elas começaram a montar as barracas. De sua própria forma, todas pareciam ter alguma experiência com isso, embora essa experiência estivesse sendo usada de diferentes formas. Sayo e Rinko liam o manual de instruções. Yukina encaixava as partes que julgava combinarem. Lisa e Ako iam montando enquanto combinavam as cores das partes da barraca.

Quase 1h depois, quando o sol já estava começando a se por, finalmente estava tudo pronto. Os colchonetes haviam sido colocados dentro das barracas, bem como as cobertas e as mochilas.

\--Agora vamos juntar lenha para a fogueira - a guitarrista comandou - pequenos galhos que caíram das árvores devem servir. Precisamos de pedras também, para cercar a fogueira.

\--Nós cuidamos dos galhos aqui e vocês duas pegam as pedras na beirada do lago - a baixista separou as tarefas.

Concordando, Yukina e Sayo foram para o lago. Porém, quando a vocalista se abaixou para começar a procurar, ela percebeu que a guitarrista não fez o mesmo.

\--Se ficar enrolando, Ako vai brigar com a gente por não ter a fogueira para os marshmallows.

\--... - nenhuma resposta.

\--Sayo?

\--Minato-san... N-na verdade... Só para esclarecer, caso você pense algo errado de mim... N-não é que eu não queira dormir sozinha com você, é só...

O rosto da mais alta estava corado. Entendendo o que ela queria dizer, a líder se levantou e ficou a sua frente. Segurando uma mexa dos fios ciano entre seus dedos, Yukina sorriu.

\--Eu entendo o que você quer dizer... Eu também não quero apressar as coisas. Nós duas somos nova nisso. Vamos com calma, um passo de cada vez até a hora certa chegar.

Finalizando sua fala, a vocalista depositou um beijo na mexa do cabelo de Sayo, o que fez a guitarrista corar mais.

\--S-sim. Um passo de cada vez... - Sayo desviou o olhar - E você poderia ter beijado outro lugar em vez do meu cabelo...

Ela sussurrou aquilo, mesmo sabendo que a vocalista poderia escutar. Contendo sua risada, Yukina se aproximou e depositou um beijo profundo nos lábios da vocalista, que logo foi retribuído.

\--Assim esta melhor? - Yukina perguntou entre o beijo.

\--Muito melhor - Sayo respondeu.

De longe, atrás das árvores, as outras três integrantes de Roselia observavam tudo.

\--N-não é meio errado espionar elas assim? - Rinko perguntou, embora não tirasse os olhos da cena.

\--Elas só são fofas desse jeito quando estão sozinhas ahaha!! - Ako riu.

\--E a gente só esta espiando um pouquinho. Não tem problema - Lisa sorriu - mas nós também temos que pegar os galhos. Vamos.

As três se afastaram e começaram a fazer sua parte da tarefa. Tarefa essa que as duas garotas na beirada do lago pareciam ter esquecido, mas elas podiam pegar as pedras mais tarde. Por hora elas tinham a pessoa amada em seus braços e um por do sol lindo que deixava a vista do lago ainda mais linda. 

Se não era alguma das três que ia lhes interromper, não seria uma das duas a fazer isso. Elas não precisavam se apressar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobre dormirem juntas, é como elas disseram: um passo de cada vez.   
> Pessoalmente eu acho meio estranho esses namoros que começam em um dia e no outro o casal já ta dormindo junto (eu sou meio antiquada, me julguem).   
> E nosso trio de espionagem ali é o melhor rs.   
> Se você gostou, deixe um comentário se quiser e até o próximo cap ^^)/ (Que deve sair na quarta da semana que vem porque vai ser uma data especial u.u)


	30. Notícia Boa ou Ruim?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demorei, mas cheguei!!  
> E junto comigo chegou mais um capítulo cheio de coisinhas e esse contém um fato inédito aqui, do qual vou falar mais pra baixo.  
> Semana passada eu disse que iria postar esse cap na quarta porque era um dia especial. Então por que hoje é especial?  
> Porque hoje é meu aniversário!! 19 anos! Tem gente que diz que é só mais um dia, mas eu particularmente amo fazer aniversário, é como se fosse um dia só meu. Muito obrigada por vocês estarem aqui hoje comigo <3 <3  
> Sobre o cap, o fato inédito é que hoje começamos ele com uma cena do futuro. O primeiro trecho, bem curtinho, é uma cena de algum cap futuro que eu resolvi colocar aqui pra criar um clima diferente. Depois do *** a história vai seguir normalmente com os acontecimentos do acampamento.  
> Então reforçando, a primeira parte pequena é uma cena do futuro.  
> Dito isso pra que ninguém fique confuso, desculpe qualquer erro e bora pro cap 'u')/

\--Já chega - a garota de cabelos prateado se levantou - Eu preciso ver ela!!

\--Você não pode entrar agora, Yukina! Você não é da família - Lisa segurou a melhor amiga.

\--EU SOU NAMORADA DELA!! - a vocalista gritou, as lágrimas escorrendo com intensidade.

\--Mas só a família pode entrar agora, Yukina-san... - Rinko disse, soluçando baixo.

\--A Hina-chin vai avisar quando tiverem notícias... - Ako também tentou acalmar a companheira de banda.

As integrantes da PasuPare observavam tudo em silêncio, ainda um pouco assustadas com o que estava acontecendo. Aya em especial alternava o olhar entre a vocalista de Roselia e a porta por onde a gêmea mais nova tinha entrado 1h antes.

\--Eu não aguento esperar notícias pela Hina!! Eu só quero entrar e ver ela!! EU PRECISO VER ELA!!

\--VOCÊ PRECISA SE ACALMAR, YUKINA - Lisa gritou de volta, também chorando - NÓS TAMBÉM ESTAMOS PREOCUPADAS, ELA É NOSSA AMIGA, MAS PRECISAMOS MANTER A CALMA ATÉ TER NOTÍCIAS. ENTÃO SENTE NESSA CADEIRA E ESPERE A HINA VIR COM NOTÍCIAS OU EU VOU TE LEVAR PRA CASA SEM SABER O ESTADO DA SAYO!!

***

*Alguns dias antes - no acampamento*

\--Yukina-san e Sayo-san demoraram demais para pegar as pedras!! - Ako reclamou - Desse jeito vamos dormir sem comer os marshmallows!!

\--Achar as pedras perfeitas para a nossa fogueira não é uma tarefa tão fácil, Udagawa-san - Sayo respondeu - elas precisam ter o tamanho correto para que a fogueira fique proporcional e-

\--E vocês estavam aproveitando a privacidade para dar alguns beijinhos - Lisa sorriu.

\--Isso mesmo - Yukina admitiu.

\--Y-Yukina-san é muito aberta com o relacionamento... - Rinko finalizou.

O rosto levemente vermelho de Sayo concordava com o comentário da tecladista. A vocalista realmente era muita aberta sobre o relacionamento das duas. 

Mas é claro que, mesmo que Yukina não tivesse admitido que ela e a guitarrista tinham ficado na beira do lago até a noite chegar completamente, as outras três sabiam. Elas tinham ido espiar mais de uma vez.

\--Mas vocês lembraram de pegar as pedras, não é? - Lisa perguntou, tentando segurar a risada.

\--É claro que sim - Sayo respondeu, levantando uma sacola cheia de pedras - E vocês? Pegaram os galhos?

\--O máximo que conseguimos sem nos afastar muito. - Ako respondeu - Se eu tivesse trazido meus equipamentos, poderia enfrentar os monstros escondidos e pegar mais...

\--Acho que já temos o bastante, Ako-chan - Rinko disse.

Concordando, a baterista entrou na barraca média e voltou com algumas lanternas, entregando uma para cada integrante.

\--Agora, vamos montar a fogueira!!!

Seguindo a liderança da mais nova, a vocalista e a tecladista se juntaram a ela e começaram a montar a tão esperada fogueira.

\--Por que vocês estavam conversando no escuro? - a guitarrista perguntou, pegando sua lanterna.

\--É divertido - Lisa respondeu, e depois sussurrou para que só Sayo escutasse - Você devia fazer isso. Yukina gosta de falar sobre gatinhos e música.

Sayo pensou sobre aquilo, enquanto olhava Lisa se juntar com as outras na montagem. Talvez, se ela e a vocalista ficassem sozinhas depois que todas fossem dormir...

\--Hikawa-san? - Rinko perguntou, vendo a guitarrista parada lhes observando - Algum problema?

\--N-nenhum, Shirokane-san.

Se unindo a elas, agora Roselia estava completa e todas trabalhavam na montagem.

Foi um pouco difícil de convencer Ako de que não daria certo se elas fizessem a fogueira no formato de um círculo de invocação. Então elas voltaram para o formato comum, empilhando galho por galho até formar um montinho. Em seguida, cercaram com as pedras que o casal tinha pegado no lago.

\--Alguém trouxe um isqueiro para acender? - Yukina perguntou.

\--Eu trouxe uma caixa de fósforos - Ako disse.

Ficando em pé, a garota de cabelos arroxeados pegou a pequena caixa do chão e riscou um palito, acendendo ele. Mas antes de jogar ele nos galhos, fez uma pose dramática.

\--Eu lhe invoco, ó deus supremo do fogo!! Eu, a Demon Princess Ako, ordeno que me sirva e empreste seus poderes para que nós cinco tenhamos a luz que domina o mundo inteiro!!!

A baterista jogou o fósforo nos galhos, acendendo a fogueira. Os olhos vermelhos refletiam um brilho orgulhoso.

\--Meu feitiço deu certo!! Mais uma vitória!! Ahahaha!!

\--Parabéns, Ako-chan - Rinko sorriu.

***

\--Você comprou um pacotinho de espetos para churrasco?! - perguntaram as três juntas.

\--É claro - Lisa disse, tirando o pacotinho da mochila - vocês queriam espetar os marshmallows em galhos? Não é muito higiênico.

\--Lisa sempre esta preparada quando se trata do melhor em relação a comida - Yukina comentou, não surpresa com a baixista.

\--Achei que isso fosse algo que a Hikawa-san poderia pensar - Rinko comentou.

\--Imai-san tem razão. E na verdade eu nem pensei nisso, felizmente ela estava preparada.

\--Então podemos comer logo os marshmallows?? - Ako perguntou.

Recebendo a confirmação de todas, elas abriram o pacotinho de espetos e distribuíram. Em seguida fizeram o mesmo com os doces, que logo foram colocados no fogo. Durante as horas seguintes elas comeram os docinhos e quando eles acabaram, Ako sendo responsável por ter comido quase metade deles, os biscoitos que Sayo e Lisa tinham feito na tarde anterior também foram repartidos entre elas..

Seguido disso veio as conversas que sempre surgiam naturalmente. O clima leve entre a banda era tão diferente do começo, tão diferente dos primeiros dias. Não existia mais uma hesitação nas falas de Rinko, o constante medo de errar de Lisa e Ako e a busca exagerada da perfeição de Yukina e Sayo. Roselia agora era uma banda que mesmo mantendo alguns aspectos iniciais, tinha conseguido se moldar no formato ideal para elas. 

Depois de muita conversa vieram as músicas, que mesmo sem o acompanhamento dos instrumentos, continuavam lindas. Elas aproveitaram para brincar, mudando a ordem em que cada uma cantava, de forma que todas pudessem se divertir.

\--Eu acho que a Rin-rin poderia ter mais partes cantando. Ela tem uma voz muito linda - Ako sorriu quando a melhor amiga terminou um pequeno trecho.

\--A-arigato Ako-chan - Rinko agradeceu, com o rosto levemente vermelho - s-se tiver oportunidade em alguma música, vou dar o meu melhor!!

\--Vamos usar a Sayo como suborno para que a Yukina pense nisso quando for escrever as músicas ahahaha!! - Lisa sugeriu.

\--Por favor Imai-san, não me envolva nos seus esquemas de suborno - Sayo suspirou, mas sorriu - eu concordo com a ideia. O que você acha, Minato-san?

\--...

\--Minato-san?

Yukina estava deitada sobre uma toalha que elas tinham esticado na grama. Com os olhos concentrados como se estivesse escrevendo uma música nova, ela observava as estrelas brilharem no céu escuro.

\--Estão bem brilhantes hoje... - ela disse.

As outras quatro também olharam para o céu, vendo milhares de pontos iluminando a escuridão da noite. Elas concordaram com a vocalista. 

Um bocejo repentino tirou a atenção das estrelas. Ako começou a esfregar os olhos devagar, bocejando mais uma vez.

\--Acho que todo aquele doce te deu sono hahaha - Lisa disse.

\--Ako-chan, o que acha de irmos dormir? Já esta tarde - Rinko perguntou, se levantando.

\--Sim - a mais nova também se levantou.

Se despedindo e desejando boa noite, as duas entraram na barraca média. 

\--Acho que eu também já vou dormir - Lisa se levantou - não fiquem acordadas até muito tarde.

Deixando o casal sozinho, a baixista entrou em sua barraca.

Yukina continuar a observar as estrelas, tão concentrada que nem percebeu a aproximação por trás da guitarrista. Gentilmente, Sayo levantou a cabeça da vocalista e deitou ela em suas pernas. 

\--Um travesseiro melhor, não concorda?

\--Sim - a líder respondeu, sorrindo.

\--Então... Você já tinha acampado antes?

\--Sim. Eu costumava ir com a família da Lisa quando nós eramos crianças, mas já faz muito tempo. Quando crescemos eu parei de ir, já que passava a maior parte do tempo focada nas músicas... E você?

\--Eu já fui algumas vezes também. Hina me arrastava pra essas coisas quando eu ainda não tinha inveja dela... Na verdade acho que pode ter começado ali mesmo... Até uma coisa inocente como montar uma barraca... Ela fazia melhor que eu... Pequenas coisas que se transformaram em uma bola de neve...

Yukina observou a namorada desviar o olhar, provavelmente pensando no passado. Isso era algo que a vocalista gostaria de poder poupar a guitarrista. Tirar dela aquele sentimento ruim por de ter sido má com a irmã gêmea.

\--Quer ouvir outro segredo?

Sayo voltou a olhar para a garota com a cabeça deita em seu colo. O cabelo prateado iluminado pelo fogo e as estrelas... Ela não poderia estar mais linda aos olhos da garota de cabelos ciano.

\--Você tem muitos segredos, não é haha?

\--Alguns. Esse em especial não é tão grande, mas também não é algo que outras pessoas saibam.

\--Existem coisas sobre você que Imai-san não sabe? Agora estou curiosa.

A vocalista sorriu diante do interesse da namorada. 

\--Eu gosto de olhar as estrelas. Tem noites em que eu não tenho inspiração, então apenas sento perto da janela e fico observando elas até as ideias virem.

\--Aposto que Minato-san não presta atenção no tempo e por isso muitas vezes vai dormir tarde.

Yukina concordou com a cabeça, voltando a olhar para o céu. Aos poucos ela foi fechando os olhos, quando Sayo começou a passar a mão por seu cabelo. 

Não precisa ser dito muito pois silêncio confortável entre as duas, junto com o som do crepitar do fogo era uma ótima melódia. Continuaram assim por mais um tempo, até um bocejo involuntário escapar da vocalista.

\--Se continuar assim, vou acabar dormindo aqui.

\--Deveríamos ir deitar também. 

\--Antes de dormir eu quero um beijo de boa noite - a líder exigiu.

Calmamente, a guitarrista se inclinou para baixo. Com cuidado ela afastou alguns fios prateados do rosto da namorada, enquanto sorria. 

\--Se Minato Yukina-san deseja um beijo de boa noite, então ela terá um.

Os olhos dourado se abriram em surpresa por Sayo ter dito seu primeiro nome. Aquele mesmo arrepio da noite do hotel percorreu o corpo de Yukina novamente, fazendo seu rosto ficar mais quente que o fogo perto delas.

O beijo daquela noite foi mais calmo que as outras vezes. Mais gentil, romântico, lento e também mais curto, mas igualmente carregado de amor como todos os outros.

\--Eis o seu beijo de boa noite - Sayo disse, se afastando.

Yukina se levantou, sentando ao lado da namorada. Com cuidado, ela colocou uma mexa de fios ciano atrás da orelha da guitarrista.

\--Algum dia devemos acampar novamente, mas só nós duas - a líder sugeriu.

\--Estarei esperando ansiosamente por esse dia.

Sorrindo uma para a outra, elas ficaram de pé e caminharam até suas barracas, onde cada um entrou e deitou para dormir.

Nem mesmo os roncos altos de Lisa impediram que elas pegassem no sono, desejando sonhar uma com a outra e com o dia em que elas voltariam aqui. Apenas as duas.

***

*Alguns dias depois...*

As aulas finalmente tinham voltado. E junto com isso voltaram as outras obrigações.

O fato de Sayo ser parte do Conselho Estudantil não pareceu dificultar muito as coisas, uma vezes que Yukina sempre estava no portão de Hanasakigawa esperando a namorada sair para lhe acompanhar até em casa nos dias em que a banda não se reunia.

Também voltaram os ensaios, sendo focados em aprender as novas músicas que a vocalista tinha escrito.

\--Lisa, você esta se adiantando um pouco. Foque no ritmo de Ako para não se perder.

\--Sinto muito, vou prestar mais atenção!!

Uma batida na porta do estúdio tirou a atenção delas. Devagar a porta se abriu, revelando Marina, o que era muito estranho pois a mulher nunca interrompia os ensaios. 

\--Marina-san? - todas perguntaram juntas.

\--Gomen, não queria interromper vocês. Tem um homem lá em cima e ele quer conversar com todas, parece ser algo importante.

Se entreolhando, Roselia silenciosamente concordou em ver o que era. Na verdade, elas já pretendiam subir para fazer uma pausa e comprar algo para comer.

Junto com Marina, elas subiram para a entrada do CiRCLE. Como a mulher tinha dito, de fato ali estava um homem lhes esperando. Bem vestido e de aparência séria, realmente parecia ser alguém importante.

Quando as cinco pararam diante dele, o homem tirou os óculos escuros e observou atentamente cada uma delas.

\--Podemos ajudar em algo? - Lisa perguntou.

\--Vocês são Roselia?

\--Sim - Sayo respondeu - e você?

\--Eu sou um dos jurados das audições do FUTURE WORLD FES. Já ouviram falar?

Por alguns segundos, toda a postura séria de Yukina sumiu.

\--Um jurado... do FES?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quais suas teorias pra cena inicial que se passa no futuro? O que será que aconteceu?  
> Ako querendo uma fogueira em formato de circulo de invocação é algo que combina demais com ela.  
> Tbm apoio a Rinko com mais partes nas músicas, porque a voz dela é linda.  
> Nossas meninas estão tão felizes, nem sabem o que lhes aguarda e.e  
> E esse jurado do FES?  
> Respostas nos caps seguintes. Se você gostou, fique a vontade para deixar um comentário se quiser e até o próximo cap ^^)/


	31. Linda Última Visão

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltei meu povo!! Tudo bem com vocês?   
> Entre as novidades dessa semana, saiu o resultado do vestibular que eu fiz mês passado. Não fui aprovada dnv ;-;, mas estou na lista de espera. Quem sabe não cai uma luz sobre mim e eu passo kkkkkkkkkkk   
> Eu também comprei um celular novo, o que é muito bom, mas o backup deu problema e eu perdi 10 meses de conversa do whattsapp. Vocês não tem ideia de como eu fiquei frustrada com isso.   
> Mas deixando meus problemas de lado, aqui esta o cap de hoje e ele... As coisas estão começando a tomar rumos diferentes do que nossas meninas esperavam.   
> Sem mais enrolação, desculpe qualquer erro e bora pro cap 'u')/

\--Um jurado... do FES?

Yukina poderia imaginar muitas coisas quando Marina disse que um homem queria falar com elas. Poderia imaginar que era algum de seus pais, algum fã, algum empresário, literalmente qualquer coisa... Menos um jurado do FES.

O homem se manteve em silêncio, observando a expressão surpresa que preenchia o rosto das cinco garotas. Educadamente, ele estendeu a mão em sinal de cumprimento.

\--Você deve ser Minato Yukina-san, a líder, estou certo? - ele disse.

\--Sim.

A vocalista segurou a mão do homem, apertando levemente. Em seguida cumprimentou as outras quatro e indicou para que elas se sentassem junto a ele em uma das mesas.

\--Mas retomando minha pergunta, já ouviram falar do FES?

\--Sim - Rinko disse - na verdade...

\--FUTURE WORLD FES é o objetivo de Roselia - Sayo respondeu - toda a nossa dedicação e trabalho são voltados pra que um dia Roselia consiga se apresentar no palco do FES.

\--Posso afirmar que não estão muito longe disso - o homem falou.

Um silêncio confuso se instalou ali, fazendo com que todas as garotas trocassem olhares entre si e depois voltassem a olhar para o jurado, tentando entender suas palavras.

\--O que quer dizer com isso? - Ako perguntou.

\--Recentemente a banda de vocês vem ganhando muito destaque. Mesmo não tendo empresário, Roselia vem se mostrando uma das melhores bandas da atualidade pois vocês se empenham em cada mínimo detalhe. Desde de divulgações até o último segundo de um show, vocês estão sempre sérias sobre tudo para que nada saia errado. Não é atoa que vocês são chamadas de "A Banda Perfeita".

\--Nosso esforço é algo que todas as bandas deveriam adquirir, não adianta fazer algo de qualquer forma para se arrepender depois - Yukina cruzou os braços - nós temos falhas como toda banda, a diferença é que superamos elas juntas para que nada se torne um obstaculo.

\--Exato. A popularidade de vocês chegou até os organizadores do FES. Chegou até mim, e por isso estou aqui.

O homem cruzou os braços sobre a mesa, a expressão séria nunca deixando seu rosto. Calmamente, ele analisou olhar por olhar, tentando descobrir o que cada garota pensava.

Os vermelhos de Ako transbordavam sua energia contida para se manter calma como as amigas. O lilás de Rinko parecia hesitante, mas pronto para superar o que viesse junto com as outras. Os escuros de Lisa tinham o mesmo olhar que o homem, tentando analisar ele para descobrir sua próxima ação. Verde e dourado mostravam toda sua frieza para se manterem calmas, mostravam como Sayo e Yukina tinham esperado tanto por aquele momento.

\--Como jurado de audições, todas as bandas que se apresentam no FES passam por mim primeiro. Sou eu quem escolho quem fica e quem sai. Estou lhes dando a oportunidade de mostrarem seu máximo para mim em uma pequena audição e se caso eu achar que estão a altura, vocês já podem se apresentar na próxima edição do FES. O que acham?

Era a oportunidade de ouro. A chance que provavelmente nunca teriam novamente. A chance de pisarem naquele palco e realizarem seu sonho. Seu maior objetivo. O sonho e o objetivo de Roselia. O sonho e o objetivo de Yukina.

\--Pode nos dar alguns minutos para discutir a proposta? - a líder perguntou.

Com um aceno positivo do homem, as cinco se afastaram para um dos cantos do CiRCLE.

\--Uma chance de cantar no FES! Você tem esperado por isso a vida inteira, Yukina! - Lisa disse.

\--Sim - a vocalista concordou - embora eu ache que ainda estamos muito abaixo dos padrões do FES...

\--Eu acho que devíamos tentar - Rinko falou - é um jurado vindo direto até nós...

\--Rin-rin tem razão!! Eles devem ter gostando muito da gente para virem diretamente até nós!! É uma grande oportunidade!!

Os olhos dourados se viraram hesitantes na direção de Sayo, buscando respostas. A guitarrista suavizou sua expressão séria e segurou a mão da namorada, lhe dando apoio.

\--Se Minato-san acha que ainda estamos em padrões baixos, basta elevar eles. Todas nós vamos pisar naquele palco juntas e realizar nossos sonhos, que foram inspirados por você. Realizar seu sonho.

E naquele momento, Yukina não tinha mais dúvidas de sua resposta. Roselia caminhou de volta para a mesa, onde o homem ainda estava lhes esperando.

\--E então? - ele perguntou.

\--Quando será a audição? - elas perguntaram, todas juntas.

***

A data ainda seria marcada, pois existiam várias outras audições na frente delas, então as cinco teriam no minimo 2 meses para ensaiar até a audição para o FES. 2 Meses nos quais elas pretendiam dar o máximo de si como nunca tinham feito antes.

\--Eu acho que isso pede uma comemoração!!

\--Eu concordo com a Lisa-chi!! Vamos até o shopping tomar sorvete!!

\--É uma ótima ideia, Ako-chan!

Enquanto as três iam mais atrás, conversando animadas sobre como comemorar o recente sucesso de Roselia, o casal ia mais a frente.

\--Minato-san esta um pouco quieta. Algum problema? - Sayo perguntou.

\--Apenas pensando... É uma ótima oportunidade, mas nos focar no FES agora pode acabar tirando o foco de outras coisas...

\--Você tem outra coisa para manter sua atenção total além do FES? 

\--É claro que tenho - Yukina olhou para a garota mais alta, sorrindo - você.

E eram situações como essa, onde uma pegava a outra completamente desprevenida, que faziam as frases clichês ficarem tão fofas entre elas. Porque nunca alguma delas estava preparada para resposta assim.

\--S-sua atenção p-pode ser mantida em mim outra hora - Sayo desviou o olhar - agora temos que nos focar na audição.

\--Sim... É nossa grande chance. O momento pelo qual Roselia existiu inicialmente. Não podemos errar, é nossa única oportunidade.

\--Tenho certeza que não vamos errar. Todas estão prontas para esse desafio. Se mantermos o ritmo dos ensaios estaremos prontas rapidamente.

Lentamente, Yukina parou de andar e segurou a mão de Sayo, fazendo a guitarrista lhe olhar confusa.

\--Acho que nunca te agradeci devidamente... Roselia só começou porque você acreditou em mim e me deu uma chance - a vocalista olhou intensamente para a namorada - acreditou na minha liderança, que eu ia fazer nós chegarmos ao topo e agora estamos a um passo dele... Arigato, Sayo.

A cor vermelha logo se fez presente no rosto da garota de cabelos ciano, como todas as e vezes em que Yukina dizia coisas assim. Coisas que faziam seu coração bater mais rápido. 

\--Eu agradeço o seu agradecimento... M-mas Minato-san p-precisa parar de dizer essas coisas inesperadamente.

\--...

A garota de cabelos prateados parecia não ter escutado o que a mais alta disse, pois agora sua atenção estava focada em algum ponto atrás de Sayo. 

Se virando para ver o que tinha prendido a atenção da vocalista, a guitarrista se deparou com um gato, que também lhes olhava fixamente. Os olhos de Yukina brilharam.

\--Um gatinho.

Ao dar um passou na direção do felino, o mesmo correu e virou a esquina próxima a elas. O dourado perdeu um pouco de seu brilho, a medida que a cabeça com fios prateados se abaixava um pouco, um tanto triste.

De fato, a maioria dos gatos não gostava da vocalista. Raramente ela encontrava alguns, assim como os do parque, que deixavam ela se aproximar e fazer carinho.

\--Ele esta indo embora. Se for com cuidado, você consegue se aproximar dele.

Sayo tomou a frente da situação, segurando a mão da namorada e puxando ela na direção que o gato havia ido. 

Pela primeira vez, Yukina percebeu que a guitarrista tinha se tornado bem mais aberta a ideia de passar algum tempo com os felinos. Talvez a vocalista também devesse desenvolver alguma simpatia pelos tão amados cachorrinhos que a sua namorada gostava.

As duas viraram a esquina, deixando as outras três integrantes para trás.

\--Ali esta - Sayo apontou.

O gatinho estava sentando no meio da faixa de pedestres, lambendo uma das patinhas. A vocalista quase não conseguia se mover diante de tanta fofura.

\--Com cuidado, vá devagar e estendendo as mãos aos poucos - orientou Sayo.

Acenando positivamente com a cabeça, Yukina começou a se aproximar do felino, que não pareceu se incomodar muito, até a mão estendida da vocalista entrar em seu campo de visão. 

A garota de cabelos prateados parou de andar quando seu olhar se encontrou o azul presente nos olhos do gatinho. Ambos se fitaram por alguns segundos e inesperadamente, o animal se aproximou da garota, miando baixo. 

\--Oi. Posso passar a mão em você? 

Recebendo outro miado como resposta, a qual a líder julgava ser um 'sim', ela se abaixou ao lado do gatinho e começou a lhe fazer carinho na cabeça, sorrindo diante de tanta fofura.

Da calçada, Sayo sorria junto. Quem olhasse de longe a atitude fria e séria da vocalista de Roselia jamais poderia imaginar que ela teria um lado tão fofo. 

\--Olha Sayo, ele tem uma coleira. Deve ser de alguém que mora aqui perto.

Yukina pegou o felino no colo e se virou para a guitarrista, com ele deitado em seus braços. O coração da garota de cabelos ciano se derreteu um pouco diante da felicidade estampada no rosto da namorada.

\--Sim - respondeu Sayo- deve estar passeand-

O que aconteceu segundos depois, era algo que nenhuma delas podiam prever.

***

Um pouco mais atrás, Lisa, Ako e Rinko tinham parado de andar para dar alguma privacidade ao casal e aproveitavam para planejar os novos figurinos.

\--Eles precisam ser muito legais!!! Os melhores figurinos entre todas as bandas!! - Ako falou, muito empolgada com a ideia de roupas novas.

\--Vocês todas podem me ajudar a fazer eles - Rinko continuou o assunto - um pouquinho de cada uma pode deixar eles mais especiais ainda.

\--Sim sim!! - Lisa sorriu - Podemos tentar colocar algo que cada uma goste nas roupas. Yukina gosta de gatos, Sayo de cachorros, Ako de jogos, Rinko de-

\--MINATO-SAN!!!

O som da voz de Sayo gritando o nome de Yukina fez a conversa parar no mesmo segundo, e o barulho que parecia uma batida assustou as três, deixando elas estáticas.

Um carro virou a esquina em alta velocidade e passou por elas, correndo rua abaixo pela qual as garotas estavam subindo minutos antes. Mas a esquina da qual ele tinha vindo era a mesma em que Lisa se lembrava de ter visto a guitarrista e a vocalista virarem a poucos minutos.

\--I-isso... F-foi um grito d-da Hikawa-san...? - Rinko perguntou.

\--Y-Yukina... YUKINA!! 

O grito de Sayo somado ao carro fugindo rapidamente... Quando as peças se juntaram na cabeça de Lisa, a baixista saiu correndo na direção em que as amigas tinham ido. Ako e Rinko foram atrás, temendo pelo que pudesse ter acontecido.

Quando as três viraram a esquina, a cena de fato era o pior que elas tinham imaginado, mas em papéis opostos.

Yukina estava ajoelhada no chão do outro lado da rua. Uma leve dor começou a se fazer presente em suas mãos, que estavam raladas devido ao impacto de ter caído no chão quando foi empurrada. A mesma dor chegou aos joelhos em poucos segundo, conforme a vocalista ia recuperando a consciência de como havia parado ali.

\--Yukina!!! - Lisa correu para o lado da melhor amiga, ajudando ela a se levantar devagar - Você esta bem?? O que aconteceu???

\--Eu... Estava conversando com a Sayo sobre um gatinho e-

\--H-Hikawa-san!!

\--S-Sayo-san!!!

As vozes assustadas de Ako e Rinko chamaram a atenção da vocalista e da baixista, que olharam na direção das duas. A tecladista e a baterista estavam ajoelhas a uma pequena distância delas, sobre alguém que estava deitada no meio da rua.

No mesmo segundo em que os olhos dourados encontrando um cabelo de cor ciano, o desespero subiu tão rápido pelo corpo de Yukina de uma forma que ela nunca achou que seria possível.

\--Sa...yo...? - um passo a frente - Sayo...

Um seguido de outro, os passos levaram a vocalista até as outras integrantes. Lisa seguiu a melhor amiga, apenas para cobrir a boca com as mão diante da cena.

Sayo estava deitada no chão. O uniforme de Hanasakigawa sujo com a poeira da rua, os cabelos ciano se colorindo de vermelho com o sangue que escorria da lateral de seu rosto, assim como em algumas outras partes do corpo.

\--Sayo - a voz de Yukina era carregada de um medo que ela jamais havia estado lá antes - S-Sayo... E-ei... Sayo... SAYO!!!

Mesmo com todo o medo, os movimentos da vocalista em tentar acordar sua namorada eram leves. Talvez inconscientemente ela tivesse medo de machucar mais a guitarrista.

\--Abra os olhos agora!!! Acorda!! Sayo!!!

De pouco em pouco algumas pessoas iam se juntando envolta delas.

\--A-ambulância... - Rinko disse, entre os soluços que começavam a se formar em sua garganta - T-temos que l-ligar p-pra uma a-ambulância...

\--E a-avisar a f-família... L-liga pra H-Hina-chin... - Ako disse entre as lágrimas.

Pegando o celular com a mão tremula, Lisa começou a discar para os contatos exigidos. O olhar embaçado pela lágrimas alternava entre a guitarrista e a melhor amiga.

E para Yukina, naquele momento, não existia mais nada. Não existia suas amigas conversando sobre pra quem ligar, não existia uma pequena rodinha de pessoas que acompanhava tudo.

Só existia um silêncio ensurdecedor e o medo. O medo de que aqueles olhos verdes nunca mais se abrissem. O medo de que a última coisa que Sayo tivesse visto fosse a vocalista de Roselia segurando um gatinho enquanto sorria.

Seria uma linda última visão, mas a palavra 'última' assustava Yukina de tantas formas que ela nunca conseguiria explicar. As lágrimas em seus olhos se intensificaram, caindo pelo rosto da namorada e se misturando ao sangue que escorria ali, enquanto os gritos da vocalista ficavam mais altos.

Gritos que imploravam para que aqueles olhos verdes se abrissem mais uma vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pesou, não é? Por essa acho que ninguém esperava.   
> Talvez a ideia do acidente tenha sido meio exagerada por que é algo que normalmente não aconteceria no universo de BD? Talvez. O fato é que eu empolguei demais escrevendo essa parte.   
> E agora? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa grave com a Sayo? Será que foi só algo do acaso ou foi planejado... e.e?   
> Mais respostas nos próximos caps!   
> Se você gostou, fique a vontade para deixar um comentário se quiser e até o próximo cap ^^)/


	32. Sonhos Bloqueados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postando hoje porque não aguentei esperar até amanhã kkkkkkkkk.   
> Chegamos a 400 visualizações e meu Deus, eu não acredito nisso. De verdade, eu só tenho a agradecer vocês. Esses números mostram que vocês não desistiram de mim e continuam voltando aqui toda semana para ler um cap novo. De verdade mesmo, muito obrigada por acompanharem a fic <3   
> Se lembram da cena em que a Lisa grita com a Yukina, a que eu mostrei alguns caps atrás? Ela aparece nesse cap, mas com algumas pequenas alterações. Eu tinha escrito ela antes de escrever o capitulo, por isso precisei alterar algumas coisinhas pra se encaixar na história certinho. Eu também arrumei ela no cap em que apareceu anteriormente.   
> Acho que o aviso mais importante era esse mesmo. Estou super empolgada com essa parte da história, então não vou enrolar mais vocês.   
> Desculpe qualquer erro e bora pro cap 'u')

*No mesmo dia...*

\--Estou cansada - comentou Aya.

A vocalista da Pastel*Palettes se sentou encostada no espelho do estúdio, enquanto enxugava o suor com uma toalha. Chisato veio até ela, lhe entregando uma garrafinha com água.

\--Bom trabalho hoje, Aya-chan - a loira sorriu.

\--Arigato, Chisato-chan - sorrindo de volta em agradecimento, a líder da PasuPare começou a beber a água.

\--Não é fácil cantar e dançar ao mesmo tempo, mas Aya-san tem melhorado muito a cada dia - Maya disse.

\--É claro que tem!! Minha namorada é incrível!! - Hina disse, se sentando ao lado da garota de cabelos rosados.

As cinco riram juntas, enquanto começavam a guardar as coisas e trocar de roupa para ir embora do estúdio. Recentemente elas estavam ensaiando todos os dias com mais empenho, a banda iria tocar em um show particular no mês seguinte e pretendiam dar o seu máximo, fazer o seu melhor.

\--Acho que podemos encerrar por hoje - Eve falou - ainda temos tarefas para amanhã e-

A tecladista foi interrompida pelo toque de um celular, fazendo todas olharem na direção onde as bolsas estavam. Imediatamente reconhecendo como o toque do seu celular, Hina parou o carinho que fazia no cabelo de Aya e andou até o outro lado da sala.

Pegando o aparelho, a guitarrista ficou confusa ao ver brilhando na tela que tinha 3 ligações perdidas de Lisa e que agora ela estava ligando pela quarta vez em menos de 10 minutos. Sem mais enrolação, Hina atendeu.

\--Lisa-chi?... Gomen, eu não escutei o celular tocando por causa do barulho da música. Estamos ensaiando e-.... Acontece alguma coisa? Sua voz esta estranha... Onee-chan? O que tem el-..... O que...?

O tom de voz da garota mudou rapidamente, chamando a atenção das companheiras de banda. A medida que sua expressão mudava também para uma completamente assustada, as outras integrantes da PasuPare começaram a se preocupar.

\--C-como assim um acidente?... E-espera, onde.... E-em que hospital??..... S-sim, estou indo agora!

Hina desligou o celular e olhou pra as amigas, com lágrimas começando a se formar em seus olhos verdes.

\--Hina-chan?

Aya imediatamente se colocou de pé e foi até a namorada, surpresa com a mudança súbita de humor da guitarrista após a ligação de Lisa.

\--O que aconteceu?

\--O-Onee-chan... Onee-chan s-sofreu um acidente de carro...

As outras garotas se assustaram com as palavras da garota de cabelos ciano. Hina tremia mais a cada segundo que passava, enquanto tentava explicar o que Lisa tinha lhe contado.

\--E-elas estavam voltando do C-CiRCLE e... Yukina-chan estava com a Onee-chan e v-veio um carro... E-eu tenho que ir pro h-hospital...

\--Hina-chan, tente se acalmar um pouco...

Aya segurou o rosto da namorada, passando a mão por suas bochechas em uma tentativa inútil de lhe acalmar um pouco. 

\--Nós vamos com você - Maya disse, se apressando em arrumar suas coisas.

\--Hina-chan, eu estou com o motorista hoje - Chisato disse, se aproximando da guitarrista - vou pedir que ele nos leve ao hospital para chegarmos mais rápido.

\--A-arigato, Chisato-chan... - Hina disse, entre alguns soluços, pegando sua mochila - E-eu preciso ligar pros meus p-pais...

\--Vamos, não podemos perder mais tempo!! - Eve falou.

Se apressando, as cinco correram em direção ao carro, enquanto Hina ligava para seus pais.

***

Yukina geralmente não tinha pesadelos. O pior que ela poderia pensar já ter tido foi um onde ela era rebaixada a pior cantora existente e abandonada por todas as pessoas que estavam a sua volta. Isso não era nem de longe assustador o suficiente com o que ela estava vivendo agora, pois o que ela tinha passado a presenciar nos últimos minutos com certeza era um grande pesadelo. 

A ambulância não demorou muito para chegar, de forma que Sayo rapidamente levada ao hospital. Com muita insistência, as integrantes de Roselia conseguiram convencer os paramédicos de que todas elas iriam juntas com Sayo dentro do veículo para o hospital.

Durante o caminho, após quatro tentativas, Lisa finalmente conseguiu falar com Hina, onde lhe informou meio por cima sobre o ocorrido e para qual hospital elas estavam indo. De fato, meio por cima por que até aquele momento, Yukina não tinha dito uma palavra sobre como aquilo aconteceu. A verdade era que nem a vocalista sabia ao certo como elas tinham chegado naquele ponto. Em um momento, ela estava fazendo carinho em um gatinho e no outro...

Seus olhos se desviaram para olhar Sayo, inconsciente e imobilizada na maca enquanto a ambulância corria para o hospital. O paramédico que ia junto com elas na parte de trás do veículo fazia o procedimento padrão, verificando se alguma parte do corpo da guitarrista necessitava de atendimento urgente.

Chegando ao hospital, todas saíram da ambulância e acompanharam a guitarrista até onde era permitido e ao tentarem continuar, foram barradas por uma enfermeira.

\--Sinto muito meninas, daqui pra frente só é permitida a entrada da família.

\--Mas ela é minha namorada!! - Yukina falou pela primeira vez, desde que haviam entrado no carro. 

\--Gomen, mas só a família.

E sem mais palavras, a enfermeira acompanhou Sayo para dentro do hospital. As garotas suspiraram e se sentaram em um conjunto de cadeiras da sala de espera. 

Rinko e Ako, segurando a mão uma da outra, se mantinham em silêncio, perdidas nos próprios pensamentos. As lágrimas ainda escorriam e os soluços as vezes eram ouvidos, mas nenhuma delas ousava dizer nada.

A líder de Roselia olhava para baixo, pedindo silenciosamente para que Sayo estivesse bem. Ela precisar estar bem...

\--A-acho... Que estamos nos precipitando um pouco... - Lisa disse, limpando uma lágrima - N-não é como se ela fosse... N-nada de grave deve ter acontecido...

Não é como se ela fosse morrer. A última palavra daquela frase assustava tanto Yukina. O paramédico tinha dito após o procedimento padrão de que provavelmente a guitarrista não tinha sofrido nada que pudesse fazer chegar ao ponto de uma morte, mas mesmo assim...

A vocalista deitou a cabeça no ombro da melhor amiga e fechou os olhos, desejando voltar para os momentos em que tudo estava bem. Os momentos em que alguma das duas dizia algo inesperado que fazia a outra garota corar e ficar envergonhada.

Minutos depois, as portas da sala de espera de abriram, revelando toda a Pastel*Palettes. As duas bandas cruzaram olhares, fazendo o grupo Idol caminhar até elas.

\--Onde ela esta?? - Hina exigiu - Para onde levaram a Onee-chan???

Para alguém que tinha recebido a notícia de que a irmã gêmea tinha sofrido um acidente, Hina parecia estar calma. Apenas parecia, mantendo essa visão externamente, mas era possível notar nos pequenos detalhes, como os olhos inchados e o tremor nas mãos, que ela estava a ponto de desabar.

\--A-as enfermeiras levaram H-Hikawa-san para dentro... - Rinko disse em voz baixa.

\--Só permitem entrada da família por enquanto... - Ako completou.

\--Como isso aconteceu? - a gêmea mais nova perguntou.

Todos os olhares caíram sobre Yukina. A vocalista finalmente abriu seus olhos dourados, mostrando que eles estavam ligeiramente inchados de tanto chorar.

\--Eu... Nós estávamos andando... O carro veio do nada... 

Direcionando sua visão para cima, a garota de cabelos prateados encontrou os olhos verdes de Hina lhe observando. Por mais que fossem idênticos, aquele não era o verde que ela queria ver agora.

\--Hina... Por favor, entre lá e veja se ela esta bem.

Aquele pedido foi uma surpresa para Pastel*Palettes. Claro, todas elas sabiam que Yukina estava preocupada com a namorada, mas escutar a líder de Roselia pedindo por favor era algo que surpreendia quem não fosse próxima dela.

\--Eu prometo voltar com notícias - Hina disse.

Como se fosse combinado, as portas da sala de espera se abriram mais uma vez, revelando agora os pais das gêmeas. A guitarrista foi até os dois adultos e após eles falarem com as enfermeiras, os três entraram para dentro do hospital.

***

Os minutos se passaram lentamente, e quando Aya olhou no relógio, percebeu que só havia passado 1 hora desde que a guitarrista da PasuPare tinha ido atrás de informações. 

Durante essa 1 hora, todas fizeram o possível para se ocupar na tentativa de que o tempo passasse mais rápido. Ako tinha ligado para Tomoe e Lisa tinha contado para Moca por mensagem, de forma que aquela altura provavelmente toda a Afterglow já estava sabendo. 

Chisato tinha ligado para Kaoru, enquanto Aya tinha ligado para Kanon, fazendo a HHW também se informar sobre o assunto. Rinko tinha enviado uma mensagem para Arisa explicando que por conta do acidente, provavelmente Sayo não iria para a escola no dia seguinte.

A paciência de Yukina diminuía mais a cada segundo que passava, 1h depois as lágrimas ainda não tinham acabado. Ela se culpava tanto pelo que tinha acontecido, por que mesmo que não se lembrasse de tudo devido ao choque, ela tinha certeza de que a culpa era dela.

\--Já chega - a garota de cabelos prateados se levantou - Eu preciso ver ela!!

\--Você não pode entrar agora, Yukina! Você não é da família - Lisa segurou a melhor amiga.

\--EU SOU NAMORADA DELA!! - a vocalista gritou, as lágrimas escorrendo com intensidade.

\--Mas só a família pode entrar agora, Yukina-san... - Rinko disse, soluçando baixo.

\--A Hina-chin vai avisar quando tiverem notícias... - Ako também tentou acalmar a companheira de banda.

As integrantes da PasuPare observavam tudo em silêncio, ainda um pouco assustadas com o que estava acontecendo. Aya em especial alternava o olhar entre a vocalista de Roselia e a porta por onde a gêmea mais nova tinha entrado 1h antes.

\--Eu não aguento esperar notícias pela Hina!! Eu só quero entrar e ver ela!! EU PRECISO VER ELA!!

\--VOCÊ PRECISA SE ACALMAR, YUKINA - Lisa gritou de volta, também chorando - NÓS TAMBÉM ESTAMOS PREOCUPADAS, ELA É NOSSA AMIGA, MAS PRECISAMOS MANTER A CALMA ATÉ TER NOTÍCIAS. ENTÃO SENTE NESSA CADEIRA E ESPERE A HINA VIR COM NOTÍCIAS OU EU VOU TE LEVAR PRA CASA SEM SABER O ESTADO DA SAYO!!

A sala de espera ficou em completo silêncio. Yukina olhou surpresa para a melhor amiga. Lisa raramente levantava a voz. Ela nunca gritava, pois sempre conseguia resolver as coisas com tranquilidade, com um simples dialogo.

Ako e Rinko também estavam surpresas, pois a baixista gritar era algo raro. Gritar com a vocalista era algo inédito.

Pastel*Palettes estavam bem mais do que surpresas. Elas estavam presenciando a perfeita Roselia mostrar um de seus lados comuns. Mostrar que elas também podiam sofrer pressão, podiam chorar, podiam quebrar.

\--E-eu... Sinto muito, eu não queria gritar com você, Yukina... - a garota de cabelos castanhos desviou o olhar.

\--Lisa... Eu que peço desculpas... Vocês também estão preocupadas, querendo notícias, e eu só penso em mim mesma... Eu sou tão egoísta...

\--Amar não é egoísmo.

Todas olharam para Aya, que por sua vez fitava a porta pela qual Hina tinha entrado.

\--Yukina-chan tem um amor muito puro. Você esta com medo de perder aquilo que mais ama e por isso acha que quanto mais tempo demorar, pior vai ser a notícia. Só um amor tão puro poderia fazer alguém que tem respeito pelas regras ignorar todas elas para receber notícias.

O rosto da garota de cabelos prateados ficou ligeiramente vermelho ao escutar as palavras da líder da PasuPare. Movendo seu olhar da porta para Yukina, as duas vocalistas se fitavam por alguns segundos.

\--Não vou pedir para que não se preocupe, isso é algo impossível no momento, mas vou pedir que confie na Hina-chan. Ela ama a Sayo-chan tanto quanto você. No momento que tiver notícias, ela vai vir contar para nós - Aya sorriu.

Pela primeira vez desde toda aquela confusão, um sorriso apareceu no rosto da líder de Roselia. Pequeno e breve, mas definitivamente um sorriso.

\--Sim... Arigato, Maruyama-san - Yukina agradeceu.

\--Hahaha, quem diria que Aya-chan conseguiria fazer um discurso tão lindo e que faria Yukina-chan sorrir - Chisato riu.

\--Sim, e sem errar nenhuma palavra hahaha - Maya riu junto.

No mesmo instante, o rosto da garota de cabelos rosados ficou vermelho.

\--B-bem! N-não f-foi um grande d-discurso... A-ahn... F-foi só algo q-que eu... E-eu acho que g-gostaria de o-ouvir se fosse a H-Hina-chan no lugar da S-Sayo-chan... O q-que eu espero q-que n-nunca aconteça...!!!

Por um breve momento, todas as garotas na sala de espera riram. Um breve momento de descontração do pesadelo em que as integrantes de Roselia, principalmente Yukina, estavam vivendo.

Mas elas tiveram que voltar a realidade quando a porta que dava acesso a parte principal do hospital se abriu, a gêmea mais nova passou por ela, caminhando na direção do grupo.

Elas se mantiveram em silêncio, esperando uma resposta. A expressão da guitarrista da PasuPare não indicava que o estado de Sayo era grave. 

\--Hina-san...? - Eve falou.

\--Onee-chan... - Hina respirou fundo - Ela esta fora de perigo. Alguns arranhões e cortes, mas dependendo do ponto de vista não é nada grave.

Todas respiraram aliviadas e até se abraçaram, pois Sayo estava bem.

\--Mas, espere um pouco...

Yukina tinha percebido uma coisa. Apesar de sua namorada estar bem e fora de perigo, a gêmea mais nova não estava sorrindo. Ela na verdade parecia preocupada, angustiada...

\--Você não esta feliz - a vocalista falou - e você disse "dependendo do ponto de vista não é nada grave".... E do nosso ponto de vista? Do ponto de vista da Sayo?.... O que aconteceu?

Abaixando um pouco o olhar, Hina encarou suas mãos enquanto pensava em como responder. Na realidade não tinha como fugir daquilo ou dizer de forma indireta, então voltou a olhar para a garota de cabelos prateados.

\--Onee-chan quebrou o pulso durante a queda no chão. O médico disse que ela deve ter usado as mão para amortecer o impacto da queda, e considera uma sorte ter sido só um pulso quebrado... Mas nós sabemos o que isso significa...

Sim, elas sabiam. Todas que conheciam Hikawa Sayo sabiam. Ela era uma guitarrista. Uma guitarrista completamente dedicada a ensaios diários e a dar o melhor de si quando tocava.

E agora aquele acidente tinha lhe tirado uma das únicas coisa que Sayo não tinha desistido em sua vida.

\--Quanto... - a voz de Lisa falhou um pouco - Quanto tempo de recuperação?

\--O médico estima que leve de 6 a 10 semanas... Ela ainda não acordou, então não sabe.. - Hina falou.

Yukina se sentou na cadeira, levando as mãos ao rosto e passando elas pelos fios prateados, porque 6 a 10 semanas era muito. Elas provavelmente perderiam a audição para o FES.

E a verdade era que o FES tinha deixado de ser uma prioridade para as quatro integrantes de Roselia no momento em que aquele acidente aconteceu. Sua guitarrista era mais importante. Mas o FES ainda era importante para a garota de cabelos ciano. Era importante e Sayo estava impedida de participar da audição.

Yukina fechou os olhos. Ela quase conseguia escutar os gritos de raiva e protesto, e o choro de frustração de Sayo quando acordasse e soubesse que teria que ficar tanto tempo sem tocar. Que estava impedida de fazer o que amava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na minha mente faz muito sentido a Chisato ter um motorista particular. Ela é um cantora idol e uma atriz mirim, então ela tem dinheiro pra pagar um, fora que ela não parece ser o tipo de pessoa que gosta de andar de ônibus kkkkkkk.   
> Uma salva de palmas para o discurso da Aya, por que ficou muito lindinho.   
> É isso mesmo, nossa guitarrista esta impedida de tocar ;-; eu concordo com a Yukina, consigo escutar os gritos da Sayo.   
> Sobre o tempo de recuperação, eu pesquisei e vi que realmente leva em torno desse tempo para um pulso quebrado se curar. Isso é, se a pessoa seguir os cuidados certinhos. Nossa Sayo não é alguém que não gosta de ficar sem tocar, então vai ser uma verdadeira prova de fogo.   
> Eu estou realmente empolgada em escrever essa parte da história, fico contando os dias pra chegar domingo e eu finalmente ter um dia livre e poder escrever rsrs.   
> Se você gostou, fique a vontade para deixar um comentário se quiser e até o próximo cap <3 ^^)/


	33. Ato de Amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um capítulo chegou!!   
> Entre os acontecimentos da semana, só teve notícia triste. Aqui no Brasil é feriado sábado, 7 de setembro (dia da independência) e o mercado onde eu trabalho vai abrir. Meus planos foram por água abaixo ;-;  
> A gata da minha melhor amiga morreu atropelada e ela ta muito triste. Eu também estou, não consigo ver meus amigos passando por situações complicadas e essa minha amiga já tem vários problemas na família. Ela não merecia isso...   
> Mas, deixando as tristezas de lado um pouco, desculpem qualquer erro e bora pro capitulo 'u')/

*No dia seguinte...*

\--Layer esta atrasada again!! Desse jeito não vamos ensaiar hoje!!

\--Chu2-sama esta de bom humor hoje para ensaiar? - Pareo sorriu.

\--Yes, Pareo!! Precisamos voltar aos ensaios para que a RAS tome a frente na liderança!! Se torne the best band!! Ahaha!!

A dj se jogou em sua cadeira, girando ela para ficar de frente ao monitor do computador. Pegou um dos doces que a tecladista tinha colocado ao seu lado enquanto alternava entre diversas abas.

\--Finalmente voltou ao seu humor normal - Masking girou uma das baquetas entre os dedos - já estava na hora de acabar com aquela fixação por-

A porta do estúdio se abriu. Layer entrou por ela e caminhou diretamente para Chu2, sem nem mesmo cumprimentar as outras duas companheiras de banda. Parando atrás da cadeira da garota mais baixa, ela olhou fixamente a dj através do monitor.

\--Ah, Layer!! - a líder da RAS disse, finalmente notando a presença da baixista após algum tempo - Um pouco atrasada, but i forgive you! Now, vamos começar o... O que??

Mas Chu2 não viu apenas a baixista pelo reflexo do monitor. Girando sua cadeira para ver melhor, ela não acreditou que a companheira de banda estivesse acompanhada por toda a Poppin'Party.

Tae, por conhecer a dj melhor do que as outras, estava mais a frente ao lado da namorada, segurando sua mão. 

\--M-mas o que é isso, Layer??! Este estúdio é particular!! Como você ousa trazer as amigas da Hanazono aqui!!!

\--Chu2.

Não foi Tae ou Layer que falaram. Foi Kasumi. A líder da Popipa se aproximou um pouco, mas ainda permaneceu atrás das duas garotas mais altas. 

\--Eu sei que tivemos nossas diferenças, mas não estou aqui pra falar sobre isso - Kasumi respirou fundo - estou aqui para perguntar se você tem envolvimento no acidente que aconteceu com a Hikawa-senpai.

O estúdio ficou em silêncio diante da pergunta. Masking e Pareo olhavam confusas para Layer, que por sua vez esperava por uma resposta.

\--Acidente? De quem? - Chu2 questionou.

\--Hikawa-senpai é a guitarrista de Roselia - Rimi disse.

\--Ela sofreu um acidente de carro ontem, quando a banda estava voltando de um ensaio no CiRCLE - Saaya completou.

\--Shirokane-senpai nos informou que ela quebrou o pulso - Arisa finalizou, cruzando os braços.

Mais silêncio. Agora Masking e Pareo também encaravam Chu2 a espera de uma resposta. Elas já tinham entendido para onde aquela conversa estava indo.

\--Me parece muito conveniente que a guitarrista de Roselia tenha quebrado o pulso em um acidente - Layer começou - justamente uma parte do corpo que é fundamental para alguém que toca um instrumento. Mais conveniente ainda que seja alguém de Roselia e próxima a Minato Yukina, alguém que você vem planejando como destruir.

\--Chu2 - Tae falou - seja sincera. Você tem algo a ver com isso?

\--Eu...

Não tinha como escapar, ela estava cercada por todos os lados. Até mesmo Pareo, que era devotada a dj, lhe olhava com incerteza. A líder da RAS manteve uma expressão surpresa diante da acusação por alguns segundos e então fechou os punhos, os olhos azuis faiscaram de raiva.

\--Como vocês ousam me acusar?? How dare you?? Eu tenho raiva e não gosto de Roselia? Yes, but i not seria capaz de fazer algo tão baixo como armar um acidente!!! EU NÃO TIVE NADA A VER COM ISSO!!

\--Você tem certeza? - Kasumi perguntou.

\--Acha que eu estou mentindo?? I don't lie!!!

Sem nem pedir licença, Chu2 saiu empurrando todas de seu caminho, rumo a porta. Uma mão pousou em seu ombro e pelo canto do olho ela viu a visão da tecladista focada em si.

\--Chu2-sama - Pareo falou - Se você... Se você tiver algo a ver com isso... Você pode-

\--Você esta surda, Pareo??! Já disse que eu não fiz nada!!

E deixando todas sozinhas, a Popipa e Layer ainda com dúvidas, a dj foi embora do estúdio.

***

A pedido de Hina, que permaneceu no hospital junto com os pais, Chisato tinha deixado todas as meninas em suas casas na noite anterior. A pequena alegria que tinha surgido ao saber que a gêmea mais velha estava bem foi embora no mesmo segundo em que a notícia do pulso quebrado chegou.

Nenhuma das integrantes de Roselia teve uma boa noite de sono. Nenhuma delas estava em condições de ter. Elas estavam preocupadas com o futuro. Preocupadas com sua guitarrista. 

Sayo era completamente devotada ao instrumento e a banda. Sempre colocando os ensaios acima de tudo para nunca ouve-se um erro. E agora ela estava impedida de tocar por pelo menos 2 meses. Era muito tempo.

A notícia se espalhou com rapidez pelas duas escolas e durante toda a manhã e parte da tarde, várias alunas vieram questionar não só as quatro integrantes de Roselia, mas todas as bandas sobre o estado da garota de cabelos ciano. Cada estudante queria saber pessoalmente se a notícia era verdade.

Hina não tinha sido questionada. Ela não tinha ido a escola. 

Yukina entendia a gêmea mais nova. Sua vontade era de permanecer no hospital até que Sayo acordasse, mas ela também precisava descansar... Precisar e conseguir eram coisas completamente diferentes. 

Nem mesmo o cansaço de tanto chorar tinha feito a vocalista dormir. Lisa, que dormiu na casa da melhor amiga, foi vencida pelo sono na metade da madrugada e deixou a garota de cabelos prateados sozinha com seus pensamentos.

E tudo que ela conseguia pensar era em como sua namorada estava. Ela já tinha acordado e recebido a notícia de que estava proibida de tocar?

\--Vocês... - Rinko começou - Conseguiram dormir..?

\--Onee-chan ficou comigo até o sono chegar... - Ako disse, em voz baixa - Eu dormi e acordei várias vezes durante a noite...

\--O mesmo comigo... - a tecladista abaixou um pouco a cabeça.

Elas estavam agora na sala de espera do hospital. Faltava alguns minutos para completar 24h que a guitarrista estava ali. Após esse tempo ser atingido, ela poderia receber visitas sempre que quisessem.

\--Eu dormi na casa da Yukina, mas só quando já deviam ser 4 ou 5h da manhã... E você? - Lisa olhou para a melhor amiga.

\--Eu só dormi quando já estava amanhecendo... - a vocalista respondeu.

Os minutos se passaram lentamente, o ponteiro do relógio na parede da sala de espera parecia se recusar a se mover. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, uma enfermeira caminhou até elas, já ciente do motivo das quatro meninas estarem ali.

\--Estão aqui para ver Hikawa Sayo, não é?

A voz da mulher chamou a atenção de todas, que se colocaram de pé e olharam para ela, acenando positivamente com a cabeça.

\--Ela esta no quarto 14, no 3° andar. Peço que não sobrecarreguem a paciente com perguntas. A reação dela com a notícia do pulso quebrado não foi muito boa...

Yukina respirou fundo com a fala da enfermeira e acenou mais uma vez. 

Juntas, elas atravessaram as portas que levavam para a parte principal do hospital e começaram a procurar o quarto. Ao chegarem no terceiro andar, uma pequena placa indicou que o quarto 14 era o penúltimo do lado direito.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao quarto, o número brilhando na porta, a vocalista hesitou por um momento antes de abrir.

\--Yukina-san? - Ako perguntou.

\--Não vamos falar como fica a situação sobre o FES se ela não perguntar dele - a vocalista falou.

Com todas de acordou, a líder de Roselia abriu a porta e entrou no quarto da namorada.

Era um quarto de tamanho médio. Tinha uma porta que levava a um banheiro, uma cama com um criado ao lado e um sofá, no qual Hina estava deitada, olhando para o teto.

Sayo estava sentada na cama, olhando para a janela. Alguns curativos eram visíveis no rosto. Um dos pulso estava coberto pro várias camadas de bandagens e uma tala, impedindo movimentos. Impedindo ela de tocar.

\--Deixaram vocês entrarem - Hina caminhou até elas.

\--Sim - Lisa disse - você não foi hoje na escola. Ficou aqui o dia inteiro?

\--Meus pais, mesmo querendo ficar, ainda precisam trabalhar. Então eu fiquei com a Onee-chan para evitar que ela fizesse algo brusco quando recebesse a notícia.

\--E como ela reagiu..? - Rinko perguntou.

\--Vocês não precisam agir como se eu não estivesse aqui.

A voz de Sayo atraiu a atenção de todas. A guitarrista de Roselia desviou olhar da janela para o pulso machucado.

Yukina caminhou devagar até a cama e segurou com cuidado a mão boa da namorada. Ela tinha medo que se fizesse um movimento errado, por menor que fosse, a garota mais alta quebrasse ali mesmo. Os olhos verdes da gêmea mais velha examinaram todo o corpo da vocalista até se encontrarem com o dourado que tanto amava.

\--É um alivio ver com meus próprios olhos que você não esta machucada - Sayo sorriu.

\--Machucada? Você não deveria estar se preocupando comigo.

A líder moveu sua mão livre para segurar o rosto da namorada, iniciando um leve carinho em sua bochecha. A garota de cabelos ciano corou um pouco quando o único fio soltou de sua franja foi afastado e um beijo foi depositado ali.

\--Minato-san não precisa agir com tanto cuidado. Eu não sou de vidro.

\--Para mim você é - uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da vocalista - Eu... Sayo... Eu fiquei com tanto medo...

\--Não precisa ter mais - movendo sua mão boa, Sayo limpou a lágrima do rosto de Yukina - não precisa chorar mais.

O pequeno momento entre as duas foi respeitado pelas outras garotas. Todas sabiam que elas precisavam desse momento e somente quando Yukina se afastou um pouco da namorada, as outras integrantes de Roselia se aproximaram.

Para alguém que não tinha reagido bem a notícia, Sayo parecia bem calma agora. Então elas consideraram que era permitido fazer perguntas básicas.

\--Ahn... Sayo-san esta bem? - Ako perguntou.

\--Devo dizer que é uma pergunta inoportuna, Udagawa-san, mas sim... Agora eu estou bem, na medida do possível...

\--E-esta sentindo dor...? - Rinko também perguntou.

\--Não. O médico passou alguns remédios para eu tomar, entre eles um que tira dor. Então isso eu não estou sentindo, mas....

Era um assunto delicado, elas entendiam. Era difícil para Sayo, alguém tão devotada a música, ter que se afastar de seu instrumento. Yukina olhou para a namorada, que por sua vez olhavam para o pulso quebrado.

\--A enfermeira disse que você não reagiu muito bem a notícia... - Lisa comentou.

\--Ela gritou com o médico perguntando todas as formas de melhorar mais rápido, por que 2 meses é muito tempo, mas... - Hina explicou.

\--Mas não tem outra forma. Paciência é a única solução... - Sayo já não sorria mais - Estou impedida de tocar, o que é bem irônico considerando que sou uma guitarrista.

Yukina sentiu a dor naquelas palavras. Era tão difícil imaginar Sayo, uma pessoa que raramente se exaltava, gritando para que não lhe tirassem a alegria de tocar.

\--Eu... Se eu pudesse, trocaria de lugar com você-

\--Por favor, não diga isso.

A voz da garota de cabelos ciano se tornou séria. Toda a dor tinha sumido. A mão boa da guitarrista segurou uma mexa dos fios prateados, fazendo um carinho gentil que contrastava com a expressão séria no rosto da garota.

\--A primeira coisa que perguntei quando acordei era se você estava bem. Se eu tinha sido rápida suficiente em te empurrar para fora do caminho do carro. Um pulso quebrado, ficar sem tocar, isso são coisas mínimas perto de Minato-san... E-eu nunca teria me p-perdoado se algo tivesse acontecido com você...

\--V-você... Você sofreu um acidente para evitar que eu fosse atingida? - Yukina olhou para ela, completamente surpresa.

Pouco a pouco as peças foram se encaixando na mente da vocalista. Ela tinha passado quase a noite inteira tentando desvendar como aquilo tudo tinha acontecido e agora, tudo fazia sentido.

\--Era eu quem estava na rua... Eu quem devia ter sido atingida... Hikawa Sayo, você se jogou na frente de um carro por minha causa??!

\--Sim. Eu não podia deixar Minato-san se machucar. Apenas soltei minha mochila e corri o mais rápido que pude.

Yukina não sabia se achava aquilo muito heroico ou muito idiota. Sayo tinha se machucado mais uma vez por culpa dela. Assim como na primeira rejeição, mesmo que desse vez fosse mais grave, era sempre culpa dela. 

\--Eu diria que isso, por mais perigoso que seja, é uma grande prova de amor ahahaha - Lisa riu.

\--Sayo-san foi tipo uma cavaleira de armadura brilhante, pronta para salvar sua amada Yukina-san de um monstro feroz!!! - Ako pulou empolgada.

\--Mas era um carro, Udagawa-san - Sayo corrigiu.

\--Ako-chan quis dizer que você foi muito corajosa, Hikawa-san - Rinko sorriu.

\--Mas por favor, não se jogue de novo na frente de carros, Onee-chan - Hina sorriu também.

\--Exato. Nunca mais pense em fazer uma loucura dessas - Yukina finalizou - eu aprecio o ato de amor, mas prefiro que você esteja inteira ao meu lado.

Sayo corou rapidamente, desviando o olhar para baixo. A vocalista se sentiu aliviada com a cena, pensando em sua namorada ficava linda com o rosto vermelho de vergonha.

\--Mas - Lisa começou - voltando a cena do acidente. E o motorista? Descobriram quem foi?

\--Um policial veio aqui hoje mais cedo. Eles estão analisando as câmeras de segurança de um loja que fica perto do local do acidente para tentar ver a placa do carro... Embora...

\--Embora o que, Onee-chan?

\--Acidentes não são comuns nessa região da cidade, porque todos sempre tomam cuidado e a maioria das pessoas anda de trem... E mesmo quando eles ocorrem, os motoristas sempre prestam socorro... Esse em questão não tentou desviar quando viu Minato-san no caminho... Na verdade, do meu ponto de vista, parece que ele acelerou mais...

\--O que Hikawa-san esta querendo dizer... É que t-talvez tenha sido intencional? - Rinko perguntou.

\--Sim... Tem o fato que eu corri e entrei na frente dele. Na distância em que estava, era possível ter parado antes de me atingir... Bem, é só uma hiptose, eu contei isso ao policial e ele deve descobrir quem foi daqui alguns dias.

Yukina pensou sobre aquilo. Não tinha ninguém que poderia querer lhe fazer mal.

\--... Talvez-

A vocalista foi interrompida pelo toque de notificação do seu celular. Outros quatro toques, dos celulares das outras integrantes de Roselia, também foram ouvidos. Curiosas, cada uma pegou seu aparelho.

A mesma mensagem brilhou nas cinco telas, fazendo com que o assunto da suposição de ter sido um acidente armado morresse naquele momento.

\--A audição do FES... - Yukina falou - Eles marcaram para daqui 1 mês e meio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colocaram a Chu2 contra a parede e ela negou qualquer envolvimento. Será que ela ta falando a verdade?   
> Ai tava tudo muito lindo, Roselia + Hina felizes e brincando da Sayo ser uma super-heroína e o pessoal do FES manda essa bomba... Ninguém colabora com as nossas meninas.   
> Semana passada comentei sobre a Chisato ser levemente rica e eu fiquei um bom tempo nisso, tentando ranquear as personagens por ordem de riqueza.   
> Kokoro fica em 1° obviamente, não preciso dizer mais nada.   
> Acho que Chu2 ficaria em 2°, ela paga uma cobertura e é produtora da RAS com 14/15 anos (não lembro a idade dela agora).   
> Eu colocaria Chisato em 3° pelos motivos que já comentei, ela é uma atriz e uma idol.   
> Acho que Rinko ficaria em 4°, ela tem cara de quem vem de uma família levemente rica, tem um piano no quarto e um computador com três monitores!!   
> E eu não consegui decidir o quinto lugar :v kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!   
> Após lhes apresentar este belo ranking, encerro por aqui o cap de hoje. Se você gostou, fique a vontade para deixar um comentário se quiser e até o próximo cap ^^)/ <3


	34. Troca de Guitarristas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltei e já voltei pedindo desculpas!!  
> O motivo de não ter tido capítulo semana passada foi porque no domingo (08/09) eu tive um almoço de família que demorou muito e quando voltei para casa, não dava mais tempo de escrever pra postar na semana passada ;-;  
> Mas sem mais preocupações, hoje tem cap e as coisas estão ficando dramáticas (eu amo um drama rs)  
> Desculpe qualquer erro e bora pro cap 'u')/

O silêncio naquele quarto de hospital durou por muito tempo. Roselia, até aquele momento, sabia que eventualmente precisaria tomar uma decisão sobre a situação do FES, mas elas não esperavam que essa decisão precisasse ser tomada tão rápido.

\--Audição do FES? - Hina olhou para a irmã, com uma expressão confusa - Do que a Yukina-chan esta falando, Onee-chan?

Sayo lia e relia a pequena mensagem que o jurado tinha lhe enviado. Ela procurava uma solução rápida para aquilo, mas não importa por qual ângulo se olhasse, a resposta era sempre a mesma: 1 mês e meio não era tempo o suficiente para seu pulso se curar.

E mesmo que pelo menos em 1 mês ele estivesse curado, ela teria que recomeçar a praticar com calma. Roselia não poderia perder tempo esperando ela pegar o ritmo novamente.

\--Y-Yukina-san... - Rinko começou - I-isso...

\--Eles não podem marcar para daqui 1 mês e meio!! - Ako olhou indignada para o celular, como se o jurado pudesse escutar sua reclamação - Isso não é tempo suficiente para a Sayo-san se recuperar!!

\--Alguém pode me explicar o que esta acontecendo? - Hina voltou a falar.

\--Resumindo a história - Lisa olhou para a gêmea mais nova - nós recebemos a oportunidade de fazer um show para um dos jurados do FUTURE WORLD FES e se ele aprovasse, Roselia poderia se apresentar já na próxima edição.... Nós concordamos, mas isso foi antes de...

Hina não precisou de mais informações para entender a situação.

Discretamente, os olhos dourados de Yukina se fixaram na namorada, tentando desvendar o que se passava em seus pensamentos. A expressão da guitarrista era completamente neutra, a expressão de quem também buscava uma solução para aquele problema.

\--... Vamos cancelar.

Todas as garotas menos Sayo olharam para a vocalista, não acreditando no que ela tinha acabado de falar.

\--O-oe oe, Yukina-san não esta falando sério, não é? - Ako perguntou.

\--O FES é o seu sonho - Lisa segurou a mão da melhor amiga - é o sonho de Roselia. E esta muito perto de se tornar realidade! Nós não podemos cancelar essa audição!! É uma oportunidade única!!

\--Mas estamos sem opções, Lisa!! - Yukina encarou a baixista - Vocês sabem, eu não estou culpando Sayo por termos que considerar cancelar. Eu nunca culparia ela. Também seria uma sugestão se qualquer uma de nós estivesse no lugar dela. É apenas a alternativa mais correta a se seguir nesse caso.

Hina se manteve quieta, observando a discussão de Roselia sobre qual rumo seguir. Cancelar era algo extremo, mas ela também não via outra opção.

\--T-talvez... - Rinko começou - Talvez se Yukina-san ligasse para o jurado e explicasse a situação. Explicasse que Hikawa-san esta impedida de tocar... Talvez eles nos dessem mais tempo.

\--Não podemos seguir nenhum dos dois caminhos. 

Sayo finalmente falou pela primeira vez desde que as mensagens tinham chegado.

\--Cancelar seria completamente anti-profissional, ainda mais com o convite tendo vindo diretamente de um jurado. E pedir mais tempo só mostraria que não estamos prontas para um desafio desse tamanho. Roselia sempre esteve pronta para enfrentar qualquer desafio e não é o meu machucado que vai impedir nossa caminhada até o topo.

\--Mas Sayo, você não pode- 

\--Eu sei que não posso tocar no momento, Imai-san - a guitarrista interrompeu Lisa - tenho perfeita noção disso...

A mão boa da gêmea mais velha apertou o lençol da cama com força enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. Yukina, tendo uma boa experiência com Sayo em situações parecidas, sentiu seu coração se quebrar ao ver a namorada tentava segurar as lágrimas de frustração. 

\--Mas... Mas Roselia não pode parar de ensaiar ou cancelar só porque eu estou impedida de tocar. Então... Precisamos de outra solução.

\--Você... Já tem esse solução, não é? - Yukina perguntou.

Confirmando com a cabeça, a garota de cabelos cianos se levantou e encarou sua irmã gêmea. Engolindo seco, os dois tons de verde se olharam enquanto Sayo tomava coragem para falar.

\--Já estamos no fim do mês. Hina... O show particular da Pastel*Palettes é no 2° dia do próximo mês, certo?

\--Eh? Sim. Não sabia que a Onee-chan acompanhava minha tabela de shows - Hina sorriu.

\--Você apenas ficou falando disso durante todos os jantares dos últimos dias... De qualquer forma, você mencionou que não vai ter mais shows depois que esse acabar porque a banda vai estar de férias. Estou correta?

\--Sim!! Nosso produtor vai visitar a família em outro estado e ficar algum tempo por lá, então estamos de férias até ele voltar!!... Mas por que Onee-chan esta perguntando essas coisas?

Sayo ficou em silêncio. Ela estava engolindo todo seu orgulho para dizer o que queria, mas mesmo assim continuava difícil. E durante esse silêncio, duas integrantes de Roselia juntaram as peças.

\--Espere... - Rinko começou - Hikawa-san, você não...

\--Sayo... Não vai pedir isso, não é..? - Lisa completou a fala da tecladista.

\--Pedir? Pedir o que? - Ako perguntou.

Então finalmente Yukina também entendeu o que estava por vir.

\--Sayo-

\--Hina - a guitarrista interrompeu a líder - Você... Você poderia assumir meu lugar em Roselia temporariamente, e participar do FES tocando no meu lugar?

A porta do quarto se abriu e uma enfermeira entrou e deixou alguns lanchinhos, em seguida saiu. A rápida presença dela nem foi notada, diante do choque da pergunta que Sayo tinha feito a irmã.

\--Eu... O que? - Hina perguntou após alguns segundos.

\--Essa é a única solução que temos e você é a única pessoa que poderia me substituir com perfeita precisão. Obviamente vai precisar de alguns dias para aprender os acordes das músicas de Roselia, mas tenho certeza que não será problema para você. Basta um pouco de prática e estará tocando nossas músicas melhor do que eu.

\--Onee-chan... Eu não posso-

\--Você não pode? Hina, você é a única pessoa que pode e-

\--Já chega!!

Em um movimento rápido, Yukina contornou a cama e segurou a mão boa de Sayo e a arrastou até o banheiro do quarto, com cuidado para que o pulso machucado não batesse em nenhum lugar.

Antes que as outras quatro garotas tivessem a chance de seguir, a vocalista fechou a porta do banheiro. Ela não era tão grossa para abafar o som, então quando todas se aproximaram, era possível escutar a conversa do casal.

Do lado de dentro do banheiro, que não era tão grande, mas o suficiente para as duas integrantes de Roselia conversarem com alguma distância entre elas, a dona dos fios prateados não conseguia acreditar no que a mais alta tinha pedido para Hina.

\--Você... Você não pode pedir algo assim para ela!

\--Minato-san, estou tomando a melhor decisão para a banda.

\--Você é a nossa guitarrista, Sayo! Você é parte de Roselia! Se alguma de nós estivesse no seu lugar, ninguém pediria para outra pessoa substituir!! 

\--Talvez não pedissem, mas em último caso, essa seria a melhor escolha!! Ichigaya-san com algum treino poderia tocar quase próxima do nível da Shirokane-san se fosse o caso. Shirasagi-san é esforçada e se também fosse o caso, poderia fazer o melhor dela para tentar tocar como Imai-san. No caso da bateria, Tomoe-san poderia aprender o necessário para chegar perto da Udagawa-san. Se fosse o seu caso, Minato-san, ai já seria mais complicado pois não tem como algum outra vocalista te substituir e-

\--Você esta se ouvindo?!! - Yukina deu um passo a frente - Esta ouvindo o que esta falando??! Nós não queremos outra pessoa para tocar em nosso lugar. Não queremos que a Hina toque no seu lugar porque ele é só seu!!

\--E EU NÃO QUERO QUE ROSELIA PERCA O FES POR MINHA CAUSA!!!

O grito de Sayo foi seguido de algo que apenas Yukina conseguiu ver. As lágrimas que ela tanto tinha segurado estavam ali novamente. Mesmo que a expressão fria e calculista continuasse em seu rosto, todo o controle da gêmea mais velha foi embora no momento em que a primeira lágrima escorreu.

\--Minato-san sabe melhor que ninguém que eu engoli tudo o que foi possível e necessário para fazer aquele pedido a Hina! Nossa relação melhorou muito, mas esse complexo de inferioridade... E-ele...

Devagar, a garota de cabelos ciano deslizou pela parede e se sentou no chão, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. A de olhos dourados se abaixou do lado da namorada e com calma retirou os fios ciano que caiam em seu rosto.

\--Embora tenha diminuído, ele nunca foi embora, não é? - Yukina sussurrou.

Sayo acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

Do outro lado da porta, com o volume da conversa tendo diminuído drasticamente, já não era possível escutar mais nada. Lisa olhou angustiada para Rinko e Ako, que compartilhavam da mesma expressão enquanto continuavam a tentar ouvir algo.

Hina, que estava atrás delas, limpou rapidamente uma lágrima teimosa que escorreu por sua bochecha.

\--Eu entendo sua atitude - Yukina continuou a sussurrar - entendo o que esta querendo fazer... A ideia de ter que cancelar a audição também não me agrada. Eu me sinto responsável pelo sonho da banda ser esse, já que fui eu quem colocou o FES como nosso objetivo... Mas eu não quero que você se force a tomar uma atitude como essa.

A líder afastou as mãos da guitarrista e levantou seu rosto, levando os polegares as bochechas de Sayo e limpando as lágrimas que escorriam.

\--Nós já conversamos sobre seus problemas com a Hina e tomar uma decisão dessas... Eu sei, Sayo, eu sei o quanto você precisou engolir e deixar de lado para pedir que ela tocasse em seu lugar... Mas isso vai acabar te machucando e vai aumentar a ferida conforme o tempo passar... E você sabe que não estou falando de um machucado físico...

Com gentileza, Yukina continuou a sussurrar enquanto afastava alguns fios e limpava as lágrimas da namorada.

\--S-se eu tivesse sido mais r-rápida... O-ou talvez sugerido que Roselia e-ensaiasse até mais t-tarde ontem... N-nenhuma de nós teria se machucado e... E-eu não posso deixar o sonho de Minato-san morrer quando esta tão próximo de se realizar...

\--Você foi rápida o suficiente para que eu saísse com no máximo um joelho ralado... Você já se machucou demais por minha causa... As coisas não precisam chegar no ponto de você pedir a Hina uma coisa dessas... Não precisa sacrificar algo assim por nós. Não precisa se sacrificar por mim. Todas concordam com o que estou dizendo.

\--Minato-san...

\--Você é a guitarrista de Roselia. E essa banda vai te esperar o tempo que for preciso. Sempre vão existir outros festivais de música, o FES não é tão importante assim.

Sayo permaneceu em silêncio, deixando que as palavras gentis de Yukina ecoassem em sua mente. Mesmo que a vocalista falasse aquilo, o FES era importante. Não era qualquer festival de música. Não era o sonho de qualquer banda.

Era o sonho de Roselia.

\--Yukina - a voz angustiada de Lisa foi ouvida - esta tudo bem...?

A garota de cabelos prateados não respondeu. Ela estava inteiramente focada na namorada. Inteiramente focada em tentar impedir Sayo de se machucar daquela forma pelo bem da banda.

\--... Um teste - a guitarrista finalmente disse - Hina toca no meu lugar por alguns dias e se eu ver que não vai dar certo continuar com isso, aviso e procuramos outra solução.

\--Você promete que vai me avisar?

\--Sim, Minato-san.

Yukina depositou um beijo carinhoso nos lábios de Sayo e alguns segundos depois se levantou junto com a garota de cabelos ciano e as duas saíram do banheiro.

As outras quatro garotas se afastaram quando a porta se abriu.

\--Onee-chan...? - a gêmea mais nova perguntou, hesitante.

\--Hina... Você poderia considerar meu pedido e tocar no meu lugar, por favor?

\--Se é o que Onee-chan quer, então... Sim...

Pelo canto do olho, Lisa fitou Yukina em busca de uma resposta para o que tinha acontecido dentro do banheiro. A vocalista fez um pequeno aceno com a cabeça, indicando que explicaria tudo mais tarde e a baixista acenou de volta.

Em nenhum momento, até se despedir das gêmeas e voltar para casa, a garota de cabelos prateados soltou a mão da namorada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conheçam Hikawa Hina, a mais nova guitarrista de Roselia. Será q isso vai dar certo?  
> Tendo se passado algum tempo de namoro, é comum que o assunto do complexo de inferioridade já tenha sido tocado em algum momento entre elas. Talvez mais para frente eu faça uma cena onde elas conversam sobre isso.  
> Eu quase chorei escrevendo a conversa da Sayo com a Yukina (a música triste tocada no piano que eu estava escutando ajudou um pouco). Espero que tenha conseguido retratar um pouco bem a dificuldade da Sayo em pedir isso a Hina. Se eu tiver falhado, vou compensar nos próximos caps  
> Por hoje é isso. Se você gostou, fique a vontade para deixar um com


	35. O Primeiro Ensaio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocês devem estar querendo me bater  
> Eis o motivo por não ter tido cap semana passada: Eu resolvi tirar um domingo para descansar. É o único dia que eu não trabalho, então tirei um domingo para fazer outras coisas. Desculpa ;-;  
> Gente eu to muito cansada. Me trocaram de função no mercado que eu trabalho, é tão cansativo que não to aguentando parar em pé ;-; socorro  
> Mas deixando meu problemas de lado, eu sei que o cap ta bem mais curto que o costume. Vou tentar compensar no próximo.  
> Desculpe qualquer erro e boa leitura ^^)/

*Uma semana depois...*

Sayo voltou para casa no dia seguinte após a visita da banda, depois do médico lhe fazer mais algumas orientações e pedir que ela voltasse pelo menos uma vez por semana para acompanhar a melhora do pulso.

Quando a guitarrista entrou no quarto e viu seu instrumento sobre a cama, lhe esperando para mais um dia de pratica, ela sentiu vontade de chorar novamente. Namorar Yukina realmente tinha lhe deixado tão aberta a esse tipo de emoção... Mas agora não era hora para isso. Ela pegou o instrumento com cuidado e guardou em seu estojo, colocando ao lado da cama.

Se teve algum consolo nisso tudo, foi o fato de que pelo menos o pulso machucado não estava ligado a mão que ela usava para escrever, então as atividades escolares estavam a salvo. Rinko e Arisa realmente ficaram agradecidas, pois a ajuda de Sayo no conselho estudantil fazia falta. A gêmea mais velha também recebeu várias ligações e mensagens de apoio, em especial das outras guitarristas que solidarizaram com a companheira de instrumento. 

Tae disse que poderia doar algum coelho seu se isso ajudasse na melhora, mas pegaria ele de volta quando a Hanazonoland estivesse pronta. Moca entregou alguns doces da padaria de Saaya e aproveitou para ficar e conversar... E comer quase todos os doces sozinha. Kaoru... Kaoru se dedicou muito ao realizar uma pequena peça exclusiva para Sayo, e a guitarrista se dedicou mais ainda tentando entender o que metade das palavras significava.

\--Ela é bem mais difícil de entender do que a Udagawa-san - a garota de cabelos ciano disse para Yukina, em uma conversa das duas - eu anotei algumas palavras. Vou perguntar a Matsubara-san e a Okusawa-san o que elas significam.

E foi se adaptando a tudo isso que aquela semana passou e o mês terminou. Dias depois, a Pastel*Palettes realizou seu show particular, que foi um sucesso.

\--Você tem certeza que quer seguir com essa ideia? - Yukina perguntou pela ligação, um dia antes do ensaio de Roselia.

\--Sim - Sayo confirmou.

***

O estúdio do CiRCLE era consideravelmente menor comparado ao da agência onde a PasuPare ensaiava. Hina tinha certeza que se Aya tentasse ensaiar seus passos de dança ali enquanto cantava, trombaria em alguma coisa.

\--E quando a Onee-chan chega?

\--Ela e a Rin-rin demoram um pouco por causa do conselho estudantil - Ako respondeu - enquanto isso nós vamos organizando os cabos e verificando se falta alguma coisa.

\--Você deveria afinar sua guitarra para que o som fique igual ao da Sayo - Yukina disse - ela te deu as instruções?

\--Sim, eu já fiz isso ontem a noite - a gêmea mais nova tirou seu instrumento do estojo.

\--Então enquanto elas não chegam, revise as partituras da guitarra.

\--Hai hai, Yukina-chan!!

Lisa observou Hina se sentar ao lado de Ako enquanto as duas folheavam um caderno, com a baterista as vezes fazendo comentários pessoais de como os acordes deveriam sair em certas partes da música.

\--Yukina - a garota de cabelos castanhos chamou a amiga - será que isso vai funcionar?

\--Honestamente, Lisa, não estou preocupada se vai funcionar e sim nas consequências e como as coisas vão ser depois de hoje...

Cerca de 10 minutos depois, Rinko e Sayo finalmente chegaram. A gêmea mais velha por garantia levou seu instrumento caso o som da guitarra da irmã, mesmo afinado, fizesse muita diferença nas músicas.

Quando todas terminaram de se organizar e se posicionaram em seus lugares, Yukina passou seus olhos por todas as músicas, tentando decidir por qual elas deveriam começar.

\--Acho que BLACK SHOUT é a melhor opção - Lisa opinou - os acordes não são tão complicados porque foi nossa primeira música, deve ser mais fácil para Hina começar por essa.

\--Mas BLACK SHOUT tem uma parte onde todas cantam individualmente - Ako pontuou - Hina-chin sabe a letra?

\--Sim!! Eu decorei a parte da Onee-chan enquanto estudava os acordes!! - a integrante da PasuPare disse.

\--Então vamos começar por essa - Yukina finalizou.

E assim, as baquetas de Ako deram inicio ao ensaio, sobre o olhar critico de Sayo em Hina.

***

Cerca de 4 minuto depois, quando a música acabou, Sayo percebeu que todo o esforço que tinha feito para diminuir seu complexo de inferioridade foi jogado no lixo. Porque sua irmã era um gênio.

Embora tivesse errado no máximo 10 vezes, a Hikawa mais nova tinha entrado nos momentos certos e tocado com uma perfeição inacreditável, como se conhecesse tudo sobre aquela música a anos. Como se fosse a própria Sayo tocando.

\--Isso... Foi muito bom para um primeiro ensaio - Rinko disse.

\--Sim - Ako falou - a parte que a Sayo-san ficou um pouco diferente, porque as vozes são diferentes, mas tirando isso ficou digno de um SS!!

\--O que vocês acharam? - Lisa perguntou.

As duas namoradas se olharam e em uma conversa silenciosa que só as duas entendiam, elas deram sua resposta.

\--Você perdeu o ritmo e ficou para trás cerca de 10 vezes - Yukina falou, olhando para Hina - talvez seja porque as músicas da Pastel*Palettes são mais calmas, então é importante que mantenha o ritmo ou não vai dar certo.

\--Mais uma vez - foi tudo que a Hikawa mais velha disse.

\--Hai, Onee-chan!!

Após a segunda tentativa de BLACK SHOUT, o problema do atraso foi resolvido. Como a questão da voz realmente era algo que não tinha solução, ela resolveram optar por seguir pelo resto daquele dia com músicas onde não ouve-se partes em que Sayo cantasse individualmente.

\--Podemos tentar Hidamari Rhodonite agora?? - Lisa perguntou.

\--Acho que devemos aumentar um pouco o desafio, podemos deixar essa para o próximo ensaio - Yukina olhou as músicas - ... Passionate Starmine.

\--Isso!! - Ako comemorou, empolgada por ter algumas partes solo - Meu momento ahahaha!!

As outras concordaram com a decisão. Hina folheou o caderno e parou na partitura da música escolhida.

Sayo sorriu, mesmo sabendo que não devia, ao perceber que a irmã iria ter alguma dificuldade com essa. Ela mesma tinha levado vários dias para conseguir passar da introdução, pois os acordes eram muito rápidos e o posicionamento das mãos atrasava um pouco-

O posicionamento das mãos.

\--Pare.

Yukina nem ao menos tinha passado da primeira estrofe quando parou de cantar, diante do pedido da namorada. As outras olharam confusas para a garota de longos fios ciano.

\--Algum problema? - a vocalista perguntou.

\--Seus dedos estão nos locais errados - Sayo falou, se aproximando da irmã - eu me lembro de ter deixado anotado dicas para ajudar. O começo de Passionate Starmine é rápido, se seus dedos ficarem assim, não vai dar tempo de alcançar o refrão no ritmo correto.

\--Eu li as dicas da Onee-chan, mas se prestar atenção, o seu posicionamento é que esta errado e te complicando.

O silêncio que tomou conta do estúdio foi acompanhado pelas expressões de espanto no rosto de Rinko e Ako. Lisa e Yukina, por sua vez, alternaram o olhar entre as gêmeas, não acreditando no que a mais nova tinha falado.

\--Como é?

A postura de Sayo mudou completamente, assim como o tom de voz, que antes era aconselhador e agora era frio. Não que ela pretendesse que soasse frio, mas Hina realmente tinha dito que ela estava errada? Errada na música de sua própria banda?

\--Mesmo que o ritmo da PasuPare seja mais calmo, algumas notas realmente são em difíceis. Então eu comecei a pensar em maneiras de facilitar, para não perder o tempo da música. Onee-chan esta seguindo o caminho mais lógico, porém se posicionar seus dedos iguais aos meus, vai ficar mais fácil e você ainda ganha alguns segundos para respirar, pois não vai ter que fazer muito esforço.

Hina concluiu sua explicação tocando solo uma parte do começo de Passionate Starmine com uma facilidade invejável, deixando todas de boca aberta.

\--Eu tentei te explicar isso na época que você estava aprendendo essa música, mas Onee-chan sempre me expulsava do quarto...

Todos os olhares se voltaram para Sayo que parecia prestes a explodir, mas ao mesmo tempo não tinha ação nenhuma.

\--Ela... Ela tem razão - Lisa admitiu.

Yukina viu o punho bom de Sayo de fechar e se apertar com força, percebendo que ela mesma tinha admitido isso para si em silêncio. Hina não parecia ter noção do que aquele pequena cena tinha causado, porque talvez ela já estivesse acostumada com situações assim.

Foram apenas duas músicas ensaiadas. Duas músicas, sendo a segunda nem ao menos tinha sido tocada inteira. Em menos de 30 minutos, toda Roselia chegou a uma conclusão: se talvez aquilo realmente desse certo, seria só a curto prazo.

A curto prazo, porque se fosse a longo prazo... Porque se fosse durante todo aquele mês e mais metade do próximo... Alguém iria chegar ao ponto de falar ou fazer algo que não devia. 

Talvez fosse Hina, que igual agora, em algum momento falasse demais sem perceber. Talvez fossem as outras quatro, que em algum momento, iriam soltar um comentário inocente que causasse o efeito inesperado. E talvez fosse Sayo, que não aguentaria ver a irmã tocando em seu lugar e ninguém conseguia prever o que poderia sair disso.

Sozinha, Yukina também chegou a sua própria conclusão.

\--Sayo - a vocalista segurou a mão fechada da namorada e sussurrou em seu ouvido - você sabe que isso não vai dar certo se continuar assim... Você realmente quer continuar com isso?

A guitarrista de Roselia engoliu seco e respirou fundo, desviando o olhar de todas.

\--Vamos... Do começo - a gêmea mais velha se afastou, voltando para a cadeira onde estava sentada observando o ensaio

A garota de cabelos suspirou. Sua conclusão era que se em 30 minutos todo o clima do local já tinha ficado tenso, ela nem conseguia imaginar como seria o resto daquele ensaio.

E era só o primeiro ensaio de Hina no lugar de Sayo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostaria de começar dizendo que BLACK SHOUT e Passionate Starmine foram escolhidas a dedo. Eu comecei a escutar todas as músicas de Roselia e tentei analisar a parte da guitarra nelas (quando eu contei isso pra minha melhor amiga, ela disse "Vc realmente é inteiramente devotada" e me chamou de louca)  
> É claro que não ia dar tudo certo nesse primeiro ensaio e as coisas só vão ficar mais tensas e.e  
> Acho que era só isso por hoje mesmo.  
> Se você gostou, fique a vontade para deixar um comentário se quiser e até o próximo cap 'u')/


	36. Uma Próxima Vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente não me bate ;-;  
> Sim, eu to vacilando muito com vocês e chega de vacilos! E pra comemorar o fim dos vacilos, um cap que ficou bem maior do que eu esperava (amém senhor) e com um final bem... ¬u¬) rsrs  
> Sem mais enrolações, desculpe qualquer erro e bora pro cap 'u')/

*Uma semana depois*

Aquela semana com certeza foi uma das mais difíceis que Roselia já tinha passado.

Hina, quando queria, era tão dedicada quando a irmã para aprender as coisas, mas essa dedicação não exigia muito porque depois de poucas horas ela já estava dominante em qualquer coisa.

Lisa, mesmo não sendo tão próxima de Sayo quanto Yukina, agora conseguia entender completamente o motivo do complexo de inferioridade da guitarrista. Em uma semana, elas tinham repassado todas as músicas de Roselia e a gêmea mais nova tinha tocado todas com uma maestria invejável.

A integrante da Pastel*Palettes nem ao menos podia fingir que tocava mal as músicas, porque todas saberiam que ela só estava tentando diminuir o complexo da mais velha. E isso iria piorar as coisas, iria deixar Sayo com mais raiva.

E ela já estava com raiva suficiente para apenas uma semana de ensaio.

\--Então no final, a protagonista... Yukina, você esta prestando atenção?

\--Gomen, Lisa - a vocalista focou o olhar na baixista - Então o que aconteceu?

A garota de cabelos castanhos suspirou. Desde que Yukina e Sayo tinha começado a namorar, ela e a melhor amiga tinham passado menos tempo juntas. Ela não estava reclamando, era ótimo ver a garota de olhos dourados sorrindo sempre que falava ou pensava na namorada. Ver que ela estava se preocupando com outra coisa que não fosse música e vivendo os dilemas de uma adolescente comum.

Mas ela sentia falta de sair com a amiga. Mesmo sendo vizinhas, elas só se viam durante a escola e nos ensaios. O tempo livre que a vocalista tinha, antes gastado junto com Lisa, agora era quase 100% exclusivo de Sayo. 

Por outro lado, ela tinha se aproximado mais de Ako e Rinko, se tornando comum as três saírem juntas sempre que possível. As duas tinham introduzido a baixista a um grande universo de jogos, um dos quais ela estava comentando agora com Yukina.

\--Você esta preocupada com ela, não é?

\--Não - a garota de cabelos prateado falou - eu só estou um pouco distraída, sinto muito. O que acontece com a protagonista no final?

\--Yukina, você sabe que não precisa se forçar a sair comigo hoje se não quiser. Eu sei que Sayo é sua prioridade no momento.

\--Não estou me forçando. Eu gosto de sair com você e não temos feito isso com frequência e-

\--Você não é boa em mentir haha - Lisa riu - se você quiser ir visitar ela, tudo bem. Nós podemos sair juntas outra hora, quando as coisas estiverem mais calmas.

\--...Mas eu não sei o que fazer.

A líder de Roselia não ter uma solução para as coisas era algo bem raro de acontecer, e no entanto já era a segunda vez em pouco tempo que isso acontecia. Ela suspirou, olhando para seu sorvete que ainda estava pela metade.

\--Você não sabe? 

\--Eu sei que ela esta se machucando muito com tudo isso, mas foi ideia dela... Lisa, eu só queria poder animar ela um pouco. Mesmo quando estamos só nós duas, eu vejo que os muros dela estão se erguendo mais uma vez e isso... Os olhos dela não estão brilhando tanto como antes. Você precisava ver eles antes, quando nós estávamos sozinhas, se beijando e-

\--Huuumm, então parece que você beija muito bem pra deixar ela tão feliz assim - a dona dos fios castanhos deu um sorriso malicioso para a melhor amiga.

\--Lisa!! - Yukina sentiu o rosto esquentar.

\--Sinto muito hahahaha!!

A vocalista terminou seu sorvete em silêncio, na tentativa de fazer sua temperatura baixar. Ela não deveria falar esse tipo de coisa pra a baixista, era algo que poderia ser muito bem usado contra ela no futuro.

\--Então... Você entende mais de ajudar as pessoas do que eu... O que eu faço?

\--Sinceramente, eu também não sei. Talvez tentar distrair ela. O que vocês fazem quando não estão falando de música?

\--As vezes a gente estuda...

\--Isso explica uma melhora nas suas notas.

\--Outras vezes a gente só fica trocando provocações românticas e...

\--E se beijando? Ahahaha!!!

\--Lisa!!!

A garota de olhos escuros levou alguns minutos para parar de rir, sobre o olhar irritado de Yukina. Era bem divertido saber o que as duas integrantes mais devotadas de Roselia fazia em seu tempo livre.

\--E as vezes ela vai comigo alimentar os gatinhos.

\--Serio? Acho que isso exige um bom esforço, já que ela prefere cães... - de repente, Lisa se levantou rápido de sua cadeira - É isso!!!

\--Isso o que? 

\--Cães!! Ela vai visitar os gatinhos com você, então você pode levar ela para visitar alguns cachorrinhos. Acho que tem algumas casas de adoção na cidade que permitem visitas.

\--Visitar... Cães?

Yukina nunca teria considerado essa ideia. Visitar cães era... Ela não sabia definir. Ela não odiava eles, mas com certeza estavam bem abaixo de seus amados gatos.

\--Você realmente acha que isso vai funcionar?

\--Não é certeza, mas acho que ela ia se divertir bastante.

\--Certo, então amanhã-

\--Amanhã não, você vai fazer isso agora.

\--Mas Lisa-

\--Sem mas. Ela precisa de você agora. Eu posso esperar, ela não - Lisa sorriu - depois eu quero os detalhes.

A vocalista sorriu em retribuição e se levantou.

\--Eu prometo que quando tudo isso passar, eu vou passar muito tempo livre com você.

\--Não faça promessas, eu vou cobrar ahahaha. Agora vai e se divirta com os cachorrinhos!!

***

Sayo não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

Ela tinha passado o dia todo em seu quarto, fazendo tarefas e organizando atividades do conselho estudantil, tudo em tentativas frustradas de esquecer aquela semana. 

Não era culpa de Hina, ela sabia que não era. Ela tinha pedido a irmã para fazer aquilo, ela tinha insistido em continuar com aquilo mesmo sabendo que sempre que entrasse no CiRCLE e visse a gêmea mais nova em seu lugar, ela se machucaria. Ela era inteiramente culpada por fazer toda Roselia passar por aquela situação.

Então por que ela sentia tanta raiva? De quem ela estava com raiva? Do motorista quase atropelou Yukina e causou tudo aquilo? Da irmã, que era um gênio e só estava fazendo o que ela tinha pedido? Dela mesma, por não ter conseguido pensar em uma solução melhor.

Ela estava começando a achar que a ideia de Rinko, de contar tudo ao jurado do FES, teria sido uma alternativa bem melhor.

\--Minato-san, onde estamos indo?

\--É uma surpresa.

Hina não estava em casa aquela tarde, ela tinha saído com Aya. Sem a mais nova na casa, o silêncio era ensurdecedor e depois de já ter organizado tudo relacionado ao conselho e ter escrito duas folhas para uma redação de história, ela decidiu que era melhor procurar outra coisa para fazer.

Outra coisa que não fosse encarar sua guitarra, porque fazer isso também não estava ajudando.

Ela queria ligar para Yukina, mas a namorada tinha saído com Lisa. Considerou jogar NFO com Ako e Rinko, mas as duas tinha viajado com a Afterglow, que faria show em outra cidade no fim da tarde. Pensou em mandar mensagem para Arisa perguntando se tinha mais alguma coisa do conselho estudantil para resolver, mas a tecladista deveria estar ocupada com Kasumi e a Poppin'Party. Até ver um filme qualquer ela pensou, mas a experiencia do filme que Kokoro tinha emprestado ainda tirava sua vontade de assistir outros, mesmo que não fossem de terror.

E então, sua mãe entrou no quarto e disse que Yukina estava lhe esperando no andar debaixo. A vocalista foi rápida, apenas disse para a guitarrista se arrumar, porque as duas iriam a um lugar especial. 

\--Minato-san não estava passando a tarde com Imai-san?

\--Lisa teve um compromisso importante de última hora e precisou ir embora.

Yukina não sabia mentir e Sayo já tinha notado o padrão nisso. Sempre que a namorada mentia, ela arrumava algum acessório que estivesse usando. Na maioria das vezes era a presilha no cabelo em formato de borboleta.

\--Entendo... 

Ela não iria questionar por enquanto o motivo da mentira. Na verdade, a garota de cabelos ciano desconfiava que Lisa tinha algo a ver com tudo aquilo.

\--Não pode mesmo me dizer onde estamos indo?

\--Não tem necessidade, nós já chegamos.

Antes que Sayo pudesse questionar, ela viu Yukina entrando em uma casa de adoção de animais. A guitarrista seguiu a namorada, que parou na recepção.

\--Posso ajudar vocês, meninas? - uma mulher sorriu para elas.

\--Eu liguei faz alguns minutos, a respeito de uma visita - a vocalista falou.

\--Ah sim!! Vocês foram mais rápidas do que eu esperava ahaha, me acompanhem.

A mulher saiu de trás do balcão e começou a andar para dentro do local, com as duas lhe seguindo.

Quando viraram em um corredor, uma plaquinha no alto de uma porta com o simbolo de um gato finalmente fez Sayo entender o que elas estavam fazendo ali.

\--Minato-san vai adotar um gatinho?

Yukina olhou para porta e sentiu seu coração derreter quando escutou alguns miados. Ela realmente queria entrar ali, mas agora sua namorada era a prioridade. Elas não estavam aqui para ver gatinhos hoje.

\--Por enquanto não - os olhos dourados fitaram Sayo - eu já tenho você, não sei se você gostaria de dividir território.

A mulher que estava guiando elas tossiu, mas parecia mais que ela estava tentando segurar a risada. A garota de olhos verdes desviou o olhar, com o rosto queimando de vergonha. Ela iria fazer Yukina pagar por aquele comentário mais tarde.

\--Chegamos - disse a moça que trabalhava ali - eles são divididos em pequeno, médio e grande porte. Eu sugiro que tomem cuidado com os de grande porte, são bem fortes e derrubam a gente muito fácil. Alguns petiscos ficam em uma caixa na parede, se vocês quiserem alimentar eles.

Só quando vários latidos chegaram aos ouvidos de Sayo, ela notou que as três estavam paradas na frente de outra porta, essa tinha uma plaquinha com o simbolo de um cachorro. 

\--O que..?

Então a mulher abriu a porta e Sayo sentiu todas as suas defesas caírem de uma vez só. Elas entraram em uma sala que estava cheia de cachorrinhos, todos olhando para elas e latindo alegres.

\--Minato-san, o que significa tudo isso?

A primeira parte da sala era onde ficavam os filhotinhos e os cães de pequeno porte. Uma grade de ferro com uma porta separava eles e depois vinha os de médio porte, em seguida outra grade e por fim os de grande porte.

Logo que as meninas entraram, junto com a funcionária do local, os cachorrinhos vieram correndo em sua direção e começaram a pular, em busca de carinho.

\--Você sempre vem ver os gatinhos comigo... Então eu pensei em-!!!

Yukina olhou para baixo, vendo um filhotinho de cor branca que lhe olhava e latia feliz.

\--O que ele quer? - a vocalista deu um passo para trás, e o filhote a seguiu.

\--Carinho.

Sayo se abaixou e passou a mão pela cabeça do cachorrinho, que latiu mais e mudou sua atenção para a guitarrista. Os outros também fizeram o mesmo, logo cercando ela.

\--Sayo, cuidado com o seu pulso.

\--Tudo bem. Ah! Você é um menino muito fofo, sabia? E você também - ela sorriu - você tem um lacinho, que menina mais lindinha!!

Yukina não pode deixar de sorrir também. Embora ela achasse cães muito babões e que eles não tinham tanta classe quanto os gatos, Sayo estava tão feliz que seus olhos brilhavam de alegria.

A garota de cabelos ciano correu para um canto, já tendo perdido completamente a pose séria de sempre, e os cachorrinhos lhe seguiram, latindo e brincando.

\--Você é uma pessoa que prefere gatos, eu imagino - a moça comentou.

\--Sim.

\--Nem todo mundo faz o que você fez pela sua namorada, algumas pessoas são muito ignorantes com outros animais que não são da sua preferência. Ela tem muita sorte por ter você.

A líder de Roselia olhou para a namorada, vendo ela sorrir e brincar com os filhotes como se fosse criança. Ver aquele sorriso que tinha sido tão raro durante a semana fez todo o esforço de Yukina valer a pena.

\--E eu tenho muita sorte por ter ela.

***

Após algum tempo, elas passaram para os de médio porte. A mulher entregou para elas alguns petiscos, para alimentar os cães. Sayo se abaixou e começou a alimentar os que estavam envolta de si, enquanto os de Yukina tinham encurralado ela em um canto e latiam para ela.

\--C-calma. Por que vocês fazem tanto barulho?

\--Minato-san esta demorando muito para entregar a comida deles haha!

\--N-não ria. E se algum deles morder minha mão?

\--São todos vacinados - disse a funcionária, entrando na brincadeira - o máximo que pode acontecer é você perder uma mão.

A vocalista sabia que era brincadeira, mas aquele comentário fez ela engolir seco e só recuar mais até parar, quando Sayo lhe abraçou por trás e segurou sua mão.

\--Com cuidado, eu te ajudo.

Concordando com a cabeça, as duas se abaixaram e a guitarrista abriu a mão da namorada, onde os cachorros começaram a pegar os petiscos e comer.

\--Viu. Você conseguiu.

\--E eles babaram na minha mão...

Em seguida elas foram ver os de grande porte e se antes Yukina achava que podia sair dali sem uma mão, agora ela achavam que poderia sair sem sua cabeça. Por segurança, a mulher que lhes guiava achou melhor que Sayo colocasse no pulso enfaixado a mesma proteção que os adestradores usavam.

Assim que entraram naquela parte da sala, um dos cachorros começou a correr na direção delas. E Yukina correu junto, pois o cão tão grande que só o peso de uma pata poderia derrubar ela.

\--Minato-san, se você correr vai ser pior!!

A vocalista conseguiu se esconde atrás de Sayo a tempo e cão parou na frente das duas, latindo alto.

\--Tudo bem, tudo bem - a garota de cabelos ciano estendeu a mão - você sabe dar a patinha?

A líder ficou literalmente de boca aberta quando viu que o cão estendeu a pata e colocou sobre a mão da guitarrista.

\--Isso! Você é um bom menino!!

Outros cães também se aproximaram e a garota de cabelos prateados quase correu novamente, mas se manteve firme e até fez carinho em alguns. No fim, ela concluiu que mesmo babões, grandes e barulhentos, eles também eram fofos.

***

Elas voltaram para a casa de Sayo no fim da tarde, comentando as partes mais divertidas do daquele passeio.

\--Eu realmente agradeço a surpresa, mas não acredito que desistiu do seu passeio com Imai-san para me levar para ver cachorrinhos - a guitarrista falou - na verdade, eu tenho quase certeza de que isso foi ideia dela.

\--Bem... Sim - Yukina admitiu - foi ideia da Lisa e no começo eu achei que só você iria se divertir... Mas eu me diverti também.

\--Fico feliz em saber que seu coração também tem espaço para cães - a garota de cabelos ciano sorriu.

As duas entraram na casa da mais alta, que estava vazia naquele momento, e foram até a sala.

\--Seus pais saíram? 

\--Acho que eles foram passear também... O que significa que estamos sozinhas.

Uma expressão divertida apareceu no rosto da menina de olhos verdes. Sayo sentia uma ligeira vergonha pelo que faria a seguir, mas estava decidida a confrontar sua namorada. E a garota de cabelos prateados temeu pelo que viria quando viu a outra se aproximando.

\--Sabe, Minato-san... Me provocar daquele jeito em público não é bom... E o que você disse era verdade, essa gatinha não gosta de dividir território.

Se o objetivo era deixar Yukina envergonhada, falhou completamente pois ela teve que colocar uma das mãos sobre a boca para abafar a risada.

\--O-oe! Não era pra você rir!

\--G-gomen Sayo hahaha!! - os olhos dourados brilharam com a ideia que surgiu em sua mente - Então, se você é mesmo minha gatinha, porque não faz miau?

\--...C-como??

Ver a guitarrista de Roselia envergonhada era um dos privilégios exclusivos que a vocalista tinha, e aquela visão não tinha preço.

Mas Sayo estava decidida a ganhar aquela troca de provocações, então ela respirou fundo e se aproximou mais da namorada, se inclinando sobre ela até sua boca estar bem próxima ao ouvido.

\--M-i-a-u, Yukina-san.

Yukina estava esperando somente um miau. Escutar seu nome saindo dos lábios da namorada foi uma surpresa tão repentina que fez a líder de Roselia se desequilibrar e cair deita no sofá, mas ela segurou Sayo antes disso, e a guitarrista foi junto, caindo sobre ela.

As duas trocaram olhares, os rostos completamente vermelhos de vergonha e emoção com a pequena brincadeira, que por sinal terminou ali, pois no momento seguinte elas estavam se beijando. Beijos tão quentes quanto o calor daquele tarde, fazendo seus rostos ferverem. Beijos tão rápidos e urgentes que pareciam não ter sido trocados a milhares de anos. 

Mãos foram colocadas em ação, segurando rostos, cabelos e roupas, sempre tomando cuidado com qualquer movimento que pudesse piorar o pulso ferido.

Sayo, ainda sobre Yukina, se afastou um pouco quando o ar se fez necessário. Ofegante, ela encarou com um desejo incomum a garota abaixo de si.

\--Minato-san... Arf...

\--Sayo... Arf... P-porque você disse....

A vocalista se sentia presa naquele olhar, um verde tão intenso que podia quebrar todas as suas defesas. A guitarrista não conseguia se afastar dos belos olhos dourados, que brilhavam em necessidade de algo a mais.

A dona dos fios ciano se abaixo novamente próxima a orelha da namorada e com cuidado depositou uma pequena mordida ali. 

\--Porque eu quis... Yukina-san... Você não pode brincar comigo e ficar sem um castigo.

Ali estava o nome novamente, vindo daquela voz que causava tantas sensações diferentes no corpo da menina mais baixa. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo sua respiração ficar mais ofegante a medida que mais mordidas eram depositadas não só nas orelhas, mas no pescoço também.

Sayo afastou um pouco a gola de Yukina para ter mais acesso e tomando uma decisão rápida, mordeu o local com mais força que antes e ousou encostar a língua sobre a mordida.

A pele da garota de cabelos prateados parecia estar pegando fogo.

\--Ahn!

A guitarrista se afastou imediatamente, surpresa com o som que saiu da voz da vocalista. Aquilo tinha sido um gemido?

\--E-eu te machuquei?

\--N-não!! - os olhos finalmente se desprenderam do verde, se desviando para o lado - N-não me machucou, eu só... 

O pequeno clima de vergonha parecia ter colocado um ponto final em toda coragem que as duas tinham. Sayo se levantou de cima de Yukina e ajudou ela a se levantar também.

\--Minato-san... E-eu... Hum...

\--Tudo bem... N-não tem problema...

Um silêncio levemente constrangedor tomou conta da sala. Por fim, elas decidiram que era melhor a vocalista voltar para sua casa antes que ficasse completamente escuro.

Yukina se despediu com um simples selinho e foi para casa, tentando entender o que era aquela sensação desconhecida que tinha surgido e não queria ir embora. Seu pulso ainda estava acelerado e ela sentia que a cor vermelha nunca tinha deixado seu rosto. O local onde tinha sido mordida formigava.

Sayo se encostou na porta assim que fechou ela e respirou fundo, tentando acalmar o próprio coração, o próprio corpo. Já tinha escutado falar o que desejo podia causar, mas aquilo... Aquilo realmente era desejo? Ela tinha parado dessa vez por conta da surpresa, mas se houvesse uma próxima...

Uma coisa elas tinha certeza. Ambas queriam que houvesse uma próxima vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lisa melhor pessoa, não perde uma oportunidade de zuar a Yukina envergonhada  
> Eu amei escrever a cena delas na casa de adoção, acho que nossas meninas estavam precisando de calma antes da tempestade e.e  
> E o relacionamento íntimo esta evoluindo cada vez mais u.u até onde será que vai chegar?  
> Se você gostou, fique a vontade para deixar um comentário se quiser e até o próximo cap ^^)/ (dessa vez no prazo certo porque chega de vacilos)


	37. Começo do Fim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Halloween adiantado!!  
> Em minha defesa, se eu posso ter uma, queria começar dizendo que eu estava sim escrevendo o cap e era pra ele ter saído semana passada, mas quando eu já estava na metade dele, um marimbondo resolver me picar e eu sou bem alérgica... Ai não deu pra continuar ;-; ta a marca até agora.  
> Eu poderia ter postado só a metade? Sim. Mas estava bem curto, então resolvi deixar e postar ele hoje, já completinho.  
> As notas finais de hoje vão ser grandinhas e importantes, então nos vemos lá embaixo  
> Sem mais enrolação, desculpe qualquer erro e bora pro cap que hoje... Hoje negócio esta louco.

Como Yukina eventualmente descobriu, esconder as marcas de mordida deixadas por Sayo se provou uma tarefa consideravelmente difícil. 

Não tendo noções avançadas de maquiagem, a vocalista se viu obrigada a pesquisar na internet alguns tutoriais para lhe ajudar. Era bem mais simples pedir ajuda a Lisa, pois a melhor amiga era ótima com esse tipo de coisa, mas ela não poderia se arriscar que a baixista soubesse. Porque ela poderia soltar sem querer para outras pessoas.

E se isso chegasse aos ouvidos de Moca, chegaria aos de Ran. E se a líder da Afterglow soubesse... Bom, talvez não fizesse tanta diferença. A vocalista rival aparecia algumas vezes com marcas pelo pescoço também, mas era uma situação completamente diferente.

Parando para pensar sobre isso enquanto se arrumava para mais um dia de aula, Yukina concluiu que Himari e Kaoru já haviam aparecido bastante com marcas semelhantes. Talvez Tomoe e Chisato fossem um tanto agressivas...

\--Bem, isso deve servir.

Terminando de vestir o uniforme, ela se olhou no espelho. Quase não dava para ver e se ela jogasse um pouco do cabelo sobre o ombro... Sim, seu plano iria dar certo.

***

*Alguns dias depois*

Yukina se sentiu aliviada conforme os dias passavam em ver que os tutoriais da internet estavam dando resultados. Nem mesmo um questionamento foi feito. Seu plano tinha funcionado.

\--Então, como foi no passeio da casa de adoção? 

\--Melhor do que eu esperava, na verdade. Ela ficou tão feliz em ver os cachorrinhos.

\--E você? - Lisa sorriu - O que você achou de outro animalzinho que não fosse um gato?

\--Admito que embora muito babões... Eles são fofos.

\--Huumm, e depois? O que vocês fizeram? Se divertiram no sofá ou na cama?

A vocalista parou de falar e encarou Lisa, que exibia no rosto um grande sorriso malicioso. Por que ela tinha perguntado aquilo? 

\--O que quer dizer com isso?

\--Vamos Yukina, eu tenho noção de maquiagem o suficiente para saber que você esta tentando esconder uma marca de mordida - a garota de cabelos castanhos se aproximou um pouco da melhor amiga e sussurrou baixo - se ela estava feliz, você deve ter feito algo que a irritou ou deixou com vergonha o suficiente para querer te castigar hahaha.

Os pensamentos da vocalista se voltaram para o momento que ela estava estava com Sayo no sofá da casa da guitarrista. Yukina em nenhum momento da sua vida poderia se imaginar naquela situação, sentindo aquelas coisas...

\--Ah! Você esta se lembrando!!

\--N-não estou!! - ela olhou para Lisa - N-não aconteceu nada para eu me lembrar e isso não é uma marca de mordida! 

\--Você não é boa em mentir hahaha - o sorriso no rosto da melhor amiga aumentou - então... Ela te levou pra cama ou vocês não aguentaram esperar e foi no sofá mesmo?

\--Q-que tipo de pergunta é essa, Lisa?!

\--Só estou curiosa. Eu preciso garantir que a Sayo esteja cuidando muito bem de você ou do contrario eu vou retirar minha benção desse relacionamento.

\--Você... Tudo bem - a vocalista suspirou - ... No sofá e não passou dessa mordida. Não ouse pensar em outro tipo de coisa.

\--Ehh... Bem, tudo bem então.

Yukina não conseguia acreditar que tinha falado sobre aquilo. Seu coração batia acelerado só por lembrar daqueles momentos, mas ela precisou se desviar daquilo quando Rinko e Sayo chegaram para o ensaio.

Hina e Ako, que estavam em outro canto da sala conversando sobre um jogo novo, se aproximaram e todas se organizaram para aquela tarde. Os ensaios com a gêmea mais nova seguiam firmes e com a data da audição se aproximando, elas resolveram passar para a nova música que a líder de Roselia tinha terminado de escrever.

E isso realmente tinha deixado Sayo de péssimo humor. Era completamente injusto que ela, a guitarrista oficial da banda, não pudesse tocar no primeiro ensaio daquela música.

Conforme as horas foram passando, elas definiram a melodia e a velocidade. A gêmea mais velha, embora estivesse impedida de tocar, ainda podia dar opiniões.

\--Acho que deveríamos colocar um solo aqui - ela disse - o baixo da Imai-san junto com o teclado da Shirokane-san ficariam muito bons se entrassem após a segunda estrofe.

\--Onee-chan não prefere um solo de guitarra? - Hina opinou - Se a bateria da Ako-chan começasse e a guitarra terminasse, acho que ficaria melhor.

\--Eu já tenho muitos solos em várias músicas.

\--Isso não seria favoritismo da Yukina-san, seria? - Ako olhou para a vocalista.

\--É claro que não - a garota de olhos dourados respondeu - se a maioria das músicas tem solo de guitarra é porque todas concordamos com isso na hora de criar a melodia.

Tendo decidido a parte do solo, elas ensaiaram novamente incluindo ele mais duas vezes para garantir que tudo estivesse certo.

\--Ficou muito bom - Rinko sorriu.

\--Sim!! - Lisa concordou - Precisamos tocar essa música na audição!... Mas parando pra pensar agora, temos um problema. Embora vocês duas sejam gêmeas, tem diferenças...

\--Não é um problema tão grande - Ako comentou - é só a Hina-chin colocar uma peruca, pegar a guitarra da Sayo-san, colocar um sapato com salto e esta resolvido. Substituir a Sayo-san não é tão difícil-

\--Me substituir...?

Então aconteceu aquilo que elas temiam. Claramente Ako não tinha falado aquilo com intenções maldosas, mas ela por 1 segundo esqueceu de controlar o que falava.

E aquele 1 segundo tinha sido o suficiente.

\--H-Hikawa-san, a Ako-chan n-não disse com mald-

\--Ela disse o que pensava, Shirokane-san. O que todas vocês pensam.

A guitarrista deu passo para trás, se afastando delas. Ali estava as defesas se erguendo, Yukina conseguia ver todas claramente. 

\--Sayo, isso não é verdade-

\--É sim, Imai-san! Eu sei que foi minha ideia começar tudo isso, mas vocês começaram a considerar a Hina uma guitarrista melhor que eu! Alguém que realmente se encaixa no nível que Roselia esta e alguém que vai conseguir elevar esse nível!

\--Onee-chan-

\--E você fique quieta porque você gostou de ficar no meu lugar!! Você pensa que eu não escuto você tocando as músicas todas as noites?! Você ensaia elas mais do que as músicas da Pastel*Palettes, Hina!! Você gostou de ficar no meu lugar e elas também gostaram porque o seu som não é vazio, não é frio...Você é a guitarrista que Roselia sempre mereceu ter.

Se desviando da mão de Yukina, a gêmea mais velha saiu do estúdio e correu escada acima. Todas estavam tão surpresas com a explosão de raiva que a primeira reação foi ficar ali, paradas, encarando a porta. 

Então o som do choro de Ako quebrou todo o estado estático da sala. 

\--N-não era pra t-ter saído d-daquele jeito... E-ela vai me o-odiar agora... - Ako se abaixou no chão, cobrindo o rosto enquanto as lágrimas aumentavam.

\--Ako-chan - Rinko se abaixou do lado da baterista - Não foi sua culpa. Hikawa-san não te odeia. Ela só esta nervosa e...

Mas as palavras da tecladista não estavam ajudando.

Hina também sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

\--Eu nunca quis ser melhor que ela... Eu não pedi pra nascer desse jeito... E-eu só queria ajudar...

\--Nós sabemos - Lisa falou, olhando pra Yukina - vá atrás dela.

\--Sim... Não se preocupem, eu vou resolver isso. 

***

Alguns segundos podem fazer grandes diferenças na vida de alguém. Foram segundos que influenciaram em Sayo ter sido atropelada.

Foram segundos que influenciaram em Yukina não ter alcançado a guitarrista, pois se a vocalista tivesse sido mais rápida, ela teria visto que a namorada entrou no banheiro do CiRCLE.

E não tendo visto isso, a líder de Roselia assumiu que a garota de cabelos ciano tinha ido para casa, o que fez ela sair do CiRCLE e ir na direção da casa das gêmeas. Esses pequenos segundos fizeram toda a diferença para o que iria acontecer.

\--Ela não pode estar longe. Se eu correr-

\--Minato Yukina-san?

A frente de Yukina estava Chu2. A dona dos fios prateados acelerou o passo, mas a dj segurou seu braço, a fazendo se virar e as duas ficarem frente a frente.

\--Não tenho tempo para conversar com você agora.

\--Por que esta com pressa? - um sorriso maldoso se espalhou pelo rosto da líder da RAS - Acho que essa é um ótima oportunidade para nós duas conversarmos.

\--Eu não tenho tempo-

\--For real? Bem, eu pretendia te contar a verdade sobre o acidente - o sorriso aumentou.

\--A verdade sobre o acidente...?

\--Yes!! Mas você disse que não tem tempo...

Ela realmente não tinha tempo para escutar. Sayo estava irritada o suficiente para fazer alguma coisa que podia piorar tudo e Yukina precisava alcançar ela. Precisava impedir ela de continuar chorando. De continuar se machucando com tudo aquilo.

\--E qual seria a verdade?

\--Bem... Eu armei tudo.

O sorriso no rosto da menina mais nova era de completa satisfação ao ver a expressão da vocalista.

A líder de Roselia, por sua vez, estava completamente sem reação. Ela tinha suas suspeitas antes, mas agora Chu2 tinha acabado de confessar tudo. Ela tinha armado o acidente que originalmente era para ter machucado Yukina.

\--Você... Você esta brincando?

\--Brincando? Of course not!! Tudo começou com seu discurso naquele festival. Eu passei semanas pensando em como destronar Roselia até chegar a conclusão de que pra tirar vocês do meu caminho, eu teria que ser um pouco mais radical.

\--E você armou um acidente de carro??

\--Não foi tão dificil. Naquela semana uma amiga minha viajou e pediu que eu cuidasse de seu gatinho. O primeiro passo para chegar ao topo é conhecer seu inimigo, e eu sei que você ama gatos... Depois eu paguei um homem para dirigir o carro no momento exato que você estivesse na rua. Infelizmente, eu não previ que sua guitarrista entraria na frente. Esse foi meu único erro.

Yukina escutou cada palavra enquanto sentia algo se formar dentro de si. Raiva? Nojo? Ela não sabia o que era.

\--Você tem alguma noção do que esta dizendo? Eu posso ir até a policia e-

\--Contar? Com que provas? - o sorriso satisfatório nunca deixou o rosto da dj - Eu disse que meu único erro foi não prever que sua guitarrista entraria na frente. Logo após tudo aquilo, eu fui em todos os estabelecimentos que tinham câmeras apontadas pro local do acidente e subornei todos para que apagassem os videos. Também fiz isso com a polícia, então não adianta contar. Ninguém vai acreditar. A Popipa desconfiou no começo, vieram me interrogar, mas elas também não podem provar nada.

\--Você é obcecada em destruir Roselia. Você quase fez isso só porque eu recusei que fosse nossa empresaria. Sinceramente, não sei dizer se isso é algo doente ou algo para se ter pena.

\--Pena...?

O sorriso sumiu aos poucos. A integrante da RAS se aproximou mais de Yukina e lhe encarou, os olhos azuis faiscando de raiva.

\--EU NÃO PRECISO DA SUA PENA!! EU SOU A MELHOR, MINHA BANDA É A MELHOR!!... Você jogou fora a oportunidade que eu dei para Roselia, jogou fora minhas boas intenções e isso eu não posso perdoar.

\--Diga o que quiser - os olhos dourados travaram uma batalha contra os azuis - mesmo que tudo isso tenha gerado vários outros problemas, Roselia ainda esta viva e não vai cair facilmente. Nós vamos lidar com todos os problemas que surgirem.

\--Really..? Então me diga como vai lidar com esse?

E antes que Yukina pudesse ao menos pensar, seus olhos se abriram em completa surpresa ao perceber que Chu2 estava lhe beijando.

***

Era totalmente diferente dos beijos de Sayo. Não era algo que ela sentia vontade de retribuir, e sim de se afastar. E no entanto o choque do momento lhe impedia disso. Uma das mãos da garota mais nova chegou ao rosto da vocalista, se demorando ali por longos segundos. 

Cerca do que pareceu ser 1 minuto depois, a integrante da RAS se afastou, um sorriso completamente satisfeito em seu rosto, como se aquele fosse o dia mais feliz de sua vida.

\--E então? Como vai lidar com isso?

\--V-você... O que você-

\--Yukina...?

Então ela entendeu qual era o problema com o qual devia lidar. Se virando devagar, seu olhar se encontrou com o de Lisa, Ako, Rinko e Hina lhe encarando sem reação.

E um pouco mais atrás das quatro...

\--S-Sayo...

\--Minato...san...?

Yukina tinha aprendido em uma das lições ensinadas pela namorada que ângulos poderiam mudar tudo. Basta um ponto de vista diferente para que toda uma cena seja interpretada de diferentes formas.

Com base nos olhares das outras meninas, ela entendeu que o angulo atual não estava ao seu favor. Que na verdade parecia que ela tinha iniciado o beijo.

\--Hum? Achei que você tinha contado para elas sobre nós, Yukina-san.

A fala de Chu2 só piorou tudo. Só permitiu que mais teorias erradas fossem se formado.

Só permitiu que Roselia se aproximasse mais do começo do fim da banda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É meus coleguinhas... Muita coisa foi revelada aqui.  
> Como a maioria já desconfiava, sim, Chu2 era a mandante do acidente. Eu pensei em várias versões, já que talvez ela chegar a esse ponto fosse algo bem extremo (e foi).  
> Acreditem, eu cheguei a pensar em uma versão onde a Lisa era quem tinha comandado tudo, por ciúmes porque a Yukina passa pouco tempo com ela agora. Eu realmente fiquei com vontade de seguir esse caminho, mas nossa Lisa jamais faria algo assim.  
> E como se não bastasse tudo isso, a Chu2 vai e beija a Yukina. No que isso vai dar?
> 
> E agora vamos a parte seria.  
> Vamos começar por onde eu digo que a fic esta quase acabando. Eu estimo mais uns 5 caps até o final.  
> Mas talvez esses caps demorem mais que o comum pra sair.  
> Em dezembro eu vou fazer outro vestibular. Vocês se lembram que eu fiz um no meio do ano e não passei, então agora vou tentar outro. E isso me leva a ter que estudar dnv.  
> Então eu vou tirar os domingos que escrevo pra estudar? Não necessariamente. Eu vou fazer o meu máximo para escrever sempre que tiver uma oportunidade, mas sem atrapalhar meus estudos.  
> Assim como eu disse naquela época, eu realmente sinto muito por ter q fazer isso, ainda mais agora que esta em um momento tão decisivo.  
> Minhas provas são nos dias 8 e 9 de Dezembro. E no fim de semana do dia 15 eu vou estar ocupada. Como eu disse, vou fazer meu máximo para conseguir postar caps, mas já peço desculpas e deixo a explicação adiantada para se caso os caps demorarem para sair.  
> Dito isso, eu encerro por hoje. Talvez eu faça um cap resumindo o andamento da situação, igual naquela época.  
> Se você gostou, deixe um comentário se quiser e até o próximo cap ^^)/!!!


	38. Além dos Limites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOLTEI MEUS ANJOS!!  
> Gente eu tava com tanta saudades de postar fic que essas notas de retorno vão ser enormes.  
> Vou começar dizendo q durante meu período de estudo, eu tive uma pequena brecha para escrever metade desse cap. Ai beleza, fiz a prova, no fim de semana seguinte eu fui viajar e ontem terminei de escrever, mas eu já terminei tarde por isso estou postando só agora (detalhe para uma autora que esta morrendo de cansaço por causa do trabalho).  
> Eu queria que esse capitulo tivesse ficado maior, ainda mais por ser um capitulo de retorno da fic, mas acho que esta bom por enquanto.  
> Eu realmente não lembro quantos caps estimei até o fim da fic, mas eu chuto que seja em torno de 5. Mais detalhes falarei em breve.  
> Acho que por enquanto é isso, conversamos mais lá embaixo. Desculpe qualquer erro e bora pro cap 'u')/

O silêncio que se instalou na frente do CiRCLE era grande o suficiente para Yukina acreditar que todas as meninas poderiam escutar as batidas aceleradas e descompassadas de seu coração. Em meio ao momento onde ninguém ousava pronunciar uma palavra, ela se viu presa em um completo pesadelo real e sem saber como acordar dele.

Sayo já estava irritada o suficiente com todos os acontecimentos das últimas semanas e tudo que ela não precisava era achar que sua namorada estava lhe traindo com Chu2. Infelizmente, fosse destino ou apenas alguns segundos a mais, seus olhos esboçavam justamente aquilo que a vocalista mais temia. 

No meio de toda a raiva, banhado por um tom de verde que parecia escurecer mais a cada minuto, surgiu um novo sentimento que a líder de Roselia jamais imaginou ser direcionado a ela pela guitarrista.

Decepção.

\--Então você realmente não contou a elas about us, Yukina-san?

Yukina nunca foi uma pessoa violenta, mas diante dos comentários de Chu2, que só pioravam a situação, ela considerou que não seria tão ruim ser levemente agressiva uma vez na vida.

\--Você pode, por favor, calar a boca? - os olhos dourados encararam os azuis em tom de aviso.

Recebendo um sorriso debochado em resposta, a garota de cabelos prateados se voltou para sua banda, observando a expressão de cada uma.

Ako e Rinko a olhavam tentando entender como ela poderia ter feito algo daquele tipo, mas seus olhos mostravam um pequeno vislumbre de quem sabia que com certeza alguma coisa estava errada naquela história toda.

Lisa era sua melhor amiga desde a infância e no entanto agora ela fitava Yukina como se estivesse vendo uma estranha. Mas a vocalista sabia que era só o choque do momento, porque a baixista nunca duvidaria dela sobre algo assim... Ao menos era isso que ela esperava...

E então veio sua namorada. Alguém que já estava machucada o suficiente, tanto fisicamente quanto mentalmente. A decepção, agora exposta totalmente em seus olhos, foi o necessário para fazer com que uma lágrima solitária escorresse pelo rosto da líder.

Mesmo não sendo sua culpa, ela tinha machucado Sayo novamente. Yukina escutou sua própria voz sair em um sussurro repleto de medo. Medo de perder aquilo que mais amava.

\--Sayo... 

\--.....

Sem dizer uma só palavra, a guitarrista se virou na direção contraria e começou a caminhar. 

A garota de cabelos prateados não sabia como conseguiu encontrar forças, mas ela correu o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam e segurou a mão boa da namorada, impedindo ela de se afastar mais.

\--S-Sayo... Eu... Isso não é o que-

\--Me solte, Minato-san...

A frieza em seu tom de voz era grande o suficiente para fazer Hina dar um passo para trás. Esta ação não passou despercebida pelas outras garotas, que se desviaram da cena para olhar a gêmea mais nova.

\--Hina-chin...? - Ako perguntou.

\--O-Onee-chan... E-ela passou do seu limite...

Do limite? Sayo, com todos os problemas das últimas semanas, já não tinha passado de seu limite a muito tempo? O medo evidente na voz tremula de Hina indicava que aquilo não estava caminhando para um final feliz.

\--Sayo, m-me deixe explicar-

\--EXPLICAR O QUE, YUKINA?!!

O grito inesperado assustou todas, e a vocalista sentiu a guitarrista puxar seu próprio braço para longe dela. O que elas viram ali, embora parecido, foi completamente diferente de quando as defesas da gêmea mais velha se erguiam. 

Por sua vez, os olhos dourados se abriram em surpresa quando ela escutou seu nome ser gritado com tamanha raiva e decepção. 

\--Explicar como minha péssima ideia fez vocês enxergarem que a Hina é melhor que eu e me trocarem por ela? Ou talvez explicar que, sempre que eu ligava e você dizia que estava ocupada, na verdade você e ela estavam namorando escondidas em algum lugar?! - Sayo apontou para Chu2 - Quer explicar como eu me tornei inútil para vocês depois de me machucar? Quer explicar porque você e esse amor abaixaram todas as minhas defesas só pra brincar comigo?

\--N-não é nada disso-

\--Apenas... - a mais alta suspirou, a voz trêmula - Apenas me de um tempo para pensar nas coisas...

E sem mais palavras, a gêmea mais velha se afastou delas.

***

Mesmo quando a visão de Sayo sumiu de vista, as garotas ainda continuaram paradas ali, processando tudo o que tinha acontecido. Lisa se aproximou da melhor amiga e a abraçou, sussurrando que tudo ficaria bem. Nada parecia estar no caminho certo para ficar bem.

\--Eu... - Rinko começou - Eu acho que nunca a vi tão... Irritada antes... 

\--E-eu devia ter visto antes... - Hina falou - Ela estava tão perto do seu limite e eu... E-eu estava achando tão divertido tocar com vocês que ignorei os sentimentos dela... 

\--Isso já aconteceu antes..? - Ako perguntou.

\--Eu sempre quis ser igual ela... Eu sempre admirei ela... Quando contei que tinha escolhido a guitarra como instrumento principal - a integrante da Pastel*Palettes desviou o olhar - acho que foi uma das piores brigas que já tivemos... E-eu não entendia porque isso tinha deixado ela tão irritada... Meus pais precisaram intervir para nós duas pararmos de discutir. Ela mudou os próprios horários para evitar se encontrar comigo em casa o máximo possível. Ficamos quase um mês inteiro sem se falar...

Um mês inteiro? Antes Yukina teria achado que todo esse tempo seria extremamente prejudicial para Roselia, mas agora ela não se importava se era prejudicial. Não se importava se o FES estava mais perto a cada segundo.

Sayo tinha pedido um tempo. Quanto era "um tempo"? Algumas horas? Semanas? Meses? Ela queria terminar o namoro? Ela odiava a vocalista? Ela-

\--Vocês estão fazendo a lot of drama - a voz de Chu2 soou atrás delas - mas se Roselia acabasse por causa disso, eu realmente ficaria feliz-

\--Isso... É culpa sua...

Ainda no abraço de Lisa, a líder de Roselia se virou para encarar a culpada de tudo aquilo. O sorriso da dj estava tão grande quando a felicidade estampada em seus olhos azuis.

\--Tudo porque eu disse que não queria que fosse nossa produtora... Você tem ideia do quanto suas infantilidades foram longe? - o tom de voz de Yukina foi se elevando aos poucos - Você chegou ao ponto de provocar um acidente que poderia ter matado alguém por causa de uma raiva sem sentido!!

\--Espera - Lisa interviu - Provocar um acidente? Ela é a culpada??

\--Não é uma raiva sem sentido!! - Chu2 ignorou a baixista - Você não sabe como é admirar uma cantora, criar expectativas de poder trabalhar com essa pessoa e levar um não!!

\--Você deixou isso te consumir quando poderia ter focado em outros projetos!! Você tem a Raise A Sulein, não precisa destruir Roselia!! - a vocalisa gritou de volta.

\--Talvez eu não precise... But I want! Eu quero te ensinar que quem ficar no meu caminho vai perder tudo!

\--EU JÁ PERDI TUDO!!!

Os olhos dourados brilhavam devido as lágrimas acumuladas, junto com um olhar perigoso. A líder realmente não ligava mais se era contra violência, porque todo o seu ser implorava para que ela descontasse em Chu2 todo o tormento que as garotas compartilharam nas últimas semanas.

Ela tentou avançar na integrante da RAS, mas foi parada pelos braços de Lisa que ainda estavam em torno de si. A garota de cabelos castanhos também achaava que a dj merecia uma lição, mas a melhor amiga poderia ter problemas se partisse para um lado agressivo.

\--Não, Yukina. Ela não vale esse esforço.

Respirando fundo algumas vezes para tentar se acalmar, Yukina concordou em um aceno com a cabeça. Ako, Rinko e Hina se aproximaram delas, para ajudar a conter a vocalista caso ela resolvesse voltar ao plano original de estapear Chu2.

\--Você já conseguiu o que queria. Já fez ela me odiar ao ponto de pedir um tempo e talvez futuramente terminar comigo. Suma daqui agora! - a ordem foi clara.

\--Eu vou embora, not because you sent, mas sim porque eu quero. Tchau, Roselia.

Com um aceno e um sorriso arrogante, a garota mais nova se afastou delas e foi para algum lugar.

Se Lisa não estivesse lhe segurando, a dona dos fios prateados achou que cairia ali mesmo devido a exaustão. Foram tantas discussões, tantos problemas por causa de garotinha mimada. O dia do acampamento e da casa de adoção pareciam ter acontecido a anos.

No meio de toda a exaustão, uma única pergunta rondava a mente da líder.

\--Como... Como eu vou reconquistar a confiança dela agora?

***

As cinco voltaram para dentro do CiRCLE, onde encontraram uma Marina preocupada. É claro que a discussão tinha sido alta o suficiente para a mulher escutar, mas ninguém tinha disposição para explicar naquele momento a origem de todos os problemas.

Em silêncio, elas voltaram para o estúdio e reunirão os instrumentos. A guitarra de Sayo ainda estava ali. Mesmo que estivesse impedida de tocar no momento, ela sempre levava o instrumento junto aos ensaios que ia. 

\--Ela nem ao menos voltou para buscar... - Ako falou.

\--Acho que ela nem se lembrava de ter esquecido aqui devido a toda confusão... - Rinko comentou.

\--Eu vou devolver para ela - Hina disse, guardando a guitarra azul escura no estojo e se levantando - vocês duas poderiam me acompanhar até em casa? Só para o caso de ela tentar jogar um abajur em mim ou algo do tipo.

\--S-Sayo-san joga abajures em você? - a baterista perguntou.

\--Normalmente não haha - a gêmea mais nova soltou uma risada nervosa - mas é só para o caso de ela tentar. Ela pode acabar gostando e eu não acho que quero que a causa de morte escrita no meu obituário seja "morta por levar um abajur na cabeça". Também não quero que a Aya-chan se torne viúva tão cedo.

As duas soltaram algumas risadas, acompanhadas por Rinko e Lisa. Yukina teria achado engraçado antes a visão da namorada no alto da escada balançando um abajur e gritando, mas agora... 

As cinco se despediram. As melhores amigas seguiram em direção a suas casas, enquanto Hina e as outras duas integrantes de Roselia iam para a a casa das gêmeas. Durante todo o caminho, a baixista não soltou a mão da vocalista. Um sinal de que a garota de cabelos prateados não estava sozinha.

Quando chegaram a casa da líder de Roselia, os pais de Yukina questionaram o motivo do olhar perdido da filha. Lisa disse em um olhar silêncioso que explicaria tudo mais tarde.

Entrando em seu quarto, a dona dos olhos dourados caminhou até sua cama e deitou nela, abraçando por instinto o travesseiro de gatinho. A mudança de relevo em sua cama indicou que a baixista tinha se sentado ao seu lado. Logo, dedos com unhas bem decoradas começaram a correr por entre os fios prateados.

\--E se ela terminar comigo? 

\--Nem sempre pedir um tempo quer dizer que um casal esta prestes a terminar. Ela esta com a cabeça cheia, realmente precisa de tempo para se organizar.

\--Mas como eu vou explicar a ela que a cena com a Chu2 foi tudo um engano se ela não quer me ver??... Você escutou como ela gritou meu nome com decepção... Lisa, ela não me ama mais....

\--Não te culpo por pensar isso, mas ela não te amar mais é um grande exagero. Yukina, é o primeiro relacionamento de vocês duas, ainda estão aprendendo como as coisas funcionam. E eu posso dizer que mesmo estando machucada, ela não deixou de te amar.

\-- ... Como você pode ter certeza disso? - os olhos dourados encontraram os escuros.

Lisa sorriu.

\--Eu vi. Mesmo com todas as defesas dela se erguendo novamente, eu vi lá no fundo daqueles olhos verdes um brilho de amor direcionado a você. 

Yukina não pode deixar de abrir um pequeno sorriso. Ela tinha total certeza de que se não fosse pela baixista ao seu lado, ela já teria quebrado a muito tempo. 

\--Talvez seja um pouco de abuso da minha parte, mas você acha que pode conversar com ela? Ao menos pedir para ela me escutar.

\--Claro que sim - Lisa se levantou - agora vou levar o baixo até minha casa e pegar algumas coisas para passar a noite aqui.

\--Você vai dormir aqui? - Yukina se sentou na cama.

\--Se você quiser.

\--... Por favor.

\--Ahh!! Você fica tão fofa quando pede por favor!! Pode dizer de novo? - a baixista sorriu divertida.

\--V-você não vai me escutar falando isso novamente!!

Soltando um risada e aumentando o sorriso, Lisa pegou seu baixo e saiu do quarto, em direção a sua casa.

A líder suspirou enquanto se focava na nova foto em sua escrivaninha que tinha sido adicionada a algumas semanas, um pouco antes do acidente. Ela e Sayo estavam tão felizes.

Ela desejava, mais do que tudo, que aqueles dias tranquilos voltassem. Yukina realmente não aguentava mais chorar e se frustrar por conta de questões "não musicais". Ela apenas queria poder deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e ter uma boa noite de sono.

Mas enquanto o resultado da conversa de Lisa e Sayo não surgisse, as noites continuariam sendo longas e de insônia. Quem diria que uma coisa tão linda como amar vinha acompanhada de vários obstáculos e inseguranças.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talvez alguém ache a irritação da Sayo bem sem sentido, uma vez que ela quase nunca aparenta estar irritada na história canon. Eu acho que funciona bem aqui ela andar estressada nas últimas semanas, pois vamos parar para analisar:  
> -Ela quebrou o pulso e esta impedida de tocar  
> -Ela queria que a Hina só ajudasse Roselia, mas na visão dela, Hina acabou lhe substituindo e todas ficaram felizes com isso  
> -O complexo de inferioridade dela deu um belo salto  
> -Ela viu a namorada beijando outra pessoa  
> Eu vou ser sincera, se fosse comigo eu estaria bem mais do que irritada. Ai a Chu2 não ajuda e ainda diz frases que colocam mais lenha na fogueira. Eu apoio completamente a Yukina estapear ela  
> A parte do abajur foi algo que eu realmente não previa. Começou como uma fala simples da Hina e ai a Ako entrou no meio e eu acho que seria um dialogo totalmente possível entre as duas. Eu ri bastante enquanto escrevia.  
> Lisa como sempre sendo uma melhor amiga maravilhosa, prometo que a conversa dela com a Sayo vai ser bem esclarecedora.  
> Yukina pedindo por favor também foi algo não planejada e acho que aquele tipo de dialogo combina muito com ela e com a Lisa.  
> No geral acho que isso era tudo. Por conta do cap estar sendo postado hoje, só nos vemos no próximo segunda que vem.  
> Então desejo a todos vocês um feliz natal cheio de alegria e saúde, amo todos vocês e espero que tenham uma semana maravilhosa!!  
> Se você gostou, fique a vontade para deixar um comentário se quiser (nossa como eu estava com saudade de escrever isso) e até o próximo capitulo ^^)/!!


	39. A Intermediária da Vocalista

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FELIZ ANO NOVO!!! (4 dias atrasada mas ta valendo)  
> Era pro cap ter saído na segunda, eu sei, mas eu realmente estava ocupada. Eu trabalhei na véspera também ;-; e depois fui passar a virada de ano na casa de uma amiga.  
> Deixando as desculpas de lado, eu desejo um ótimo 2020 para todos vocês (apesar de em 4 dias já termos uma treta nível 3° guerra surgindo), espero que de tudo certo para todos!!  
> Então, a Season 3 do anime de BanG Dream estreia esse mês. Eu só consigo imaginar que vão terminar de formar a RAS nessa temporada. É importante eu destacar que como a fic já esta quase acabando e mesmo ela se passando depois da Season 2, os acontecimentos da Season 3 não vão ter relevância aqui.  
> Dito isso, desculpe qualquer erro e boa leitura 'u')/!!

*Algum tempo depois...*

Lisa ficou feliz em saber que Sayo não tinha como hobby jogar abajures nas pessoas. Através de Ako, ela e Yukina ficaram sabendo que a devolução da guitarra correu bem na medida do possível para o momento. 

Ako e Rinko não chegaram a ver a gêmea mais velha, uma vez que esta não abriu a porta do quarto quando Hina bateu nela. Então a integrante da PasuPare deixou o instrumento no corredor e em algum momento da noite ele foi levado para o quarto pela dona.

Ainda naquele tarde com a ajuda da tecladista e da baterista, as três explicaram aos pais das gêmeas o que estava acontecendo. O motivo da briga com a vocalista e de Sayo andar tão irritada. Elas ocultaram o fato do acidente ter sido provocado por Chu2, uma vez que não parecia certo essa parte ser explicada por elas.

Dias se passaram e foi a vez de Rinko lhes atualizar sobre como a situação andava em Hanasakigawa. A guitarrista não tinha deixado as obrigações do Conselho Estudantil de lado, embora estivesse estranhamente quieta e fazendo menos criticas que de costume. Esse fato fez Arisa questionar se estava tudo bem.

\--Sim - Sayo respondeu, enquanto organizava alguns papéis.

Yukina tinha ficado aliviada em saber que Sayo não estava sendo ignorante com a garota de cabelos pretos, seria injusto se ela fosse pois Rinko não tinha lhe causado nenhum problema. Também era bom saber que a escola não tinha sido deixada de lado, só aumentaria o peso da culpa se a garota de cabelos ciano deixasse as obrigações escolares de lado.

Aya também estava a salvo, mesmo sendo namorada de Hina. Ako afirmou ter resolvido por mensagem o erro no comentário que tinha feito durante o último ensaio que a banda teve, o que deixava a briga com a vocalista e a gêmea mais nova como últimos problemas para resolver.

E aqui estava Lisa, a intermediária da melhor amiga pronta para tentar remendar a situação e quem sabe, com sorte, salvar um namoro e o futuro de Roselia

Ela bateu na porta da residência Hikawa em um sábado, faltando 1 semana para o FES. De acordo com Hina, Sayo estaria tirando os curativos do pulso machucado no dia seguinte e se tudo desse certo, talvez elas ainda conseguissem se apresentar no próximo final de semana. Um corrida contra o relógio que dependia de palavras certas. 

A porta da casa se abriu, revelando a mãe das gêmeas. As duas conversaram por alguns minutos, onde Lisa explicou a visita inesperada. Lhe desejando sorte, a mulher voltou para a cozinha enquanto a baixista subiu para o quarto da garota de cabelos ciano.

Como só a mãe estava em casa, Sayo tinha deixado a porta do quarto aberta. Logo que Lisa entrou em seu campo de visão, os olhos verde se focaram nela, surpresos.

\--Imai-san?

\--Hey Sayo!! Nós podemos conversar um pouco?

***

\--Aqui esta.

\--Arigato!

Lisa agradeceu, pegando a caneca com chá e dando um pequeno gole.

Ela observou o quarto por uns instantes, enquanto Sayo olhava fixamente para sua própria caneca. Fazia algum tempo desde que ela tinha entrado no quarto da guitarrista, mas tudo parecia arrumado e perfeitamente em ordem como sempre. O instrumento estava em um canto, fora do estojo.

\--Então... Como você esta?

\--Imai-san, por favor, vá direto ao ponto da sua visita.

\--Certo... - a garota de cabelos castanhos viu que a companheira de banda ainda olhava fixamente para a caneca - Estou aqui a pedido da Yukina. Você sabe, eu nunca me intrometi no relacionamento de vocês dessa forma, mas ela me pediu para conversar com você porque ela esta com medo de usar as palavras erradas e piorar a situação.

\--Minato-san esta com medo...?

\--Eu admito que o relacionamento amoroso de vocês passou por mais problemas iniciais que a maioria dos casais. Yukina pode agir e se expressar errado algumas vezes, mas dessa vez ela não tem culpa. Se as coisas chegaram onde estão é porque Chu2 agiu por trás e ninguém ligou ela aos fatos.

Sayo finalmente moveu o olhar da caneca e focou ele na baixista. Ela parecia tão cansada quanto Yukina, cansada de tantas brigas e de tanto chorar. Lisa desconfiava que as duas tinham chorado mais nos últimos meses do que durante a vida inteira.

\--Como assim "agiu por trás"?

\--Sayo, o seu acidente não foi um acaso. A Chu2 confessou para a Yukina aquele dia, um pouco depois da briga no estúdio, que ela tinha armado tudo e que a Yukina deveria ter sido atingida, mas você salvou ela. A policia não continuou o andamento da investigação porque a Chu2 subornou eles para fingirem que a denúncia nunca foi feita - a baixista colocou sua caneca na mesa perto da cama - a raiva daquela criança chegou a atitudes extremas como essa...

\--!!!

Quando Lisa terminou de explicar como o plano tinha sido armado, a garota de cabelos ciano levou alguns segundos para processar aquilo. Era de conhecimento geral entre todas as bandas que a dj da RAS realmente odiava Roselia, mas pensar que ela chegaria a aquele ponto... Tudo realmente fazia sentido quando colocado junto.

\--Mas o beijo... As mensagens ela inventou uma desculpa para nós duas não sairmos...

\--A Yukina não te traiu. O beijo na frente do CiRCLE foi iniciado pela Chu2, quando ela viu todas nós. A confiança entre você e Roselia já estava abalada o suficiente por causa de todas as brigas nos ensaios, bastava um entendimento errado para ela conseguir colocar um fim na nossa banda... - os olhos escuros encararam os verdes - Yukina é minha melhor amiga desde que somos crianças, eu conheço ela e sei que ela nunca iria te trair. Eu te garanto, se ela estivesse te traindo, eu nunca estaria aqui defendendo ela. O amor entre vocês duas é uma das coisa mais puras e lindas que eu já vi. 

\--...Como consegue falar isso com tanta calma sendo que um dia você também foi apaixonada por ela?

A pergunta foi inesperada. Lisa pensou naquilo, nos anos onde a amizade com a garota de cabelos prateados se tornou em amor.

\--Depois que ela rejeitou minha confissão, eu aceitei que o motivo era apenas porque ela estava envolvida demais com questões musicais e que isso era mais importante que um namoro. Hoje eu entendo que na verdade eu não era a pessoa certa para ela. Sayo, ela esta assustada por você ter pedido um tempo e nunca mais ter ligado para dizer quando esse tempo ia acabar. Ela acredita que você ter pedido um tempo foi a forma de dizer que o namoro de vocês acabou. Que Roselia acabou.

\--Não é fácil para mim também, Imai-san...

Sayo soltou a respiração que nem percebeu estar segurando. Seu olhar se desviou para a guitarra, no canto do quarto.

\--Eu me esforcei a vida inteira para sair da sombra da Hina e suas atitudes perfeitas... Eu me esforcei para conquistar meu lugar em Roselia, para ser reconhecida como uma boa guitarrista, lutei contra esse complexo de inferioridade... Mesmo que a ideia de ela tocar no meu lugar ter sido minha, eu achei que talvez vocês fossem desistir por não dar certo... Mas então começou a funcionar, o nível musical da banda se elevou e ai... Houve momentos onde em cheguei em casa e quis quebrar tudo porque estava cansada demais em dizer para mim mesma que as coisas iam dar certo.

\--Sayo...

\--Então Minato-san começou a ignorar minhas ligações e mensagens ao mesmo tempo que a Hina estava fazendo sucesso com vocês e... Eu pensei que se eu podia ser substituída na banda, então... Talvez eu não fosse mais o suficiente para a Yukina... - Sayo abaixou a cabeça.

Era algo surpreendente ver a guitarrista se referir a vocalista pelo primeiro nome. Lisa tinha visto isso durante a briga no CiRCLE, mas ela achou que fosse apenas coisa do momento. Dessa vez o nome de Yukina foi dito com tanto carinho e amor, mas ao mesmo tempo com tanto medo de perder ela.

\--Eu te entendo - a baixista segurou a mão da garota de cabelos ciano - não totalmente, porque eu não estive no seu lugar, mas entendo o que esta dizendo. Eu também me sentiria assim se estivesse no seu lugar... Eu sei que não ajuda muito, mas eu tenho a explicação para a Yukina ter ignorado suas ligações. Ela não estava te traindo com a Chu2, estava junto comigo em todos os momentos.

Os olhos verdes se fixaram em Lisa rapidamente, exibindo um brilho levemente perigoso. A garota de cabelos castanho se deu conta então que talvez não tivesse colocado as palavras de forma correta.

\--N-não desse jeito!! Ela definitivamente não estava te traindo comigo!! - ela disse, olhando atentamente para o abajur com medo que ele fosse jogado em si.

Embora a baixista realmente estivesse um pouco preocupada com o que as palavras mal colocadas pudessem fazer Sayo pensar, foi fofo ver o ciúme que a guitarrista tinha da namorada.

\--Imai-san, explique-se agora.

\--V-você sabe, embora os shows nos rendam algum dinheiro, nós não mexemos no que sobra dele com coisas que não são para a banda. Então a Yukina me pediu ajuda para juntar dinheiro porque ela queria comprar uma coisa...

\--Uma coisa? O que?

\--Isso eu não posso te dizer, é algo que você vai ter que perguntar pessoalmente.

\--... E como vocês juntaram esse dinheiro?

\--Yukina pegou alguns conselhos com a Tae.

\--Hanazono-san? - Sayo questionou, sem acreditar.

Os conselhos de Tae podiam ser um pouco... Exagerados. A garota de cabelos ciano se perguntou se Yukina teria resistido as sugestões do que fazer com o dinheiro para se focar em seu plano. 

\--Ela não sugeriu comprar coelhos, certo?

\--Não não hahaha - Lisa riu - ela sugeriu que Yukina cantasse ao ar livre. Eu fui junto para ela ter um som de fundo e uma companhia. Esse é o motivo de ela dizer algumas vezes não poderia se encontrar com você.

Os olhos verdes se fecharam e a dona do quarto permaneceu em silêncio por algum tempo, absorvendo tudo aquilo que tinha escutado.

\--Eu sei que é um pouco difícil acreditar - a agora de cabelos castanhos recomeçou - mas eu realmente acho que vai ser melhor se vocês duas conversarem. Ela pode te explicar tudo novamente se você não acreditar em mim.

\--Eu acredito em você, Imai-san - Sayo abriu os olhos, sorrindo - eu sei que você só quer o melhor para Minato-san, somos iguais nesse sentido. Eu vou falar com ela amanhã, mas não avise nada. Se ela perguntar, apenas diga que tivemos uma boa conversa e eu entendi os motivos.

\--Tudo bem!! - Lisa se levantou - Fico feliz ter conseguido ajudar vocês duas!! Então eu te vejo-

\--Antes de ir, Imai-san, poderia me ajudar com uma última coisa?

Sayo se levantou também e começou a caminhar até a porta. Lisa, sem entender, lhe seguiu.

\--Uma última coisa? É claro!

\--Eu agradeço. É apenas para o caso de eu perder um pouquinho do controle que recuperei - a guitarrista sorriu, enquanto descia as escadas.

A baixista parou no meio do caminho, confusa e tentando entender o que aquelas palavras significavam. Felizmente nenhuma abajur estava sendo levado junto.

\--Perder... O controle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu realmente gostei da importância desse abajur 'w')/  
> Vou comentar sobre o fato de que depois de eu ter escrito alguns parágrafos eu pensei em colocar o título como "A Melhor Amiga da Minha Namorada". Eu fiquei rindo um bom tempo desse título.  
> Lisa disse que a Yukina estava juntando dinheiro para comprar algo. O que será que é?  
> Sayo pediu ajuda para caso ela perca o controle. Teorias de onde elas estão indo?  
> Cap mais curto que os outros, eu sei, prometo tentar aumentar ele de novo no próximo.  
> Se você gostou, fique a vontade para deixar um comentário se quiser e até o próximo cap ^^)/


End file.
